Daughter of the Forest RK Style
by Miharu Kawashi
Summary: Kaoru, the only daughter of an Irish king, must save her six brothers from an enchantment placed on them by an evil sorceress. What will happen when she falls in love with a Britain? KK Based on Juliet Marillier's book. M for adult themes.
1. The House of Sevenwaters

**Full Summary: Kaoru, the daughter of an Irish King, must save her brothers from an enchantment placed on them by an evil sorceress. What will happen when she falls in love with a Britain? Story is based off of Juliet Marillier's book Daughter of the Forest. KK  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, or Daughter of the Forest. As much as I'd love to take credit for Nobuhiro Watsuki's and Juliet Marillier's creations, I'd rather keep what little money I have.  
**

**A/N: This story is written for a mature audience. There will be references to rape, torture and violence in later chapters. I do not enjoy this side of humanity, but this is a period piece. The term "The Dark Ages" was given for a reason. If you have a problem with any of these themes I urge you not to continue reading. **

**Also keep in mind that this story is going to have a lot of OOCiness and that siblings may be split up. Do not act like I didn't warn you.**

_Italics _**mean mental converstations.  
**

* * *

**Daughter of the Forest RK Style**

**Chapter 1: The House of Sevenwaters**

"Soujiro, Tsunan, wait up!" I'd scream while running after them. "Can't we walk?"

"We have to hurry up if we're going to get to the lake on time," they would laugh back while quickening their pace.

Despite my lack of height and age, I would run after my brothers as fast as my legs could manage. I always knew that I would fail to keep up with them, but that never stopped me from trying. I may be the only girl in a household of men, but my brothers have never treated me thus. I am a child of Sevenwaters and I must fulfill my title. I would rather die than show my brothers that I am weaker than them.

So everyday, my brothers and I would meet at Rock Lake. In those days we had little responsibility and could easily find the time to enjoy each other's company. Our father didn't care what we did or where we went, as long as we were back home in time for dinner. Our father was much too busy trying to win back the islands to be paying much attention to his seven children.

As we got older, times changed. As future leaders of our tuath we have all been given roles to fulfill. For the eldest son, Okubo, my father is trying to mold him into a proud leader of our tuath. Our father is a difficult task maker and keeps Okubo constantly busy. When he isn't outside helping the villagers or practicing his warfare, he is inside studying strategy with our father. Sometimes I will pass him through the halls or see him during dinner, but otherwise our time is mostly spent apart.

The second eldest son, Souzou, is a fine soldier and has a great aptitude for swordplay. He is gifted when it comes to strategy games, but is nothing in comparison to our father, Okubo or Okita. Though Souzou knows he will never become Commander of the army, he is content knowing that he is the best at lifting the men's morale. Whenever our father is going to announce a new campaign, he calls on Souzou to rally the troops before hand.

The next eldest sons are Okita and Shougo. They may be twins, but no two individuals could be less similar.

Okita is smaller and may be the scrawnier of the two, but he is the best strategist our father has. No one can surpass him with a sword and he is favored above all others to become Commander.

As for my brother Shougo, he is destined to be a scholar. He spends his days reading books in our father's library and speaking to the Christian Holy Man.

Many a day, Soujiro and I would accompany Shougo to the Christian's place of refuge and study. When our father heard of our trips, he hired the Christian to teach us how to read and write in both Gaelic and English. My father once said, "If a man is to fight one's enemy, you must first know how he thinks."

Despite the fact that our family is well known throughout Erin to be one of the last places to practice the old faith, that never got in the way of our studies. The Christian respected our people and thought no ill toward our practices.

The Christian not only is a scholar, but skilled in the arts of medicine also. After taking note of my interest in the field, he began training me. After several years of studying, my healing skills have surpassed the Christian's. At his request I took his place as the main practicing healer of Sevenwaters.

As for the fifth son, Soujiro, our father tried to shape him into a spy. Soujiro not only is close to Okita's equal in swordplay, but he also has God like speed and the ability to hide in the shadows. Despite our father's efforts, Soujiro never was complacent. This enraged our father to no end. He would punish Soujiro on an almost daily basis, but my brother's will never folded. Our father eventually learned to accept my brother's shortcomings though he is more than displeased. As for Soujiro, he revels in our father's anger.

In the few times that word must be spoken between the two, Soujiro's silent way of protesting is by never showing his emotions. This strategy has worked so well that Soujiro soon became obsessed with his facade. After a couple of years, it seems that he has lost all ability to stop smiling.

Despite the fact that he does not show his emotions, I know better than to believe that he feels nothing. My brother and I hold a bond that few siblings share. Ever since I can remember, my brother and I have been able to communicate to one another without the use of words. Through our bond, we share more than a childhood, but a shared consciousness. For I feel his every pain and hear his every thought, just as he can do the same for me. I don't know how we found out about this ability; all I know is that we have it.

The youngest son and sixth child, Tsunan, is also trained in the arts of war. He might not be as courageous as our brother Soujiro, but I know that his heart also isn't in his sword. He has a brilliant mind that can solve any problem you set before him, but his true love lies in caring for the animals. Our father sees this and allows my brother to spend half his days training and the other half tending to the livestock. My brother is extremely shy around people and much prefers to deal with animals that do not judge or expect too much from him.

Then there is myself, the seventh child, Kaoru. When I was born, my mother, Akiko, died after giving birth. My mother's death was a terrible blow for the entire tuath. I never got to know her, but everyone who speaks of her mentions her exceptional beauty and inner strength.

Things have never been the same since her death. Our father immediately hated anything that reminded him of his late wife. Supposedly he avoided his children to the point of never glancing at his infant daughter.

After fourteen years of mourning, our father has finally learned to disassociate his children from the memory of our mother, except in the case of Soujiro and myself. When I questioned Soujiro about our father's treatment towards us, he replied that it's because we remind of him too much of what he's lost. Not only did our mother die giving birth to me, but I look almost identical to her. In Soujiro's case, he shares our mother's eyes and spirit.

The fact that the sight of us pains our father fills me with shame and anger. Is it such a curse that two of his children resemble his dead wife? No matter what I say or do, nothing seems to rid him of his pain. At first I saw my inability to reach our father personally, but I have come to realize that our father is too spiritually wounded to face his inner demons. The situation became much easier to bare once I become a healer and gave our father some space.

On nights when the weather is fair Soujiro and I often sneak on top of the roof to star gaze. What looks like companionable silence between the two of us is actually melding of the minds. While I enjoy mentally speaking to him about my day, he prefers to show to me through images. It is during these times that we speak of whatever feelings or emotions we can no longer keep bunched up inside of us. We often spend the entire night doing so in total neglect of how late it is getting. Tonight just happens to be such a moment.

"_Soujiro, what's wrong? It must be pressing or else you wouldn't have questioned my whereabouts this evening."_ I say while staring into his sad blue eyes. It's times like these that make me wonder how anyone could take his smile for face value.

"_I really can't hide any thing from you can I? _Soujiro replies with his famous cheerful smile.

After a short pause he continues, "_There are things that I must speak to you of. I wished not to burden you, but I can't help but feel like I'm betraying your trust by keeping this secret. Lately, I have seen things. Images of past, present and future and I can't seem to turn it off. I have seen things that I'd wish upon no enemy. I see death, destruction, and chaos yet…"_

"_Yet, what?" _

"_I can't tell if they are indeed fragments of the past, present, or future. For all I know they could never happen and only be symbols._

"_Why haven't you told me before?" _I reply with a tinge of hurt. "_Why hide this from me? Don't you trust me? Does anyone else know about this?"_

Soujiro stares up at the stars in contemplation for a couple of seconds. I continue watching my brother, in hopes of a timely response.

With eyes still focused on the night sky, Soujiro replies with a guilt redden inner voice, "_You're the first person I have told though I wouldn't be surprised if Shougo has started to catch on. As for why I didn't tell you, I think I was scared. I had no idea how you would react."_

"_You shouldn't have ever doubted me? I have always been there for you, so why would this make any difference? I'm your sister! I have the right to know about this and so do our brothers. We're family! Families should not hold such secrets." _I state angrily.

"_I'm sorry Kaoru. I didn't mean to hurt you or our brothers. I felt that I needed to hide this from everyone until I understood it better. I hope you can forgive me."_

I cannot let my anger get the better of me. His only crime is not knowing how address the problem. How can you inform others of something that you have yet to fully understand?

"_I'm sorry, Soujiro. I understand your delay, but I think there is more to this meeting than you have let on. I think it best that you tell me." _I say in a matter of fact tone.

Proud of my insight, Soujiro immediately replies, "_For the past few weeks I have seen images of a darkness befalling our home. I don't exactly know what it is, but I feel an undeniable evil coming our way. I don't know when or how it will show up, but the image is growing more persistent. From this point on, nothing will be the same."_

"_How can we fight something that we can not see?"_ I reply while staring at my brother in disbelief.

With a dark undertone, Soujiro remarks, "_I don't know. All we can do is be prepared for whatever might come our way. We must remain strong in order to over come what we're about to face." _

I don't know if it is just my imagination or a warning from an Otherworldly being, but I suddenly feel a cold chill overtake my body.

"_I wish I had something nicer to foretell," _Soujiro says sadly.

"_You can't help what you see, plus who's to say that it's true? Did you not say that your visions don't always speak true?_

As I leave my brother's side and head towards my room, Soujiro's words repeatedly enter my thoughts and will not be shut out.

"_We must remain strong in order to over come what we're about to face."_


	2. A Time of Change

**Full Summary: Kaoru, the only daughter of an Irish king, must save her six brothers from an enchantment placed on them by an evil sorceress. What will happen when she falls in love with a Britain? Story is based off of Juliet Marillier's Daughter of the Forest. KK  
**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Daughter of the Forest. As much as I'd love to take credit for Nobuhiro Watsuki's and juliet Marillier's creations, I'd rather keep what little money I have.**

**A/N: Keep in mind that this story is going to have a lot of OOCiness. So please do not kill me. Also I would like to mention that I have tried to pick characters that fit the character profile more than the relational profile. Siblings may be split up so do beware.**

_Italics _**mean mental converstations.  
**

* * *

**Daughter of the Forest RK Style**

**Chapter 2: A Time of Change**

"Kane, how are you doing today?" I said while walking into the small hut. "How is your wife?

Kane nodded his thanks as he replied, "Her fever has gone down thanks to you, but she still has not woken. Is she going to be alright?"

I rested my hand on his shoulder and replied "Don't worry; I'll do all that I can for your wife. Let me take a look at her first then we can talk further."

I moved away from the man at that moment and kneeled beside his wife's bed on the other side of the room. When I last checked up on her two days ago, she had been in such a horrible state that I feared she'd never wake from her fever. I told her husband truthfully that it was one of the worse fevers that I had seen in many a year and could not promise her recovery. Her husband made me promise to come back today, so here I am despite the fact that it is much too late for a woman to be out by herself. That is the risk you take being a healer and I do so willingly.

It was as Kane said, her fever has gone down dramatically, but she still has not fully recovered. Her breathing is still shallow and it looks as if she has been unable to take in much food. Though I doubt that she won't make it, she is far from a full recovery.

"You have done a great job caring for her. Her fever has lifted, though she physically hasn't healed yet. Give her plenty of rest, and keep on feeding her broth. She hasn't eaten in a while so remember not to feed her more than she is willing. For now, keep on burning the all heal that I gave you. The best things you can do for her now are love and support her. Without the will to live, not even the Fair Folk could bring her back. You have been doing a good job so far and I am sure she will recover soon. I will be back to visit in a few days and see how you two are doing. It is getting late and I must go."

"Thank you for coming here Kaoru. I have been selfish and kept you from home much later than you should. I can not accompany you, but I could get one of the boys in town…"

"That is not necessary. One of my brothers is on the way here as we speak. Do not concern yourself about my welfare for I am taken care of."

"I can not thank you enough for all your help. How can I ever repay you?"

"Do not concern yourself with that until your wife is well. See you later." I said while walking down the path towards the woods.

Two minutes later I met up with Soujiro, went up to my room and fell asleep. I would need all the rest I could get if I were to be prepared for my father's feast tomorrow. My father said that it was of great importance and that I must be presentable so I went to sleep wondering what news my father had to tell.

* * *

Since early morning I helped the servants with whatever preparations needed to be done. That day one of the girls in the kitchen had taken ill, so I was asked to help out in the kitchen. 

When I stepped into the kitchen, the head servant of the household, Eriko jokingly stated, "I though' ya'd have enough with embarrassin' yerself after ya burnt the mash potatoes las' time?"

"How was I supposed to know that I had to stir them constantly?" I said defensively. "It's not like I had ever made them before."

Eriko now laughing said "No need to take offense lass. I've got a job for ya over here. I made quite sure that it'd be a job even you couldn' mess up."

As she said this she lead me to the storage room where we kept all of our stocked food. It was in the storage room that I saw the stack of potatoes there waiting to be peeled.

"What did I tell ya lass? It'd be pretty hard there to mess up a job like that, now wouldn' it? You do know how to peel 'em don' ya?

"Of course I do," I stated rather harshly.

"Well, then I'll be expectin' a good performance then won' I?" she said while walking out of the storage room. As she left I could hear her laughing, "Quite the little spit fire that one."

So for the rest of the morning I peeled the potatoes. No matter how much Eriko got on my nerves, I couldn't hate her. I have known her all my life and she raised me as if I were her own daughter. For me, she wasn't just a servant… she was family.

So I finished the task I was given and decided to get ready for the feast. I had an hour to get ready and I had yet to decide what I was going to wear. I looked in my chest and realized that many of the clothes I owned were quite unsuitable for a daughter of such a great household. Most of my clothes were either extremely poor quality or worn due to prolonged use. Sometime in the near future I needed to make myself something nice to wear.

Through extensive searching I found a dress that my father gave me a long time ago. It wasn't anything extraordinary, but it would do for now. It was a green full-length gown quite simple in design and shape. It hung to my curves yet did not cling indecently. A very simple, yet elegant design of leaves bordered the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the dress. All in all, it was perfect for a simple girl like me.

* * *

All of my father's allies were there that night and as expected I was to greet every last one of them. As I was greeting everyone, it was quite obvious that no one knew of what news my father was about to announce, but none seemed too concerned. As long as they had food in their stomachs, an ever lasting supply of ale and plenty of women to entertain them, they would remain content. As for myself, I couldn't wait. As great as the feast was, the suspense was greater. 

Eventually I had enough of the guests and decided that fresh air would be best. One of my favorite places in the palace was my herb garden. Whenever I was stressed or had nothing to do, I would go out to the garden and start working. I realize that working in the garden wouldn't be the smartest of ideas in my current state, so instead I would just sit out there and relax.

As I reached my place of refuge, I saw my brother sitting on the bench with one of the girls I had seen at the party. Normally, I would have gone up to them but something held me back and instead I took in the scene quietly. I noticed that the girl was sitting next to my brother with her head on his shoulder, while his left arm lightly wrapped around her waist. With the realization of this I walked away as quietly as I could back into the castle. If anyone had been around to look at me, they would have noticed the slight flush on my cheeks, which most definitely wasn't caused by the cold.

It had been a half an hour after I had come back inside when my brother Okubo and the girl from outside came back and took their seats. It was at this time that my father stood up from his chair and started speaking.

"As you all know, I have invited you all here as my guests in order to give you news that will influence our alliance as well as our campaign to win back the islands. Today I am proud to announce our new ally, Raidon. To prove his loyalty and devotion toward our cause, my son Okubo is to be wed to his daughter Tae. Now let us celebrate this couple's newfound happiness as well as our campaign's newfound ally. With Raidon as our ally we are bound to win back the islands."

Everyone in the room stood up and congratulated the new couple. Everyone seemed pleased with the alliance, but I couldn't help but feel sad. In the middle of all the commotion I ran out of the house holding back tears. If I had to cry, I wanted to make sure no one could see me.

I ran as fast as I could to the garden where I first spotted the new couple and started crying. Once I started crying I couldn't stop. I couldn't help but feel like my world was falling apart and that I was losing my brother.

As I was crying, a soft voice entered my head, _"You love your brother, don't you?"_

"_What type of question is that? Of course I do!" _I mentally screamed at Soujiro.

"_And you have seen the way that they look at one another, yet you are here crying? Aren't you happy for him?"_

"_Of course I am! It's just that it's so sudden. Everything is changing so quickly and well..."_

"_You don't want things to change."_

"_Of course I don't!"_

"_You know that eventually we will all have to grow up and go our separate ways and marry. One day you will find a husband and will leave Sevenwaters…"_

"_No! I cannot and will not leave Sevenwaters! If marriage means that I must leave my home I will never marry!"_

"_One day you will love, Kaoru, just as Okubo does and you will not fear such change. For now be happy for our brother's joy. He will always be our brother and his marriage will not change that. Just ask him yourself when he gets here."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"Kaoru, where are you?" Okubo yells out in the distance.

"She's in the garden with me." Soujiro yells back in the general direction Okubo's yell came from. As soon as Okubo came into sight Soujiro got up and turned toward the castle. With his back turned towards me he says, "I think it's best if I leave you two here to talk by yourselves."

As Soujiro starts walking away from us, my brother Okubo situated himself next to me on the bench and says to me softly, "Why are you crying?"

I just sat there with my head lowered and my hands crossed in my lap. What do I say; that I don't want him to get married and that I don't want to lose him?

Before I could answer Okubo takes my hands into his and says in a compassionate voice, "I understand how the news of my getting married is hard to hear and I want to tell you how sorry I am that you must learn of our engagement in such a fashion. I wanted to tell you earlier, but father wanted me to keep this a secret."

"How long have you known about this?"

"Father arranged the marriage a couple of months ago, though I can't say that I am upset by this. Tae and I have gotten to know each other over the past few months and we have come to love one another. In time I am sure you will learn to love her as a sister. In fact, I'm sure she would love to talk to you. She has been quite anxious to meet you."

"Really, why would she want to meet me?" I said in utter disbelieve.

"Why wouldn't she? You are, after all, my little sister. She may be my future wife, but you will always be my little sister. You are my little sister and I will always love you. No wife of mine could ever change that."

At that moment I was so over filled with joy that I hugged my brother as hard as I could. As I cried into his shoulder I said, "Do you really mean that?"

My brother let me go and stared me in the eyes before saying. "Would I ever lie to you?"

I held my brother tight in my arms once more and said, "I'm sorry."

"Hush, it's alright. I'm sure that everyone by now is wondering where we have gone. Do you think you are ready to go back inside?"

I looked at my brother and nodded.

"Good, if we stay out here any longer we might make Tae jealous. Plus, I've seen how some of the boys in there have looked at you. I'm sure you have some secret admirer in there waiting for your return."

"No I don't and even if I did I wouldn't care." I replied sharply.

"You might feel differently some day. Just wait and see."

"No I won't!" I cried out in anger.

At that he laughed and we both walked together side by side, content that no matter what might happen, we will always have each other's love.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The story hasn't gotten all that exciting yet, but trust me, it will soon. The next chapter "A Bloody Stranger" will continue where we left off at the party. This chapter will be really fun to write. So far a lot of the characters are not much like the anime, but hopefully by the end of the story you will understand why they were used. All the characters change and grow throughout the story.**

**For all of you reading the story please review, even if you don't like what I've written. If I don't know what I've done wrong I can never improve. This is my first fanfiction so any advice you could give would be much appreciated. Thanks for taking your time reading and hopefully you'll stay tuned for the rest of the story.**


	3. A Bloody Stranger

**Full Summary: ** **Kaoru, the only daughter of an Irish King, must save her six brothers from an enchantment placed on them by an evil sorceress. What will happen when she falls in love with a Britain? Story is based off of Juliet Marillier's book Daughter of the Forest. KK**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Daughter of the Forest. As much as I'd love to take credit for Nobuhiro Watsuki's and Juliet Marillier's creations, I'd rather keep what little money I have.**

**A/N: Keep in mind that this story is going to have a lot of OOCiness. So please do not kill me. Also I would like to mention that I have tried to pick characters that fit the character profile more than the relational profile. Siblings may be split up so do beware.**

_Italics_** mean mental conversations.**

* * *

**Daughter of the Forest RK Style**

**Chapter 3: A Bloody Stranger**

The rest of the night was filled with much celebration and music. My father had hired a group of traveling folk to play for us that night and not a single person in the great hall was sitting. Normally I would have been hard pressed not to join the others dancing, but my brother Okita would hear none of that. Eventually he talked me into dancing with him, and soon enough I had danced with every man in the hall. Throughout the night my brothers Soujiro and Okubo watched me with a glint in their eyes that spoke of their amusement. I would have been mad, but I was having too much fun to give them much notice.

Time flew by and it seemed like no one would retire any time soon, until a group of ten armed men came into the hall pulling a young man behind them. I couldn't see the man very well due to all the people surrounding me, and my lack of height; all I could see was a man of middle height with dark black hair and many cuts and bruises. He looked like a man of Britain, but I could not be sure. I moved through the crowd as much as I could in hopes of seeing the man better.

"What is the meaning of this?" my father yelled at the armed men, "Can't you see that we're in the middle of a celebration?"

"I'm sorry, my Lord," one of the men said while bowing in apology, "We found him in the woods attempting to get through the castle's defenses. Not very smart, being that he got lost in the forest. Though a fair fighter, he nearly killed one of the guards when we found him."

"Can this not wait?" my father retorted quite angrily.

"I fear not," the soldier said sympathetically, "we found this on him."

The man walked up to my father and handed my father something that looked like a wooden carving. My father looked at it and then down at the prisoner as if trying to solve a puzzle.

"I see," my father said very matter of fact like. He stood up from where he was sitting and said addressing his guests, "I am sorry that I must end this celebration early, but as you can see, I have some urgent matters to attend to. I think it best that everyone retire… goodnight."

As my father said this, everyone started leaving for their respective rooms. As I was about to leave my brother Soujiro pulled me behind a curtain and said, _"I know that you're just as curious as I am."_

I just sat there in total silence too scared to say a word in fear that I might miss something. There is something about this man that is quite different from any other prisoner my father's men had ever captured before. The first thing that I notice is the fact that even though this man might have given quite a fight, he is no seasoned warrior. He is quite scrawny and much too fair skinned to be a soldier. I seriously doubt that he has ever worked a hard day's labor before. Why this man decided to storm the castle by himself, I'd never know.

Another thing I notice is how none responsive this man is toward the guards. I can tell that he is quite alert of his surroundings yet, he does not respond to the men as they talk about him. My suspicion about him being a Britain seems to be getting more likely by the second. Why else would he not respond to the men's insults?

My father most obviously thought as I did and spoke firmly in English, "Who are you and who sent you?"

The man lifted his head in shock and replied back in English, "Why should I tell you?"

At this my father walked over to the man, who was now highly restrained by my father's men, and said with a smirk on his face, "If I were you, I would speak up. I have ways of getting information that are quite, how do you say it… unpleasant? I'm sure I could spare you the pain if you are willing to speak up now, that is."

At that the man scowled at my father and looked him straight in the eye. If I hadn't been watching the scene as attentively as I was I am quite sure that I would have missed the man's next action. For at that moment the prisoner looked down at the floor and spit on my father's feet.

The prisoner growled in anger now gazing back at in my father's eyes, "I would never betray those I give my loyalty, especially not for a filthy Irishman like you."

My father filled with rage barked at his men, "Get this man out of my sight. I will deal with him later. He will pay for his actions."

As my father's men left with the man in their arms my father walked out of the hall and up the stairs toward his room. It was at that moment that I feared my father more than I ever had before. He was so cold and brutal that I couldn't quite understand what it was that my mother could have ever seen in him. I don't know how I will be able to face my father again knowing how he treated this prisoner.

While my thoughts continued like this, Soujiro mentally told me, _"Before we speak any further we need to get out of this room."_

I nodded in understanding and followed my brother quietly up to the roof. Though I had been up here several times with him and normally felt safe up here, I couldn't shake off the fear that I felt down stairs. I knew that things would never be the same again and that all innocence I might have once felt were gone forever.

My brother stared at me and finally said, _"You fear for the man just like I do, I can feel it. I have to do something Kaoru, before father kills him."_

I sudden chill filled me and I couldn't help but ask, "_How can you? He is in the dungeon. It's much too dangerous a mission to attempt on your own!"_

My brother just stared at me with his ever-lasting smile still plastered to his face. _"That is true, but it is a risk I'm willing to take. If I don't at least try, how would I ever be able to face my children knowing that I let this man die?"_

"_But, Soujiro, what if you get caught?" _I said with obvious fear in my eyes.

"_That is a risk I must take, though I was hoping that maybe you could help me with something."_

"_What do you need?" _

"_I was hoping that you could make a powerful sleeping draft that I might be able to slip into the guard's drinks so that I could go into the dungeon undetected and break the prisoner out."_

There was silence for a couple of minutes while I thought about what my brother was asking. What could be strong enough to knock someone out? Sure, I have put a lot of people to sleep, but nothing that was so strong that they weren't conscience. Then a thought hit me. What if I used the potion I used on Yoshi when I had to amputate his arm? If I used a higher concentration of it, that might just work.

"_There is something that might work." _I said hesitantly,"_Its potency is strong and when mixed with ale, it is almost undetectable, but it isn't something that I can just prepare the night before. If you want my help I will have to prepare the drinks for you."_

"_I can not allow that!" _Soujiro said in concern, _"I can not put my little sister in harm's way. I would never be able to live with myself if anything were to happen to you."_

"_If you want my help you will let me join you. It is my choice and whatever comes is my doing, not yours. I'm not little anymore, I'm fourteen now and can take care of myself," _I said firmly.

"_You're right Kaoru; you are old enough to make your own decisions. Are you sure that this is what you want to do? If we get caught, I cannot protect you," _he replied with sadness in his tone.

"_I'm sure!" _I said quite confidently,_ "When will we break the prisoner out."_

"_The longer he stays in the dungeon the less likely we will get him out alive. Is tomorrow night alright for you?"_

"_I will be ready."_

"_Good, I will meet you here eleven o'clock tomorrow night that way we will have plenty of time to prepare before the changing of the guard." _

As I was about to leave the roof I heard Soujiro say, _"I couldn't do this without you. Thank you."_

I just nod and make my way back into the house. If I am going to be prepared to help Soujiro tomorrow I will need all the rest I can get.

* * *

The next day flew by really quickly. Between preparing the herbs for our midnight draft and seeing to the departing visitors, I had little time to think about anything else. 

Though my day was busy, it wasn't all that bad. My brother Okubo's fiancé, Tae, decided to stay at the castle for a while, saying that she wanted to learn the business of the house; I knew that she wanted to spend more time with my brother, but I didn't much care.

I was quite surprised that instead of following my brother around all day, like I thought she would, Tae asked if she could follow me around the house. That whole day, Tae and I talked about various topics. I found out that she is a very good cook; one of the best in Sidhe Dove. She happily made a deal with me that if she taught me how to cook, I would take her out on my various medical runs.

Now the day has gone and night has come in its wake. Everyone has retired to their rooms yet I am wide awake waiting for my brother to meet me out on the roof. It's gotten extremely cold at night, as of late, and I can't help but shiver and pull my scarf tighter around my shoulders.

A few minutes pass before I see my brother walk up to me with a guard's uniform on. How he got it, I don't know, but I'm not going to ask. As I stand up to greet him he says mentally, _"Are you ready?"_

I look back at him and nod as I follow him down the stairs to the kitchen. Every night one of the kitchen girls would go to the guards and give them some ale to keep them warm. I have heard that one of the girls, Keiko, does more than just give them ale, but you can't believe every rumor that comes out of the kitchen.

My job is to go into the kitchen unnoticed get the ale from one the girls, add the herbs and then serve the guards the spiked drink. This might sound easy, but I am quite nervous about it. Though I have dressed down in the usual kitchen girl ware, I was still worried that one of the girls might recognize me. I know just about everyone in the kingdom, so not being detected will be quite difficult.

As my brother and I are about to reach the back door to the kitchen he asks, _"Are you sure you can do this? It's not too late to turn back now."_

I turn back to my brother and reply, _"Don't worry about me. I can do this. Plus, if I don't that boy will continue to get tortured in there. I can't stand back and watch that happen."_

My brother just gives me a smile that lit up his eyes and says, _"I just wanted to make sure you feel the same way. I'll meet you in the hallway."_

At that, my brother walks away and I enter the kitchen; getting the drinks easily. No one is in the room except two girls talking to one another on the other side of the room. As I enter one of the new girls walks over to me and asks, "Can I help you with something?"

"No thanks," I respond, "I'm just going to give the guards their ale and then go home."

The girl smiles at me and says lightly, "Like one of 'em, huh?"

I just blush in embarrassment not knowing what to say to that. As I was about to speak the girl laughs, "Don't worry, I won' tell."

I smile back and take my leave with the three cups of ale in hand. Once I get out of the kitchen I walk to a small corridor and take out my bags of herbs. I stir in the herbs carefully and then continue down the hallway to meet the guards. As I pass the hallway I can see my brother in the corner of my eye watching me from a corridor nearby.

As I approach the guards I hand them their ale. One of the men looks at me, "I don't recognize you. Are you new?"

I look down at my feet in fear that if they saw my face they will know who I am. Keeping my head down, I reply in a voice quite foreign to me, "Just started yesterday."

"Quite the shy one, aren't ya. Don't worry, we don't bite," the taller of the three men whispers.

I smile and reply, "I'm sorry, it's not you guys. This is all new to me."

The other guy who had been silent until now says nodding, "I understand. The first few weeks are always hard, but I'm sure you'll get used to it in no time. A pretty lil thing like you shouldn' have any problems fittin' in."

"I would love to keep on chatting with you guys, but I need to go back to the kitchen," I say giggling.

The third guy just nods and watches me walk back towards the kitchen. As soon as the guy's glare was off of me I walk into the next available corridor to wait for the ale to take its affect. In a matter of minutes the men start to get drowsy and fall asleep. The draft was strong and within thirty minutes or so all the men are now out snoring.

My brother and I walk over to the dungeon door and as I was about to go down the stairs with him he stops me and says, _"I can do the rest. Go back upstairs and sleep. The less you know tomorrow the better."_

I take my leave, too tired to put up a fight. At least now I can sleep knowing that one less man will be tortured in my father's dungeon. The very last thought that hits my mind before I fall asleep is, "I hope that girl in the kitchen doesn't recognize me later on."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took longer to come out. It was my birthday on the 20th so I was a little busy. It was my 21st so no one was allowing me to go online and post an update. I kind of don't blame them though. **

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and thanks to all those who posted a reply. Those who haven't, please do so. All comments are welcome. Don't be shy people!**


	4. To Make the Wrongs to Rights

**Full Summary: The English and Irish are fighting one another for the possession of the sacred islands. What will happen when two people on opposite sides fall in love? KK. Based on Juliet Marillier's book.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, or Juliet Marillier's Daughter of the Forest. Though I would love to own these two stories that I'm obsessed over, it cannot be. sigh**

**A/N: Keep in mind that this story is going to have a lot of OOCiness. So please do not kill me. Also I would like to mention that I have tried to pick characters that fit the character profile more than the relational profile. Siblings may be split up so do beware. **_Italics_** mean mental conversations.**

* * *

**Daughter of the Forest RK Style**

**Chapter 4: To Make the Wrongs to Rights **

To say that father was furious the next day would be an understatement. When he found out that the prisoner had escaped and that the guards had been found sleeping, he did an extensive investigation. My father prides himself in running one of the best security systems in all of Erin, and this event hurt his ego. My father sent out his best men to find the runaway and everyone in the palace was interrogated.

When I woke up this morning I had been asked to help Eriko with more mundane tasks in the kitchen. She told me that she still didn't trust me to boil water and that unless Tae was willing to eat my food, she wouldn't let me set a hand near the oven. Of course this angers me, but I don't blame her. I might not be willing to admit to anyone that my cooking is awful, but I know it for the truth.

Eriko, noticing that I was extremely tired of peeling potatoes in the back room alone, decided that it wouldn't be too much of a hazard to set me up a chair and table in the kitchen with the rest of them. I am very thankful for this, being that I was starting to go stir crazy in that room all alone. One can only take so much solitude before wanting to scream.

"Can you believe what happened?" one of the girls says to the girl beside me, interrupting my thoughts.

"I know! Poor boys! I heard that they got a real talkin' to. I wouldn' doubt that they'll have lost their jobs now. Fallen asleep like tha' and all is jus' askin' for trouble!" the other girl responded excitedly, yet surprisingly quiet.

"I know," the first girl responds back in shared excitement, "though I can't help but feel sorry for them. Ya have to agree tha' its strange tha' all of 'em fell asleep together."

"It is kinda strange, ain' it?" the second girl replies back, "It does make ya wonder."

The second girl now turns towards me and asks, "What do ya think, Kaoru?"

I was about to tell the girls that it wasn't any of their business what I thought, but Eriko cuts in and says, "Now ya girls should know better than to talk about tha' in a time like this! Talk like tha' could lead ya all to a nice lil talk with Lord Koshijiro, and I'm quite sure ya'd like to avoid tha' now wouldn' ya?

The girls just nod their heads in obvious fear of Eriko's statement and go back to their work. Eriko looks back at me and gives me a look that said, "Just ignore them" before returning to what she was doing in the kitchen. One could say that I was relieved that the topic wasn't brought up again so that no one could mention anything about a strange girl last night. I have never been one to lie well, so that discussion could mean the end for my brother and I. There is no way we could escape our father's wrath if that bit of information leaked out.

Everybody was on high alert and it wasn't a wonder that at dinner time guards were on constant surveillance. This meant guards at every corner and all the food was to be tested before any one of us could touch it. My father would not take chances with our safety and therefore stressed over every possible thing that could go wrong.

You would think that I would be used to the unnerving glances and overall uncomfortable environment dinner with my father brought, but I never had anything to hide before. I can feel my father evaluating me, and it scars me to death. I don't dare look at my father in fear that if I do, he may find out my little secret. I cannot chance that, so I decide to eat my food quietly and keep my eyes on my plate. Every once in a while I look at my brother Soujiro or Souzou who are sitting across from me, but besides that I keep to myself.

The silence is brought to an end when my father says matter of factly, "So, I hear that you came home late this morning Soujiro. Why were you out at that hour?"

Soujiro just looks back at our father calmly like always and replies, "Nothing that would cause you any concern, father. Why the sudden interest in my affairs? Last I checked you didn't quite care to concern yourself over me."

Our father becomes quiet all of a sudden. I can tell that he is angry, but there is more to his expression. I feel as if he is enjoying this game Soujiro is playing with him. It's almost like they are playing a game of chess, and are just waiting for the other to slip so they can call checkmate.

After giving some thought to his response, he says in a perfect imitation of Soujiro's tone, "Isn't a father allowed to inquire on his son's whereabouts every once in a while? A father does worry time to time."

Our father just smirks at his little statement, just as a man playing chess might when he thinks that his opponent will be checkmated within the next couple of moves.

You can only imagine the anger my father feels as he looks back at my brother and not a single feature on his face changes. Soujiro just stares back at our father and says as calmly as ever, "Of course he does, but I seriously doubt that your question is made in fatherly concern. I think it's best to be honest with one another, don't you agree?"

Our father still glaring at my brother barks back, "Well, then I'm sure you have nothing to hide and will tell me what you were doing."

Soujiro still unfazed replies, "And what will you do if I don't tell you? Torture me like you would an enemy soldier? How would that look to your allies?"

If I had thought our father mad before, how wrong I was. Our father now ready to bash my brother's head in, takes a deep breath, and says with as much control as he can manage, "So be it. I will get you to talk eventually. I'll see to that."

At that our father walks out of the room in a fit of rage screaming back at the servants to let no one disturb him. Once our father was clear out of the hall and nearly to his room, Okubo says with a sad tone, "Now Soujiro, why do you always have to do that? Father has good reason to question, so why not just answer him?"

Before Soujiro could answer, Okita snaps back, "Because he's guilty, that's why? It's obvious that he's the culprit and if no one else will say it, I will!"

At this time Tae and I just sit at the table watching my brothers attack one another. I can see the shock and horror on Tae's face and decide that the conversation must be stopped.

"That's enough!" I say in anger. "I can't stand to see you guys at each other's throats like this nor can I stand back and let Tae sit here and watch this. Frankly I'm not going to sit here and watch you "men" fight one another over something like this. What is so important that you must yell at one another in the middle of dinner in front of a guest? Tae and I are going to bed and if you all are so inclined to fight some more, please, don't put us in the middle of it. Come on Tae, let's go."

As Tae and I are about to rise out of our seats and leave, Okubo says in a saddened tone, "I'm sorry Kaoru, Tae, for our behavior. It isn't fair to put you ladies in the middle of this. You're right Kaoru, our behavior toward one another is unjust. I'm sorry Soujiro; we should not have talked to you thus. I hope you can forgive us."

As Okubo said this, Souzou, Okita, Shougo, Tsunan, and Soujiro looked down at the table in embarrassment. They were so caught up in what was going on between them that they didn't realize that Tae and I were uncomfortable. Of course I could not stay mad at them and I told them that I forgave them before Tae and I left to retire.

As Tae and I make our way to our rooms, I can't help but remember a conversation Soujiro and I had a long time ago. In this instant I remember what Soujiro had said about an evil coming and I fear what may come. If we can't stay unified now, how are we going to do so if the evil my brother mentioned shows up? All I can do is hope and pray that we will be strong enough to come together and fight whatever comes our way.

* * *

Things were not the same after that dinner… There is an unspoken tension between my father and Soujiro that is splitting the family. Our father will not speak a word to Soujiro and hardly gives Soujiro any notice what so ever. Our father has always been quite outspoken about the fact that Soujiro was all but disowned by him but this has never affected Soujiro. In Soujiro's mind, he never was or ever would be the son of Lord Koshijiro.

Okubo, Shougo, and I try to stay out of the feud, but it seems that some of my other brothers don't care to do so. Souzou and Okita would be seen with my father everyday after practice talking about how to handle the situation with Soujiro. They believe that Soujiro had something to do with the breach of security and they are hard pressed to make Soujiro talk. Sometimes I would see Tsunan with my father and brothers, but I can tell that he does not share their opinions. He would sit there and give his opinion every once in a while, but I can tell that he was talking in order to save face rather than join them in catching Soujiro.

As for the rest of us, my father, Souzou and Okita have the philosophy of "either they're with us or against us." Though no one suspects me to have any part with the escaped prisoner, they consider me to be a sympathizer along side Okubo and Shougo. Our father gave Okubo a hard time about not joining him, but Okubo just claimed that he had no right to get between my father and Soujiro's personal affairs. This angered my father, but he was much too angry at Soujiro to deal with Okubo.

For the most part, all I can do is watch my family split up. Okubo, Shougo, and I; on Soujiro's side, while Souzou, Okita and Tsunan; on our father's side. Of course, in all actuality there is only one side; formed of Souzou, Okita and my father, but that doesn't matter much. We are put into categories nonetheless.

Everybody in the house can feel the tension rising and all are quite uncomfortable about it. It was a good thing that I promised to spend time with Tae. If I had not promised to take her out on medical runs and have cooking lessons with her, I'm sure I would have gone insane. Currently the only sane people in the household not caught up in the affairs of the house are Tae and Eriko who ended up spending most of their time keeping my mind off of the war going on around me.

Tae decided to make a project out of me and for the past week made it her mission to teach me how to cook and prepare food fit for a royal table. Everyday Tae and I would steal the tiny kitchen in the servant's quarters and spend all morning cooking. Eriko liked to join us saying that watching my attempt to cook made the new girls she was training look like world-class chiefs. I got angry with her when she told me that, but the only reaction I got out of Eriko was more teasing and Tae giggling in the background. I swear that they are only teaching me to cook so they could make fun of me.

"Ok, Kaoru. Yesterday you learned how to prepare a salad, and I think it's time that you learn how to use the fire. How do mashed potatoes sound?" Tae says enthusiastically.

At the mention of mashed potatoes, Eriko replies quite seriously, "Are ya sure lass? Last time she did tha' she almost burnt the whole place down!"

I cry out defensively, "That's not fair! That was a while ago and it wasn't like you actually told me what I was supposed to do!"

Eriko while laughing replies, "Now, now lass. No need to get emotional. Just voicing a concern, tha's all." Eriko now turns back to Tae and says, "Well, if ya don' mind, I'd better be leavin' before the little lass here burns down the place and tries to kill me."

At that Eriko walks out of the hut laughing while Tae starts giggling. I stare at Tae with a look that speaks of my lack of amusement before she returns to being serious once again. How this girl is able to go from happy to serious so quick, I don't understand, but I can only imagine how useful that ability might be. To say that I am in awe by it would be a gross understatement.

As I am boiling the water and peeling the potatoes Tae asks in a soft voice, "Can I ask you a question, Kaoru?"

"Of course, what's bothering you?" quite taken aback. Tae and I have talked many times before but never has she ever asked me straight out if she could ask me something.

"It's about your brother. Is he always this busy?" Tae says in a saddened tone.

"He usually is busy, but lately he has abnormally been so. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. It's just that ever since I've been here, he hasn't talked to me much. I've been kind of worried that he might have second thoughts about him and I…"

"Don't be silly. Of course he's still interested in you. Things have just been chaotic lately. I'm sure that once everything has died down he'll spend more time with you."

At that Tae looks up at me, and smiles in relief. "You really think so?" she says with a twinkle in her eye.

"I don't think so, I know so. My brother is a man of his word. When he says something he means it."

Tae just sits there blushing profusely before she replies back, "You're probably right. I shouldn't doubt him so easily."

Tae and I continue to peel our potatoes in silence until my brother Soujiro storms into the room. From his appearance he looks as if he had traveled a long distance, but shows no outwardly signs such as labored breathing. Living with a man like Soujiro teaches one how to check for signs of weariness beyond the physical. Soujiro could run for miles yet look like he had been lounging around all day.

"Kaoru, I need to talk with you in private." Soujiro said hastily.

"Of course we can. Sit down. Tae, if you don't mind…" I say sympathetically.

"I'll let you two talk by yourselves." Tae replies while making her way towards the door.

"Thanks, Tae," I reply in relief.

As Tae exits the hut, Soujiro sits at the table while I get up and draw him a glass of water. His clothes are folded in such a way that I know he had been riding that day. I figure that water was exactly what he needs at the moment.

Soujiro takes the water graciously and takes a sip before mentally saying, _"I told you that you needed to take no more part in the Britain, but I fear that I have no one else to turn to. The Christian can't take care of all the boy's wounds and needs assistance. You're the only one I can trust to do so."_

I just stare back at Soujiro and reply, _"Need you ask me? Have I ever turned down a call for assistance? Of course I will help the boy. When do we leave?"_

Soujiro just stares back at me and replies, _"I figured that you'd help, I just thought it might be polite to ask anyways," _Soujiro smirks, _"As for when we are to leave, I must ask father. We should be leaving by tomorrow morning at the latest."_

At this I just nod and say, _"Well, I better get prepared then. I'm not going to have you waiting on my account. Just call for me when you're ready."_

Soujiro nods back at me before turning towards the door and leaving. As soon as I clean up the mess that was left from Tae and I cooking, I walk back upstairs to my room and pack my things. I can't wait to get out of the house and see the Britain that I helped save.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter "A Time of Healing" will hopefully be out in a couple of days. I'm trying to get as much written as I can before school starts. **

**My thanks to all those who have reviewed, I enjoy reading your comments. They make me all happy inside. Read and review please. I can't stress that enough. I would like to get to know all of my readers out there and hopefully get some input as to what you guys enjoy. It may be based off of a book, but I also have some freedom as to how I write my characters.**


	5. A Time of Healing

**Full Summary: Kaoru, the only daughter of an Irish King, must save her six brothers from an enchantment placed on them by an evil sorceress. What will happen when she falls in love with a Britain? KK  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, or Daughter of the Forest. As much as I'd love to take credit for Nobuhiro Watsuki's and Juliet Marillier's vreastions, I'd rather keep what little money I have.**

**This story is a work of fiction and should not be take as a serious era piece. Sevenwaters, Harrowfield, Northwoods and the Three Sacred Islands are made up places.  
**

**A/N: Keep in mind that this story is going to have a lot of OOCiness. So please do not kill me. Also I would like to mention that I have tried to pick characters that fit the character profile more than the relational profile. Siblings may be split up so do beware. **_Italics_** mean mental conversations.**

* * *

**Daughter of the Forest RK Style**

**Chapter 5: A Time of Healing**

As my brother had promised, we left for the Christian's the next day. Because of the urgency of the situation, my brother was able to talk my father into letting us leave early in the morning with little problem. What story my brother gave to my father, I don't know, but I'm not going to press for it. If my brother does not tell me something, it's probably for a good reason.

The Christian's place of refuge isn't very far away distance wise, but the route used to get there takes a while. The path is very narrow, just big enough to pull a small cart, and winds around a mountain range. It is extremely beautiful during the spring when all the flowers are in bloom, but not even the locals dare to ride this bath during the winter. To do so would be suicide. Lucky for us autumn had just started and the path was full of trees threatening to let their leaves fall. I have always enjoyed this time of year, so I rode on in silence, happy to look at the beautiful scenery.

After a couple of hours riding up the trail, we finally arrived at the Christian's. His place of refuge is quite unusual in the since that it looks more like an extension of the earth rather than a house. In fact, if you really weren't looking for it, you might pass it by with little notice. The house was originally used by the Druids before they took up residence in the forest on my father's land.

Because of the Druid's philosophy of living as a part of nature, the house was constructed in such a way that as little trees as possible must fall to create it. This meant that most of the house was underground in a natural cave. The only part of the house above ground is a small entry room and kitchen that connects the cave to the outside world. The whole outer part of the house is covered in vines and moss, making it look like an extension of the mountain it lies against.

Once we arrived, the Christian greeted us and took me into the entry room while by brother tied up the horses. As I took a seat, the Christian says to me, "I'm happy you could make it Kaoru. I'm sure you're brother has told you why I sent for you."

"He has," I reply back seriously, "I hear that the boy is not doing well."

"I fear that he is not. He's wounds are quite serious and his will to live is low. I was hoping that you might be able to reach him better than I can."

"I will try, though I can't make any promises. The will to live is something that I can not control. I will do my best," I respond very seriously.

"That is all I ask. I'm sure that if you can't do it, no one else could."

"Your brother told me what you guys did to save this boy," the Christian says to me as Soujiro enters the room. "That must have taken a lot of courage on the part of both of you to go against your father's wishes. Your father is not a lenient man."

"We did what we thought must be done," my brother states calmly.

"I see. What about you Kaoru?" the Christian asks looking in my direction.

"I couldn't stand the thought of someone being tortured," I said while looking down at the floor. I felt rather on the spot at the moment.

"You have seen many prisoners taken to the dungeon before, so what made this one so different?" the Christian asked attentively awaiting my answer.

"He's not the same as the other prisoners," I said now looking at the Christian's face, "This boy is no soldier. I could tell by his stature. I couldn't stand seeing someone such as him being tortured."

The Christian just looked at me softly and replied back, "You do realize that he could have been an extremely important prisoner in your father's campaign, don't you?"

"I do," I responded

"But you let him escape anyway?" the Christian said baffled.

"He is innocent of the arts of war and therefore should not be subjected to its torture. If I sat back and watched my father do so, am I not just as guilty for that prisoner's treatment," I replied back in a firm voice.

The Christian just looked at me and said back, "Your logic never fails to awe me. Your brother as well used such an excuse and I can't fault you two for it. I just hope you understand the possible consequences of your actions."

"I do," I replied in a soft tone.

"Good. With that said I will take you guys to the boy. I do have to warn you that his wounds are not pretty."

"I understand. Take us to him," I said firmly in my typical on the job tone.

The Christian turns down the hallway and starts walking down into the cave. As we walk down the hallway we passed several doors until the Christian finally stops and turns toward a door on his left at the end of the hall.

As the Christian opened the door and let us in I see the boy laying there highly bandaged. It's obvious that his wounds are extensive and the types of torture used on him were various. He had several cuts on his legs and burn marks on both of his feet. At the realization that my father's men willingly burned a man's feet, I couldn't help but feel sick to my stomach.

As I looked further up his body, I couldn't help but hate my father and his men for their brutality. There were tiny razor gashes all over his body. In one spot of his stomach one of the men must have gotten frustrated and kept on cutting at the same place. This wound was quite deep and was still bleeding. I couldn't imagine how much pain this boy had to suffer while this particular torture was being used on him.

I also noticed that his right hand was broken. This obviously was done to discourage the boy from ever holding or welding a weapon again. This wound would be easy to heal. His head was also bandaged and I could see the dried blood in his black hair. From the looks of it, I wouldn't doubt if he had suffered a concussion.

As I was looking at his wounds, I couldn't help but notice his physical features. He wasn't the most beautiful man alive, but he had a pleasant enough face. His face wasn't what I would consider round, but it wasn't long either. His hair was short and black with wisps of bangs that parted over his left eye.

As I was looking at the boy's face, he suddenly woke up and his body flinched. I'm sure he would have run away by now but because of the state he was in, he couldn't move much more than his left hand. His brown eyes stared at me in fear; almost pleading me not to hurt him.

"I think that he is scared with so many people in the room. If you don't mind, could you guys leave me alone to talk to him?" I said firmly.

"It's much too dangerous, Kaoru," Soujiro said in concern, "You don't know what he is capable of doing!"

"That is a risk I'm willing to take," I said in imitation of the time Soujiro had said this remark to me.

"Your brother is right Kaoru. I'm not sure I'm willing to face your father if something happens to you," the Christian says with concern.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. If it makes you feel better, you can wait outside the door in case something happens," I directed toward the Christian. Now looking at Soujiro I say, "Don't worry Soujiro. You're just going to have to trust me. The Christian and I will be able to handle the situation from this point on."

"I don't know," Soujiro replies hesitatingly, "but I guess I have no say in the matter do I?" Soujiro then turns toward the Christian and says, "Take care of her for me, will you?"

"I will," the Christian replies while giving my brother a hug.

At the moment that they broke their embrace, I walk up to Soujiro and tell him in the middle of a hug, "I can take care of myself. You need not worry."

My brother just stares at me, then looks back at the now attentive boy we saved and replies back in concern, "You better be careful."

At that the Christian and my brother walk out of the room, leaving me alone with the scared Britain who was still lying on his bed. Immediately he looks me in the eye as if trying to figure out whether or not I was of any threat to him. After he was done doing so, I noticed the tension in his body releasing a little bit, but his body language still spoke of his weariness towards me.

Deciding to break the ice I tell him in English, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I've been sent here by the Christian to help heal your wounds."

The boy looking back at me in puzzlement replies, "Tell me. Do all Irish people know English, or is it just a family thing?"

At that I couldn't hold back my awe. How did he know that I was a child of Sevenwaters?

"You're probably wondering how I knew, huh? It's kind of hard not to notice somebody who was so intently staring at you, even if a whole party is staring at you. Wouldn't you agree?" the Britain stated in amusement.

"I guess," I replied back. "And it's just a family thing."

"Well, that's somewhat a relief," he replies back. "Now I don't have to worry about every Irishmen being able to understand me," the boy replied in a somewhat light note.

"If you don't mind, can I take a look at your wounds?" I said in my professional voice.

"How do I know I can trust you? You are after all related to Lord Koshijiro, are you not?" he replied back.

"My loyalty lies in healing first and for most , not my father. For the most part my brother and I don't quite see eye to eye with our father."

"I guess I have no choice in the matter anyway," he replied back in defeat.

"You always have a choice," I said firmly, "The choice to live or die is yours alone, not mine."

He just stares back at me and says, "You're a strange girl. Go ahead and check my wounds if it makes you happy, though I doubt you can help me anymore than that Monk could."

I took that as an opportunity to cleanse his wounds and change his bandages. I would tell him what I was doing and what to expect, while he sat there silently. Though I'm sure he would have preferred me to stay silent while fixing him up, I could not bring myself to do so. Staying quite meant that I might dwell upon his wounds, and quite frankly, I didn't want to imagine what form of torture could have produced various wounds.

As I was about to finish wrapping the last wound I said to the boy, "Since we are going to be sending a lot of time together, the least we can do is get to know each others names. I'm Kaoru, what's yours?"

"I already know your name," he replied stubbornly, "It's kind of hard not to notice it when two men are calling you by it. My name is Akira. Don't even think about asking me anything more about my past. I'm not giving away my identity that easily."

I just nodded in understanding and left the topic at that. If he doesn't want to tell me about himself, that's fine. When he's ready to talk to me, I'll be here to listen.

I finished wrapping his wounds and said, "I'm sure that you're tired. I'll let you sleep."

As I was about to leave the room I heard Akira whisper, "Thank you."

I just continued walking out of the room acting as if I heard nothing and meet the Christian who was waiting for me outside the door.

"I see that everything went alright," the Christian stated.

"It did. The boy is still scared but at least he has calmed down a bit," I said quite exhausted.

"You sound tired, child. Sit down and rest. I'll get you some cider and we can talk a little bit before we go to bed."

"That sounds nice, thanks," I replied while following him up the hallway to the sitting room. It was once I got up to the room that I realized that I had spent the whole day in that room with Akira. No wonder I was so tired.

Once I had sat down and got comfortable, sleep threatened to take over my body. Luckily the Christian came in the room at exactly that moment with our cider in hand. I took the cider happily allowing the warm liquid to heat my body.

I took a couple of sips before the Christian looked up at me and said, "What do you think about the boy's wounds?"

I looked back up at him and replied, "They are horrible. I can't believe men are so cruel to one another. Akira might be annoying, but he's just a boy after all."

At that remark the Christian looked up at me in shock and said, "He talked to you and gave you his name?"

"Yeah," I said in amusement, "I'm surprised he didn't talk to you at all, being that he was giving me such a hard time about my family."

"He knows about your family? How?" the Christian responded in concern.

"He said that he remembered seeing me at the party when my father's men dragged him in. He just put two and two together."

"He knows this yet, he allowed you to dress his wounds and know his name? This man must really trust you," he replied still in shock. "Since he trusts you and won't let me touch a hair on his head, I guess you'll just have to be his main caretaker."

The words that the Christian just said were having a difficult time sinking in. How is it possible that this man would trust his enemy's daughter before a man of his faith? As flattered as I was that Akira trusted me, I did not like the fact that I am the only one who can handle him. I could just imagine Soujiro's reaction if he knew this. If he knew, he would pull me out of this situation for good. I could not allow that to happen. I have not given up on a patient yet and I'm not going to start now.

"So, the boy's name is Akira, is it?" the Christian said interrupting my thoughts.

"That's what he told me, though he was adamant about not giving me anymore personal details," I replied back once the initial shock of a voice talking to me subsided.

"I see. Maybe in time that will change, but for now we will work off of whatever information he is willing to give us. It's nice to use a name rather than address him as boy. I was about to create a name for him if he hadn't started talking soon."

At that I just laughed and replied, "Thankfully we didn't have to go to that length. I'm sure that even if you had named him, he wouldn't have responded though. He is quite stubborn."

"It's not a wonder that he was willing to talk to you. You have a way of making the most stubborn people fold. Hopefully he won't be too much trouble for you."

"I can only hope so," I replied yawning.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I completely forgot that you have had a long day. Why don't you go to sleep? I'll take care of the dishes," the Christian said firmly.

I was too tired to fight the Christians request and immediately walked to the room across the hall from Akira's. I was so tired that as soon as I hit the bed I fell asleep and dreamt of days past and days in which I hoped would come.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I had so much fun writing it that I couldn't help but come up with an update early. I'm sure none of you have a problem with that though. Hope no one died of suspense about who the prisoner was. That would make me sad.**

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I'm up to four. Yay! I know that doesn't sound like much, but I can't help but feel happy that I've gotten some support along the way. Those who are reading, please review. I enjoy replying to all my reviews and am actually kind of disappointed that I haven't gotten any flames yet. I like a little criticism every once in a while. I love all the support, but I like to get suggestions and improvement tips as well. Ja ne!**


	6. A Royal Engagement

**Full Summary: Kaoru, the only daughter of an Irish King, must save her six brothers from an enchantment placed on them by an evil sorceress. What will happen when she falls in love with a Britain? Story is based off of Juliet Marillier's book Daughter of the Forest. KK**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Daughter of the Forest. As much as I'd love to take credit for Nobuhiro Watsuki's and Juliet Marillier's creations, I'd rather keep what little money I have.**

**This story is a work of fiction and should not be taken as a serious era piece. Sevenwaters, Harrowfield, Northwoods and the Three Sacred Islands are made up places.**

**A/N: Keep in mind that this story is going to have a lot of OOCiness. So please do not kill me. Also I would like to mention that I have tried to pick characters that fit the character profile more than the relational profile. Siblings may be split up so do beware. **_Italics_** mean mental conversations.**

* * *

**Daughter of the Forest RK Style**

**Chapter 6: A Royal Engagement**

I woke up suddenly as I felt someone kick me in the head. I look up to find Akira thrashing on the bed mumbling incoherently. I get up from my position beside his bed as quickly as I can and run over to get the bucket and cloth I had left on the other side of the bed. As I do so, I can hear Akira mutter, "I can't tell. I have to be strong."

"You are. Come now, wake up." I implore, while shaking him slightly. "You've been dreaming again."

Akira slowly opens his eyes and looks at me with a dream like haze. His fever still has not gone down and it has already been a couple of days. The fact that he is able to keep his eyes open for longer than a minute is a good sign though.

I slowly raise my hand to Akira's forehead, so as not to scare him, with wet cloth in hand. I start dabbing the wet cloth upon his skin in hopes of cooling him down. While I continue to do this, I look into Akira's eyes and say softly, "You have given us a fright for the past few days now. We were scared you'd never wake."

"Why would you guys care?" he counters, in the strongest voice he could muster, "I am the enemy after all."

"If we wanted you dead, do you think we would go through all this trouble to help you escape and heal you?" I retort. "If I wanted you dead, you would have already been so."

Akira just stares back at me in shock. He obviously hasn't gotten used to my straight forward nature. I just continue to dab the wet cloth against his forehead with little notice of anything else.

"Why are you doing this?" he asks me in a small voice.

"Do what?" I ask, in shock at the sudden change in Akira's tone.

"Help me. I was you father's prisoner and am a man of Britain, yet you still tend my wounds? I don't understand."

"What about this situation do you need help clarifying? As I've told you before, I am a healer and do not pick sides. You and my father may not understand, but to me, you're just a patient, not a Britain. Origins don't really matter in my line of practice," I remark in a matter of fact tone.

"How can you hold on to a philosophy like that and still pretend to be a daughter of Lord Koshijiro?" Akira said in a puzzled tone.

"I don't pretend to be anything I'm not," I reply sharply. "My father is much too busy dealing with my brothers to pay me much attention. I don't really mind it too much. It gives me the chance to live life the way I wish to."

"I know what you mean," Akira acknowledges in an even softer voice than before, "I too am not paid attention to much, though I can't stand it. Doesn't it ever make you feel left out; like you don't even matter?"

"I could never feel that way. I love my brothers and know that they love me back," I respond with conviction in my voice. "I might not have a place in my father's affairs, but I always know that my brothers and the villagers will always have a place for me. That's all that really matters."

"That's easy enough for you to say. Life isn't as simple for boys as it is for girls. I doubt I could make anything out of myself through ability alone." Akira remarks sadly.

"Of course you could. You create your destiny and no other. How can you give up so easily?" I say angrily.

"You are young and have obviously lived a sheltered life. When you're older you will understand," he remarks with the saddest expression I have ever seen on anyone's face before.

"I won't give up," I declare firmly, "I am strong and will continue to follow my own path no matter what obstacles I might face."

"You're a strange girl. I just hope that the world doesn't beat you down for it," he states with apparent amusement.

How little did I know that his words would eventually hold more weight than even he could have imagined them?

A few months have past since then and before I know it, Akira is starting to recover. His wounds are still in bad shape, particularly his feet, but he still is adamant to start walking now that winter had cleared. The Christian at first was concerned at the thought of Akira walking on his own, but I told him that exercise was the best way for Akira to heal both physically and spiritually. If he were ever to recover fully, he would have to learn to walk again, even if the burns had not completely healed.

Eventually the Christian agreed, and found a stick that Akira could use as a cane. Akira in no time started walking up and down the halls, despite the obvious pain he felt. At first I would accompany him to make sure he didn't fall or hurt himself, but he'd have none of that. I eventually gave up and decided to watch him from a distance instead. As soon as I felt that he had graduated walking throughout the house, I took him outside, fully monitored of course.

Though he still talks to me like I am a stupid, little girl, my words must have started to get through to him. He eventually started opening up to me more and lost a lot of his sadness. He is still haunted by nightmares, but they are seldom and few. For the first time since I had been at the Christian's, everyone in the house was able to get a full night's sleep. As I am sitting outside with Akira on a grassy null a few yards from the front of the house, I can't help but think that things are starting to look up for all of us.

Everyday for the past week, Akira and I have been making trips here. I sit beside him watching all the creatures that spring brings with it, while Akira carves on a piece of wood. He is quite expert at it and I had commented once that he should make that his profession. He just nodded, not caring too much for my statement.

As I am watching the larks jump from tree to tree, Akira quietly says, "Um, Kaoru, I have something for you."

I look back at him in surprise. What could he possible want to give me?

As I look down at his hands I see the piece of wood that he had been working on. It looks like a circular tablet, but I can't really tell from where it stood at the moment. Taking the wooden piece for further investigation, I notice that it looks much like a crest. I have never seen such an emblem before. The crest has a very generic solid border that I have seen on many other crests, but the design in the middle is quite unusual. In the middle of the crest is a giant oak tree with outstretched branches that disappear into the border. It is quite beautiful and masterly carved.

"I know it's not much, but it holds an important story behind it," Akira states shyly looking down at his hands.

"My people enjoy stories. I would love to hear it," I reply in my most coaxing voice.

While staring at the crest in my hand, Akira states, "There was once a fine house on the other side of the ocean. In this house lived a man who was loved by all that knew him. He was smart and wise and had everything going for him. He had a lovely wife who he loved and two sons who were both equally smart and strong. This man, through hard work, was able to maintain a large holding of land that was the scorn of his neighbors. Even his brother in law was jealous of this man's holdings."

"One day," Akira continues while staring into space, "the man was cutting down trees with a couple of his workers. As he was chopping down a tree, another tree from a neighboring group fell on top of him, killing him instantly. Everyone mourned his death, for his sons were over young and his wife was in no position to handle the responsibility left to her. It was at this time that the brother in law took over the estate and took the eldest son under his wing. This son's fate would be to maintain the household, while the youngest was left with nothing. "

"No one took much notice of this son, nor cared to do so," Akira relates with anger in his voice. "Because everyone was too busy paying attention to the eldest son, no one noticed that the other son had developed no skills or trade to fall back on. The only skill this man had been taught was to carve wood, which his brother had taught him when they were younger. Though this skill became useful when the youngest son got bored, it isn't the type of skill that one can fall back on as a career if they ever wished to support a family."

After a slight pause Akira continues, "The youngest son eventually decided that no one would miss him and ran away from home. He was never seen in those parts again."

I just sit there for a while waiting for the story to continue, while Akira looks at me waiting for my remark.

"So, what happened to the youngest son? You can't tell me that's the end of the story," I say waiting for his reply.

"Actually, there isn't one," Akira replies in embarrassment.

"All stories deserve an ending. Is he alive? If so, where does he go? Does he fall in love? The story can't just end there," I implore, disappointed.

Akira stares at me in horror and says, "But what if the story has not fully taken its course yet? How can you create an ending for a story such as that?"

I now stare back at him and say, "Then I guess you're just going to have to work on that, wont you? Telling a story is much like life; you can make whatever you want out of it. Like any good story, there are many obstacles the characters must face, but the hero of the story will always find his way. Once you know what you want, you should stay true to it and never give up."

Just as Akira was about to respond to me, I hear Soujiro's voice in my head saying, _"Hurry and hide the boy. Okita and I will be there in a couple of minutes."_

With that, I lift Akira to his feet and tell him to run towards the small tool hut beside the house. As we approach the outside of the hut I throw open the door and say, "Stay in here until the Christian or I come to get you. If they catch you, I doubt you'll be able to escape again."

I close the door before he can reply and run towards the Christian's house. Just as I reach the front door, my brothers come into sight.

As they get off of their horses I reply, "I wasn't expecting a visit until the summer. What brings you boys here?"

Okita looks at me and says, "We have come to take you home. Father has sent word that he has taken a bride and wants you there to welcome her."

I can't hide my shock as I reply, "Father has taken a bride? How could that be?"

Soujiro, now joining in, says, "Father met her through one of our allies and they are expected to return within the week. He wants all of us to be there when she arrives."

"But I can't leave," I say in utter frustration, "I have a patient that still hasn't fully recovered."

Okita bows down his head and replies, "And for that I am sorry, but father will not hear no for an answer."

I just stand there in defeat. How can I go against my father's word without the prisoner being found out?

"I'm guessing that Okubo wants me there right away. I'll go get my things and meet you outside," I reply with sadness in my voice.

Soujiro just replies mentally, _"Don't worry, it's for the best. The Christian can take care of him now."_

I do not reply to Soujiro, but instead head towards the house. I have to tell the Christian the news. As I walk into the house to see the Christian reading a book.

"My brothers Okita and Soujiro have come for me. There is word that my father will be coming home with a bride, so I must be there to welcome them." I say with sadness in my voice.

"Lord Koshijiro has taken a bride? How can that be?" the Christian replied with utter shock.

"He has. Supposedly he met her through an ally while attending a meeting for the campaign. We have never met her before," I explain sadly.

"I see. She must be a remarkable woman indeed to win the heart of Lord Koshijiro. I was quite sure he would never love again after the loss of your mother. They held quite a strong bond. Maybe he has decided to move on?" he replies with concern.

"I can only hope that to be the case. Will you be able to take care of Akira by yourself?" I ask hopefully.

"Don't worry child. He will be taken care of. Go with your brothers. I will explain the situation to Akira once you have left," he replies with strength behind his voice.

"Thank you. Tell him that I'm sorry and that I had little choice in the matter," I reply with renewed sadness.

"I will. Now go and get ready," the Christian snaps back at me with the kind of gentleness only a holy man can muster.

I run to my room and get all my things packed. Luckily I don't have much with me, so it doesn't take long. As my brother's and I rode home I stumble upon the crest that Akira had just given me. I can't help but feel like I am betraying Akira. Even though I am leaving to save his life, I can't imagine that he will understand. As soon as I can get away from the house I will come back and take care of him. As a healer, it is my responsibility to take care of him and I will not fail him.

* * *

Two days have gone by since I had left the Christian's and not once have I stoped thinking of Akira. I can't help but worry about his welfare. Despite all the energy and excitement of a woman taking residence in the house, I can't shake my worry and concern. Eriko and Tae seem to notice this today and decide that I need to keep myself busy on something else.

"Kaoru, are you alright?" Tae asks me while we work in the garden.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I answer with amusement.

"I couldn't help but notice that you're planting the rose bush upside down," Tae remarks while giggling.

Looking down at my hands I see the rose bush's leaves buried in the ground with its roots in the air. At this I couldn't help but laugh along with Tae.

"I've noticed that you have been out of it lately. Is something wrong?" Tae asks in concern. "You can trust me. I won't tell anyone."

"I'm just concerned about the patient that I left behind at the Christian's. He wasn't fully recovered yet," I reply with sadness.

Tae just looks back at me and says, "That must be hard for you to leave him behind like that, but it wasn't your choice. Plus, it's not like you left him without any help. He is with the Christian after all. You can't continue to worry over things you have no control over. Your patient should be alright, you'll see."

"You're probably right, but I can't help it. He put his trust in me and I feel like I betrayed him," I respond sadly.

"You did all that you could for him; that's all one can do," Tae remarks with conviction in her voice.

As I am about to reply to Tae's comment, Eriko screams, "Kaoru, Tae, hurry up. Your father and his bride will be here within the hour."

At that, Tae and I look at each other in fear and run as fast as we can towards our rooms. We couldn't be seen in our current state welcoming the party.

In record time, Tae and I are bathed and dressed. I run out of the room to meet Tae when she volunteers, "Your hair will not do. Sit down."

I take a seat in front of my dresser and watch Tae put my hair up into a simple bun. I sit there quietly while Tae complains about my hair being a mess and how I need to start taking better care of myself. I take the statement lightly knowing that she was probably right.

After a few minutes, Tae and I finish our preparations and head towards the entry hall. As we walk towards my brothers, Okubo wraps his arms around Tae and starts catching up with her. I leave the two alone and walk up to Soujiro who is looking out into the distance. I can't help but notice the concern written all over his face.

While I walk towards him, he mentally says to me while still staring into the distance, _"Are you excited about our new mother?"_

"_I don't know what to think of her," _I reply mentally. _"It's all quite sudden."_

"_I know what you mean. That's why I'm concerned. Why did father choose to marry so quickly and without his family present?"_ Soujiro asks in concern.

"_Maybe he loves her,"_ I answer hesitantly.

"_If you loved a man, wouldn't you want his family to be present at your wedding?" _Soujiro questions soberly.

"_That wouldn't happen," _I say angrily.

"_What if it did? Would you allow him to marry you without your families present?" _Soujiro asks calmly.

"_I guess I would want the families blessing. It would be strange not having family around you celebrating," _I reply in shock.

"_I agree and from what I've seen, most women wouldn't be in such a rush as to marry without having the family's blessing either. Be careful around her, Kaoru. I have a bad feeling about her," _Soujiro warns with concern.

"_What if she isn't as bad as you make her out to be? Shouldn't you give her a chance?" _I challenge in anger.

"_Maybe, but it doesn't hurt to be cautious. Be careful, even if it's for my own sake," _Soujiro says with concern while looking at me for the first time.

"_I will. You need to stop worrying over me so much," _I reply stubbornly.

Soujiro just smirks at me and looks back at the spot he had currently been staring at. As I am about to walk away Soujiro asserts, _"That's not going to happen anytime soon."_

Within a couple of minutes the carriage pulls up in front of us. Everyone is anxious to meet the new bride, even Tae who is nervously holding onto Okubo in anticipation.

It felt like hours had passed before my father opens up the carriage door and escorts his new bride out of the door. I can't help but be in awe at her beauty. Her dark brown hair is up in a bun with wisps of hair falling around her pale white skin. What really caught my attention though are her lips. They are painted a strange green color. For anyone else, I might have thought it ugly, but somehow it looks appealing on her.

"I would like you all to meet my wife Yumi," my father says with a smile on his face. "Yumi, this is my eldest son Okubo and his fiancé Tae," he replies while walking Yumi towards the two.

"Nice to meet you two," she says while looking over the two critically. Tae began to clinch my brother's arms hard while Yumi looked her in the eyes. The look of horror on Tae's face was very evident.

My father continued down the line, introducing each child in the order of their birth. In little time, father and Yumi start to walk up to me. Despite her beauty, I can't shake off this horrible feeling I'm having as I look into her eyes. There is something in the depths of her eyes that is evil. I can feel it in the way that she clings to my father and talks to his sons and Tae, but it's even worse now that she is staring at me. She is a threat that I can't ignore.

I stand firm under her deathly stare while maintaining all my social graces. I can feel her amusement as I did so. From this point on, I know I will be the focus of all her energies, but as long as I can keep Tae away from her, I don't mind.

After all the introductions are made, we all follow our father and new bride into the castle. As we approach the stairs our father commands, "Yumi and I have traveled a far distance and are in need of rest. No one is to disturb us. I will expect dinner to be ready at the regular time and for all to be present. Is this understood?"

We all nod as our father addresses us.

"As for you Kaoru," my father looks at me; "I expect that you will be more presentable at the dinner table and stay away from your work. It is time that you acted more like a lady."

Before I can let out a reply Yumi remarks, "Koshijiro, you should not be so harsh with your daughter. After all, it's not her fault she was raised by men. With a little bit of training, I'm sure your daughter will make for a great bride."

I couldn't reply. I was in too much shock to respond. Yumi notices this and speaks to me, "I'm sure in time we will become great friends."

Yumi takes my father's hand and walks toward their room. All is silent for a few minutes as we all walk outside.

"There is something strange about her. I don't trust her," Shougo remarks calmly.

"What is wrong with her?" Souzou replies to Shougo. "She was nothing but sweet to all of us."

"I agree with Shougo," Okubo responds with concern. "There is something unnerving about her. I don't like the way that she looked at Tae and Kaoru."

"Did you not hear her inside? She stood up for Kaoru. Besides, how can someone so beautiful be evil?" Souzou asks proudly.

"Even the most beautiful can be wicked. Do not be fooled so easily, brother, by the superficial," Shougo answers scholarly.

"Don't be ridiculous. She has done nothing to receive such judgment. You are all being unjust. I'm sure you agree with me Kaoru," Souzou says in anger.

"I don't know what to make of her," I reply hesitantly, "but I can't just ignore the feeling I had when she stared at me. She is up to something, I can feel it."

"I can't believe this. She stood up for you, Kaoru. Okita, Tsunan, you don't agree with them, do you?" Souzou says frazzled.

"Her behavior has been quite suspicious. To not keep an eye on her would be foolish," Okita states calmly.

"You never know, Souzou. If they're wrong, good, but if they're not, at least we were prepared," Tsunan reasons seriously.

"I can't believe any of you. You are all just paranoid," Souzou yells. "You can think what you want, but don't make me a part of anything you might plan."

With that, Souzou starts to walk away from us. Okubo, Okita, Shougo and Tsunan talk among themselves about what type of strategy will work best on Yumi, while Soujiro and I continue to watch Souzou walk away.

I feel a sense of dread as Soujiro mentally says, _"It's begun. No matter what happens now, we'll protect you. Be strong and trust in us."_

* * *

**I'm so sorry that this chapter came out later than I promised. I just started school this week and a lot of things have happened. This week has been hectic. I will try update on a more regular schedule. From what I'm guessing, I'll probably have another update ready no later than Tuesday. I'll try to update sooner if possible. I also apologize for it being so late. The site wouldn't upload the file, so I stayed up all night waiting until it would. Actually, I was playing Fatal Frame 1 with my roommates, but same difference. ;)**

**For those who have reviewed, thanks for the support. For all of you out there who haven't, please review. I'd like to hear your opinions. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. A Bientôt.**


	7. The Evil Awakens

**Full Summary: Kaoru, the only daughter of an Irish King, must save her six brothers from an enchantment placed on them by an evil sorceress. What will happen when she falls in love with a Britain? Story is based off of Juliet Marillier's book Daughter of the Forest. KK**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Daughter of the Forest. As much as I'd love to take credit for Nobuhiro Watsuki's and Juliet Marillier's creations, I'd rather keep what little money I have.**

**This story is a work of fiction and should not be taken as a serious era piece. Sevenwaters, Harrowfield, Northwoods and the Three Sacred Islands are made up places.**

**A/N: Keep in mind that this story is going to have a lot of OOCiness. So please do not kill me. Also I would like to mention that I have tried to pick characters that fit the character profile more than the relational profile. Siblings may be split up so do beware. **_Italics_** mean mental conversations. **

**Attention all readers! This chapter is not for the faint of heart. I do not like rape in any way, shape or form, but it is a part of life and this story. If you have problems with this, do not continue reading.**

* * *

**Daughter of the Forest RK Style**

**Chapter 7: The Evil Awakens**

Ever since Lady Yumi took residence in the house, life has changed drastically. No longer did my father make his own decisions, for Lady Yumi was more than happy to make them for him. Surprisingly, my father praises his wife for her actions, saying that she knows what is best for the household and that I should take lessons from her.

Lady Yumi did just that, and soon I am in her chamber every morning learning how to be a lady. No longer am I allowed to take care of my patients or return to Akira. Instead, I am forced to suffer the sickening sweet Yumi. She tells me everyday how horrible it is that my father suffers me to talk with the lowly folk of the village and castle. I learned to hold my tongue, knowing that she might use my father against me if I don't. I feel a prisoner in my own home.

As for my brothers, they aren't doing much better. Our father now is fully intent on training them and heading the campaign. As of lately, he has been adamant about attacking the British within the year. Every last one of my brothers have been forced to train, even Soujiro. Despite Soujiro's stubbornness, he eventually was forced to fold. One can only take so many beatings.

All of Lord Koshijiro's children and household staff seems to be upset with the situation except for one, Souzou. Everyday after Lady Yumi's lessons, we would go outside to watch the men train. Lady Yumi said that watching the boys fight would help me understand men better. She also told me that watching the boys would prepare me to handle my future husband better, but I know better than to believe her. I'm not naïve enough to believe that it was all for my good, and not hers. She has something planned and I wouldn't be surprised if it dealt with the campaign.

While we watch the men fight, I every so often would notice a glance from Souzou towards the Lady Yumi. I don't like the feeling of his glances. They are not soft like the glances Okubo gives Tae, nor are they like the ones my brothers give me, but ones similar to my father's, which are dark and possessive.

I can't help but feel chills down my spine as I think about it now. I can't imagine what it would feel like to get stares like that. I don't think I would take it as well as Lady Yumi, who seems to enjoy it.

Even though it is late, I am too caught up with my thoughts to sleep. Too many things are changing and I can't keep up. In desperate need to calm my nerves, I decide to go down to the kitchen and get a drink of water. It wouldn't hurt to see if Eriko is downstairs and willing to talk. Since Tae's departure a week ago, I have yet to speak with her.

Slowly I rise from my bed and walk into the long corridor. As I turn down the bend, I see a figure of a woman leaving the master bedroom. She is walking down the corridor away from me. Hiding myself behind the wall, I can make out the figure walking towards Souzou's room. As she reaches his door, my brother meets her with a passionate kiss to the lips. In the middle of this kiss the lady tilts her head to the side to reveal herself as Lady Yumi.

Forgetting what I was previously doing, I run to my room crying. How could he? How could my brother do such a horrible thing to our father? Not only that, how could Lady Yumi do something like that with her new son? She is definitely evil, why else would she do such a thing?

That night I woke up several times with the vision of Lady Yumi and Souzou's kiss. It wasn't sweet and innocent like Okubo and Tae, but feral and dominating. The image was enough to strike fear in my heart.

The next day I decide that I have to tell my brothers. I mentally contact Soujiro and tell him that I need to talk to all the brothers right away and that he will have to gather them. He does so and tells me that we will all meet that night in front of the tree where our mother was put to rest.

As I walk up to the tree to meet my brothers, I see all of them gathered together in silence. Since Lady Yumi's arrival, no one much talks to one another. Everyone is too scared to talk out loud about our suspicions. You can never be sure if Lady Yumi or one of her followers might overhear. Tonight, I am willing to take that chance and deal with her once and for all.

"Lady Yumi has pulled us far apart and I'm not about to watch her do so," I state passionately.

"She is putting a wall between us and using us to betray one another," I now say while staring at Souzou. "We need to put a stop to this and stop her from hurting us any further."

"I don't believe this," Souzou replies angrily. "What has she done that's so awful?"

"I saw her last night do something I dare not speak of. You wouldn't have me explain it, would you?" I reply in a hurt voice.

Souzou's face turns a ghostly pale as the words sink in. He looks down at his feet in defeat.

"Kaoru, what happened?" Soujiro asks with concern.

"I really don't want to think about it right now. Just believe me when I say that Lady Yumi must be stopped," I reply while shuffling my feet.

"We will not ask you then," Shougo remarks softly to me, "but I do hope that you will come around and tell us eventually. As for Lady Yumi, I too feel that she must be stopped. Are we not all agreed?"

No one raises their voice to protest, not even Souzou. He just continues to stand there looking down at his hands in despair. I can't help but feel sorry for him. Though no one else knows what he did, I'm sure that guilt is hitting him at full force by now.

"What should we do," Soujiro says filling the deathly silence.

"Nothing," a silky voice says in the distance.

"_Kaoru, run!"_ Soujiro screams at me mentally.

I had no time to think. I do as my brother commands and run as fast as my feet can carry me into the forest. I see a patch of bushes a short distance away and decide to hide there. If I were to continue running, Lady Yumi would be able to spot me and capture me. I have to hide before she makes it into the clearing my brothers are in.

As I look back I see Yumi walk up to my brothers who are now frozen in place. Her brown eyes light up with amusement as she says, "My, what a pretty little scene we have here. I knew that taking on seven children might be hard, but I never would have thought that they would be so difficult. It's a shame though that your sister got away. I was going to have a particularly fun time punishing her. What a pity."

"If you even dare touch a hair on her head," Okubo threatens.

"You'll what, hurt me? I seriously doubt you could do so in your current situation, now could you?" Yumi declares triumphantly. "Don't worry; I have other plans for her. I doubt she'll be able to survive without her lovely brothers to take care of her. It's so much crueler to let nature take its course, don't you think?"

My brothers just growl as she approaches Souzou. Yumi clasps Souzou's chin in her hands and says smoothly, "Now, now, don't look so hurt. Did you actually think I would choose you over my husband? Foolish boy, you could never compare to your father."

All of my brothers look at the pair in shock as Souzou's face contorts in fear.

"Look at you, boy. How could I choose a wimpy, little brat like you over a strong warrior like your father?" Yumi laughs evilly.

"How dare you hurt him like that," Soujiro screams at Yumi.

"How dare I? I can say whatever I want. I hold the power, not you," Yumi yells back.

Sighing Yumi starts back up, "I guess I'll just have to get to the point and deal with you boys. I was hoping to play with you a little longer, but I shouldn't keep your father long. I'm sure he already misses me. Now, what punishment should I administer? Hmm, the possibilities are endless."

Pausing she looks at Soujiro with a glint in her eyes. "I know just the thing to get to you little one. You have been a thorn in my side since the beginning and I will take pleasure in your demise. How will you, so full of justice, be able to handle losing your conscience? How strong will you be then?"

"You can't hurt me. I'll beat you no matter what," Soujiro angrily retorts.

Yumi laughs out, "We'll just see how well you all will handle the transformation from man to swan. Just so you remember what you lost, on the night of a full moon you will become men again until the sun rises. I'm sure you will lose your will quickly."

Before my brothers can make a sound, a massive beam of light enshrouds them. I run as quickly and silently as I can up the hill towards the Christian's house before I could see their transformation. I start to cry knowing that no longer will I have a family or a home. Lady Yumi stole them from me in a matter of minutes.

As I hit the main path I hear a voice in my head say, _"You must not continue that way if you wish to live."_

I turn around towards the voice to find a tall woman dressed in a blue gown. Her hair is a dark blue that resembles the color of the ocean during a storm and waves softly upon her shoulders. She is most obviously not of this world.

"_Come here child, I will not hurt you. I need to speak to you," _She states softly. _"Listen to me child, for there is a way to save your brothers. It will not be easy and will take a long time, but it is the only way." _

"_I'll do anything to save my brothers. Please, tell me what to do," _I reply while softly sobbing.

"_We have been watching you for a while child," _the Lady says sympathetically._ "We are sorry that you must go through this, but you are our only hope in defeating the Lady Yumi. She is set to destroy our kind and will hurt anyone who stands in her way. If you manage to follow our instructions, you will have defeated her and you'll have your brothers back."_

"_What must I do?" _I ask while brushing away my tears.

"_You must make six shirts; one for each of your brothers. Once this is done, you must gather all your brothers together and put these shirts on them while in their swan form. This might sound easy enough, but there is a catch. You must not make a sound and you must weave the shirts out of figwort. This means that no matter how deep the needles of the figwort dig into your skin you cannot cry out in pain. Another issue is your ability to speak mentally. This is allowed, though you must not speak of your story or mission. This also goes for images as well. To do so would mean the downfall of our kind and of your family. Do you understand?"_

I just nod in shock.

"_Will you save our kind and your family knowing what you must face?" _the Lady asks calmly despite the urgency of the matter.

I silently nod yes to the Lady while looking back up at her.

"_You are definitely strong. I wish you well. You must head down the path to a lake on the outskirts of the forest. You will know it when you reach it. Do not go to the Christian for he and your friend are gone. The Lady Yumi killed the Christian a few days ago and your friend's body was never found. More than likely he is dead as well."_

I start sobbing while the lady looks at me sympathetically. I lost everyone that I care about all within a matter of days. Now I am expected to be strong and save my brothers and the Fair Folk?

"_I understand your concern, but we trust that you can do it. You are strong and will continue to be so. We will be watching you and guiding your steps. You have many friends on your side. Hurry now, and leave child before Lady Yumi finds you."_

With that the Lady leaves and I continue down the path in the direction the Lady had told me to go.

* * *

What the Lady said about the task being hard was true. Never in my life have I experienced more pain than I do weaving the shirts. My hands swelled and began to pus from the mistreatment. After several months of gathering the figwort, turning it into thread and weaving it, I had destroyed my hands completely. I never had the fairest of hands, but in comparison to my new ones, they were the most beautiful hands in the world. 

For all my efforts, I am rewarded with two shirts. This might not seem much, but it means a lot to me. These shirts are the product of my love and even though it has taken me a long time to create them, I will gladly make four more. Even if it takes me the rest of my life, I will finish my brothers' shirts and restore them to their natural form.

Like the Lady Yumi and the Lady promised, every full moon my brothers come to see me. Every full moon Shougo leads the flock of swans to the lake in which I reside and make sure that everyone lands on the water before the first of the moon's rays hit the surface. To not land on the water before the moon's rays hit means that they would remain swans that night.

The way that the rays hit their feathers and enshroud them with a beam of light was both a sight of great beauty and fear. The fact that such power exists in this world and is used so carelessly is something that bothers me everyday.

During these visits I can see the toll the spell is taking on my brothers. Having to deal with being both man and swan is hard for them, but what is harder is for them to see what I have to go through to save them.

The first day that they came to the lake, Tsunan had cried when he got a look at my fingers. My ever-sensitive brother seemed only to get more sensitive after the conjuring of Lady Yumi's spell. All my brothers feel the same way as he does, but only Tsunan is brave enough to show his emotions so strongly. All I can do to comfort them is to embrace Tsunan softly in my arms and give my other brothers the best face of strength I can muster. I have to be strong for them, no matter what.

As for my other brothers, they all feel like they are to blame for the situation, especially Souzou. Even though he doesn't say so overtly, his actions betray him. Every night of transformation, he sits outside the door and stands guard. He will not let anyone else help him and he stays up all night. He wants it to be his burden and no one else's.

Tonight is no different. While he is outside keeping watch, Okita and Okubo converse with one another while I sit beside Soujiro and Shougo. Every visit, Okita and Okubo would talk about what various ways they can get back at the Lady Yumi while Soujiro and Shougo silently watch me. Okubo made a comment about how he wished that he could find a way to keep human consciousness and land a major crap on her head. It takes all of my might not to laugh out loud and they all notice.

"I'm happy to see you smile once again, Kaoru. It's been a long time for all of us," Okubo says beaming.

I keep my smile plastered on my face and nod. If my smile makes them happy, I must continue to do so.

"I wish I knew what was going on in the household. It's almost been a year and it's killing me," Okubo says in a sad tone.

"What if I told you that I was able to observe father and Lady Yumi?" Shougo says calmly.

"You can watch them? How are you able to do so?" Okita replies in shock.

"Before we were transformed, a man from the Nemetons would come and train me. He hoped that I would be a Druid one day, but I guess that won't be happening anytime soon," Shougo says sadly.

I couldn't believe he made that comment and stare at him in anger. I will free them of this spell and turn them back to humans.

"I'm sorry Kaoru. My comment was thoughtless. You will free us, I'm sure of it. I just don't know if I will be able to go through my training when I revert back. I might be too old to go through the years of training required," Shougo concedes as if he had overheard my thoughts.

"What did you see?" Soujiro remarks bluntly towards Shougo.

Shougo, not at all startled by my brother's remark, calmly replies, "The Lady Yumi is with child. She is expected to give birth within the next couple of months."

I turn back towards Shougo in shock. Did I hear right? She's with child?

"Yes, Kaoru, she's with child. I wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't seen it myself," Shougo states coolly.

"Poor child will never have a chance," Okita says seriously. "He'll probably be just another tool for Lady Yumi. I couldn't imagine a motherly bone in her body."

"I agree," Shougo replies forlornly. "I just hope that we can find a way to save the child from Lady Yumi's grasp before it's too late."

"We will, won't we Kaoru," Soujiro says with the slightest hint of hope.

I just nod my head at Soujiro smiling in agreement. I will free them and when it was all over, the child would be free of Lady Yumi for good.

"I'm sure that is true, I just hope as little damage occurs to the child as possible," Shougo states with a hint of a smile upon his face.

"Okita and I should tell Souzou the news. I'm sure that he would be upset with us if we didn't," Okubo states purposefully.

With that, Okita and Okubo left Soujiro, Shougo and I alone in the hut.

"_Kaoru don't be frightened, it's me Shougo,"_ Shougo says mentally.

"_Have you always been able to enter my mind?" _I reply mentally in a hurt voice.

"_I have, though I would never invade your privacy, Kaoru," _Shougo states sympathetically._ "I know that you reserve this form of communication for Soujiro, but with desperate times come desperate measures. I notice that even now you can speak to Soujiro mentally and I hoped to do the same with you."_

"_Why have you never talked to me before and can our other brothers do the same?" _I reply in shock.

"_No our other brothers can not, at least not that I know of. Can they Soujiro?" _Shougo says with a smile.

"_Not that I've been able to tell," _Soujiro answers in amusement.

"_You've known about Shougo?" _I ask in a hurt tone.

"_I figured that you already knew. It's not like he hides it all too well," _Soujiro comments slyly.

"_I guess I'm just a fool then, huh?" _I respond painfully.

"_Don't be so hard on yourself. It's not like I advertise it as well. I prefer to speak aloud and therefore have never spoken to you thus. It is quite understandable that you'd never know," _Shougo counters with a tinge of anger directed towards Soujiro.

"_I'm speaking to you thus to try to persuade you to give up your task. We all can see what pain it's causing you and we would much rather live the rest of our lives as swans than put you in danger. You should make a new life for yourself. We will follow you no matter where you go," _Shougo remarks with concern.

"_You should listen to Shougo, Kaoru. I don't want to see you hurt. We could take you to the village and you could make a new life for yourself," _Soujiro adds with pain in his eyes.

"_I could never do so. You are my family and I could never walk away from you. I told you once Soujiro that I would always be there for you all, I am NOT going to change my plans because it's too difficult. Besides, do you believe that living in that village would be better? I seriously wouldn't doubt if Lady Yumi and our father had men in every village of our tuath." _I reply in anger.

"_I see that you can not be persuaded otherwise. We appreciate what you are doing for us, but we don't want you to feel trapped by it. No matter the case, we would rather you live with people. You are too skinny and unkempt. It's not safe or healthy to live here on your own. Tsunan at this moment is building a boat for your use. Once it is done, we want you to leave this place and head for a village ignorant of our father's dealings and settle down," _Shougo says in concern.

"_I see that you all made plans for me already. I can not promise to follow through with it, but I guess I cannot stop you," _I state in defeat.

My brothers leave before the first rays of light fall. We make our silent goodbyes and not another word about my journey is made. At that moment I feel like my fate is unclear.

* * *

I have been working hard since my brothers left and nearly complete a quarter of a new shirt. Now that I am starting to get used to the task, my fingers hurt less and the job goes faster. Tonight my brothers will come to visit me and I want to prepare a dinner for them. 

I go out to the forest to gather some turnips and head toward the lake to catch some fish. I had gotten used to hunting and gathering and it takes me only an afternoon to catch seven fish and to find a handful of turnips.

I go back home after gathering my supplies and start the fire. It feels nice to break my routine for a little bit and decide to sit by the fire and make myself some tea. It is very plain, being that I have very few herbs to add in it, but it does the trick.

As I sit by the fire I hear the foot steps of a man approaching the door. I wait for a knock on the door, but instead I hear the door fall onto the floor behind me with a bang. I try to turn around and address the situation, but the man knocks me to the floor and starts to hit me. All the while the man glares at me hungrily.

"What do I have here? You might be a little too skinny for my likes, but otherwise not so bad," he says while ripping at my clothes. "Hmm, you have nothing to say to me? I guess that's an invitation to continue, isn't it?"

I can't move at all. The man sits on my chest in such a way that it makes it impossible for me to move while gaining full access to my body. I can feel his breath upon my neck while I search around the room for any available object to throw at him. I look to my right and notice the cup of tea that I had just made beside me. The cup had fallen and the contents with it, but if I can reach the cup just a little further I can knock the man out.

I reach for the cup as far as I can but it is no use. The man sees what I am reaching for and decides to use it on me. The cup lands across my face and I shed tears of pain without a sound uttered. It takes all my might not to yell out in the pain.

His hands clasp my thighs and throw my legs apart. Before I know it, the man thrusts his fingers into me painfully. As quickly has he enters me, he pulls out and looks me up and down.

"Nice and tight. First time, huh? I'm gonna enjoy this," the man says cruelly while ripping his pants off. "I'm sure that you're a little slut and will enjoy it as well."

As soon as his pants are off, he thrust himself into me with vigor. All I can do to stop myself from making a sound is to bite my lip. It hurts too much to do anything else.

Minutes pass by and eventually he gets up and leaves. I am left all alone without a scrap of clothing. I mentally cry out in my own misery, while mentally cursing the world for my treatment. I hurt all over and bleed from both my lips and my head wound. All I do is sit in the corner of the room huddled up in an old blanket while I wait for my brothers to come and find me.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I know that I promised some KK action, but I promise that will happen next chapter. There is too much action in this chapter as it is. **

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. I would like to give a shout out to Maruading Storyteller, Kaoru-chaness, Juunichi, Royal blueKitsune, sexylucifer, Sapphire Lupe, LegolasEstelstar, Arwey, and Angel of loneliness. I appreciate all the feedback. **

**I would also like to thank those who have not reviewed but have added me to their favorites/ alert lists. ** **Shout outs go to darkwolfslayer, EmpressKona, poutingbuddha, and Koneko-dono. You guys have made it all worth it.**


	8. Fomhoire Bring Us Together

**Full Summary: Kaoru, the only daughter of an Irish King, must save her six brothers from an enchantment placed on them by an evil sorceress. What will happen when she falls in love with a Britain? Story is based off of Juliet Marillier's book Daughter of the Forest. KK**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, or Juliet Marillier's Daughter of the Forest. Though I would love to own these two stories that I'm obsessed over, it can not be. sigh **

**A/N: I want to explain that a tuath is a tribal community in early Christian Ireland, just in case you are confused. This term was established during the early days when the Christians first settled in Ireland. This is approximately sometime during the ninth century. The only place to fully give up the Celtic Religion at this time is the Tirconnell, but most places had slowly started to give up their Celtic roots. Sevenwaters is the last place to hold the Druids. Sorry for not defining that earlier and I hope you enjoyed the history lesson. **

**I hope you all haven't forgotten that **_Italics_** mean mental conversations.**

* * *

**Daughter of the Forest RK Style**

**Chapter 8: Fomhoire Bring Us Together**

"What in Brighid's**(1)** name happened to you?" Okubo asks in concern while covering me up.

Everyone stood there in shock, not knowing what to do.

"Don't just stand there. Kaoru needs help," Okubo takes charge with impatience. "Shougo, go get some water. Tsunan, go to the village and bring back some clothing. Please make haste."

With that, Shougo and Tsunan speed off to fulfill their tasks. Soujiro, Souzou, Okita and Okubo remained kneeling beside me.

"Kaoru, now tell me, did this happen recently?" Okubo asks with slight anger.

I just nod yes while keeping my eyes plastered to the floor. I can't manage to look at my brothers feeling the way I do. I feel vulnerable and cheap. To show my weakness to them would mean another lecture about quitting my task. I won't consent though, and that would leave them all the guiltier.

"We might just be able to track him down if we leave right away. Soujiro, stay here and take care of Kaoru. She'll need you more than anyone right now. Okita and Souzou will come with me," Okubo says anxiously. "I promise you, Kaoru, this man will pay fully for his actions."

As Okubo and Okita walk out of the hut, Soujiro comes up to me and puts his arm on my shoulder. I flinch at his touch and curl up inside of my blanket. I know that I shouldn't fear Soujiro, but at the same time, I am scared to be touched.

"_I don't blame you for fearing me. I should have protected you, but I failed you miserably. It's entirely my fault. If only I had warned you," _Soujiro remarksmentally with a guilty tone.

As I look up at my brother, I notice tears running down his face. Never in my whole life have I seen Soujiro cry. He is always so strong and reserved. Watching him like this reminds me of a child. I can't help but embrace him and cry onto his shoulder.

"_I'm sorry, Soujiro. It's not your fault. The only one to blame is the man who did this to me. Even if you had warned me, I doubt it would have prevented anything," _I reply while sobbing.

"_I saw a dark man in your room in a vision, but I didn't think…" _

"_Please don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known," _I say cutting off Soujiro while pulling away from his arms. _"Didn't you once say that the gift doesn't always speak true? I don't blame you, so you shouldn't either."_

"_Even facing such horrible odds, you still remain in higher spirits than any of us. Here you are protecting us when we should be protecting you. You are definitely a strange girl," _Soujiro states sadly.

"_As I have been told," _I reply painfully while flashes of the last time I saw Akira enter my mind. It is hard to imagine that Akira is now dead. It's been six months since last I talked to him and yet it feels less than that. I guess I'll never learn what happened to the small family mentioned in his story.

"_It pains you to think about Akira, doesn't it? Are you sure that he is dead?" _Soujiro inquires.

"_It must be true if the Lady says so," _I respond depressed.

"_I'm sorry to hear that. I guess it must be true then," _Soujiro says in imitation of my tone. _"Did she have anything to say about the Christian? Lately, I have had a bad feeling about him."_

"_He has died as well. Lady Yumi killed him a couple of days before she turned all of you into swans," _I add while looking down at my hands.

Silence falls upon us for a few minutes until Shougo and Tsunan walk back into the hut with water and clothes in hand.

"Kaoru, if you don't mind, we need to dress your wounds. We wouldn't want to dress you in your new clothes without your wounds being properly tended to," Shougo states calmly.

Taking the bucket of water from Shougo, I reply mentally to him, _"I can bath and dress my wounds myself. I am a healer and know what to do."_

"I understand your hesitance. Soujiro, Tsunan, let's let Kaoru have her privacy," Shougo says sadly.

I take out my sponge and dip it into the bucket of water. I can smell the various herbs added to the water and remember that Shougo had also been trained by the Christian. I feel guilty that I forgot about his skills, but I still don't feel comfortable with my brother seeing me in my current state. My brothers are already angry enough as it is.

The water hurt as I draw it up to my wounds. The mixtures of herbs that Shougo used are potent and thus stung as they clean. With pain comes healing, so I don't mind.

After bathing, I put on the new dress Tsunan got for me. It is worn and much too big for me, but I take it gratefully. The dress might fit like a potato sack, but no matter what clothes Tsunan gave me, I know it would hang in such a fashion. All the months of neglecting my health and solely working on my brothers' shirts had taken a toll on me. It isn't a wonder that my brothers want me to head towards a village and give up my task.

I walk to the door and open it for my brothers. I could have used my mental voice to tell them to come in, but for some reason it feels almost as if I'm cheating. I feel more comfortable physically communicating when I possibly can.

"Tsunan is almost done with your boat. The next time we come back, we are going to leave this place. I'm sure Okubo and Okita would agree with me on this issue," Shougo states firmly.

I just look back at him in shock. I want to leave, but at the same time, the Lady commanded me to reside here. If an otherworldly creature tells you to do something, you don't go against it.

"We won't take no for an answer, Kaoru. We will find you a new home and protect you," Shougo commands.

I just nod in understanding. To go against my brothers on this issue would only lead to failure. My brothers are much too stubborn when it comes to my safety, and, after tonight, I don't blame them.

Okita and Okubo show up hours later exhausted. From what I can tell, they had run for several miles in pursuit of my rapist. I am tired when they come in and do not catch everything they say, but one thing Okita said stuck in my head.

"Kaoru won't have to worry anymore now that he's dead."

From that point on I can rest soundly. No longer will I have to worry that the man was coming back or that others might follow in suit. I am safe as long as my brothers are here to protect me.

"Kaoru, we must go. I found this in the village and thought this might come in handy," Tsunan replies in concern.

I look down to see a small dagger in my hands. I couldn't help but look at Tsunan in shock.

"I know that you've never used a dagger before to kill someone, but I'm sure when the time comes you will know how to use it. Be careful, Kaoru. I don't want to see you hurt again," Tsunan says teary-eyed.

I nod back in understanding with a smile on my face. How could I turn away such a thoughtful gift?

All my brothers give me a sad farewell before they returned to the lake. Once they leave, I no longer can hold back my tears. No longer do I have their protection or presence to comfort me. I am alone and have only a dagger for protection.

"_Do not cry child,"_ a familiar voice calls out to me.

I look up to find the Lady standing there before me along side a man with fire in place of hair. He shines so brightly that it hurts to stare at him for too long.

"_We are here to protect you and guide you. That is if you still trust us,"_ the man replies with a voice that made the ground shake.

"_You are…?" _

"_Yes, we are the leaders of the Tuatha De Danann_**(2)**_, or, as some of your kind like to call us, the Fair Folk. We are watching you, child, and wish to help guide you. The Fomhoire_**(3)**_ have also taken it upon themselves to watch over you. You have many powerful friends behind you," _the Lady declares with a smirk on her face.

"_Why am I so important? I don't understand," _I ask in shock.

"_Lady Yumi plans on preventing the prophesy. You are the only one who can stop her. Plus, the Fomhoire would be angry if we let one of their children get hurt. They are weak, but we don't need another war on our hands. Not with the Lady Yumi running around," _the man answers seriously.

"_What is this prophesy you're talking about, and how am I a child of the Fomhoire?" _I implore overwhelmed.

"_See what you have done? Now you have confused her even more," _the Lady remarks angrily.

Now addressing me, the Lady replies, _"Sit down, child, and I shall explain. You have heard of the islands that were lost to your people and are now in the possession of the British people of Northwoods, have you not?"_

I nod my head yes.

_The Lady continues, "The islands are important for our survival. For when the people begin to forget about us and start to destroy this earth, the islands will be the last place to be untouched. The islands are our last hope at keeping our memory alive. One day, there will be a child neither of Britain nor Erin but at the same time both. This child will bear the mark of the Raven and will win back the islands."_

"_What does this have to do with me?"_ I inquire confused.

"_Your family is connected to the islands and will eventually win them back for us. One of your ancestors married a Fomhoire woman and therefore your family was entrusted with the task to protect the islands. You are a child of that race, just as you are a child of the human race," _the man continues in the place of the Lady.

I was in too much shock to reply. I had heard the story many times as a child, but I never believed it to be true.

"_As much as we'd love to keep on talking to you, you must leave this place at once. It is no longer safe to stay here. You must follow the river on the boat your brother made for you. You must go and seek safety somewhere else, for we can no longer hide you," _the man firmly commands.

"_Don't worry about your brothers. They will eventually find you. Your safety is more important at the moment," _the Lady advises in haste.

I grab a bag with the few possessions I can't live without and start running towards the boat Tsunan built me. The Lady is right, I must concern myself with my safety first. If I stay and die, my brothers would continue to live as swans and Lady Yumi would succeed. I cannot allow that to happen.

I get to the boat and start rowing as hard as I can away from the shore. I let the current guide me away from the place I have called home and my brothers who I would not see again for a long time. I look back crying, realizing that, though I had the Tuatha De Danann and the Fomhoire to guide me, I will always feel alone. All I can do is trust in their abilities.

* * *

The lake turned into a river and I have been following it for a whole day now. I had lost my oar to a strong current a few miles back and am currently being carried away aimlessly.

In my haste, I forgot to bring provisions and therefore am dying of hunger and thirst. I haven't eaten since I left and am beginning to see and hear things. Sometimes I look at the side of the boat and see strange hands pulling me along the river. Sometimes they would chant things like "Kaoru, daughter Kaoru," or "Don't be frightened, Kaoru." I just dismiss it as a figment of my imagination.

"Kaoru, wake up," a voice says coaxingly. "Jump, daughter, jump into the water and go to him."

I kneel by the side of the boat and look down at the water. The water is calling to me and I can't resist it. I jump into the cool water, letting it sooth my burning body. It feels so good that I can't think of any thing else. I just float under the water not caring if I ever emerge from it.

I don't know how long I stayed under the water, but eventually I feel a strong arm wrap around my waist and pull me upward. As soon as my head brakes the surface, I gasp for breath. I almost forget how wonderful breathing is.

"You scared me back there. You should be more careful," a feminine, male voice says to me in English.

"Kenshin, are you alright?" a male voice behind me asks in concern while lifting my body onto the sand.

"Yeah, I'm fine, though I'm not quite sure about the girl. If I hadn't been a good swimmer, she might have dragged me in with her. It's almost as if she had a mind to kill herself," the man that rescued me replies.

"Stay here until I get back," the man who rescued me says.

I just nod back in understanding.

The two men walk a few paces away from me while I survey the area lying down. They are in a deep conversation about what to do with me. Taking the chance given to me, I get to my feet and start to run. As soon as I took a couple of steps, a hand grabs my arm from behind.

"Where do you think you're going?" the man asks. "Kenshin, you better watch this girl of yours. She just tried to run away from you," the man says in amusement.

"Thank you, Kiyoshi," Kenshin replies while walking back toward me.

I look in awe at the man who is walking towards me. Though he is much shorter than the other men in his party, he has to be one of the most beautiful men I have ever seen. Red hair isn't all that unusual for my people, but this man named Kenshin has hair of a softer shade of red than I am used to. Hair like his could easily make Lugh**(4) **jealous.

As I look at his face, I notice a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. In some weird way, the scar adds to his natural beauty. It gives him an edge that I'm sure many women have swooned over.

As if noticing my stare, Kenshin looks me straight in the eye. His eyes are an unusual amethyst that held both softness and strength. Despite his gentle appearance, his gaze made me uncomfortable.

"Do you think she can understand us?" the blonde man walking beside Kenshin asks.

"I think she can. The way she reacted to my comment before makes me want to believe so," Kenshin replies softly while continuing to look at me.

"Are you sure that it's not just wishful thinking on your part? She doesn't look all that bright. I mean, she's just standing there silent," the blonde man replies back to Kenshin.

Infuriated, I try to break free of the other man's grip. What nerve the man has to call me stupid in front of my face. Just because I can't talk doesn't mean I can't understand anything!

"What did I tell you? She understands perfectly well. I am happy that I won't have to bother speaking in Gaelic with her," Kenshin says relieved with a smile across his face.

"Not as happy as we are. Last time you used Gaelic, you ended up interpreting him wrong," the blonde man says with a smirk on his face.

Kenshin looks down at his hands and says, "I'm sorry that I had to drag you two into this."

"I'd rather be here with you, even if that means circling Ireland another three times," the man holding me replies wholeheartedly.

"You are too good of men for the likes of me," Kenshin replies smiling.

"You're probably right about that," the blonde man beside him retorts.

"As touching as this little scene is, we really should be concerning ourselves with the lady you saved. She needs medical treatment," Kiyoshi replies seriously.

Leading me to a tent, Kiyoshi says, "Poor girl looks like she has been beaten up."

In fear, I try to run away, but I can't. I had spent more energy than I already had and collapse in the man's arms.

"Jiro, how is the girl?" a familiar voice asks in concern.

"She's not well. It looks like she was beaten up severely. I'm surprised she was able to travel in the condition she is in. From the looks of it, I suspect that she might have been raped," one of the other men responds.

I open my eyes slightly to see the blonde man talking to my rescuer. Pretending to still be asleep I continue listening to their conversation.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to stay here a little longer then," Kenshin responds firmly.

"Are you sure? This will set us back from ever finding your brother. If we wait much longer, what tracks of his there are will soon be covered up," the man named Jiro replies.

"I am sure. I would never be able to live with myself knowing that I did nothing to help her. I can't just turn my back on someone in need. You should know better than that," Kenshin states firmly.

"I understand, but what about Kiyoshi? I know it's your decision to make alone, but he does have a pregnant wife waiting for him back home," Jiro says in a sad voice.

"I'm sure that he would agree with me. We will not stay here long and will be back before she gives birth to their child. I'll make sure of it," Kenshin replies compassionately.

Turning his head towards me, Kenshin says, "You can stop pretending to be asleep now. We won't hurt you. I just want to ask you a couple of questions. If it makes you feel better, I'll talk to you alone."

With that, Jiro walks out of the tent.

"What's your name?" Kenshin asks in a soft voice.

I silently bow my head in response.

"You can't talk, can you?" Kenshin replies in concern.

I shake my head no in shock. I expected a lot of different reactions, but not this. Why was he being kind to me?

"Finally I meet someone in Ireland who can help me find my brother, and they can't answer back," Kenshin states slightly irritated. "I'll ask you a question and you'll nod yes or no. Can you do that?"

I nod yes in reply.

Picking up my bag of possessions, he lifts up the crest that Akira gave me. "Who gave this to you? You know my brother, don't you?"

I look back at Kenshin in shock. This man can't be the brother in the tale Akira talked about! It didn't match up with the character Akira painted. He was much too concerned about Akira for it to be true.

"Do you know Akira?" Kenshin says calmly.

I just sat there silently in bewilderment.

"I know that this belonged to him. I have never sent a man to join Northwood's campaign. My kingdom prides itself on remaining neutral. The only person that disobeyed me was Akira. I need to know right now if you met him!" Kenshin says in irritation.

Hesitantly, I nod my head yes. What are the odds that I would be saved by the very brother Akira resented?

"I will ask you again, have you seen my brother? Everyone back home misses him. I won't give up until I find him, do you understand me?"

I nod back, not knowing how to respond. I can't tell this man that Akira's dead, but at the same time, I can't let him continue searching for someone who no longer exists. If Kenshin found out that my family killed him, I might be killed as well, and my brothers would live the rest of their lives imprisoned as swans.

"Answer my question!" Kenshin yells.

I slowly nod yes while looking down at my feet.

"Did he give this to you?" Kenshin asks in slight agitation.

I nod yes in defeat.

"Is he still alive?" Kenshin asks firmly.

I couldn't reply. I just sat fearful of what might happen if I answered his question.

"How would you feel if you lost a brother and information was being withheld from you? I need to know what happened to him, even if it's bad. I would at least like to put his memory to rest if that's the case," Kenshin says angrily looking me in the eye.

I looked down at my feet trying to avoid his glance. His eyes had turned a haunting shade of amber that struck fear into my heart. This was a man that you didn't play with, of that I was certain.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked to you like that. I'm sure that you're frightened enough as it is. We'll be here for a little while longer. I'll wait however long it takes for you to speak up, even if it means taking you back home with me," Kenshin says firmly.

I can't help but fear the man as he walks out of the hut. This man may seem to be kind and protecting, but I can't let my guard down. I cannot trust him so easily; he's a man after all. All men are possessive and lustful, even my brothers. I seriously doubt that this man will prove to be any different.

* * *

**1. Brighid (bree-yid) - Celtic Goddess of spring. She is often associated with youth, fertility and nurture. **

**2.**** TuathaDeDanann (Fair Folk) (too-a-ha day dann-an) - The people of the Goddess Dana (Danu). They are the last race of the Otherworld creatures to inhabit Ireland. They fought against the Fir Bolg and Fomhoire and won the right to rule over the land.**

**3 **** Fomhoire (Old Folk) (fo-vo-reh) - They are one of the earliest inhabitants of Ireland and originated from the sea. They were defeated by the Tuatha De Danann and exiled to the dark recesses of the earth.**

**4. ****Lugh (loo) – Celtic sun god said to bear the blood of both the Tuatha De Danann and Fomhoire.**

**Sorry for the late update. My new beta, chibi oniyuri, and I have been really busy with schoolwork. I also would like to apologize for the short chapter. If I didn't stop the chapter here it would be way too long. Next chapter will be longer and will provide more answers.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Make me happy and review some more : )**


	9. Divine Intervention

**Full Summary: Kaoru, the only daughter of an Irish King, must save her six brothers from an enchantment placed on them by an evil sorceress. What will happen when she falls in love with a Britain? Story is based off of Juliet Marillier's book Daughter of the Forest. KK**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Daughter of the Forest. As much as I'd love to take credit for Nobuhiro Watsuki's and Juliet Marillier's creations, I'd rather keep what little money I have.**

**A/N: **

**Host: Dia duit (How do you do/ hello), and welcome to another segment of Druid You Know! I'm your host Niamh (NEE- av) Walsh. As you all might know, this show is all about the Celtic religion and what type of role the religion has played in the dark ages of Ireland. Everybody knows that during this time Christianity was starting to spread throughout Ireland, but did you know that many still participated in the various ceremonies? Though some tuaths converted to Christianity, many villagers still held on to their traditions. Isn't that amazing? Here to speak with us today about various Celtic holidays is no other than Head Druid Liadan (LEE-a-dan) Hadley.**

**Liadan: Thank you for having me on the show Niamh. It's not everyday that I get to speak to so many people about my religion. It's nice to know that people are starting to get interested in the ways of our ancestors. **

**Niamh: I know! Isn't it exciting that the history of the Celtic religion is getting so much attention! Just last week we had a viewing audience of 24. That's two more reviews than two weeks ago. It's one of the highest rated shows on the Celts network! The only show that beats us is All My Vikings. They're not even Celts though so they don't count. By the way, thanks fallenAngel and Morvana Du'Miruvor for the fan mail. I wanted to write back to you fallenAngel, but it seems that you don't have a return address.**

**Liadan: I don't really think talking about your fan mail is an appropriate thing to do on the air. Maybe we can continue on with the topic?**

**Niamh: Oh, I'm sorry. I kind of go on tangents. For all those first time viewers, could you please explain to us what exactly is the significance of Celtic holidays?**

**Liadan: I don't mind at all! Pagan religions, such as the Celtic, believe in worshiping nature and its cycles, and therefore celebrate eight pivotal seasonal changes. The first one is one of my personal favorites, Samhain** **(SOW-in). **

**Niamh: Samhain? Why would you choose Samhain? It's so dreary! Mean Geimhridh (moon gerry) is so much better!**

**Liadan: As I was saying, Samhain is celebrated from December 31st to November 1st. It is a time of closing and therefore believed the best time to communicate with loved ones who have long departed. It is a time of reflection and learning, and therefore highly looked forward to by a Druid such as myself.**

**Niamh: I still say that it's too dreary, plus how can you celebrate it with Halloween around? It's hard to reflect on anything when you have candy stuffed in your mouth!**

**Liadan: You wouldn't be celebrating both at the same time. Usually people choose one thing or the other. **

**Niamh: Oh, well in that case I'll stick to Halloween. Candy beats communicating with the dead any day. I'm not going to be in a graveyard like a sitting duck for zombies to feed on me!**

**Liadan: mumbles under breath Now I know why the show has such low ratings.**

**Niamh: What you say Liadan?**

**Liadan: Nothing you'd concern yourself about.**

**Niamh: Okay! Well, it's time for a commercial break. Don't even think of changing the channel!**

**Please remember that **_Italics_** mean mental conversations.**

* * *

**Daughter of the Forest RK Style**

**Chapter 9: Divine Intervention**

I woke up suddenly to the sound of three men talking and running about. I have been in this camp for three days now, and never have they been so loud. Usually Kenshin, Jiro, and Kiyoshi are so quiet that I have to stick my head out of the tent to make sure they haven't left me behind. Something is going on and I am determined to find out what it is.

As I walk towards the entrance of my tent I hear Jiro ask, "Is it necessary that we burn all of this? Won't somebody notice the fire?"

"We can't carry everything, especially if the girl is coming with us. If we don't burn it someone will know that we are here and track us down. I'd much rather our enemies find a burned down campground than a deserted one," Kenshin replies back seriously.

In curiosity, I decide to remain in the tent and watch through a small opening in the door.

"What is so important about that girl that you must insist on her coming? She is doing much better now and probably has family back home that misses her. I feel bad for her, but she's only going to slow us down," Jiro says in annoyance.

"Do you really think that girl has a family to go back to? No family that I've ever heard of would allow their own be hurt like that! If we leave her here, she will be alone and uncared for. The least we can do is find a safe place for her to stay," Kenshin firmly remarks.

"You're my leader so I'll follow you no matter what, but I'm not going to pretend that I agree with what you're doing," Jiro replies in defeat.

"You're entitled to your own opinions," Kenshin says calmly.

After a slight pause Kenshin continues, "This goes without saying that I'm expecting the two of you to remain perfect gentlemen in front of the girl."

"You don't have to worry about me. I've already got a lovely wife back home and a child on the way. You might want to keep an eye on Jiro though. From what my wife tells me, he's quite the lady's man," Kiyoshi retorts playfully.

"That's not fair! You can't use a man's love life against him," Jiro says defensively.

"Life's not fair, but you don't see me complaining," Kiyoshi replies with a smirk on his face.

"Kenshin, you're not going to sit back and let him speak to me like that, are you?" Jiro says with a desperate look on his face.

"Now, now Kiyoshi. Just because he enjoys the company of women doesn't mean that he'll take advantage of the girl. I seriously doubt that she's his type anyway," Kenshin says trying to pacify the situation.

"That's true," Kiyoshi states after a second of thought. "I have noticed that he goes after the ladies at court…"

"Thanks a lot Kenshin. Remind me not to turn to you next time I need help," Jiro states feigning hurt.

"We might be friends, but I'm not going to pretend that I agree with your behavior," Kenshin retorts in amusement.

"That was harsh, but I guess I deserve it," Jiro replies sadly.

Kenshin walks up to Jiro and puts one of his arms around Jiro's shoulders. Tightening his grip, Kenshin says coolly, "You're just lucky that you're friends with our Lord, or otherwise I might be forced to kill you for disobeying orders. You're getting off easy."

"Lord Shinta would never allow such a thing. He is a fair and honest lord who should be praised and worshiped by all," Jiro replies in a sickening sweet voice.

Kenshin just laughs and replies, "Keep speaking like that and I'll slap you in Lord Shinta's place."

"If you ask me, I don't know how Lord Shinta can stand you. I'm surprised that you haven't driven him insane yet!" Kiyoshi snickers.

"Who says he hasn't?" Kenshin replies with a smile plastered on his face.

"You don't really feel that way do you?" Jiro says in shock.

"Of course I don't," Kenshin replies with a sincere smile on his face, "I had to get back at you somehow."

Feeling that the conversation was over, I walk out of the tent towards the men. I am getting hungry and need to find something to eat.

"It looks like the girl is up now Kenshin," Kiyoshi states calmly.

"I'm sure that you are hungry. You haven't eaten much in the past few days. Don't even think of protesting this morning either. You'll need all the energy you can get once we leave camp," Kenshin says in concern.

Knowing that fighting him would do no good; I accept the food offered to me. It isn't anything special, but it is much better than anything I could have prepared. The fact that a man's cold food is better than mine is enough to shame me for a lifetime. I'm sure that if Tae or Eriko were here they would be more than amused.

"I'm sorry if you don't like the food, but that's all we have," Kenshin remarks sympathetically.

I just nod my head no and mentally curse myself for being such an open book. No matter what I'm thinking, Kenshin always seems to read my thoughts. It makes me uneasy knowing that nothing gets passed him.

After finishing my plate, Kenshin states, "I don't know how much of our conversation you heard, but we are leaving first thing this morning. We have stayed in this camp too long and will eventually be found if we stay any longer. You will accompany us until we can find a safe place for you to stay. It's the least we can do to make sure that you're taken care of."

I just nod back in understanding. If I were going to run away from them, now would not be the time. I will have to wait until they are off guard. For now I will pretend to be obedient.

* * *

It has been a day since we left camp and it will be less than a day's journey until we hit the coast. Kiyoshi told me that they are going to meet a man there who would give them safe passage on his boat. Kiyoshi didn't tell me what the plan was for me and there is no way of asking him. The only person that seems to somewhat understand me is Kenshin and he is nowhere in sight. Kenshin decided to take the lead and therefore is scouting the route ahead of us.

As we turned the bend I notice Kenshin sitting on a rock waiting for us. On further examination, I notice that Kenshin is without a horse. Whatever the reasoning he has for letting his horse go, I know I won't like it.

"There is a troop of men further up the path. I think it best that we stay off the path and continue on foot," Kenshin says authoritatively.

Kiyoshi, Jiro and I dismount from our horses without uttering a sound and follow Kenshin's lead. If this had been a normal kidnapping I would have made plenty of noise so the troops would find us, but I didn't. If anyone in the troop were to recognize me I would be forced to go home and all would be lost. With the way things were shaping out, I would never be able to runaway.

Suddenly, Kenshin halted and signaled us to remain still. In the distance I can hear several men talking to themselves. The conversation is much too far away to make out, so Kenshin silently walks further into the trees.

Soon he is out of sight and the three of us stand perfectly still. None of us are willing to test how much movement we can achieve before we give away our position.

Time slowed down and what might have been five minutes felt like twenty. Never in my whole life have I felt as much fear as I do right now. It is nerve racking waiting for someone to walk out of enemy territory. The anticipation I'm feeling is so intense that if I stay like this for much longer, I might move and blow our cover.

Luckily this did not happen, and Kenshin walks back silently toward us. He signals us to follow him and we comply. To say anything at our current location would be irrational.

As soon as we are far enough away from the troops, Kenshin whispers, "There are more men than I thought. We will have to split up and hope that none of us get caught. I'll take the girl to the north while you two will continue to go south. We will meet outside the village on the other side of the mountain range. If we are not there by sundown tomorrow leave without us."

"But…" Jiro replies.

"There will be no rescue parties under my command. I will not risk everyone being captured or killed. Is this understood?" Kenshin replies forcefully.

"Yes," Jiro and Kiyoshi reply back in unison. None of them liked their orders, but they were not about to fight Kenshin.

"Good, we'll meet you at the rendezvous point. Come on girl, let's go," Kenshin says seriously.

I looked back at Kiyoshi and Jiro sympathetically before following behind Kenshin. I don't know what is ahead of us, but I couldn't help but fear it.

* * *

We have been traveling on foot for a long time and my feet are sore. My body is not accustomed to the strenuous exercise and is begging for a break. I could ask Kenshin for a break but I don't want to look weak in front of the man. The last thing I want is for a man to think of me as weak. Those who are weak are preyed upon, and I won't let that happen again.

Suddenly Kenshin stops and faces me. He softly gazes at me and says, "You must be tired. I would have stopped earlier, but I wasn't sure that it was safe."

Kenshin sits down under an apple tree and motions me to sit down next to him. I comply but make sure to leave a large distance between us. I am not about to let him get any ideas.

Kenshin just smirks in amusement and takes out the crest Akira made for me. Twiddling it in his hands nervously he comments, "You know, I taught Akira how to carve when we were younger. That was before our father died and left the estate to me. Akira had always been a happy child, but something in him broke when father died. He's always been rebellious, but never would I have thought that he would run away and join our uncle's campaign. He's never even shown interest in it before, so why now? I have a feeling that there's more to the story than meets the eye."

Kenshin looks back at me and says softly, "I know that it might seem weird that I'm telling you all this, but I feel I can confide in you. You know Akira, plus you seem to be a good listener. I doubt I can talk to Kiyoshi and Jiro about things like this. They are men of action and I rather doubt they would know how to deal with my emotions."

I just nod back in understanding. I haven't known Jiro or Kiyoshi for very long, but I seriously doubt they could last long against Kenshin's emotional side.

Looking at Kenshin's sad expression it hit me that Kenshin has become the master of suppressing his emotions. This whole time, he might have seemed cool and collected, but now I realize that he's really scared and depressed. Kiyoshi and Jiro rely on his strength and therefore he hides his emotions behind a goofy grin and playful attitude. Kenshin is much stronger than I have given him credit for.

"Here. I'm sure Akira gave this to you for a reason," Kenshin remarks while he hands me the crest.

Swiftly I take the crest out of Kenshin's hand and hold onto it possessively. The crest is my last reminder of a life that is now denied to me. Akira was my last patient and the only one that I failed. I might have not been able to help him, but I will always carry his memory.

"You care about my brother, don't you?" Kenshin asks sadly.

I just nod my head yes sadly. I don't know how it happened, but somehow I grew fond of him. I enjoyed the times when we would just sit on the grassy knoll in silence. He wasn't just a patient; he was a friend.

"Akira has always been able to make friends out of enemies. There's something about him that makes people gravitate towards him. He's much like our father in that regard. It's a shame though that he never realized that. I'm sure if he did, he would have seen that everybody back home loves him and that we would all miss him," Kenshin replies sadly.

I just look down at my hands while trying to take everything in. Could it be that Akira was wrong about his brother? Could it be that Kenshin wanted to be a dutiful brother but was given too much responsibility at such a young age? Like Kenshin said before, there's much more to the story than meets the eye.

Kenshin suddenly stands up and grabs a red apple from the tree above us. He sits back down next to me and says firmly, "You need to eat something. You're much too skinny."

Kenshin takes a dagger from his belt and starts to slice the apple in half. At this point I couldn't hide my embarrassment. Could it be that he doesn't know that when two people share a red apple; they are said to forever be bound to one another?

"Come on, you need to eat," Kenshin says in concern.

Deciding not to test his patience, I take the apple from his hand and start to eat it. Maybe the tales don't apply for him; he is a Britain after all. That thought didn't help me much though as I continued to eat the apple with a slight blush on my cheeks.

We finished the apple and decided to keep moving. It isn't smart to stay in one spot too long, especially when your enemy is somewhere near by.

We continued walking for several miles until Kenshin stops dead in his tracks and yells, "Run! They've found us!"

I am too shocked to move and before I know it, nine men surround us. Each one of them is armed with swords and ready to attack.

"Do what you want to me, but leave the girl out of this," Kenshin yells at the men.

"She is obviously a sympathizer and therefore will be treated as a traitor. Attack both of them!" the taller of the men screams in English.

Before I could react, Kenshin jumps in front of me and deflects a sword aimed for my chest.

"Whatever you do, stay behind me," Kenshin says firmly.

With a speed I would have never thought humanly possible, Kenshin uses his free hand to push the man back and slashes at the man's torso. The man falls lifelessly to the ground while the others look upon Kenshin in fear.

"I don't enjoy killing, but I won't stand back and let this girl be killed. I suggest you leave if you want to live," Kenshin says threateningly.

Kenshin turns back towards me with amber eyes and says, "Get out of here now!"

"I don't think so," A man says in English while grabbing me from behind.

"Boys, I think we've found her. Don't worry, we'll take you back home to your father," the man holding me states in Gaelic.

Mustering all my strength I stomp on the man's feet. The man did not expect this reaction and therefore was not prepared. I run to Kenshin and hide behind him.

"I must have been mistaken. No daughter of his would side with a Britain. Kill them both," the man who once held me commands in Gaelic.

All of the remaining men run at Kenshin with swords drawn. Kenshin attacks each and every man while remaining in front of me. All I can do is watch in horror as man after man fell to Kenshin's sword.

Kenshin is left with two men to fight when the leader of the group takes the opportunity to charge at me. Before I could react Kenshin stands in front of me and blocks the attack. I fearfully watch the two as Kenshin and the man thrust their swords into one another. Kenshin's sword hits the man directly in the heart while the opponent barely misses the critical point of Kenshin's stomach. How Kenshin is able to remain standing is beyond me!

As the other men are about to charge at us again, it suddenly starts to rain. The rain is so thick that I can barely make out the figure of Kenshin next to me. Kenshin firmly grabs my hand and runs towards a cave.

As soon as we fully enter the cave, Kenshin collapses and softly says, "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you better."

All I could do is pull Kenshin up against the side of the cave wall and stare at him. How could Kenshin say something like that? He is unselfish to a fault!

* * *

Kenshin's wound was bad and needed to be treated right away. As soon as he woke up I decided to clean and treat his injury. A cave isn't the best of places to heal someone, but I had little choice on the matter. It's either; heal him in a cave or go outside and possibly get caught.

Kenshin as a patient was exactly the opposite of Akira. When I started sewing up the wound, Kenshin didn't so much as move. He seemed to trust me and remained silent, despite the obvious pain he must have been feeling. Every once in a while he might twitch a finger but that was the only sign of pain he ever showed. It was quite obvious that Kenshin has been well trained in the arts of war.

As I cleaned the dagger I used as a make shift scalpel, Kenshin says in a soft voice, "I would have never thought you to be a trained healer, but after today I'd be a fool not to believe it."

I look back at Kenshin and smile. Even after the surgery, he is able to talk rationally. I can't help but admire his strength.

"I guess I should be lucky that I rescued you then. I might be dead right now if it weren't for you. Why did you stay anyway? You could have run when I passed out, but instead you stayed behind and treated my wounds," Kenshin asks in confusion.

I can't help but question what he said. I might have stayed back and helped heal his wounds, but wouldn't any healer do the same? Plus, if he hadn't rescued me, he would be home by now and not injured in a cave. He should be cursing my name, not praising it!

"You look angry. Did I say something to anger you?" Kenshin asks in concern.

I shake my head no in shock. How does he read me so well?

With a smirk on his face, Kenshin replies, "You're very easy to read. Your face betrays your emotions. It's rather cute watching you while you're thinking. I've never seen someone show so many emotions in so short a time."

As much as I tried to hold back my anger, I couldn't. I found myself searching the place for something to hit him upside the head with. The need to hit Kenshin is almost overwhelming.

Kenshin just smiles up at me and says, "Now, now, I meant that as a compliment, plus how else would you be able to communicate?"

He is right; I really shouldn't be upset that someone can read me. If it helps me communicate, I should embrace it. Though I wish I could have found someone else who could understand me, I can't really do much about that. If what he says is true, I should be able to find someone else once I get away from him.

I turn back to look at Kenshin, only to find him fast asleep. The strain the surgery had on Kenshin's body must have finally made him pass out.

Sighing in relief I grab a blanket from Kenshin's pack, and I pull it over his small frame. Lying down on the opposite wall I notice how peaceful Kenshin looks when he's sleeping. I wonder why I've never noticed that before?

Further down the cave I see a blue light shining in the distance. I follow the light with my eyes until I hear a voice say, "Don't just stare; follow it."

I look back at Kenshin who is still asleep and wonder if I'm hearing things. If someone is there talking to us, Kenshin would be the first to respond.

"Hurry up child. He can't hear us," the voice says in slight annoyance.

Getting to my feet, I follow the blue light. It is amazingly bright and is able to light up the entire path ahead of me. I don't know what the source of light is, but I have a feeling that it is otherworldly.

The light leads me to an underground room as big as one of the halls my father would entertain his guests in. Inside the room sat several members of the Tuatha De Danann. The sight of them is much too overwhelming to take.

"_Don't be scared child. We will not hurt you. We just want to talk," _the Lady says calmly.

"_What is so pressing that so many must listen to our conversation?" _I ask in shock.

"_We are concerned that you are not doing your task quick enough. You need to focus on your task and stop fooling around," _the fiery haired man comments impatiently.

"_If you haven't noticed, I haven't necessarily had all the time in the world! How am I supposed to work when I've nearly drowned to death, have been held prisoner by three Britains, been attacked by my father's men and am currently healing someone?" _I retort angrily.

"_How dare you talk back to me? Do you forget your place_?" the fiery haired man yells.

"Stay away from her! You have no right to speak to her thus!" Kenshin yells while running in front of me protectively.

"_You wouldn't speak thus if you knew who we are," _the fiery haired man replies angrily. His hair started to get brighter and the room heated up in reaction.

"I don't care who you are or what you want with her, but I will not sit here and listen to you talk to her like that," Kenshin says shaking with anger.

"_You act as if you understand her, yet you can't even hear her speaking. You don't even know her name. How pathetic! You might understand her better than most, but you have a long ways to go," _the fiery haired man retorts in amusement.

"But, how can you…?" Kenshin replies in shock.

"_We can hear her much in the same way that you can hear us. Our kind speaks mind to mind," _the Lady cuts in.

"So I have to learn how to speak mind to mind with the girl?" Kenshin asks in shock.

"_You are either born with the ability or you're not. You were not, so you must learn to predict her thoughts. With time you will learn to read her as if she were talking to you," _the Lady says calmly.

"In time?" Kenshin remarks in bewilderment.

"_We think that both of you could benefit if you take her with you. She needs protection and a place to safely continue the task we set for her, and you want information about your brother. She knew him well and holds valuable information. If you take her in, I'm sure that eventually she'll tell you what you want to know," _the fiery haired man remarkswith a smirk on his face.

"How can I be sure that you speak the truth?" Kenshin replies in anger.

"_Our kind does not lie, but if you still don't believe us take a look at the girl," _the Lady retorts calmly.

Kenshin looks straight into my eyes searchingly. The stare is so intense that I look down at the floor in embarrassment.

"_You choose well, child. Not only is he handsome, but he's also a member of royalty. Lord Shinta here has quite a pedigree. I'm sure your father would be very angry at your choice in men though. The nephew of his sworn enemy isn't necessarily something your father would be proud of, even if he is neutral," _the Lady states with a smile on her face.

"How do you know who I am? I've told no one! Nobody close to me calls me by that name, except for my mother!" Kenshin replies in shock.

I couldn't suppress my shock. This whole time I thought Kenshin was just a kinsman of Lord Shinta. I finally realized the meaning of Jiro and Kenshin's banter and wanted to laugh at myself for not picking up on it sooner.

"_I'm expecting you to take care of our daughter here. If anything happens to her, you will be accountable. Don't disappoint us!" _the fiery haired man states threateningly.

"_Take care child and work hard. Continue to be strong," _the Lady says with a smile on her face. _"Don't be afraid to take a chance,"_ she continues before she and the rest of the Tuatha De Danann disappear.

"I'm not imagining things, am I?" Kenshin asks while rubbing his eyes in astonishment.

I shake my head 'no' while looking into his eyes. He just stands there focused on the spot the Tuatha De Danann once stood with wide eyes.

Upon feeling my gaze, Kenshin looks back at me, and smiles. Grabbing my hand, he says, "Don't worry, I'm alright. I'm just a little confused."

We both walk out of the room and back towards our camp. Kenshin does not speak the entire time we walk back through the cave, but I just figure that he is still in shock. His people do not know about the Tuatha De Danann and I am sure that he is very confused. I will eventually have to explain who they are, but now is not the right time.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I promised a longer chapter with more action, so here it is. I hope it meets your expectations! **

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to update the story. School has been really hectic and my family is in turmoil right now. My aunt just left my uncle and is threatening to divorce him. Quite frankly I'd say good riddance, but my uncle is devotedly Catholic and doesn't want a divorce. I don't understand that mentality, but then again, I'm not Catholic. I'll try to come out with a quicker update, but I can't make any promises.**

**By the way, for all of you who have read the series before, my author's notes above give a clue as to which RK characters are playing Liadan and Niamh. Well, I haven't really given away who Liadan is just yet, but the Niamh one I think is pretty decent. At least I think so. If you haven't read the books, I'm sure you will still be able to guess; you just won't know what role they play. I know that I'm evil!**

**I am taking bets, so if you want in, write your guess in the review and the amount in which you wish to bet. This bet will be paid up in the form of imaginary money so it's not illegal: )- Not to mention that I'm too poor to pay up. sigh Ja ne! **


	10. Behind Enemy Lines

**Full Summary: Kaoru, the only daughter of an Irish King, must save her six brothers from an enchantment placed on them by an evil sorceress. What will happen when she falls in love with a Britain? Story is based off of Juliet Marillier's book Daughter of the Forest. KK**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Daughter of the Forest. As much as I'd love to take credit for Nobuhiro Watsuki's and Juliet Marillier's creations, I'd rather keep what little money I have. This story is a work of fiction and should not be taken as a serious era piece. Sevenwaters, Harrowfield and Northwoods are made up kingdoms.**

**A/N:**

**Niamh: Dia duit (How do you do/ hello), and welcome to another segment of Druid You Know? For those just tuning in, I am your host Niamh Walsh and this is my guest Head Druid Liadan Hadley. Again I would like to thank you for being on the show with us today.**

**Liadan: Wow, you actually sounded professional for once!**

**Niamh: I'll let that slide for now! If we weren't on tv…**

**Liadan: That's not very lady like of you. You really should work on that!**

**Niamh: Why I outta!**

**Liadan: ho-oh-oh-oh Calm down. I'm just having some fun with you. You really are too easy to rile up. **

**Niamh: takes a couple of calming breaths I think you just finished talking about Samhain (SOW- in) before the commercial break.**

**Liadan: Yes I did. Now the second holiday I will be talking about is Mean Geimhridh** **(moon gerry). **

**Niamh: YAY!! Finally, a good holiday!**

**Liadan: As I was about to say, this holiday is celebrated anywhere between December 20 -23 and celebrates the beginning of the lighter part of the year. In other words, it celebrates the beginning of longer days and shorter nights.**

**Niamh: Or in other words, it's Christmas.**

**Liadan: It may be celebrated during the same time, but it's not Christmas. Christmas celebrates the birth of Christ while Mean Geinhridh celebrates the passing of the darker part of the year. There is a big difference between the two.**

**Niamh: But you give gifts during that time, right?**

**Liadan: Some of us do, but that's mainly because of Christian influence….**

**Niamh: So you give gifts and you have a Christmas tree, so therefore it's Christmas.**

**Liadan: We don't have a Christmas tree. We see trees as sacred beings of wisdom and therefore….**

**Niamh: But you can have a Christmas tree if it's fake or potted right?**

**Liadan: I guess, but I highly doubt….**

**Niamh: See, it's still the coolest holiday ever!**

**Liadan: shakes head in defeat The next holiday that we practice is Imbolc (IM-bulk) which is celebrated between January 31st and February 1st. During this holiday we celebrate the coming of longer nights and shorter days. We druids like to say that this holiday marks the beginning of the dark time of the year. Brighid's (bree- yid) said to send a snake from her womb to test the weather and thus the flowers begin to bloom. **

**Niamh: That sounds like a really sadistic version of Ground Hog Day?**

**Liadan: Excuse me? Do you even know what sadistic means?**

**Niamh: Um, yeah! It means sad. Duh! It says it right in the word.**

**Liadan: shakes head in utter disappointment I'm not even going to comment on that.**

**Niamh: Niamh gets the upper hand yet again!**

**Liadan: rolls eyes in disbelief**

**Niamh: After the commercial break Head Druid Liadan Hadley and I will continue our discussion on Celtic holidays. Stay tuned or else I'll hunt you down with my kunai! smiles innocently at the camera**

**Liadan: falls over her chair anime style**

_Italics_** mean mental conversations.**

* * *

**Daughter of the Forest RK Style**

**Chapter 10: Behind Enemy Lines**

I woke up early in the morning to the smell of something cooking. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes Kenshin turns towards me and warmly says, "Good morning. I was wondering when you would wake."

I just glare at Kenshin angrily. How dare he be up and about with his wound? If he doesn't start taking care of himself, we will be stuck in this cave longer than need be.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to over exert myself. I know my limitations," Kenshin states with a smile.

I roll my eyes in disbelief. If I have learned anything, men are much too stubborn.

"After I finish breakfast, I promise that I'll lie down and rest," Kenshin says with obvious amusement.

Kenshin is lucky that I'm hungry and can't cook. If he isn't lying down and resting after we finish breakfast, so help me, I will find the nearest blunt object and hit him over the head with it. I don't care if he is my patient!

Kenshin looks back at the fire and says in a soft voice, "I know that you have been hurt before, but you shouldn't fear me. I promise that I will protect you. I give you my word as the Lord of Harrowfield."

I am too shocked to respond. He can't be serious? I can't help but stare at his stomach and wonder how he'd live up to his word. At the moment, I seriously doubt he could protect me from a spider! Even though the Tuatha De Danann have commanded him to protect me, he can't possibly believe that he could do so in his current state, could he?

"I don't make promises often, but when I do, you can expect them to be fulfilled. You may not believe me, but nothing will keep me from keeping my word," Kenshin says gently while stirring the porridge in front of him.

Even if I could speak, I doubt it would do me any good. For the first time in my life, I am too puzzled to even think up a response. The girl that Souzou once commented could never be caught off guard during a debate is now silenced of all thought! Just when I think I have Kenshin figured out, he surprises me all over again.

"Here's some food. I know it's not much, but we need to ration our supplies," Kenshin says sympathetically.

I look up at the man sitting in front of me and give him a halfhearted smile. No matter how kind or polite he is, there has to be a catch. No one would just take in a complete stranger without a motive. He may seem innocent and caring with those large violet eyes, but he's just interested in the information I can give him. Once he knows that my father's men killed Akira, he will kill me as well. Promise or not, revenge takes higher precedence. He is a man after all! The only trustworthy men in this world are my brothers and even they have let revenge get the better of them! If they could kill a man for raping me, what's to stop Kenshin from killing my brothers and I for Akira's death?

"You haven't touched your food. Are you okay?" Kenshin asks in concern.

I nod my head yes and start to eat my food intently. I really need to start controlling my emotions if I ever expect to get out of Kenshin's grasp unharmed. I cannot complete my task only to see my brothers and I die by the hands of an enemy! I will die with my secret if that's what it takes.

The rest of breakfast was spent in silence; both of us not knowing how to address one another. Kenshin attempted to start a conversation numerous times, but each ended unsuccessfully. Just the sight of it brought a smile to my face. I'd expect a Lord such as Kenshin to be highly composed, but instead he is strangely self-conscious. Maybe he's starting to regret telling me so much about himself? Even though I can't talk, it must be embarrassing. After all, I have only known him for a short time. I wonder why he chooses to confide in me?

Suddenly I hear a strange noise from outside the cave. It sounds like an animal, but what type is a mystery. In all my years, never have I heard an animal call like this one.

Kenshin smiles as the noise grows louder. In response he imitates the call and silently listens to his surroundings. After a minute of waiting the same sound is uttered once more. This exchange repeated twice; each time growing steadily closer.

With a relieved look upon his face, Kenshin comments, "It looks like we are about to receive some company."

In a matter of minutes Kiyoshi and Jiro are at the mouth of the cave smiling back at us.

"I thought I told you two to leave with or without us. Can I not trust anyone to follow orders?" Kenshin replies with a scowl.

"Did you actually think we would listen to you? It's a good thing too seeing that you're injured. What did you expect to do, let the girl carry you?" Jiro replies with a smirk on his face. "I wouldn't be much of a friend if I left you alone to fend for yourself."

"I'm surprised that you are so concerned about my welfare," Kenshin retorts with amusement.

"I'm not! I didn't want to go back home and face your mother," Jiro replies in the manliest voice he could muster. "Plus, I doubt Kiyoshi would make much of a Lord. No offense, Kiyoshi."

"No offense taken. I would rather remain a kinsman. I doubt I could ever fill Kenshin's shoes," Kiyoshi replies with a smile on his face.

I look back at Kenshin to find his face beet red. I can't believe it. I expected to see a stoic, amber eyed Lord, but instead I am faced with an embarrassed, violet-eyed Kenshin. Maybe he isn't as reserved as I thought he was?

"I'm touched that you guys came back for me, but next time I expect you to follow orders. What if you two were killed looking for us?" Kenshin replies seriously.

"As long as you don't command us to do something stupid like leave you behind again," Jiro retorts wickedly.

"I wouldn't be stupid enough to make the same mistake twice," Kenshin replies with a smile.

With that, Kiyoshi firmly places an arm around Kenshin's waist and starts to support his weight. We slowly start walking away from the cave towards the coast.

* * *

The rest of the trip was uneventful. We met a man who took us aboard his ship and I spent most of my time seasick. I had once been warned by Tsunan about the rough waters, but I never expected the feeling to be so horrible. You could only imagine my relief when we hit land. At the moment I didn't really care where I landed, just as long as the ground was steady underfoot.

When we made it to shore, we were met with horses and escorts. Somehow, while we were traveling, word was sent of our arrival and I couldn't be happier. Even though I felt everyone in our greeting party glaring at me, I couldn't care less. The fact that we were no longer on the boat or traveling on foot was a relief. I knew that I should be nervous about entering the house of Harrowfield, but I was much too tired to think. I slept soundly knowing that the horse would be able to find its way without my assistance.

I don't know what I expected when I arrived at Harrowfield, but seeing the entire household and staff awaiting our arrival wasn't one of them. It's not the fact that everyone is outside awaiting their Lord that surprises me so much as the fact that they are waiting so formally. Back at home the entire household would greet our new arrivals with cheer and gaiety. Here everyone has lined up in rows and seems to hold back their emotions. From the way everyone in the household is acting, I would have never guessed that Kenshin, Kiyoshi and Jiro had been gone for more than a couple of hours!

"I'm happy to see that you are well Shinta," an older woman says solemnly while guiding us towards the door, "but I was hoping that you would bring back your brother instead of some Irish peasant."

"She is a guest in this house and I expect everyone to treat her as such. You wouldn't want her to have a bad impression of our kingdom, now would you mother?" Kenshin warns.

The woman looks at Kenshin in shock before replying, "If that is what you wish, though I do not favor having an Irish girl in the house. That won't settle well with the neighboring kingdoms."

Upon entering what looks to be the banquet room a man with dark brown hair and a long beard replies, "I agree with your mother. You disappoint me boy. You might not find the Irish an enemy, but you disregard the feelings of everyone else around you. People might start to think that you are a sympathizer."

"I doubt who I hold as a guest will make a difference in your campaign. They have continued to follow you despite not having the support of my kingdom, so why would one girl residing in my estate change their opinion? We have no part in this battle between you and Sevenwaters and I have made that clear several times before," Kenshin retorts in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh, but it does matter. As my nephew and my daughter's future husband, the politics of Northwoods and Harrowfield are one and the same. Not to mention, what will it look like if you harbor a female in your house? People might start to think that you would rather be with an Irish whore than my dear Tomoe," the man remarks callously.

I would have pounded the man's face in if it weren't for Jiro holding me back. Knowing that fighting Jiro would be senseless I instead resort to giving Kenshin's uncle the stare of death. I don't care if the man is family; I will not allow anyone to talk about me in such a manner.

"So the girl understands English? I don't know many Irish people smart enough to understand the complexity of learning another language. The Irish aren't the smartest of people you see," he scholarly lectures.

"Is there a point to your mindless rambling?" Kenshin replies sharply.

"Well, if you had more patience you would find out, wouldn't you? As I was saying, the Irish aren't the smartest people. They can't distinguish their arms from their legs, none the less understand the complexity of the English language," Kenshin's uncle states pitilessly.

All I can think about is killing the man speaking in front of me. What nerve to speak about someone in such a manner? It's one thing to talk to an enemy on the battlefield like that, but to speak to a female guest in such a way is beyond disrespectful. I understand that my people aren't on the best of terms with his, but I hold no threat to the man. I'm just a girl! I have no part in the politics of my country.

"Gohei, can you please get to the point. Despite the fact that I don't agree with my son's choice in guest, my son has demanded she be treated as such," Kenshin's mother replies firmly.

"Of all people, I would have thought you'd take my side, Sakura. It's a sad day when one's sister turns against you," Gohei replies pitifully. "As I was going to say, the only Irish people that I know of that make a point of learning English are those who reside in the halls of Sevenwaters. Lord Koshijiro, being the demon that he is, raised six sons and one daughter all for the purpose of destroying the British. I hear that even the daughter is trained in the arts of war! If this is true, I could only imagine the possibilities one could have with a woman gathering intelligence. He is an untraditional fighter and therefore I would not put something like this past him."

"That is nonsense. What type of father would purposely put his daughter in such a dangerous position?" Kiyoshi replies while rolling his eyes.

"Oh, but I wouldn't put something like that beyond him, especially now that I hear that Lord Koshijiro's children have all gone conveniently missing. My informants have given me word that the man has lost all his children in one night. No one knows where they have gone to. It's almost as if they just vanished," Gohei remarks while glancing towards me.

"That's horrible. I couldn't imagine losing seven children in a matter of one night. He may be an Irishman, but I pity the man. No parent should face the loss of a child," Sakura states painfully.

"That is true, but I wouldn't feel too sympathetic for him. The way that he and his wife are frantically searching for their daughter makes me want to believe that the disappearance of Koshijiro's children is just an act. Why would they only search for their daughter and not theirs sons? I'm sure that he staged his children's death as a way for him to create a shadow army. The girl must have rebelled and ran away." Gohei replies while measuring my reaction.

"That's just plain insanity! Even if the man is willing to put his daughter on the line, what could a girl with no title or status achieve? No man worthy of being spied on would tell a peasant girl all his secrets. If he wanted to use her as a spy, he would use the girl's status to get information on the Lords in his court. All he would have to do is marry off his daughter to a questionable man in his alliance and have her report what he is up to," Kenshin replies calmly.

"Like I said before, the Irish aren't known for their intelligence," Gohei retorts back as if the statement alone could explain any puzzling behavior his Irish enemy might demonstrate.

"If that is so, I'm sure you will do fine without my services. I'm sure a military genius such as yourself can easily defeat Sevenwaters and their allies with little problem," Kenshin replies triumphantly at the sight of his uncle's now enraged face.

"That is quite enough! An argument such as this is not suited for women's ears. You two can continue to argue, but at least allow the rest of us to leave," Sakura replies in anger. The tone of her voice is uncanny to Kenshin's authoritative one. I definitely know where Kenshin learned to command a presence.

"I'm sorry mother. I was being thoughtless," Kenshin replies with a slight bow.

Now facing me he replies, "I hope you will also forgive me. It was wrong of my uncle and I to fight in front of you. Wouldn't you agree Gohei?"

"Of course I would agree. After all, this is not my house. If it were, this discussion wouldn't be taking place. I am sorry that I must cut my visit short, but I have business at home that must be taken care of. Tomoe is a competent girl, but she is a woman after all. Taking care of the business of an estate is much too difficult task for a woman," Gohei says waiting for Kenshin to make a retort.

Kenshin doesn't take the bait and instead remains silent.

"Aw, must you leave so soon after your arrival. I'm sure a couple more hours wouldn't hurt. It's been such a long time since I last saw you," Sakura finishes with a pout.

"A couple hours isn't much to pay for my little sister's happiness," Gohei replies with a smirk meant to anger Kenshin. Kenshin dismisses the gesture as if he hadn't noticed it, which only caused Gohei to be further angered.

"We have so much to catch up on. Why don't we go to the sitting room and talk over some food and drink?" Sakura happily says while leading her brother out of the room.

"You all have had a long day. Why don't you men retire while I show the girl to her room? Oh, how rude of me, I'm Mine, Kiyoshi's wife. May I ask what your name is?" a tall brunette replies beside me.

I am in too much shock to attempt communication. I had expected everyone in the household to treat me like Kenshin's mother and uncle had, yet here is a woman who is smiling and patiently awaiting my response. What's even stranger is the fact that no one noticed that I couldn't talk. Do these people really think I would sit back and say nothing?

"We don't know her name. She doesn't have the ability to speak," Kenshin replies slightly embarrassed at the situation.

"What do you mean she doesn't have a name? What have you been calling her?" Mine replies in shock.

"Well, actually, we've just called her girl," Jiro replies while staring at the floor.

"And you allowed this girl to remain nameless Kenshin? I'd expect you of all people to be more thoughtful!" Mine sighs in disappointment.

"You know how bad we men are at thinking up names. We just thought that you might be able to help us," Kiyoshi replies back calmly.

"You may be my husband but that doesn't mean that I'll be any easier on you. If the girl doesn't slap you for disrespecting her I will gladly do so for such a horrible excuse," Mine replies now infuriated.

"Now you've really done it Kiyoshi. You've been home for less than an hour and have already angered your wife," Jiro chuckles.

"Excuse me? I'd appreciate it if you allow me to deal with my husband without your interruption," Mine growls.

As fast as he could, Jiro runs behind Kenshin in fear. Seeing the way in which Jiro reacted to her remark, I can't help but admire the woman. I am quite sure that the two of us will get along splendidly.

"Mine, since we have been so horrible as to neglect naming the girl, would you help us? I'm sure you wouldn't want a bunch of ignorant fools naming the poor girl," Kenshin bows down with a slight smirk.

Slapping Kenshin's arm jokingly Mine giggles, "Don't degrade yourself in such a fashion. It's not fitting of a Lord. As for those two, I would have to agree with your statement. I wouldn't trust them with naming a vegetable!"

Wrapping his arms around Mine's waist, Kiyoshi replies with a pout, "Would you even deny me the honor of naming our child? I highly doubt that our child's name would be less important than a vegetable's."

"Of course I wouldn't! I'm not that vicious. Can't any of you take a joke?" Mine retorts teasingly.

"Hmm, can't a husband find an excuse to hold his wife and child?" Kiyoshi teases back.

"I know that it's been a long time since you've seen each other, but please, can you stop with the cuddling. It's making me sick," Jiro states in irritation.

No words were needed to make Jiro evident of his bad choice of words. Everybody glares at him as if he had just interrupted the telling of a tale right in the middle of a climatic event. To say that he is feeling out of place would be an understatement.

"I'll overlook your comment and blame it on lack of sleep," Mine says still slightly agitated.

Jiro smartly does not comment and hides behind Kenshin once more.

Smiling brightly at me, Mine asks, "What should we call her?"

"I don't know. That's why we asked for your help," Kiyoshi smiles back at his wife.

"You don't even have any ideas? You men really do need help!" Mine replies playfully.

Gazing intently at my face Mine remarks, "Her eyes are the loveliest blue I've ever seen. They remind me of the ocean. I'm sure that with a little more meat on her she is quite the beauty."

"Now that I have more time to actually look at her, I have to agree. Wouldn't you Kenshin?" Kiyoshi replies with a smirk on his face.

After the initial shock of being asked such a question Kenshin replies, "I think we should call her Marina."

I don't know what was more embarrassing, the compliments made by Mine and Kiyoshi or the mischievous grin currently being shared between the two! Whatever they are planning, I'm sure it isn't any good.

"That's a lovely name Kenshin," Mine replies with a smile. "Do you approve?" Mine asks me.

I nod my head in agreement. It might not be the name I am used to, but who am I to complain? It could be worse; they could have decided on Jenny!

I look towards Kenshin to find him smiling back at me. Strangely, his gaze makes me feel self-conscious and vulnerable. I can't afford to let my guard down and thus look down at my feet in embarrassment.

"I'm happy that is settled. I'm sure that Marina in tired. I'll show her to her room while the rest of you can go to bed. Don't worry Kiyoshi, I'll be in bed shortly," Mine replies while giving her husband a wink.

I follow Mine out of the room and up a grand staircase illuminated by several mounted candles. The effect against the red and gold paint on the walls is quite eerie. I can't help but feel uncomfortable.

As we hit the end of the long staircase, Mine states, "Normally I would have used the main staircase, but this one is much easier for me to climb. I hope you understand."

I nod back in shock. There is a grander staircase than this one? I didn't think a staircase could get gaudier than this? If I lived in a house this decorated you'd never find me cooped up behind the walls. Everything is so immaculate that it feels unlivable. How these people can feel at home is beyond me!

"I know tonight wasn't much of a welcoming, but I hope that you realize that not everybody hates you. Everybody in this household trusts Kenshin and will eventually come to except you. Though I have to say that if you were able to catch the eye of Kenshin, you must be quite a remarkable girl," Mine states with a smirk on her face.

I just look back at her in shock. How can she be so bold? I have been in this house for less than a day and already she believes me to have sort of relationship with the man. How preposterous! Why would he look at me when he already has a fiancé?

"I have known Kenshin for a long time and never has he brought someone home from his travels, nor has he ever openly reprimanded his mother on another's behalf. Maybe it's because you can't talk for yourself, but somehow I highly doubt it. It's not like Kenshin to give away his emotions, especially in front of his uncle," Mine remarks seriously.

I look up at the woman with raised eyebrows. She can't be insinuating that those two always talk in such a manner?

"You show your emotions so readily. No wonder Kenshin has taken a liking to you," Mine giggles back in response.

I look back at Mine in irritation. Is she going to give me an answer or not?

"You're also assertive. You're definitely a match for Kenshin," Mine amusedly replies.

After a slight pause Mine says in a serious voice, "To answer your inquiry, Kenshin and his uncle don't get along. Despite the fact that Gohei helped Kenshin learn the business of the estate, Kenshin has always hated the man."

I obviously failed to hide my shock because Mine smiled back at me in amusement.

"I had the same reaction when I heard that from Kiyoshi. When I asked Kenshin why he held such resentment towards the man he replied that he couldn't trust a man that his father was weary about. Kenshin highly respected his father and has managed to handle the estate in his father's image. Lord Hiko was a strong believer in staying out of others conflicts and thus Kenshin has managed to stay out of the war. Kenshin has never admitted his reasoning behind remaining neutral to anyone other than my husband, Jiro and I. I think Kenshin enjoys infuriating Gohei to no end."

To that I can only inwardly chuckle. I really wouldn't blame the man for trying to anger his uncle. From what I've seen, the man is insufferable. If I were in Kenshin's position, I would also be tempted do the same.

"Don't let Kenshin know that I told you this. He wouldn't appreciate involving people in his politics. The only reason I got involved in this whole thing is because Kenshin knows that Kiyoshi and I hold no secrets from one another. I figure that you should know what you are getting into. Gohei will not take your presence with good humor," Mine states with concern.

"Here is your room. When you wake up just go down the stairs we took earlier and follow the hall to the right. At the end of the hall you will find the kitchen and someone who will prepare you something to eat. I am an early riser so feel free to visit me upstairs. One of the staff will be more than willing to show you the way if you get lost. Do you have questions or concerns?" Mine says with a sweet smile plastered on her face.

I nod no in response. Living in a big house like this isn't too unusual for me. The fact that I can't speak might be difficult, but I'm sure I can get along well enough.

"Good. I'll be expecting a visit. It will be nice to have a friend to talk to for once. Good night Marina."

As soon as Mine left, I closed the door behind me with an inward sigh. It's only been one night and I've already been met with disdain, created an argument between the Lord of the house and his family, and received a new name. The only good thing that has happened so far is that I made a new friend.

* * *

I can't sleep so I decide to take a walk in the garden I saw through my bedroom window. The garden is nothing like the one I tended to at home, but is just as calming. I can't help but notice that the grounds are much better kept. I am slightly envious of the people who get to see this garden everyday. It might not be the largest garden, but it is obvious that the grounds keeper puts all of his love into his job. The people under Kenshin's rule must be extremely content to so lovingly uphold their tasks.

Why would Kenshin bring me here? I'm sure that my presence in his house will upset his followers. Why would he risk disappointing his subjects for an enemy? I am just a burden the Tuatha De Danann set upon Kenshin. I wouldn't be surprised if Kenshin hated me.

"I couldn't sleep either," a gentle male voice says behind me.

I look upon Kenshin in awe. How did he walk up on me unnoticed? Never have I known a man who can walk so quietly.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you from your thoughts. Do you mind if I join you?" Kenshin replies solemnly.

Shaking my head no I sit down on a nearby bench. Kenshin takes the invitation and sits down next to me.

"My land might be peaceful, but that doesn't mean that you should be walking around by yourself. I have just as many friends as I do enemies," Kenshin states with concern.

What does he think he is? Does he seriously think that I will allow him to monitor my every move like a prisoner? If that's the case, he might as well save the effort and lock me up!

"I don't know what my uncle will do now that he knows that I'm holding an Irish woman as a guest. My uncle holds a strong spy network and will more than likely use it against you. I told you once that I would protect you and I plan to keep to my word. Kiyoshi, Jiro and I will take turns watching you while you are outside the palace walls. I would not take such precautions unless I felt you were in danger," Kenshin replies sympathetically.

I nod my head in defeat. I might not like what he is proposing, but he has a point. It would be all too easy for him to take me out while I'm alone and blame it on some angry villager. It's not like Kenshin's uncle is the only one who will have a problem with me.

"It's getting much too late to be outside," Kenshin remarks while standing up beside me. Reaching a hand out towards me, he continues, "I'll escort you to your room."

Taking the hand offered to me, I quickly stand up and follow Kenshin's lead. Silently we walk side by side toward my room both unwilling to break the comfortable silence.

"I'll be busy working in the fields tomorrow so I probably wont see you until tomorrow evening. If you need to go out, Kiyoshi will escort you. Promise me that you wont give the man any problems," Kenshin says playfully.

I glare at Kenshin angrily. How dare he make a statement like that? What does he think I am going to do... run away in the middle of enemy territory?

Kenshin laughs full heartedly before replying, "I'm just teasing you. It's getting late, so I'll let you go to bed. Good night Marina."

I nod back in appreciation before entering the room. If I ever plan on finishing my task I can't afford to put my work aside. Tomorrow I will try to ask Mine for my much needed supplies and where I might find a place to gather Figwort. The sooner I fulfill my task, the quicker I'll be able to leave.

* * *

**Hello everybody! I would like to apologize for the long over due update. Between finals, finding a new place and the loss of Internet, I have found it quite difficult to update this story. I am moving to a new place this weekend and will hopefully have the Internet connected** **before the end of the month. If not, school is starting on the 28th and I'll be able to use the computers on campus. Thank you for being patient and I sincerely hope that the chapter was worth the wait.**

**I received a particularly nasty review and would like to address some of the issues the reviewer brought to my attention. This person, who shall remain nameless, was upset that I used Japanese names instead of Irish names for the OC's. For all of those who have also questioned this, my reasoning is that I wanted to make the RK cast look like they belong. If they had Japanese names while everyone else had Irish ones, it would make the RK cast stand out too much. I have read fanfictions that use the appropriate ethnic names for OC's and quite frankly it reminds me just how out of place the RK cast is in the setting. I know that Japanese names don't quite fit Ireland either, but the fact that a select few don't stand out so clearly makes the oddity of the names less relevant. I would have preferred to give them all Irish names but then it wouldn't be a RK fanfiction, now would it? **

**A more personal issue that was brought forth was the issue of my ethnicity. In the person's review they made a point in calling me an Irish American wannabe. First off, I thought I made it pretty obvious that I wasn't Japanese American. All one would have to do is look at my profile and notice that my South Park character has red hair and that under my description I mention that my natural hair color is blond. Last time I checked, Japanese aren't born with blond hair. So I will clear up the topic of my ethnicity. I am 50 German, 25 Irish and 25 combination of English, Scottish, Italian and French. With that said, technically I am Irish American. **

**Another point of order is that this story is not about Irish Americans but about the Irish. How I became an Irish American wannabe is beyond me. Wouldn't it be more accurate for the person to call me an Irish wannabe?**

**And for all of you out there who do not know much about the Irish Dark Ages, this story has taken a lot of liberties in regard of historical accounts. The war between the Irish and English happened at a much later date and it wasn't started over three sacred islands. This story is as historically correct as the Mist of Avalon. I probably should have mentioned that before hand, but I didn't think anyone would think that the story was based on true accounts. Just like Rurouni Kenshin, the era existed but the characters and the conflicts they encountered are nothing but the inner workings of an overly imaginative mind. This story is not meant to teach people about Irish history, just like Rurouni Kenshin should not be used to teach Japanese history. Though both have some historical relevance, they are for the most part incorrect historical portrayals.**

**On a lighter note, I have created South Park RK characters. I didn't have much to do over the past few months, so I gave into my inner otaku. If you want to see them, the links are listed on my profile. Any input is more than welcome. Ja ne!**


	11. In Good Company

**Full Summary: Kaoru, the only daughter of an Irish King, must save her six brothers from an enchantment placed on them by an evil sorceress. What will happen when she falls in love with a Britain? Story is based off of Juliet Marillier's book Daughter of the Forest. KK**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Daughter of the Forest. As much as I'd love to take credit for Nobuhiro Watsuki's and Juliet Marillier's creations, I'd rather keep what little money I have. **

**This story is a work of fiction and should not be taken as a serious era piece. Sevenwaters, Harrowfield, Northwoods and the Three Sacred Islands are made up places.**

**A/N:**

**Niamh: Dia duit (How do you do/ hello), and welcome to another segment of Druid You Know? For those of you who have just tuning in, I am your host Niamh (Nee-av) Walsh and this is my guest Head Druid Liadan (Lee-a-dan) Hadley. **

**Liadan: Dia duit.**

**Niamh: Before the last break we were able to go over Mean Geimhridh (moon gerry), which in my opinion is the coolest holiday ever, and that sadistic Ground Hog's Day holiday. What is it called again?**

**Liadan: Imbolc (IM- bulk)! I find it hard to believe that you don't know that holiday. It's only one of the most publicized after Samhain (SOW-in). Are you actually a follower of the faith? **

**Niamh: I just find it hard to remember the name, that's all!**

**Liadan: Yet, you remember Mean Geimhridh?**

**Niamh: Duh! It's only the coolest holiday ever!**

**Liadan: sighs Back to the topic at hand. The next holiday we celebrate is called Mean Earraigh** **(moon erric) which is celebrated sometime around March 21st. The day is equal in length to night and therefore is seen as a day of awakening. This day is seen as one of the most fertile and is often spent in the fields planting. **

**Niamh: Oh, this is the holiday of the 'blazing fire' if you get my drift.**

**Liadan: Actually, I think that you are confusing Mean Erraigh with Beltaine (BYAL-tena) which starts on April 30th and continues to May 1st. It marks the end of the dark time of the year and embraces the light. If you are insinuating what I think you are, that type of practice is highly looked down upon. I like to think of Beltaine as a day for celebrating love in all its forms rather than lust.**

**Niamh: Eww, I wasn't thinking of it like that! I was talking about the fire in which everyone has to build and maintain for the entirety of the night. **

**Liadan: Well, usually people associate the holiday with the fertility festival, so naturally I thought…**

**Niamh: Eww, don't even say it. Eww!!**

**Liadan: I guess this might be a good time to go to a commercial break. I'm not even going to stop you if you decide to change the channel. I know I would, but I'm kind of stuck with the weasel!**

**Niamh: huddled in the corner of the set Ewwwww!!!!**

_Italics_** mean mental conversations.**

* * *

**Daughter of the Forest RK Style**

**Chapter 11: In Good Company**

The very next day, I sought out Kiyoshi and picked Figwort. Neither Kiyoshi nor Mine were thrilled when they learned of my task. When they failed to talk me out of collecting Figwort, they immediately offered to assist me. Not willing to take any chances, I declined. When the Tuatha De Danann command something of you, you follow their orders to the letter. They told me that this was my task and that no one was allowed knowledge of its purpose. I must bare this burden on my own.

The next few days of gathering and preparing Figwort went well. For a while I thought I might be able to finish my work without incident until Sakura and her seamstresses caught me working on the spindle. They were appalled at my task and banned me from my needed supplies. All Sakura would tell me was that it was unladylike and barbaric.

I had planned to hide my work in my room, but that would not be. When Kenshin saw me constructing a spindle he immediately questioned Mine. He became furious when he found out about his mother's attitude and asked to speak with her privately in his chambers the following day.

I don't know what Kenshin told her, but relations between Sakura and I have become more tense. She now allows me free reign to the sewing equipment, but I can sense her hatred and resentment. She never goes out of her way to make me feel comfortable and doesn't hide the fact from her son. No matter how many times Kenshin spoke to Sakura, her attitude never lightened. After a month Kenshin gave up and now I am constantly being watched by Mine. I enjoy her company and thus I do not complain.

As horrible as Sakura treats me, I cannot blame her for her actions. What I am doing is highly unusual and suspicious. I'm sure that the rumors of me being a Sorceress out to ensnare Kenshin have also not helped support my cause.

I can't really be angry with her for trying to protect her son. It's only natural for a mother to try to eliminate any possible threat towards her family. If I were in her situation, I would be cautious as well. Did I not once agree with my brothers that it is best to remain cautious when dealing with Lady Yumi?

If only people would realize that nothing is going on between Kenshin and I. I admit that the man is handsome and pleasant enough, but what we have is a strictly business like relationship. He wants what little information I have on Akira and I need a place to fulfill my task.

Plus, Kenshin is a man of his word. He is to be wed to Tomoe and I highly doubt anything will change his mind. From everything that I have heard, Tomoe and Kenshin are meant for one another. Not only are they childhood friends, but she also has both beauty and brains. How could anyone imagine a slip of a girl like me to be any sort of threat towards someone as perfect as her?

Not only that, I highly doubt Kenshin could be so easily swayed by the likes of a sorceress. Kenshin is much too cunning and strong willed to fall for such petty tricks. People highly underestimate his abilities.

"Marina, are you well? You seem rather distracted," Mine comments while softly placing a hand on my shoulder.

I look back at Mine whose face is filled with concern. Two months have past since I first met the woman, yet I have never seen her so worried. I suddenly feel guilty for getting caught up in my thoughts. How can I be so thoughtless as to forget that she has been sitting beside me the entire time? Not to mention, I forgot about the thread and needle in my hands. I really need to pay more attention.

"You've been working far too hard lately. Let me at least tend to your wounds," Mine softly replies while gently placing my hands into hers.

With silent tears rolling down her checks, she replies in a faint voice, "I know that there is a purpose behind these shirts you are making, but I can't stand to see one of my good friends suffering like this. I will not ask you to stop your task, since I know Kenshin has already tried, but I will not allow you to continue abusing yourself. If you must insist on creating these shirts, at least allow me to treat your hands. It's the least I can do to relieve your pain."

Using the back of my hand, I slowly drag my hand across her check in an attempt to dry her tears. I can't stand the thought of Mine crying at my expense. Tears do not befit this woman. She should be ever smiling and joyful, especially with a child on the way.

Smiling back, Mine continues, "Plus I'd hate to see the woman who's going to help deliver my baby unable to do so because she fails to take care of her health."

My eyes widen in disbelief. Why would this woman trust me with the delivery of her first-born child? She would trust an enemy to deliver her child without prior knowledge of their ability? I know that we have become friends, but I'm still Irish. Her people hate me!

"Kenshin told me what you did for him back in the cave. If it were not for you, he would be dead. You are a very skilled healer to be able to improvise like you did. Kenshin trusts you with his life, so why wouldn't I trust you with my child's. I would be honored if you would help bring my child into this world," Mine replies with a heart felt smile graced upon her face.

For the first time in what feels like ages, my heart bursts with joy as I hug the woman in front of me. The fact that she trusts me with what will become the most important person in her life makes me feel important. Never have I felt so excepted in my entire life.

"I'm happy to see the two of you in higher spirits. I think this is the first time that I have seen you truly smile Marina. I was starting to worry that I wasn't taking proper care of my two favorite ladies," Kenshin remarks with a wink.

"I swear, you can be worse than Jiro when it comes to sweet talking the ladies. You should know better than to show your affections towards a happily married woman," Mine retorts playful.

"As you should know better than to take the word of a man who's already taken," Kenshin replies back in an equally playful tone.

"I've seen the glances you've made in my direction. Do not deny it. You may be promised to another, but your heart is all mine. I wonder how my husband will feel about your affections?" Mine retorts amusedly.

"I come in here to find out what's taking Kenshin so long only to find my wife speaking of another man's affections towards her. I hope you have a good explanation for this Kenshin," Kiyoshi says with annoyance.

"Oro? It's nothing like that, I promise. I was just..." Kenshin manages to stumble out with wide eyes.

"Do you really think I would accuse you of trying to steal my wife?" Kiyoshi chuckles, "How I enjoy catching you off guard. The 'oro' never fails to amuse me."

Scratching the back of his head Kenshin replies, "You enjoy making me suffer don't you?"

"What kind of friend would I be if I did not?" Kiyoshi replies with a wicked grin upon his face.

"A much kinder one," Kenshin says under his breath.

"Things would be dull without me. Do not pretend that you do not find my antics amusing," Kiyoshi says with a goofy grin.

Kenshin smiles back at Kiyoshi before uttering, "I almost forgot why I came up here. Word has been sent that Tomoe will be arriving for dinner and will remain in the house for a short visit. I was given rather short notice, or otherwise I would have alerted the household sooner."

Kenshin judges Mine and my reaction before continuing, "Sadly, Gohei will also be making an appearance. Unlike last time, I will not allow him to get out of line. You will remain safe as long as you're within my house Marina. Just to be safe, I ask that you remain with Jiro, Kiyoshi, Mine or myself for the entirety of the visit. I don't want to take any chances with your safety."

I nod back in understanding. I would have done what he suggests whether or not he commanded it. There is no way that I would suffer Kenshin's uncle alone. I am not foolish enough to believe that his attitude towards my people has changed in the past two months.

"We will leave the two of you to prepare for dinner. I'm sure that you will want to look your best for our guests. We will come back to escort you two ladies before dinner starts," Kenshin states with a bow.

"We shall eagerly await our escorts," Mine replies with a wink in my direction.

I nod my head slowly in agreement before looking towards Kenshin. He smiles back happily before making his way towards the door. Kiyoshi smiles wickedly towards his wife before following in Kenshin's lead.

As soon as the men's' footsteps are out of hearing range, Mine gently grabs my wrist and leads me towards a chair in the center of the room. Searching through the drawers she takes out a container of some strange cream and a pair of tweezers. With both items in hand, she pulls up a chair and sets herself directly in front of me.

Placing my hands in her own, she critically examines them. Without so much as a sound, she picks up the tweezers and begins to pick out the tiny thistles still implanted in my skin. With a serious look etched on her face, she fully emerges herself into the task.

Minutes pass by in silence before Mine smiles up at me and remarks, "This isn't so bad is it? Not only will your hands be feeling better in no time, but they will also look better. I'm sure in a couple of weeks Kenshin will be thanking me."

I do not quite understand the meaning behind Mine's last statement, but knowing her I don't care to find out. In situations like these, it's better to ignore her statements all together.

Reaching for the cream beside her, Mine continues, "My mother used to treat my wounds with this cream back home. If it could reduce the swelling of bee stings, I'm sure it will treat you hands nicely."

I look back at Mine in confusion. What would she be doing with a cream such as this and why would she need to deal with bee stings?

Mine laughs merrily before replying, "I see that Kenshin hasn't told you my story. I don't know if I should be insulted or feel relieved."

I just look back at her questioningly. Does she plan to tell me or is she going to laugh at me the entire evening?

"You have quite a temper Marina. One minute you're hugging me; the next you look like your plotting my demise. You're quite a strange girl," Mine teases.

For some reason, everyone has been saying that lately. I never thought I was all that strange, but I guess it must be. The message has obviously been received, so people can stop informing me!

"Now, now. I'm sorry if I angered you. Sometimes I don't know when to stop teasing," Mine says with an apologetic smile, "As for the story behind the cream, I came from a small village to the south. My family is known in those parts for our mastery in beekeeping. I had planned to remain on the farm and continue helping my parents, but everything changed once I met Kiyoshi."

With a far away look in her eyes she continues, "It will have been three years come August since I first met Kiyoshi. I had been working all day collecting honey and had just taken a break. I was tired and less than presentable when he rode up to the house. There I was in front of one of the most beautiful men I had ever seen and I was covered in honey!"

Chuckling Mine looks back at me before continuing, "You can only imagine the relief I felt when he was unconcerned by my appearance. The longer I talked to Kiyoshi, the easier it was for me to let go and enjoy myself. It's amazing how easy conversation between the two of us came. After thirty minutes or so, we both made our farewells. Kiyoshi had errands to attend to, while my mother desperately needed me in the back."

Recollecting her thoughts, Mine states, "Every week he would make such a visit. He would say that the Queen fancied a jar of honey, but I knew better than that. What woman can finish off a jar all by herself? Thinking back on it now, it's quite romantic. I often wonder what he actually did with all that honey?"

Mine says after laughing full heartedly, "Two months passed in such a fashion until one day Kenshin accompanied Kiyoshi in bidding my father a visit. That night, Kiyoshi formally asked my father for my hand in marriage. I knew that Kiyoshi was planning to eventually propose, but I never would have imagined it happening so soon or that the King would accompany him. The whole time I just speculated that he was part of Kenshin's royal guard. It never occurred to me that he might be kin."

I nod my head in understanding. Did I not speculate the same? Worse, I thought Kenshin was a captain!

"My parents didn't even ask my opinion on the matter. Kenshin and my father had the entire wedding arranged by the time Kiyoshi was able to tell me the good news. Luckily, I had already fallen in love with the man or else I might have been angered by my parent's actions. I love my parents without question, but I still wish that they had consulted me before selling me off. What if I had only been pretending to enjoy his company? He was a customer after all!"

I just looked at Mine in sympathy. My father probably would have done the same had I remained in his care. In fact, I doubt he would have given me the honor of choosing a man I had already met. Whoever has the fattest purse or larger share of land would no doubt be chosen as my husband. I'm sure my father is angry right now that he lost such a valuable tool for his campaign.

"I hold no grudge against my parents though. They were good people and were well meaning. They wanted to see me better off and I can't say they were wrong," Mine states with a sad smile on her face.

I would inquire more details about her parents, but I don't know how to express my question. How does one ask if someone's parents are still alive in a sensitive manner through gestures? I've gotten good at communicating, but not nearly that good. Plus, I don't want to be digging up unwanted memories, in the eve of entertaining important guests. Instead I decide to give her an apologetic look.

"It's alright. My parents lived good lives and I'm happy that they are now in a better place. Where ever they are, I'm sure they are together," Mine replies with her cheerful demeanor back intact.

Hastily rising from her seat she grabs my wrist and directs me towards her closet. Letting go of my arm she eagerly looks through her dresses with a critical eye. Every once in a while she glances back and forth between the garments and myself.

Eventually she pulls out a midnight blue dress and remarks, "It might be a little big on you, but it will have to do. Put it on so I can see what alterations are needed."

With little time to register her words, I am being pushed behind a curtain on the opposite side of the room. After the initial shock of being thrown around the room like a rag doll, I begin to change into the provided dress.

In excitement Mine states, "I haven't done anything like this in years. Rarely do I get the chance to dress up for a formal dinner with a friend. There's nothing more enjoyable than dressing someone else. I enjoy Sakura's company, but it's so nice to have a female closer to my age."

As much as I hate the idea of dressing up, Mine's excitement is infectious. Even the prospect of getting prepared for a formal dinner with Gohei and Tomoe cannot stop me from enjoying myself right now. I seriously don't know what I would do without the woman's company. Life in this house would be harder, that's quite obvious.

As I am walking from behind the curtain Mine smiles at me with pride.

Facing me towards the mirror on the wall she comments, "That color looks absolutely lovely on you. From now on, you are going to wear more blue. It brings out the color of your eyes."

Playing with the fabric, Mine replies, "You're still much too skinny, but I have to admit that you're filling out nicely. In a couple more months, you should be able to wear one of my dresses with little alterations."

Smiling back at me she continues, "After I finish with the alterations, I'm sure you will turn heads."

I smile back at Mine while taking in my appearance. I highly doubt I will be turning heads, but I have to agree that I have been gaining weight quickly. I could stand gaining a few more pounds, but at least my ribs aren't as noticeable as they once were.

Grabbing some pins, thread, needle and a leather belt, Mine begins working on the dress.

While watching me through the mirror Mine remarks, "I'm sure you're looking forward to meeting the famous Tomoe."

I nod my head yes nervously. I don't know why the prospect of meeting Tomoe is so scary, but I guess it's because I don't know what to expect. Will she be kind to me or will she see me as a threat?

I'm sure that Kenshin would never agree to marry her if she were anything like her father, but I can't help but worry that she'll share her father's sentiments towards my people. I don't need another enemy, especially one who will soon be Kenshin's wife!

"You seem nervous," Mine replies in concern. "Tomoe is a sweet girl. I'm sure you two will get along well."

"If you are worried about Kenshin losing interest in you, I wouldn't concern myself over that. If anything, Tomoe's presence will remind him just how dull and dreary she can be!" Mine states with a sigh. "I can't blame the girl though. I would probably act the same if I had a father like hers. You have to possess patience and temperance in abundance to deal with a man like that, even to the point of becoming an overly polite and a seemingly empty void. I love the girl to death, but entertaining her is exhausting. You'll soon see what I mean."

I am too shocked over the fact that someone said something negative about the angelic Tomoe to gesture any response. Everyone in the household, until this point, has praised her. Well, not Kenshin, Kiyoshi or Jiro. They don't really talk about her unless it has something to do with Kenshin's uncle, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. Kenshin probably wishes to keep his personal affairs secret.

Mine stops what she is doing and looks up at me inquisitively. It's almost as if she's looking for something. What she wants out of me, I have no clue.

"After tonight I hope you will start to see things a little more clearly. Don't take my word for it; look for yourself," Mine says with an exasperated tone. "For such intelligent people, you and Kenshin sure aren't observant."

I normally would have hit someone for talking to me like that, but I am much too confused to react. I don't know what to think anymore. I highly doubt Mine would be so adamant on the issue if she didn't seriously think there was something going on, but I just don't see it. Kenshin and I are just friendly. He has a reason for holding me as a guest, but it's not what Mine speculates. Trying to explain that would only make matters worse. I'd rather deal with her crazy theory than be hassled into speaking about Akira.

"I'm sorry that I spoke to you like I did. You are a guest and I sometimes forget that. It feels like I've known you longer than the two months you've resided here. I've taken far more liberties with my speech than is befitting. I will try to curb my tongue from now on," Mine sorrowfully replies while nervously resuming her task.

I gently grab Mine's hand and raise her to her feet. Looking her straight in the eye I give her the best comforting smile I can muster. What she said may have been intrusive, but I do not mind. The fact that she is trying so hard to get Kenshin and I together is kind of flattering. After all, he is already betrothed and technically a part of her family.

Embracing me for the second time that day Mine chokes out, "I'm happy to have a friend like you."

I just smile in an attempt to suppress my laughter. Her pregnancy has made her extremely moody in the past few weeks. I can understand why everyone in the household has been giving her space lately.

It seems like the only people in the house who aren't scared of her are Kiyoshi, Kenshin and I and even Kiyoshi has his moments. Mine practically made his ears bleed with all her yelling the other night. I don't think I have ever seen a man so terrified in my life. I highly doubt he or anyone in the household will eat any strawberries for the remainder of her pregnancy.

Luckily, I haven't had to endure such an event and I plan to keep it that way. My trick for dealing with pregnant women is to never get on their bad side. If you do, deflect their anger towards something else. Jiro is usually an easy scapegoat.

As for Kenshin, I don't think he's scared of anyone. Caught off guard sometimes, but not scared. If I could read my opponents half as well as Kenshin, I'm sure I would be just as relaxed.

No matter the situation, he always seems to find the right words or actions to take. For example, any time Mine seems irritated, Kenshin puts on a sympathetic smile and immediately talks about how unworthy he is. It's amazing how quickly the table turns on her.

What is more amazing is that she knows Kenshin's motives. As Mine once told me, "It's impossible to remain angry at Kenshin without feeling guilt ridden."

It's got to be tough for Kiyoshi to know that he will never be able to control his wife's mood swings like Kenshin. I am surprised that he isn't resentful.

"What are you smiling about?" Mine states in agitation "You better not be laughing at me!"

I just smile back at her playfully. At times like these, I know better than to hide my intentions. Running away in cowardice is what gets Jiro in trouble constantly. It's best to be upfront and pass it off as teasing.

"You may be laughing now, but when you're pregnant with Kenshin's child, I will be the first one to pick on you." Mine replies with a wicked grin.

I look at her in shock. She just apologized for teasing me too much and now she is speaking to me thus? Women are strange when they are pregnant.

"That's the first time you didn't give me a death glare. Is it possible that little Miss Marina is starting to come to terms with her feelings? Maybe I should make a meal tomorrow in celebration! I don't care if Kiyoshi has banned me from the kitchen for the entirety of my pregnancy; the cause is well worth my husband's anger." Mine says ecstatically.

I just shake my head in disbelief while watching the woman before me excitedly grab her once abandoned thread and needle. I can't help but wonder why something so silly as not rebutting her comment could make her so happy? Silence does not always mean defeat; I'm just tired of convincing the hardheaded. I really don't understand Mine's logic.

After a couple of minutes of sewing in silence, Mine grabs the leather belt in front of her and starts adjusting it around my waist. Annoyed by the fact that the belt does not tighten far enough, she starts to curse under her breath. The few words that I am able to catch have me by surprise. I would have never believed that Mine knew such words!

I continue to watch the woman in amusement as she continues to play with the belt around my waist. Eventually she gives up and lets it fall loosely upon my hips.

With that done, Mine runs back to the closet and picks herself a full royal purple gown.

Running behind the screen to change, Mine states, "I don't know what to do with my hair. Kiyoshi always tells me to keep it down but I don't really think that is very appropriate. I think I'll put my hair up in a twist. I haven't done that in a while."

Walking out from behind the screen, Mine looks at herself critically through the mirror.

Finally appeased with her appearance she looks back at me and says, "Now that I know what I'm going to do with my hair, it's time to deal with yours. You always wear you're hair in a high ponytail. I think you should do something different for a change."

Sitting me in front of her dresser she lets down my hair and starts slowly brushing it.

"You have such beautiful hair! It's so long! You really shouldn't keep it up all the time. If we weren't having such a formal dinner I would insist you keep it down. I'd die for hair like yours!" Mine says with slight jealousy.

Smiling back at my reflection she comments, "You're hair is much too long for most of my typical hair styles. I think a bun might be best. What do you think?"

I nod back in agreement. I never have been one for fashion. I trust that Mine is much better at this sort of thing than I.

After a couple of minutes Mine finishes off my hair with a blue and white flower comb. For such a simple hairstyle, it looks quite sophisticated.

"You look absolutely lovely. I can't wait to see the reaction when the boys get a look at you. You have to allow me to present you formally when they come up to the room. I want the whole effect," Mine exclaims in excitement.

I smile at her reflection in shared excitement. Something about seeing the men's reaction towards my formal attire will be nothing short of amusing.

Taking her place in front of the mirror, Mine begins to fix her hair. I'm sure Mine wouldn't ask me to fashion her hair for such a fancy dinner, being that I only know how to braid and make ponytails.

Mine's hair doesn't take very long, so for the next few minutes Mine decides to check the seams of my dress. Mine being the perfectionist that she is, wants to make sure that everything is aligned correctly. At the moment, I'm much too nervous about meeting Tomoe to care about the seams of my dress. Instead, I try to formulate the best way to deal with every possible encounter. It never hurts to be overly prepared.

Suddenly I am jolted out of my imaginings by a pounding at the door.

"Are you ladies ready or are we expected to wait another hour?" Jiro shortly inquires.

"I'm sure you're known by all the ladies at court for your unparalleled manners," Mine replies sarcastically. "If you're patient I'll let you in soon enough."

Looking towards me she points at the curtain used earlier to dress behind. Without having to be told again, I run behind it in anticipation.

"Why, hello there," Mine playfully says while opening up the door. "What honor do you bestow upon us for such a formal visit?"

"You look as lovely as ever my love," Kiyoshi replies with all the social graces of a man his standing.

Mine giggles out, "You flatter too much my lord."

"I flatter only where flattery need be given," Kiyoshi smoothly compliments.

"As lovely as this scene is, are you and Marina ready for dinner?" Jiro asks in boredom.

"Of course we are! Do you think I would allow you in if we were not?" Mine replies in agitation.

"I would like to formally present to you, Marina from the land of Erin. Her exact origins may be unknown but I highly doubt her presence will be so easily misplaced. Marina don't be shy and grace us with your company," Mine playfully states.

Walking from behind the curtain, I look at the group before me. I can't help but smile as I notice Jiro staring at me. He would look more handsome if his eyes weren't literally popping out of their sockets.

My eyes soon glance towards Kiyoshi and Mine who are smiling at me in pride. Strangely their gaze makes me feel like a long lost daughter.

I suddenly turn towards Kenshin in awe. I have always known how handsome he is, but I can't help but admire how gorgeous he looks at the moment. He looks absolutely stunning in the blue and black dress suit.

Looking into his eyes I suddenly blush at my actions. Was I just admiring him? I need to stop this. He's taken!

Taking my hand, Kenshin slowly presses a kiss upon my knuckles. Never once does his eye contact falter. I can't help but shiver at the simple gesture.

"You look beautiful Marina. I can't help but notice that we match." Kenshin says with a gentle smile graced upon his lips.

I blush in embarrassment and quickly look down at the floor below me. I need to settle down. The day is starting to catch up with me.

"What a coincidence," Mine replies while smiling back at her husband.

"Quite," Kiyoshi says in perfect imitation of his wife.

I knew something was going on when I hadn't recognized the dress. I'm going to give her the most evil eye I can muster the minute I get her alone!

"We best be going. I'd hate to keep our guests waiting." Kenshin says while presenting me his arm.

I entwine my arm with his readily while he leads me toward the banquet hall. Mine, Kiyoshi and Jiro follow just far enough to give the illusion of privacy. This in itself angers me to no end. Are we just some project to them?

In a hushed voice Kenshin comments, "Let them revel in their victory for now. We'll get them back in kind soon enough."

I just smile back victoriously knowing that Kenshin feels the same as I about the current situation. With Kenshin on my side, those two will be on the losing side of this newly waged war. Kiyoshi and Mine don't know what they have gotten themselves into.

Kenshin looks upon me with amusement before reverting to his stoic demeanor. Noticing the hall before us I follow in kind. I will not allow Gohei, Tomoe or Sakura to catch me off guard.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I wrote on my profile that it would take one or two weeks, but sadly school has been keeping me busy. As for further updates, I will try to have one chapter out every three to four weeks. I will do what I can to update sooner, but I can make no promises.**

**I am always happy to hear from my viewers, so do not hesitate to review. Those who have reviewed in the past know that I love to write back. I try to make it a goal to know my viewers. **

**I didn't get very many reviews for chapter ten and I sincerely hope that people are not tiring of the story. If you are, please give me some recommendations. Any tips are appreciated. I know my grammar isn't the greatest, but I am having trouble editing my own work. It's far easier to edit someone else's work than your own. **

**Thank you for reading and I hope to hear from all of you. Ja ne!**


	12. What Lies Beneath

**Full Summary: Kaoru, the only daughter of an Irish King, must save her six brothers from an enchantment placed on them by an evil sorceress. What will happen when she falls in love with a Britain? Story is based off of Juliet Marillier's book Daughter of the Forest. KK**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Daughter of the Forest. As much as I'd love to take credit for Nobuhiro Watsuki's and Juliet Marillier's creations, I'd rather keep what little money I have.**

**This story is a work of fiction and should not be taken as a serious era piece. Sevenwaters, Harrowfield, Northwoods and the Three Sacred Islands are made up places.**

**A/N:**

**Niamh: Dia duit (How do you do?/ hello), and welcome to another segment of Druid You Know? For those who just tuning in, I am your host Niamh (Nee-av) Walsh and this is my guest Head Druid Liadan (Lee-a-dan) Hadley. For those who are joining us once again, I'm so sorry about the last segment. That was just plain gross!**

**Liadan: Excuse me for taking your comment the wrong way. I'm sure everyone out there thought the same as I. Plus, how was I supposed to know that you would react like that? It's not that gross.**

**Niamh: Not that gross? Not that gross?! It's only the most foul thing in the world!!**

**Liadan: So immature. I pity the man that falls for you. He would have to be an extremely patient man to have to deal with you!**

**Niamh: What did you say? Why I outta…!**

**Liadan: The next holiday we will talk about is Mean Samhraidh** **(moon SOM-rah). It** **is celebrated on June 21st and****centers around the longest day of the year, Summer Solstice. This day is important for two reasons. One is that it celebrates the coming of summer and the Sun God's rise to power and second is that it marks the beginning of darkness. Creatures, such as fairies are said to become more powerful and mischievous on this day, so make sure to stay out of their path.**

**Niamh: Awww!! Fairies? They scare me. The story of the fairy queen stealing the poor miller girl's boyfriend gives me the chills. I hope the fairies don't come and steal my man!**

**Liadan: ho-oh-oh-oh So even a itsune can manage to attain a boyfriend. Poor man. Hopefully the Fairy Queen will spare him and take him away.**

**Niamh: She wouldn't! Not before he can ask me out on a date!**

**Niamh: Since you two aren't actually together, he must be smart as well. All the more reason for the Queen of the Fairies to take him as a prize.**

**Niamh: No! I wouldn't allow her to take my Ciaran (Kee-ur-aun)! **

**Liadan: Calm down. Fairies are not going to take your Ciaran. They are just children's stories that are used to teach children to stay out of the woods.**

**Niamh: You wouldn't say that if the Queen of the Fairies stole your boyfriend!**

**Liadan: Just when I think that I can't be shocked any further, you find a way to prove me wrong.**

**Niamh: Say that to my face!**

**Liadan: I just did.**

**Niamh: I won't be made a fool on national television!**

**Liadan: A little too late.**

**Niamh: I'll deal with you later, evil itsune glare towards Liadan but first a word from our sponsors.**

_Italics_** mean mental conversations.**

* * *

**Daughter of the Forest RK Style**

**Chapter 12: What Lies Beneath**

Entering the dining hall, Kenshin escorts me to a chair next to his. Directly across from me is an elegant woman a few years my senior.

"Marina, this is my fiancée Tomoe. Tomoe, this is my guest Marina," Kenshin cordially states.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Kenshin has told me so much about you. I hope we will get to know each other better in the next few weeks. Maybe the two of us could find the time to share some tea." Tomoe says with a seemingly sincere smile on her face.

I smile in acceptance of her invitation. Maybe Mine is right in telling me not to worry. She seems kind enough and obviously isn't deterred by the fact that I am Irish.

Situating herself next to me, Mine greets, "I trust you're journey was a fair one, Tomoe?"

"As always, it is nice to see you Mine. It's been far too long," Tomoe replies with a bow. "Thank you for the concern. My trip was a very pleasant one."

With a ghost of a smile, Tomoe continues, "Kenshin gave me word of your pregnancy. How far along is the child?"

"We are expecting within the next few months," Mine replies while smiling at her husband.

"I could not be any happier for the two of you. I know how long you have prayed for such a blessing. I wish the best for your little family," Tomoe replies with a eerily sad smile.

"I completely agree with my Tomoe. A child is a wondrous thing to behold. I can't wait for the day when my own child will bear such a creation in her womb. I'm sure Kenshin also looks forward to it," Gohei states while taking in Kenshin's expression.

Kenshin bows his head in acceptance of his uncle's statement, but otherwise his expression leaves nothing behind. The only way to describe his demeanor is indifferent.

All I can say is that the British have some strange formalities. In Ireland, such a reaction would be seen as an insult towards the future bride and her family, but here it's almost expected. I know if my husband reacted in such a fashion I would be infuriated. I don't care if the marriage were arranged, I would at least hope he find me suitable enough to bare his children! Isn't that why one gets married in the first place?

For the rest of the night, we eat our dinner in silence. Usually the household would be chatting over our meal, but Gohei supposedly looks down on such behavior.

I can't really complain though. The silence may feel foreign to me, but anything is better than listening to another lecture on the stupidity of the Irish. I'd much rather take my chances living among the English villagers than bare such arrogance. Sometimes I wonder how Kenshin can be related to such an awful man.

* * *

After dinner Sakura and her Ladies in Waiting escorted the entire party to the sitting room for ale. The room is nicely furnished and would be more comfortable if the hostess and her brother weren't watching me so intently. Kenshin, Jiro, Mine, Kiyoshi and even Tomoe have done what they can to make me feel more at ease, but I can't shake this bad feeling. Now that Kenshin has walked off with Tomoe, my fears have only intensified.

Without Kenshin's presence, both Sakura and Gohei have become uncensored with their stares and cheeky comments. As the time passes I feel more and more like a sitting duck in the midst of a group of hunters. I'm just waiting for one of them to attack me at any given moment. Hopefully Kenshin will come back soon. I can already feel them planning another attack.

Some of the Ladies of court, hearing of Tomoe's arrival, decided to make an appearance much to most of our dismay. The only people who seem to be enjoying their company are Jiro and Sakura. Sakura enjoys the whispers the girls make towards me while Jiro just enjoys the attentions they bring. He can say the most awful endearments, or in some cases blatantly insult them, yet every last one of them continues to swoon over him.

At the moment, some blue-eyed brunette is trying to win his favor. Unbeknown to the girl, Jiro strategically places himself so that Kiyoshi, Mine and I could listen in on their conversation. The girl may be pretty, but she is clearly oblivious of her surroundings.

Normally I would feel bad about listening in on such a conversation, but if she is bold enough to hang onto the man indecently in front of us, I doubt she would be embarrassed to know that we are listening. As Mine said earlier, "If she enjoys being the center of attention, who am I to deny her?"

"So far it looks as if the 'Brunettes Are Smarter Than Blonds Theory' has been disproved. At least the blond Jiro was talking to earlier asked if they could talk outside," Mine says in disappointment.

"Brunettes are smarter than blonds?" Kiyoshi retorts playfully.

"This girl's stupidity puts all brunette kind to shame," Mine says while ignoring her husband.

"I have traveled the length of both England and Ireland, yet I have never heard someone speak of such kinds. Please do enlighten me," Kiyoshi mockingly rebuttals with a bow.

"For one who claims to be so worldly, you know little about the world that surrounds you. It's quite a pity that I'm married to such an ignorant man," Mine replies playfully.

"Is that so? For my lack of knowledge, I must insist that you personally instruct me on such worldly matters. I seem to be severely lacking in such important studies," Kiyoshi says with a smirk on his face.

Completely enraptured by their mock argument, Mine replies, "Such an apology has fallen on idol ears; for I only except those given in sincerity. Even a Lord must show some humility. Until you learn that lesson, I fear that I can not instruct you any further."

"Not only are you a radiant beauty, but a wise philosopher!" Kiyoshi states; while pressing a kiss on the back of Mine's hand.

"Do not think such flattery will win my favor. I am not as easy as some of the women in our company. What works on these women will not work on me," Mine replies while feigning hurt.

Feeling the need to escape from my guardians, I take the opportunity to walk into the kitchen. As cute as the couple may be, their antics can get quite suffocating. One can only watch so much before feeling like they are impeding on someone else's love life.

Quite frankly, it's a part of their life I have no need to be in the middle of. Why would I want to be in the middle of someone else's love life when I have no wish to create my own?

Successfully entering the kitchen unnoticed, I begin to prepare myself a cup of cider. As much as I enjoy the ale, I can only take so much. The last thing I want to do is become intoxicated in front of Gohei and Sakura. I'm sure they would find some way to use it against me.

Slowly sipping on the cider, I look out the window towards the garden. What I wouldn't give to be out there instead of here. I promised Kenshin that I wouldn't leave these walls for the entirety of his uncle's visit, and I'm not about to go against my word. The last thing he needs right now is to worry about my safety.

With that said, I'm sure Kenshin would be worried sick if he found out that I ran away from Mine and Kiyoshi. I best join them before anyone notices that I've gone missing.

"So this is where you went. Missing our little Shinta now, are you? I bet this is the longest that he's left his little pet," Gohei says in amusement.

It is obvious that Kenshin did not get his observational skills from his mother's side. Does he seriously think I've never left Kenshin's side? If anything, I spend more time with Mine!

And what is with his "little pet" comment. If he seriously thinks anything has happened between Kenshin and I, he is stupider than he looks. That's saying a lot; what not with his long beard and beady eyes.

While examining my body thoroughly with his eyes, Gohei continues, "You are quite the beauty my dear. It's not a wonder that he has chosen you to entertain his whims. I'm sure a girl such as yourself is far too great a temptation for even the mighty Lord Shinta."

No, he can't be this stupid; it has to be some sort of a trick. Didn't Kenshin say he had a strong spy network? I must keep my composure.

"I really must thank you. For a while there, I was starting to worry that my Tomoe would be wed to a virgin. Tomoe deserves a man who knows how to give her pleasure, wouldn't you agree?" Gohei remarks with an evil smirk on his face.

I stare Gohei in the eyes questionably. What is he trying to get at? If he seriously thinks such comments would bother me, he most obviously hasn't heard the kitchen maids speak of me!

"When Shinta is wed to Tomoe, I'm sure your presence will be unwanted in this household. Tomoe can be quite a jealous girl," Gohei says with a serious face.

Slowly rubbing my arm with the back of his hand, Gohei continues, "I might be willing to make an exception and hold you as one of my mistresses. Because of your blood you could never bare my children or hold a status, but at least you would have a place to stay. Seeing how protective Shinta is over you, I'm sure you're quite exceptional in the bedchambers. I'm willing to let my ethics slide this once in order to get a taste of Shinta's exotic fruit."

Without thinking, I slap Gohei straight across the face. How dare he speak to me so forwardly? I am not some tavern wench who can easily be won over with vulgar words or promises of riches. I'm a child of Sevenwaters! If my brothers were here, I'm sure Gohei would be dead by now! It's times like these that I miss their over protective nature.

"Why you little slut! I have bestowed you more kindness than your kind deserve and yet you have the audacity to strike me!" Gohei yells furiously. "I could have you killed for attacking the royal family!"

"When have you felt it your right to enforce your laws upon this household? Last time I checked, this estate was under my rule. I hope you don't find my leadership lacking. If that is the case, I must inquire why you find me a fitting husband for your daughter?" Kenshin retorts in an eerily calm voice.

Shivering in anger Gohei replies, "Of course I do not feel it's my place to enforce my will on your people, but she's not one of your subjects now is she? She's a mortal enemy of our kind and subject to the rules of war."

"That might be true on your land, but I enforce no such law. I might be engaged to your daughter, but my position in your war has not changed. I have no intention of fighting against Sevenwaters and see no wrong in allowing an Irish woman to stay as my guest. If you have a problem with my leadership you should speak now. I do not wish to further bind myself with those who do not trust in my abilities," Kenshin retorts smoothly.

"You highly misjudge my intentions," Gohei replies apologetically. "It was wrong of me to assume that you would support your family over some Irish brat."

"You are right," Kenshin replies stoically. "It was wrong of you to assume. You most obviously are a bad judge of character if you would believe that I hold any family deity towards you. For all that I'm concerned, our relationship is no different than any other neighboring Lord. I do not hold trust in those who find me untrustworthy; family or not."

"It's not that I do not trust in your abilities, it's just that it is hard to let someone else assume responsibility. You forget that at one time I held control over this estate," Gohei arrogantly rebuttals.

"Such an apology would be valid if I had not assumed control seven years ago. That is plenty of time to adjust. I highly recommend that you spare my subjects and guests of your judgment. I will not be so lenient in the future," Kenshin remarks coldly.

While leading me towards the door Kenshin threatens, "If I even hear that you have attempted to speak to Marina again I will break all ties with your estate. As long as you are in my house, I expect you to follow my laws. If you find yourself unable to do so, I eagerly suggest that you remove yourself from the premises immediately. I am more than willing to provide armed escorts if you are in need of them."

With a scowl Gohei replies, "That will not be necessary."

"I hope your behavior does not show otherwise," Kenshin sternly comments.

Pausing in front of the door, Kenshin calmly states, "By the way, my mother has been eagerly searching for you. You best not keep her waiting. Mother has never been a patient woman."

Hastily Kenshin drags me out of the kitchen and through the hall. Immediately, all eyes turn toward us in bewilderment. I'm sure the sight of a silently fuming Kenshin dragging a terrified girl is the last thing anyone in the room would expect.

By all means, I'm just as confused as they. First I am propositioned and yelled at by Gohei and now, I'm being dragged towards the garden by a fuming Kenshin. I don't even know the source of his anger!

No matter where his anger lies, I'm sure that I'm not going to enjoy this conversation. I can't stand the thought that Kenshin might be disappointed in me. He is willing to sacrifice his reputation with his neighbors for my sake, yet I can't even manage to stay out of trouble for more than two minutes!

No matter how hard I try, I feel like I'm ruining his life. The last thing I want on my conscience is to know that I've taken away everything he's worked so hard for. I'm not worth all the trouble. He should just take me back to Ireland and never look back.

Motioning me to sit beside him under an oak tree, Kenshin says in a soft voice, "Do you know why I brought you here?"

I shyly shake my head no in response. Something about the tone of his voice has me nervous all of a sudden. It's strange how easily Kenshin's words can affect me.

"When I was a child, my father and I planted the very tree we're sitting under. For as long as my family has ruled over this land, it has been a tradition for the Lord to plant a tree with his children once they reach their tenth year. The tree is supposed to represent the passing of knowledge from one generation to the next. I guess you can say that it's sort of a coming of age ritual," Kenshin sadly explains.

"My father and I were never close. It's not that we didn't care for one another; it's just that my father was never one for expressing his emotions," Kenshin says with a frown.

Taking a couple of seconds to collect his thoughts, Kenshin continues, "My father was an expert swordsman and trained me extensively. He was a hard task maker and expected me to follow every order perfectly. This meant that I was never allowed the luxury of expressing my emotions or giving away my thoughts. I always thought that his training was some sort of punishment, until the day that my father took me to plant this tree."

Looking at the tree in reminiscence, Kenshin continues, "That day my father explained the inner workings of the estate. It was the first time that I had ever had a man-to-man talk with him. The entire day was spent asking my father questions and receiving honest feedback. It was one of the best days of my young life."

Looking towards me, Kenshin says with a sad smile plastered on his face, "At least it was until I asked my father about his weariness towards Gohei. At that moment my father explained that blood or marriage ties do not make someone trustworthy. There is always one individual in every family who will take advantage of anyone. No one is safe from his or her exploits; not even their close kin. He made me promise that I would never allow Gohei any advantage over me. That is why I do not readily show Gohei my emotions nor do I lend him my services. I keep him at arms length and plan to keep things that way."

In a concerned voice Kenshin continues, "I don't think I have ever been as scared as I was when I entered the hall to find you missing. I don't think I would have been able to live with myself knowing that I failed to protect you."

With a depressed expression, Kenshin says, "The fact that Gohei cornered you in the kitchen and began threatening you angers me to no end, but at least you are safe and physically unharmed. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to keep him away from you. I have carelessly put you in a dangerous situation and will never forgive myself. If you wish to go back home and be rid of me, I would not blame you."

Clasping Kenshin's hand I look into his eyes apologetically. It's not fair that Kenshin blame himself. If I hadn't walked away from Mine and Kiyoshi none of this would have happened. If anyone is to be blamed, it should be me. How could Kenshin or the others predict that I would walk away the minute they took their eyes off of me? I hadn't even planned on it!

With a smile Kenshin replies, "From this point on, I will solely take charge of your security; that is, if you will allow me."

I nod in consent. If that's what it takes to rid Kenshin of his guilt, I will readily except.

"Good," Kenshin replies with a smirk, "Now all we need to work on your inability to follow orders. If I'm going to protect you, I must know that we trust each other. I would never tell you to do something unless I felt it absolutely necessary."

Guiltily, I look down at my hands. I have to admit that he has a point. Many of the situations I have found myself in could have easily been prevented if I had only listened to him in the first place.

Lifting my chin Kenshin says in a firm voice, "Please look at me Marina."

Meeting Kenshin's soft gaze, Kenshin continues, "I know that you haven't intentionally put yourself into these situations. You had no idea what would result from your actions so do not blame yourself. Just promise me that you will be more cautious in the future."

I nod back in understanding. What he is demanding isn't all that much. I have been much too relaxed and I understand that now. If I'm ever going to complete my task I must play by Kenshin's rules. Without his help I will never get out of this situation alive.

"Why is it that every time I talk to you I end up telling you things I've never told another living soul? I hardly know you, yet I feel like I could tell you anything," Kenshin says slightly embarrassed.

I look at Kenshin in shock. He can't be serious! Why would he confide in me so readily when he has friends like Kiyoshi, Mine and Jiro? They are trustworthy individuals who would be more than willing to listen. Well, Jiro might not be able to deal with Kenshin's sentimental side, but Mine and Kiyoshi are more than qualified.

"I don't know how to explain it," Kenshin replies in deep thought, "but I feel more at ease around you. It's almost as if I don't have to worry about judgment or meeting expectations. As much as I enjoy Kiyoshi, Mine and Jiro's company, I will always be their Lord and kinsman. Around you, titles don't matter. For the first time in my life, I'm free to be myself."

Smiling at Kenshin's testimony I stare up at the night sky. Something about this whole conversation reminds me of the times I spent with Soujiro on top of the roof. He too used to say something close to what Kenshin just testified. I always thought his ability to express emotions in front of me came from our bound, but could there be more to it than that? Did Akira not also feel the same? What is it that makes people willing to confide in me?

Glancing over my shoulder I notice Kenshin contentedly glancing at the stars. Looking at him now, it almost seems as if the whole situation with Gohei never happened. I've never seen him so relaxed.

Why does Kenshin trust me so readily? I've done nothing to deserve such loyalty.

"It's beautiful tonight," Kenshin airily comments, "I haven't seen things so clear in a long time. It's much too nice of a night to stay cooped up in the castle, wouldn't you agree?"

I smile at Kenshin while leaning my back against the oak tree. I have to agree with Kenshin's assessment. Nights like this should be spent peacefully outside rather than uncomfortably indoors.

Leaning against the tree beside me, Kenshin once again stares up at the stars above us. I too follow in his example and enjoy the peaceful companionship.

A couple of minutes pass comfortably before the silence is interrupted by a soft chuckle. I glance beside me to find Kenshin intently trying to hold back his laughter. As we make eye contact, I raise an eyebrow at him questionably.

"I'm sorry," Kenshin manages to say in between chuckles, "I was just remembering the look on Gohei's face when I threatened him. I have never had so much fun angering anybody!"

I smile in remembrance of Gohei's anger. I have never seen a man shiver so profoundly.

"If there was one good thing about this evening, it has to be the fact that I put Gohei in his place. I've been wanting to do that for years," Kenshin says happily.

I smile back at Kenshin in amusement. No matter what may happen, I can always depend on Kenshin's optimism.

"I think this is a record," Kenshin replies with a smirk. "I don't think I've ever seen you smile so much in one day. If I only knew that it took a couple of personal stories and a rescue mission, I would have set something up sooner."

I slap Kenshin's arm angrily. No one treats me like a damsel in distress! I have lived on my own for a year without anyone's help and can easily do so again.

Chuckling, Kenshin retorts, "The last person who dared to hit me in such a manner was a young girl on her tenth year. Don't tell me you too are so young!"

Crossing my arms across my chest, I glare at Kenshin in agitation. How dare he call me a child!

Smiling, he replies, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist. I am sure that you are used to people commenting on your childlike innocence."

I stare at Kenshin in bewilderment. No one has ever told me that I possess childlike innocence. Am I really childlike?

"I'm sorry once again," Kenshin says apologetically. "I didn't mean that comment to come off as an insult. I'm surprised that no one has ever made such a comment before. Surely your brothers would have teased you. Are the shirts not for them?"

I look at Kenshin in astonishment. How did he know?

"It seems to me that there are only two reasonable explanations for your task. Either you are creating a shirt for a lover or for your family. No one would be willing to put themselves through so much pain unless it were for love," Kenshin says with a smirk.

"At first I thought you were making the shirt for a lover," Kenshin remarks in deep thought, "but that theory was quickly dismissed upon seeing multiple shirts. Upon further inspection, I noticed that none of them are female cuts. If you were making a shirt for your mother or sisters, I'm sure they would have been constructed first. Most women have learned their mother and sisters measurements after sewing along side them every day."

I raise an eyebrow at the statement. What is he getting at?

"You see," Kenshin replies with a smile, "people for the most part feel more comfortable dealing with things they already know. Knowing this human characteristic, I safely ruled out female family members. I'm I right in assuming that you have neither a mother nor a sister?"

I nod my head yes in awe. Yet again, he amazes me with his observational skills.

"I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories," Kenshin says apologetically. "I'm sure you miss your mother terribly."

I shake my head no with eyes down cast. As horrible as it may seem, how can I miss a woman I've never known?

"Did she die after giving birth to you?" Kenshin asks in a sympathetic voice.

I nod my head yes somberly. How did such a pleasant conversation turn so depressing?

"You were raised by your father and brothers then?" Kenshin inquires in deep thought.

I slowly nod my head yes in response. Why is he so interested in my family?

Smiling at me Kenshin replies, "I guess we both have something in common. We both lost one of our parents at a young age."

I raise my eyebrows questionably at the statement. Exactly how old was Kenshin when he lost his father?

"I never did tell you how my father died," Kenshin says with eyes down cast. "My father was chopping down some trees in preparation for the winter season when one of the men in a neighboring group fell a tree on top of him. My father was killed instantly. I was in my eleventh year while Akira was going to hit his ninth the following day. Instead of celebrating Akira's birthday, we spent the entire day at a funeral. I don't think Akira ever forgave us for pushing his birthday aside. I can't blame him though; we should have been more thoughtful. Life has a funny way of reminding you of what you have by taking it away."

I hug the man beside me in an attempt to comfort him. After a story like that, I would only hope for someone to embrace me.

Kenshin's tension towards my sudden action fades as quickly as it appeared. Before I know it, he pulls me into a tight embrace.

"Thank you," Kenshin softly whispers, while slowly letting me go.

I nod my head in understanding. What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't comfort him in his time of need?

Didn't Kenshin make a comment towards Gohei that he has been in control of Harrowfield for seven years? He surely didn't take over the estate immediately after his father's death, so exactly how old is he?

Laughing Kenshin replies, "Are you wondering how old I am?"

I nod my head yes in embarrassment. He must really think I'm childish now.

"I'm sorry that I was laughing. It just amuses me how quickly I've learned to read your thoughts. I am going on my twenty-fourth year come April. I took control of my father's land on my sixteenth birthday," Kenshin says eagerly awaiting my response.

I look at him in astonishment. Never would I have guessed he were that old! He looks no older than twenty years!

With a smirk Kenshin replies, "I'm used to that reaction. Most people think I'm lying when I tell them how old I am. My father was much the same. He used to complain that the men in our family are cursed with eternal youth. Being a leader, youth isn't always seen as a positive trait. Would you trust someone who looks like a teenager to lead you into battle?"

I just smile in amusement. If it were anyone else making that statement, I would agree, but Kenshin is in a category all to himself. What he lacks physically, he makes up in presence. If I had to choose between fighting Kenshin or twenty well trained soldiers, I would choose the soldiers in a heartbeat. Those amber eyes give me the shivers just thinking about them!

"I know that it is improper to ask a lady her age, but since I was willing to share, I had hoped you might as well," Kenshin says with a courteous nod of the head.

In an attempt to communicate I raise one finger followed by six.

"You are in your sixteenth year?" Kenshin says with a smile.

I nod my head yes in response.

"Since we're on the topic, when is your birthday? How many months away is it?" Kenshin asks with a smirk.

I have to think about this question thoroughly. My birthday is in December, so if it is currently September, I will hit my seventeenth year come three months.

With a smile I raise three fingers excitedly. I forgot how soon my birthday was.

With a playful grin Kenshin replies, "You were going to have a birthday and not alert me? It's a good thing I asked. You leave us little time to prepare."

I must be imagining things. When did I become a normal guest? Last time I remembered, I was being held for information. But then again, what prisoner is granted free roam or able to share intimate moments with their captor? Somehow our relationship has turned from a captor/ captive relationship to friendship in the span of two months. I don't know how it occurred, but I'm not about to complain.

I look at Kenshin haughtily. He distracted me from the topic at hand. How did he know about my brothers and how did he know that my father wasn't a part of the collection?

"I'm sorry, I kind of got side tracked. You want to know how I knew that your father was excluded?" Kenshin replies seriously.

I shake my head yes enthusiastically. I don't care if I look like a child eagerly awaiting a bedtime story. I desperately need to know how he figured out my secret!

"To tell you the truth," Kenshin says while rubbing the back of his head nervously, "I kind of guessed on your father."

I just stare at Kenshin in bewilderment. He guessed?

With a grin he replies, "Currently, you have three completed shirts. Knowing that, I could safely assume that you had at least two brothers. Whether you were constructing a shirt for your father I had no idea. I figured that if I mentioned your brothers, I would find out if you were making a shirt for your father. Judging by your reaction, you aren't."

I'm completely awe struck. He tricked me into giving him information about the shirts. I can't believe I was so easily fooled!

"I'm sorry for tricking you. I was just curious about the shirts. I never meant to insult you," Kenshin apologizes.

I just smile at him. He really need not apologize. The fact that he was able to solve the mystery of the shirts all through observation makes him worthy of such a secret. Just as long as he keeps this secret sealed, I have no problem.

"Don't worry, I will not tell a soul," Kenshin says in a serious voice, "but I do have a couple of questions. First off, how many brothers do you have?"

With a smile, I immediately raise six fingers.

"Six!" Kenshin says in astonishment. "That leaves three more shirts. I'm guessing that your task is far from completion."

I nod my head yes slowly. It's already taken a year and a half to create three shirts. I'm only half way through with the shirts! Not only that, how am I going to gather my brothers? I have no clue where they are nor they I.

"Another question if you will?" Kenshin asks in deep thought. "What exactly are you going to do with these shirts?"

I bow my head in shame. As much as I trust Kenshin with this knowledge I cannot inform him of my task. I wouldn't have allowed him the knowledge of how many shirts I had left, but thankfully he asked me about my brothers instead.

"So you won't tell me?" Kenshin says in disappointment.

I slowly nod my head no.

Turning away from me Kenshin says sorrowfully, "I see."

Throwing myself in front of him, I intently stare into his eyes. No he doesn't see! If I have to stare at him all night to get him to understand, I will gladly do so.

While maintaining eye contact Kenshin sternly replies, "It's those people from the cave isn't it? They wont allow you to tell me, will they?"

I stare back at Kenshin in shock. I wouldn't doubt if my eyes are popping out of their sockets right now.

"They won't allow you to talk of your task will they?" Kenshin asks in a soft voice.

I shake my head no. There is no use in lying to him. They did mention to him that they had a task set out for me.

"Then I wont ask you any further questions. As long as it doesn't affect my household, I have no right to intrude in your affairs. Whatever your agreement is with them is your own business," Kenshin says with down cast eyes.

I clasp Kenshin's hand and smile at him sorrowfully. I hate hiding such things from him, but I must do so for my brothers. I just hope that he understands.

"I understand. You must do what is asked of you. I just wish I knew the importance of your task," Kenshin says in understanding.

I lower my head in guilt. I don't know what to say or do. I feel bad about hiding my intentions, but I'd feel worse betraying my brothers.

"I respect your silence and I hold no resentment towards your actions," Kenshin replies with a smile. "I'm sure I'd do the same for my brother."

I smile up at Kenshin. Yet again, he's insight astounds me.

"It's getting late and I'm sure the other guests are starting to wonder what has become of us. If you wish to avoid Gohei I can inform the others that you have retired. If you like, I could send Mine to accompany you," Kenshin says in concern.

I smile at the offer but decline. I don't like the idea of forcing Mine to watch over me.

"I'm sure Mine wouldn't mind accompanying you in your bed chamber. If anything, she would be glad to get away. Last time I saw her, some of the ladies at court were starting small talk with her. You know how much she enjoys those women's company," Kenshin says with a smirk as he leads me into the castle.

I shake my head in pity. Poor Mine! She hates small talk more than anybody I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Once you get caught by one of the ladies of the court it's none stop gossip and mindless chatter for hours. The minute you flee from one of them, another makes their way towards you.

"I'd join you, but sadly, I have to make an appearance," Kenshin says with a sigh. "I still have matters to attend to with my uncle. Usually Tomoe accompanies Mine during our meetings, but I know how much Mine dreads it. Wherever Tomoe goes, the ladies follow."

I could just imagine Mine sitting in a corner angrily while Tomoe chats away with the ladies of the court. I'm sure the situation is quite exhausting for the two of them. From the little I have seen of Tomoe, she's not much interested in the ladies either.

"As you have probably noticed, Tomoe does not enjoy the ladies company either. The only reason she gets along with them is because it's her job to. A lady of her standing is taught to put her own needs aside when in the company of others. Mine is very much Tomoe's opposite. I find it strange that they get along so well," Kenshin comments with a grin.

Somehow the idea of those two getting along doesn't surprise me. Both are strong women in their own way. I'm sure they both admire each other for their strength of will.

What I find more interesting is the fact that Kenshin is able to maintain his sanity around so many strong personalities. You would have to possess a strong understanding of yourself in order to keep one's self grounded. I've only been in this household for a couple of months and already I'm starting to lose myself!

"I've noticed how uncomfortable you seem around Tomoe. I promise you that there is nothing to worry about. She has no problem with you staying under this roof. In fact, she is very eager to speak with you," Kenshin says seriously.

Somehow I do not believe Kenshin's words. She might be interested in meeting me, but I highly doubt that she wouldn't have a problem with my presence. Most women would be jealous.

Looking me straight in the eye, Kenshin remarks, "You might find this hard to believe, but Tomoe does not share her father's sentiments towards your people. As she put it, 'how can you hate someone you've never met?'"

I glance at Kenshin wide eyed. How can the daughter of such a racist man hold such sentiments?

"Tomoe may act like she has no opinion, but those who take the time to get to know her learn otherwise. It's in her nature to give her opinion only when asked," Kenshin comments seriously.

"Tomoe wanted me to ask you if you would join her for tea tomorrow. She would really like to speak with you. She's been looking forward to meeting you ever since her father sent word of your arrival. I think she's more interested in your company than mine," Kenshin replies playfully.

Why would Tomoe want to meet me so badly? Is it because I'll be the first Irish person she has ever had the opportunity to meet or is it something else? I desperately hope Gohei is wrong about Tomoe being jealous.

Finally reaching my door Kenshin says with a comforting smile, "Don't worry about Tomoe. I've informed her about everything that has occurred and she is perfectly content with you staying here. Tomoe knows that she can truthfully express her opinions in front of me."

Brightly smiling, Kenshin asks, "Should I send Mine up to your bed chamber? If you are tired, I'm sure she wouldn't mind hiding some place else."

With a smile I nod my head yes. After what happened earlier this evening, I'd much rather have someone's company. I don't trust Gohei to stay away from my room, even if he's in a meeting. The man is much too sneaky.

With a bow Kenshin replies, "I will send Mine up immediately. Good night Marina."

I bow back before walking into my room and shutting the door. Despite all the chaos, tonight didn't turn out all that horribly. Gohei may be an evil man, but at least nothing happened. Thank the Tuatha De Danann that Kenshin rescued me. Who knows how things would have turned out if Kenshin had not walked in!

Situating myself under the covers, I slowly begin to relax. I didn't realize how tired I was until I entered my room.

What should I think about Tomoe? Kenshin obviously trusts her, but why wouldn't he? After all, she is his fiancée. She seemed kind enough, but then again, Lady Yumi also seemed kind in public.

Then there is the issue of my relationship with Kenshin. What am I going to say to her? I'm sure she has heard the rumors. How do I explain that Kenshin and I are only friends? Will she even believe me? The last thing I want is for Tomoe to see me as a threat.

What's more important is how I will communicate with her? I highly doubt Kenshin will be beside me to speak on my behalf.

I guess there is no sense in worrying about it now. When the time comes, I will figure out a way to explain myself.

Just as I'm about to fall asleep I hear a knock on the door. Slowly I get out of bed and let Mine in.

"Thank you for inviting me. Those women are insufferable! I don't know how Tomoe can put up with them!" Mine exhaustedly states.

I give Mine a concerned smile. She looks like she's about to faint. She's exhausted her body far more than is healthy for a pregnant woman.

Running over to the dresser on the other side of the room, I pull up a chair for her beside my bed. I would have offered her a spot on my bed, but I doubt she would be able to rise from it easily. It's best to be cautious with such things.

Seating her in the chair Mine says in a frustrated voice, "I swear, you're just as bad as Kiyoshi! He even offered to show up late for the meeting just so he could walk me to your bedchamber! If I did not know better, I would swear that I was going to bear our son and savior, Jesus Christ!"

It took everything within me to keep myself from laughing out loud. Where does this woman come up with such things?

I do not pretend to be an expert on Catholicism, but I hardly think this woman could be put in the same category as the Virgin Mary. I'd imagine that the reincarnation of Mary would be seen as a little more virtuous.

It's a good thing I'm not Catholic, or else I wouldn't be nearly as amused I am now.

"Why, someone's in a strangely good mood," Mine replies with a smirk. "Did Kenshin finally confess his unyielding love for you?"

I just stare at Mine in anger. How dare she say something like that? She, out of everyone in the household, should know that Kenshin and I aren't in a relationship.

"A girl can dream can't she?" Mine replies with a sigh. "You two were out for so long that I hoped something happened between you. Kind words or a loving embrace at least!"

I look down at my feet in embarrassment. I really shouldn't be embarrassed about what passed between us. After all, it was only a friendly show of affection.

"Oh, something did happen! Did he kiss you?" Mine squeals in excitement.

Covering her mouth I nod my head no. If that had happened, would she seriously think I would remain this calm?

"I'm sorry," Mine replies in a hushed voice.

Like a child preparing to hear a secret, Mine gives the room a once over before softly whispering, "Did he embrace you?"

I nod my head yes in embarrassment. Why am I acting like a shy child all of the sudden. It's not like I did anything unusual. It was just a hug!

"So, Kenshin finally hugged you? I'm happy that Kenshin has finally taken the initiative!" Mine softly chuckles.

I nod my head no with eyes down cast.

With wide eyes Mine replies, "You embraced Kenshin?"

I nod my head yes. I wouldn't really call it an embrace so much as a friendly hug.

"I'm so proud of you. Finally, my words are starting to sink in," Mine replies excitedly. "Why wait for a man to take the initiative? A woman has to pull her own weight too!"

I look up at Mine and shake my head no. It was just a friendly attempt to comfort a friend. Nothing more; nothing less.

"You can't seriously tell me that you hugged him and felt nothing?" Mine says in shock. "At least answer a couple of questions for me. First and foremost, did Kenshin embrace you back?"

I nod my head yes.

"And did he tighten your embrace?" Mine asks in frustration.

I nod my head yes in bewilderment. What does that prove?

"Seriously, you two are much too slow. It's painfully obvious that you two care for one another. What are you scared of?" Mine says in utter disappointment.

Kenshin and I do not care for each other in that way, and even if we did, it would never work. He's the Lord of Harrowfield and I'm a child of Sevenwaters! Though he is not at war against my people, he is kin to one of my father's greatest enemies.

Not only that, I have no time for romance. I must finish my task and return home with my brothers. I am not allowed the luxury of creating such attachments.

"I finally get it," Mine says while shaking her head in disappointment. "You're scared to admit your feelings in fear of what might happen. I too was scared when I found out that Kiyoshi was Kenshin's kinsmen. I had never attended a formal dinner nonetheless attended a royal function. If I had allowed fear to hold me back, I wouldn't be here with Kiyoshi's child."

With a sympathetic glance, Mine continues, "We all fear the unknown, but you can't allow that fear to keep you from your happiness. True happiness only comes to those who are willing to overcome their insecurities. I only hope that you come to that realization before it's too late."

I look at Mine in disbelief. Did she come all the way up here to give me a lecture? If she did, her efforts were lost. Not only is my situation much more complicated than hers, I have no feelings to act upon!

"I am starting to tire. I will leave you alone to your own devises. We can speak further of such things on a later date. I'll see you in the morning," Mine says making her way towards the door.

"By the way, I'm sorry that I started lecturing you. I sometimes get carried away. I hope you sleep well, Marina," Mine replies with a nod.

I nod back while watching her exit the room. As much as her words have angered me, I can't help but forgive her. Though she may be wrong about Kenshin and I, I understand her need to get us together. She only has the best intentions in mind for the two of us.

In frustration, I decide to lie down and sleep. I will shuffle through my thoughts in the morning when my head is clearer. Resting my head on a pillow, I finally let sleep over take me.

* * *

**That's chapter twelve. I hope you all enjoyed it. Aren't you all proud of me? I finished the chapter as promised and in time might I add. Sadly, I do not know if I'll be able to say the same about chapter thirteen. I have had a large dose of writer's block. The conversation between Tomoe and Kaoru is far harder than I first perceived. I promise that I will try to get out of this funk as soon as I can and keep to my new schedule of updating every two to three weeks. Please be patient with me, especially now that school has stated up once again. Considering how long I've made this chapter, I hope you will not mind the longer update time.**

**I have a request for all of my viewers if you will humor me. I am trying to create a new line up for the All Celts Network. The episode of Druid You Know? Is soon coming to an end and I think it might be fun to make the author's notes follow the station rather than the show. Currently, I have created the plot for the hit Soap Opera All My Vikings staring the apple of Niamh's eye, Ciaran. I'm quite proud of it so look forward to the season premiere in chapter fourteen.**

**Since I am adapting three books, I could use some help on two or three more series. My roommate is trying to help me, but he isn't much of a Rurouni guy. He watches the series for Saito. I kid you not, the guy has only watched the first few episodes of the Kyoto arc where Saito's present. He hasn't even finished watching the duel between Kenshin and Shishio. One day I'm gonna have to force him to watch all of the episodes starting from the beginning! He's made me watch Macross, not that I can say that I wasn't amused, but he owes me. If you're reading this Gaius Vergilius Severus all I can say to you is be prepared!**

**Oh, by the way I have a senseless plug for his work. He's actually a really good writer. In my opinion, he's far better than I. If you are interested in Gundam or Resident Evil check out his work! Not for the faint of heart though. The guy's twisted; that's why I get along with him so well. His work is definitely for a mature audience.**

**If you have any ideas hit me up preferably through email or private message. If I use your plot I don't want everyone knowing it already. Even if you have a partially created premise please feel free to write me about it. I can always fill in the holes of the story. Any help you can give would be much appreciated. Ja ne!**


	13. Tea For Two

**Full Summary: Kaoru, the only daughter of an Irish King, must save her six brothers from an enchantment placed on them by an evil sorceress. What will happen when she falls in love with a Britain? Story is based off of Juliet Marillier's book Daughter of the Forest. KK**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Daughter of the Forest. As much as I'd love to take credit for Nobuhiro Watsuki's and Juliet Marillier's creations, I'd rather keep what little money I have.**

**This story is a work of fiction and should not be taken as a serious era piece. Sevenwaters, Harrowfield, Northwoods and the Three Sacred Islands are made up places.**

**A/N:**

**Niamh: Dia duit (How do you do?/ hello), and welcome to another segment of Druid You Know? For those who are just tuning in, I am your host Niamh (Nee-av) Walsh and this is my guest, well you don't really need to know her name. I'm kind of mad at her at the moment.**

**Liadan: That's extremely mature of you Niamh. I am Head Druid Liadan (Lee-a- dan) Hadley and I am here to talk about Celtic holidays and their meaning. The next holiday is called Lughnasadh (LOO-nass-AH).****It is celebrated on August 1st and is a day of games and labor. The main god honored is the fire god Lugh who is known as the champion of the Tuatha De Danann. Games and sports are held to demonstrate strength and good health as well as the harvest being tended. **

**Niamh: It's so much fun. Everyone gets together and competes in a mock Olympics! Last year we had an archery contest and I would have won if it weren't for the fact that the other girl totally cheated and moved the mark! I didn't actually see her do it, but I know that one of her fans must have helped her.**

**Liadan: Um..., I'm happy to see that you're willing to talk to me again, but can we please stay on topic.**

**Niamh: Why wouldn't I be talking to you?**

**Liadan: Never mind. The next holiday is called Mean Fomhair** **(moon FOW-er). It is held on September 21st and marks the coming of winter and the end of fruitful crops. Everyone gathers what they can of the remaining crops and has a feast in celebration of all the gifts nature has given. It is a time of reflection and spiritual growth.**

**Niamh: So it's kind of like the American holiday, Thanksgiving isn't it?**

**Liadan: Actually, it is though without the whole Indian and Pilgrims thing.**

**Niamh: Yeah, I never understood that whole holiday. I mean, how can you celebrate the genocide of a people and sell it off as a day of caring and family. Seriously, if I were the Native Americans I would lobby the House of Representatives and the Senate until the holiday were disbanded. It's like celebrating the day that Hitler gathered all the Jewish people in Germany and forced them into internment camps. Something like that should be looked down upon instead of celebrated!**

**Liadan: Wow, I wouldn't have ever guessed that you knew so much about the United States or were so interested in foreign politics.**

**Niamh: What is that supposed to mean? Do you think that I'm stupid?**

**Liadan: It's not necessarily that, it's just that politics are kind of depressing and well… you don't fit the profile.**

**Niamh: Well, it's kind of a hobby of mine. Plus it's Ciaran's (Kee-ur-aun) favorite topic.**

**Liadan: Figures…**

**Niamh: Well, that's it for the show today. Next week's topic will be on… Well, I don't actually know what it will be on, so tune in next week to find out.**

**Liadan: May the Lord and Lady help me!**

**Niamh: Until next time, remember that Druid You Know? is in the know!**

**Announcer: The opinions stated in the show are not necessarily shared by the producers of the show, so please don't sue us. If you are actually interested in this topic please visit the links provided on the screen. **http://altreligion. http://www.celticholidays.ca/ 

**Unlike the show, they actually have some excellent information. There are a lot of different practices associated with the rituals, and therefore the producers advocate that you should research more than one source. If anyone has taken offense to any of the topics or comments please sue Niamh Walsh. Her address is 123 Sheisnotonourpayroll Road, Dublin, Ireland, 88455-4555.**

_Italics_** mean mental conversations.**

* * *

**Daughter of the Forest RK Style**

**Chapter 13: Tea For Two**

It came as a shock to everyone but Kenshin and I when Gohei suddenly departed the following morning. Everyone is happy to see him leave except for Sakura. Gohei could spend the entire month with her and she would still mourn his departure.

Out of all the people in the house I am most surprised to find Tomoe the happiest to see her father gone. The minute he rode away from the estate she immediately took over the domestic affairs of the household with the grace of a natural born leader. The shy, reserved girl I first met the evening of her arrival has vanished in the blink of the eye. Though she is nowhere as forward as Mine, she is no less demanding.

Now I understand exactly what Mine meant when she said that Tomoe is hard to entertain. If watching Tomoe run around the house is exhausting, I can't imagine trying to keep up with her! Tae looks slow in comparison to this woman!

A few days have passed since Gohei's departure and she has yet to invite me to tea. To say that I am not disappointed would be a lie. Despite how nervous I am about talking to her in private, nothing is quite as nerve racking as the thought that Tomoe might not be interested in having a civil relationship. At this point, a one on one confrontation might ease my tension and anxiety. I am known for many qualities, but patience is not one of them.

"Marina?" Mine calls from the other side of my door. "May I come in?"

With a smile I open the door for my friend. I am not expecting her to call upon me until later in the afternoon.

"Lady Tomoe would be more than pleased if you would join her downstairs for tea. She would have called upon you sooner, but Sakura has kept her busy with wedding arrangements. She desperately wanted to ask you herself, but you know how clingy Sakura can get! This is the first afternoon that Tomoe's presence has not been demanded," Mine explains with a sigh.

I nod my head in understanding. Sakura is a very demanding woman, plus Tomoe has far more pressing matters to take care of than talking to a houseguest. I'm just surprised that she would choose to talk to me on her little free time. Why is she so eager to talk to me?

"Come now. It's best that we not keep her waiting. After all, her time is limited," Mine comments while eagerly leading me out of the room.

Mine glances at me and softly chuckles, "When will you learn that you have nothing to fear? If anything Tomoe should be more intimated by you!"

I stare at Mine in a stupor. What in the world is she talking about?

Finally descending the stairs and rounding the corner, Mine opens the door to a small sitting room.

Giving my hand a friendly squeeze, Mine states, "I've sent Marina as you requested. I'll leave the two of you alone to speak among yourselves."

I pleadingly glance at my friend not to leave. I don't think I'm ready to confront Tomoe on my own.

With a smile Mine whispers, "You'll be fine. I promise."

Looking at Tomoe, Mine playfully retorts, "I'm sure you two will play nice."

"I would not even dream of being anything other than civil," Tomoe replies with a smirk, "Even if I wanted to be cruel, Kenshin is far too protective. I might be his fiancé, but that doesn't make me immune to his anger."

"You're quite right," Mine chuckles, "but can you blame him?"

Smiling in my direction, Tomoe replies, "No, I really can't."

With a wink in my direction Mine replies, "Nor can I. I shall leave the two of you at once."

I watch Mine close the door behind her before I slowly turn to face the woman across the table.

Looking at her smiling face, I wonder why I was afraid in the first place. There are many emotions expressed in her eyes, but malice and anger aren't one of them. Maybe Tomoe only wishes to befriend me?

Pouring me a cup of tea Tomoe asks with a smile, "Has your visit been pleasant so far?"

I shyly nod my head yes.

"I'm happy to hear that. Kenshin can be quite the troublemaker. I hope he hasn't worn you out," Tomoe replies with a smirk.

I raise an eyebrow in obvious interest.

"When we were children, Akira, and Kenshin would constantly play tricks on the castle staff. Never have these parts seen such a terrible twosome, especially when my father and I would come for a visit."

I listen to Tomoe completely enraptured. I have noticed a playful quality to Kenshin's personality, but never would I have guessed him to be such a little terror.

Laughing Tomoe continues, "Kenshin and Akira's little schemes were never harmful or malicious, but they always seemed to infuriate my father. The two always did have a taste for theatrics."

"I still remember the time Kenshin talked Akira into spooking the horses with a toy snake. My father's horse was so scared that it somehow got out of its stall and ran away from the estate. It took my father and uncle the entire day to return the horse to the stable. When they returned, my father immediately sought out the boys and yelled at them. My uncle never expressed any opinion towards the pranks his sons committed, but I know deep down that Lord Hiko enjoyed their antics. My father and uncle never pretended to get along."

I smile at the thought of Kenshin and Akira getting along so well. It's too bad that I wasn't there to witness their schemes. I will just have to make it a goal to bring out Kenshin's playful side. Mine has gotten far too interested in Kenshin and my relationship. I could use a little help teaching her a lesson!

"I know a scheming mind when I see one. I wonder what it is you're planning?" Tomoe asks suddenly sounding somber.

I look at Tomoe baffled. Did I do something wrong?

"I'm sorry," Tomoe replies with a sad smile, "it's just that you remind me so much of Akira. Both of you are so expressive. Kenshin used to tease that Akira would be the last person he would send with top-secret matters. You could read the information in his eyes."

I smile at Tomoe. If only she knew how much her comment has touched me? I just wish Akira could have realized how much his family cares for him. What I wouldn't give for my friend to be alive and surrounded by his family.

"I can tell from your reaction that Kenshin has told you about Akira."

I somberly shake my head yes.

"He doesn't talk to many people about Akira. In fact, the only time he ever mentions him is when he gets any leads on his whereabouts. The loss of Akira has taken a toll on Kenshin far more than I ever would have expected," Tomoe states with obvious concern.

With a sad smile Tomoe continues, "I'm happy that he's finally found someone he can confide in. I was starting to fear that Kenshin's guilt would destroy him. Thanks to you, Kenshin's attitude has lightened. I haven't seen him this happy since his father died."

I stare at Tomoe in disbelief. Surely Kenshin has not been so depressed as to withdraw from the entire household? I would at least expect Kenshin to express his emotions with his fiancé!

What strikes me all the more odd is the fact that Tomoe looks so remorseful. I wonder what could have made her feel so much guilt?

Tomoe says seriously, "I hope you don't think me too forward, but I need to ask you a question."

I nod my head for her to continue.

"Do you enjoy Kenshin's company?"

I shake my head yes in puzzlement. Of course I enjoy his company! We're friends after all!

"What I mean to imply is does he make you feel special?"

I don't understand Tomoe's meaning. In what way is he supposed to make me feel special?

"Does his presence alone make you feel at ease and nervous all at the same time?"

What in the world is she talking about? How can someone be nervous and at ease simultaneously?

With a smile Tomoe asks, "May I make a request then?"

Not knowing how else to reply I nod my head in consent.

"When and if you ever have such feelings act on them. Never let that person leave this world without knowing how much they mean to you, or you will live the rest of your life wondering what might have been." Tomoe says full of pain.

Getting up from her chair, Tomoe softly states, "If you don't mind, I'm quite tired. I think the past few days are starting to catch up to me."

I nod my head in understanding before watching Tomoe walk out of the room. Trying to make sense of Tomoe's words I sip on my tea in deep thought.

Only moments later I hear a soft knock on the door. I look toward the entryway to find Kenshin leisurely leaning against the door. He takes a seat across the table all the while trying to read my expression.

"Are you alright? You seem upset," Kenshin asks in concern.

I give Kenshin the brightest smile I can muster, but he isn't buying it. As I take a sip of my tea Kenshin's gaze remains firmly on me.

As soon as I place the teacup on its saucer Kenshin's hands firmly clasp my hand.

"You don't look alright. When I first walked into the room you were staring into space and now your hand is shaking. Did Tomoe say something to bother you?" Kenshin pleads.

With eyes down cast I shake my head no.

"Was it something I said or did?" Kenshin asks guiltily while dropping my hand.

Looking into his eyes I shake my head no.

Kenshin walks to my side and immediately grabs hold of my hand once more.

With a smile Kenshin retorts, "I will not stand anyone in my charge sitting and mopping about. I think a nice long walk is in order. What do you think?"

I whole-heartedly smile at Kenshin. I am starting to think that the man knows me better than I do.

With a glint in his eyes he replies, "I know just the place."

Lifting me out of my chair, Kenshin asks, "Do you have any plans for the day?"

I shake my head no in puzzlement. Where is Kenshin planning on taking me?

With a chuckle Kenshin retorts, "That is for me to know and you to find out."

I glare at Kenshin in anger. He should know better than belittle me like that.

"Don't worry," Kenshin replies with a smirk, "I promise that you will enjoy yourself."

I roll my eyes in exasperation. Is he really that intent on keeping the location secret?

Grabbing my hand and leading me toward the back exit of the castle, Kenshin replies, "What fun would an outing be without an element of surprise?"

I smile at Kenshin in awe. How is it that he's always able to best me?

"Let's just say it's one of my many talents," Kenshin retorts with a playful chuckle.

I raise an eyebrow in bewilderment. Talents? What talents?

With a mock hurt expression Kenshin replies, "You're thoughts wound me. Do you truly find me so unfavorable?"

I smile full heartedly while desperately trying to keep my laughter in. The look on his face is far too amusing. I've never seen such a pitiful look in my entire life.

"Are you laughing at me?" Kenshin asks in amusement.

My smile grows wider at the question. If he keeps this up, I might actually lose my chance at saving my brothers. I highly doubt I can keep my laughter in much longer.

"Why is it that all the women in my life seem to find humor at my expense?" Kenshin sighs.

I can't help but find the comment amusing. If he is expecting me to feel sorry for him I will not. He's like a child who insists on playing with the older children despite the fact that they always pick on him. He puts himself in these situations and he knows it.

Kenshin just smiles in my direction before returning his attention toward our destination.

We continue to walk for a couple of minutes in silence before Kenshin states, "I haven't seen you much the last couple of days. I'm guessing that Mine has kept you busy."

I somberly shake my head yes.

"Is something wrong?" Kenshin asks in concern.

I slowly shake my head no.

"You just seem rather upset. Has Mine been giving you problems?" Kenshin pleads.

Suddenly feeling tired I sit on a large rock on the side of the road. I keep my eyes down cast as Kenshin sits beside me.

A couple of seconds go by in silence before Kenshin inquires, "Why wont you talk to me? Did I do something to offend you?"

I shake my head no in shock.

"Then why aren't you answering my question?" Kenshin asks while intently staring into my eyes.

I return his glance only to break contact immediately. I've never felt someone gaze at me in such an intense manner.

"Please tell me what's troubling you." Kenshin states while clasping my hand.

I don't know how to respond to this question. It isn't necessarily any one person or event.

"I've noticed how stressed you've been. That's why I asked you to join me today. You can't keep running at this pace without eventually collapsing. You need a break," Kenshin says with concern.

Kenshin doesn't understand. A healer has no time to concern themselves over their own health when dealing with a patient. My patient's needs far outweigh my own.

With a sigh, Kenshin confides, "I too used to think that way. Everyday I would wake up, go to court and then work in the fields. There would be days that I would even forget to eat. I constantly pushed my own health to the side thinking that my people's needs were far more important than my own. Ruling my kingdom wasn't a job, it was my way of life."

"I lived like that until Akira ran away. It was when he left that I realized my mistake. I was so desperate to provide everything for my people that I failed to protect them. If I had focused on the important issues and spent more time with those I care about, Akira might still be here."

I stare at Kenshin in awe. He is one of the most unusual leaders I have ever met. Never would my father nor his allies ever admit their faults; not even to family. If word ever got out of your weaknesses your enemies might have an unfair advantage over you.

"As important as our jobs can be, we have to realize that overworking ourselves will only decrease the quality of our work. If you keep on pushing yourself you will eventually break. I cannot tell you what to do, but if I were you I would enjoy the little free time you have. Within the next month you'll have very little."

I smile at Kenshin's wisdom. I've never really considered how much the two of us share in common.

"If it makes you feel better, you're not the only one going through a lot of stress. I have a long line of trials starting tomorrow," Kenshin sighs while lifting me to my feet.

Trials? What is he talking about?

With a smile Kenshin replies, "I get that response often from people unfamiliar with my politics. Once a month the people in my kingdom are allowed to plead their case on local disputes. Most of the time it's only a few people complaining about a business deal or somebody claiming that someone stole one of their chickens, but every once in a while a serious case comes my way. Tomorrow I'm being presented a rape case. I have a feeling that this case will not be determined in the course of one day nor will it be an easy ruling.

Soujiro and Okubo often dreamed of conducting such a policy. I'm sure if they were here right now they would be excited that someone is already practicing such a system.

We continue to walk down the road for a few minutes before a little town comes into view. I stare at Kenshin questioningly.

"I figured that you might actually want to see some of my kingdom. I'm sure that seeing the same faces day after day would be tiresome," Kenshin says with a smirk.

I smile at him and immediately start walking towards the town square.

As we approach the center of the square I excitedly watch the people in the town going about their day. Women dressed in bright colors are talking amongst one another, as a group of children congregate around a water fountain in the center of the square in a game of tag. To the side of the square a few boys around my age are having a sword-fighting contest while the girls watch and giggle. As I watch the scene before us, all I can think about is how much I wish for a normal life.

A hand on my shoulder snaps me out of my thoughts. I immediately look at Kenshin and smile towards him.

"It's been a long time since you've visited a village, hasn't it?" Kenshin inquires with a frown.

I shake my head in agreement. It's been almost two years.

With a smile Kenshin states, "I have some business to attend to, but you are more than welcome to take a look around. I'll be back in a few minutes."

I nod my head and immediately make my way toward the boys who are sword fighting. There is nothing I enjoy more than watching a good fight, that is, when I'm not able to participate. Though my father never taught me, my brothers often would let me join them when they practiced. I never learned to handle a live blade, since that would be improper, but I'm decent with a wooden practice sword.

As I join the crowd of girls watching the fight one of the girls whispers to her friend, "Not only is Taro handsome, but he's the best fighter in the village."

"Too bad he's already taken," the other girl sighs.

"The good ones always are," the first girl says with a pout. "I just wish I knew what he sees in Yumiko. She's so dull."

"It doesn't matter how dull or unintelligent a girl is, Akiko, as long as they are physical attractive," the second girl retorts spitefully.

"Taro isn't like that. I'm sure he really cares about her. You just don't know Taro like I do, Rin," Akiko replies sorrowfully.

"You're just saying that because you're in love with the man," Rin says with a smirk on her face.

"Am not!" Akiko says in anger, "He's just nice to look at, that's all!"

"Sure," Rin says while rolling her eyes. "Just keep on telling yourself that."

I focus my attention once more on the two people fighting. The one I can only suppose is Taro is pretty decent though his swings could use a little improvement. His swings are too wide and leave him open to attack. Not that he has to worry much with his current opponent. The guy is slower than a snail. If I didn't know better, I'd think this was the man's first time handling a sword.

In less than a minute Taro's wooden sword makes contact with his opponent's left shoulder with a heavy thud. From the sound of it, I wouldn't doubt if Taro broke his opponent's collarbone. Such force is not necessary in beating an opponent of this caliber. Already I have a dislike of this Taro character.

"Does anybody else wish to challenge me or are all you men too cowardly to try?" Taro states arrogantly.

"You over there," Taro points to a skinny boy in the back of the crowd. "I challenge you to a fight."

"I-I do-don't kn-kn-know ho-how t-to fi-fi-fight," the skinny boy stutters.

"That didn't stop the last opponent from fighting now did it? Fight me or I'll have to force you to," Taro threatens while walking towards the now quivering boy.

Running in front of the boy I challengingly glare at Taro. How dare he threaten someone into a fight, none the less pick on those obviously weaker than him?

"A girl dares to threaten me? Are you going to allow a girl to defend you Ichiro?" Taro demands tauntingly towards the boy behind me.

Staring at the man in front of me I hold my ground.

"You're a feisty one. I'll just have to beat that out of you," Taro says while throwing the wooden sword at me forcefully. I catch the sword without even blinking.

"I might just have fun with you yet," Taro smirks evilly. "I'll be nice and give you the first move."

I stare at the man in annoyance. I'm not stupid enough to fall for his little tactic. To jump fully into a battle without observing your opponent first is asking for trouble.

"I see that you actually know something about fighting. Who would have thought a girl could fight, none the less an attractive one?" Taro comments while letting his eyes roam up and down my body.

As angry as I am, I keep my composure. The last thing I want to do is blindly attack this man.

"You're far too slow," Taro states as he flies towards me. Our swords collide a couple of inches above my shoulder. He's attack wasn't even close to making its mark. The man is all bark and no bite.

Taro's eyes go wide as I push him away from me and take a defensive position.

"I will not lose to a girl!" Taro angrily yells.

I smirk at him as he blindly runs at me.

As he thrusts his sword towards my right shoulder I roll my body to the right. Due to his fast speed he is unable to block the sword coming towards his back. Taro falls on his face as soon as the sword makes contact.

Everyone in the crowd gasps at the scene before them. None of them surely would have believed that a girl could beat up their best fighter.

With a glance back at my beaten opponent I walk out of the circle. The last thing I want is a rematch based on some man's poorly placed pride.

As I make it the outside ring of the crowd Taro screams, "Where do you think you're going wench? We're not done yet!"

"That's enough!" a familiar voice replies.

"Lord Shinta," the crowd gasps as he approaches me.

"Are you alright Marina?" Kenshin asks in concern.

I shake my head yes in respect. The last thing I want everybody in the crowd to think is that I am being given preferential treatment from Kenshin.

"Did you hear that?" one of the girls in the crowd whispers. "That must be the Irish girl he's been holding as a guest."

Suddenly the crowd is in an uproar. I'm sure I would be just as shocked to meet a royal guest in such a fashion.

Getting the crowd's attention once more Kenshin firmly states towards Taro, "It looks to me as if you have lost. You should gracefully bow down and except defeat."

Obviously angry but unwilling to go against his Lord, Taro bows down towards me and states, "Please forgive me for being so rude. It was wrong of me to treat of you thus."

I nod my head in acceptance of Taro's apology before following Kenshin out of the village.

As soon as we are outside of the village Kenshin says with a smile, "You're form could use a little improvement, but otherwise not bad. I'm guessing that your brothers taught you."

I shake my head yes.

"And between learning how to wield a sword you have also been trained as a healer? It's rare to find women who are skilled in either of those fields nonetheless both. I'm highly impressed. You really shouldn't have kept this a secret from me," Kenshin amusedly admonishes.

I blush bright red at his praise. I would have mentioned that I knew basic fighting skills but I didn't know how he would receive the information. Sword fighting isn't necessarily something highly sought in a woman.

"Do you know how to use anything other than a wooden sword?" Kenshin asks in genuine interest.

I shake my head no in embarrassment.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Most people don't expect women to learn how to defend themselves, so the fact that you actually know how to hold a practice sword is impressive. If you are interested I could teach you how to fight with other weapons. I'm sure Jiro and Kiyoshi wouldn't mind helping you as well," Kenshin says with a smile.

I smile back at Kenshin and except his offer. For the first time in my life I'll be able to train properly. As great a teacher as Soujiro was, our lessons were few and far between.

"Whenever you want to train just send word. As Jiro and Kiyoshi know, I always find the time to train," Kenshin playfully comments.

I smile as the two of us continue back to the castle hand in hand.

* * *

**I know that you have many options when it comes to fanfiction so I would like to take this time to personally thank you for reading Daughter of the Forest: RK Style. For all of those who are returning viewers I'd like to thank you for choosing Daughter of the Forest: RK Style as your mode of entertainment. I hope you had a pleasant read and will continue to choose Daughter of the Forest: RK Style for all your reading needs. **


	14. Between Life and Death

**Full Summary: Kaoru, the only daughter of an Irish King, must save her six brothers from an enchantment placed on them by an evil sorceress. What will happen when she falls in love with a Britain? Story is based off of Juliet Marillier's book Daughter of the Forest. KK**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Daughter of the Forest. As much as I'd love to take credit for Nobuhiro Watsuki's and Juliet Marillier's creations, I'd rather keep what little money I have.**

**This story is a work of fiction and should not be taken as a serious era piece. Sevenwaters, Harrowfield, Northwoods and the Three Sacred Islands are made up places.**

**A/N:**

**Announcer: The Captain and the Cabin Boy, The Influential and the Invisible, The Craftsmen and the Warriors, In Sickness and in Health, In Joy and Sorrow, In Tragedy and Triumph, You are ALL MY VIKINGS. **

**(Set scene: A tall, dark and mysterious man dressed in a white trench coat and dark blue shirt and pants _/Ciaran/_ stands at the bow of his ship looking at the ocean before him. The wind blows across his figure caressingly while in deep thought. Pain and suffering mare his beautiful face for a split second before it quickly is replaced by a icy demeanor.)**

**First Mate Cedric: Captain, we should be arriving in Tirconnell within the hour.**

**Ciaran (Kee-a-raun): (nods head in recognition)**

**Cedric: Captain, I have a bad feeling about this. Are you sure you want to meet the Lord and Lady of Tirconnell?**

**Ciaran: (without emotion) I am fully aware of your concerns.**

**Cedric: You know their reputation, yet you still insist on meeting Lord Eamonn (Ay- mon) and Lady Oonagh (Oo- na)?**

**Ciaran: I do not fear for my life, if that is your meaning.**

**Cedric: I do not doubt that, but what do you plan to do? I know you better than to believe that you would run into this situation unprepared.**

**Ciaran: (nods head unconcerned)**

**Cedric: Is there anything I can do to assist you?**

**Ciaran: Gather three of our best spies. They will follow me unobserved to Lord Eamonn and Lady Oonagh's estate and set post around their castle. They will gather any intelligence regarding the business of the estate that might be of some interest as well as keep a log of all who enter and exit the castle. I will not take any chances.**

**This information will be sent to you. How you decide to give me word is completely up to you. Finding my location shouldn't be too hard of a task for one such as yourself. **

**Cedric: (with a bow) Everything will be taken care of. The men will be ready by sun up. Whenever you are ready to leave just give a call.**

**Ciaran: (nods head in dismissal)**

**Cedric: (begins to walk towards helm)**

**Ciaran: Cedric.**

**Cedric: (with a smile) Yes, Ciaran?**

**Ciaran: Alert me when we dock. I'll be in my cabin.**

**Cedric: (bows) As you wish. (continues to walk toward helm)**

**Ciaran: (Walks into cabin and immediately sits behind his large, oak desk. Looking through his drawers he comes across a photograph. Holding the photograph just below the camera's view his expression suddenly turns sorrowful.) Sorcha (Sor-ca), why did you have to leave me?**

_Italics_** mean mental conversations.**

* * *

**Daughter of the Forest RK Style**

**Chapter 14: Between Life and Death**

As Kenshin so accurately predicted the last few months have been chaotic. The baby is over due and tensions are getting higher. Though it is not unusual for a baby to be a couple of weeks over due, Mine's age has many of the nursemaids concerned. It doesn't help matters that this is Mine's first child. Nothing points to any complications, but one can never be too cautious. By the name of Diancecht (dee-an kyecht) I will safely deliver Mine's baby. I might have not been able to protect Akira's life but I am determined not to fail this time.

It doesn't help matters that Tomoe is no longer in the household. At least when when she was here I was able to have some free time. Not that I mind taking care of Mine; it's just that it can get exhausting.

"Lady Marina," one of the nursemaids says jolting me out of my thoughts, "Mine wishes you to meet her in her bedchamber as soon as possible."

I nod my head in understanding before walking up the stairs to Mine and Kiyoshi's bedchamber. For the past month Mine has been having false alarms on a daily basis. I can't really blame the woman though. If I were carrying such a large child I would be the same. I'm surprised that she's even able to walk! I've never seen such a large stomach before.

I knock on Mine and Kiyoshi's door softly before entering the room. The last time I failed to knock first I ended up walk upon Mine and Kiyoshi kissing passionately. As sweet as the scene was, I do not feel comfortable walking in on other people's private moments.

With a sigh of relief Mine eagerly states, "Thank you for coming so quickly. My lower back is really troubling me. If you don't mind...?"

With a smile I shake my head no as I approach Mine. Pressing my hand on Mine's wrist I check her pulse before pressing my hands on her abdomen. I slowly move my hands around her stomach to check for the position of the child. As my hands travels lower down her stomach my eyes widen in shock.

"Marina, what's wrong? Are Mine and my child alright?" Kiyoshi impatiently inquires.

I nod my head yes while positioning my hands around Mine's abdomen once more.

"Marina, is the baby coming?" Mine asks with a moan.

I swiftly shake my head before turning to Kiyoshi pleadingly. He gets the hint and runs to alert the nursemaids and the rest of the household.

After lifting Mine up on the bed I once again draw my attention to her enlarged stomach. Feeling for the contractions, I notice that the child is determined to drop quickly. To make matters worse the child seems to have turned itself the wrong way. It's too late to turn the child right side up. All I can do is try to deliver the child quickly enough to prevent Mine from losing too much blood.

"Marina, what's wrong?" Mine fearful inquires.

With my right hand a foot above my left I immediately rotate my hands so that the left is on top.

With wide eyes Mine gasps, "The child is upside down?"

As I am about to respond a nursemaid immediately grabs my shoulders and drags me out of the room. Two other woman walk into the room before said nurse closes the door behind her with a click. I turn the handle to find that the door is locked. I knock on the door, but no one answers. Now becoming increasingly worried I begin to pound on the door only to be greeted by an angry nursemaid.

Staring down her nose at me she arrogantly asserts, "She has more than enough help. I suggest you leave before you curse the baby."

I stare at the door in shock as it slams in my face. Did I hear the Nursemaid correctly? I was turned away? The once most sought out healer in Sevenwaters is turned away because of some silly superstition? This isn't happening to me!

I pace in front of the door in attempt to calm my nerves, but I only find myself growing more infuriated. I shouldn't be sitting on the side lines; I'm supposed to be in the room helping! If they don't take proper precautions it wont only mean the child's life but Mine's as well. She needs a trained healer not Nursemaids. I lost Akira because someone took him out of my care too soon; I wont let the same happen to Mine and her unborn child!

A couple of hours pass and still I am waiting outside the door. My fear grows in intensity with every scream uttered out of Mine's lips. I need to get to Mine quickly before she grows weary and loses too much blood. She's putting too much stress on her body.

I begin to pound on the door desperately. I don't care how unwelcome my help is, Mine's health is far more important.

After pounding on the door for a couple of minutes one of the Nursemaids states shortly, "I thought we told you to leave! Your presence is endangering the child."

Before I am able to push my way through the door, the door swiftly swings closed. I quickly grab the handle only to find the door locked once more.

Pounding my fists on the wall I silently cry in frustration. I promised Mine I would be there to deliver her child. It's not fair! She's going to die and can't do anything about it. Mine and Kiyoshi have done so much for me, yet the moment they need me I'm pushed away.

I slam my head on the wall before collapsing on the floor in a heap. I can't lose Mine! I can't lose the child! I can't! I wont!

Pressing my hands against my face my tears begin to fall faster.

"Marina, why aren't you in the room with Mine?" Kenshin asks in shock.

Swiftly rising to my feet I bury my face in Kenshin's chest. I'm too relieved at seeing Kenshin to care if I'm making a scene.

With one arm wrapped around my waist and the other stroking my hair Kenshin coaxingly inquires, "Why are you crying?"

Keeping my face firmly planted on Kenshin's chest I slowly point to Mine's door.

"They kicked you out?" Kenshin replies in surprise.

I clasp Kenshin's shirt firmly as my sobs increase in intensity.

Stroking my hair once more Kenshin asks in concern, "How long have you been out here?"

Looking up at Kenshin for the first time I raise two fingers.

"Two minutes?" Kenshin inquires swiftly.

I slowly shake my head no in response.

"Hours?" Kenshin replies in shock.

I bury my head on his chest as another wave of tears over take me.

"I can't believe this," Kenshin states in anger. "Mine and I gave them specific orders to assist you."

Lifting my chin Kenshin replies, "You out of anyone should be in that room. Whenever you are ready we'll go and see Mine."

Wiping the tears from my eyes I smile up at Kenshin. I don't know where I would be without him.

"There's no need to thank me. Mine needs you," Kenshin says with a smile.

"You ready?" Kenshin asks encouragingly.

I brightly smile up at him before turning my attention to the door in front of us. Taking that as a cue, Kenshin yells through the door, "Open this door immediately!"

Quickly opening the door in fear, one of the Nursemaids replies, "Yes, my Lord?"

"I specifically remember giving you orders to assist Marina in the delivery, so why do I find her locked out?" Kenshin angrily inquires.

Quivering the Nursemaid replies, "I'm sorry my Lord, but I was given specific orders by her Majesty..."

"Next time she decides to go against my orders I expect you to inform me. I don't appreciate my word being undermined. I will speak to my mother further of this matter. For now I expect Marina to take charge over Mine," Kenshin retorts.

"Of course my Lord," the Nursemaid replies with a bow.

Running towards the bed I quickly begin to examine Mine. Just looking at her pallor, it's obvious that Mine is beyond exhaustion and has lost a lot of blood. If I don't get the child out of her quickly we run the risk of losing both Mine and the child.

Approaching my side Kenshin asks in concern, "Do you think the child stands a chance?"

Looking up at Kenshin I shake my head yes. Now isn't the time for me to doubt in my abilities.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Kenshin asks solemnly.

Quickly I point to my bag. In understanding Kenshin walks to the other side of the bed and passes it to me. In gratitude I bow my head.

Searching through the contents I gather the necessary herbs and run toward a pot of boiling water on the other side of the room. At this point I'm just thankful that the Nursemaids had enough common since to prepare boiling water.

Grabbing a cup from a nearby table I mix the herbs and pour the cup half way full with water. In her pain she wont be able to consume too much of the tea.

Running back to Mine's side I raise the cup to her lips. With a slight smirk she drinks the tea.

After finishing the mixture Mine whispers, "I'm so happy you're here. I tried..."

Putting my hand over her mouth I nod in understanding. There is no sense in her using up the little energy she has left.

Waiting a couple minutes for the mixture to take effect, I attempt to reposition the child. The child is too far to be moved so I signal Kenshin to help me turn Mine on her side. If the child wont go willingly, I'll force it.

With Kenshin's help I attempt to guide the child into a safer position. It might be too late to turn the child completely around, but I can at least try to straighten the child. The last thing I want is for the child's feet to get caught or for the umbilical cord to rap around its neck.

Feeling that I've straightened the child to the best of my ability, Kenshin and I reposition Mine on her back.

Despite the fact that men aren't allowed in the delivery room I send Kenshin to retrieve Kiyoshi. If in fact this is Mine and her child's last minutes in this realm, I'd feel better knowing that he got to say his farewells.

As Kenshin exits the room I decide to prepare another mixture of herbs for Mine to consume. In Mine's current state she will never deliver the child safely. Her muscles are not relaxed enough and her body is in far too much pain. Though a muscle relaxant might make her sleepy, I'd much rather deal with a sleepy Mine than a screaming one.

Pressing the cup to Mine's lips, she begins to sip on the draft slowly. The last thing I want to do is force too much of the liquid down her throat. In my experience I have found that everyone has a different tolerance level. I don't want to completely knock her out. That could be just as fatal as Mine not consuming the tea.

After a couple of minutes of sipping on the tea, Mine begins to relax. Hopefully the amount she drank will get her through the rest of the delivery. The last thing she needs is to suddenly become aware of her pain in the middle of a contraction.

As I lay Mine's head down on the pillow Kiyoshi runs in to the room in full alert. Obviously Kenshin warned Kiyoshi of the severity of the situation.

Running to Mine's side Kiyoshi asks me in concern, "Is Mine going to be alright."

Before I can make a jester, Mine softly mumbles, "Ki... Kiyoshi?"

"Mine," Kiyoshi softly replies in concern while tenderly grasping her hand. "I'm here, I wont leave you. I love you."

Looking into her husband's eyes Mine replies with a spark not previously there, "Stop acting like I'm going to die."

Pressing her hand on Kiyoshi's cheek Mine smiles, "I'm not going to leave you dearest. Marina will make sure of that."

With tears running down his face Kiyoshi sobs, "I'm going to hold you to that."

"I'd never leave you and the child, never," Mine whispers while lowering her hand.

Kiyoshi reclaims his hold on her arm while intently staring at his wife. Looking at the two I can't help but admire the couple. Never could I imagine two people being more in love.

As much as I wish to continue watching the two I have a job to do. Pressing my arms on Mine's wrist I check her pulse. It is faint but she should be able to ride out the delivery. As I press my hands on Mine's stomach to measure her contractions Mine suddenly begins to scream. Her contractions are close together and I wouldn't doubt if the child were already trying to push it's way out. Hopefully the draft I gave her earlier has already taken affect or she will be be feeling intense pain.

Lifting the blanket currently over her legs I begin to prepare for the child. She is fully dilated and ready to birth.

Another scream utters from Mine's lips as she begins to push the child out. Looking out from outside the blanket I shake my head no. If she continues to push as she is she'll wear herself out.

Positioning my hands under the blanket I nod for her to push as her contraction hits. I can tell that it is taking a lot of control on her part to keep pushing as instructed. Kiyoshi being by her side has helped her profoundly.

* * *

A half and hour hit and the baby is getting close to being fully delivered. Because of Mine's weakened condition prior she is growing overly tired and pale. She has lost too much blood and can not continue much long. 

Another contraction hits and Mine begins to push with a muttered scream. She is far too weak to anything other than whisper.

Looking down I notice the baby's feet. Grabbing hold of the child's legs I begin to guide the child out of Mine's womb. Another contraction hits and Mine eagerly attempts to push the child further out. In fear I notice that the child is caught. If she continues to push she might strangle the child!

Shaking my head no in an attempt to stop Mine I begin to guide the child out safely. I have to get the umbilical cord out of the way. Feeling that the child is in a safer position I signal for Mine to prepare herself for one final push. She nods her head in understanding and waits for the next contraction.

As the contraction hits Mine begins to push the child with the remainder of her strength as I manage to pull the child out. Removing the umbilical cord from the child's throat I notice that the child is not crying. In fear I begin to clear the child's throat and resuscitate it. I will not lose the child; not without a fight.

Slapping the child on the back I begin to worry. The child should have reacted sooner! I turn the child in attempt to clear it's throat once more only to hear a high pitched squeal fill the once silent chamber. I sigh in relief. The child gave me a fright there.

Running back to Mine's side I place the child in her arms. It's only proper that the child be placed in their mother's arms before the child is taken to be cleaned. Normally the umbilical cord wouldn't be cut from the child until the it was secure in it's mother's arms but circumstances made that an impossibility.

Kiyoshi and Mine look upon their child lovingly before smiling back at one another. Never have a seen a couple in more awe than these two, but then again Mine and her son nearly died. The fact that both have survived is enough reason to rejoice.

Looking up at me with a smile Mine whispers, "It's a boy?"

I nod my head in confirmation.

Smiling back at her husband Mine replies, "I'm kind of tired."

Taking the child from Mine, Kiyoshi places a kiss on Mine's lips before replying, "Rest my love. I'll be here when you wake up."

With a smile directed toward her husband Mine slowly closes her eyes and falls to sleep.

Handing me the child Kiyoshi warily asks, "You don't mind if I stay by her side, do you?"

I shake my hand no as I begin to clean the child in the previously prepared bath. The nursemaids yet again saved me the effort of preparing water.

I quickly clean the child and hand him back to Kiyoshi. I desperately need to clean the room and can not do so with a child in my arms. Mine is not up so who else is better suited than the father?

As I begin to clear the dirty sheets Kiyoshi states in a sad voice, "I want to thank you. If it weren't for you Mine and my son might be dead. I am eternally in your debt."

Smiling toward Kiyoshi I bow my head in appreciation. I'm just happy that I was able to help.

I point at the child silently sleeping in his father's arms inquisitively.

"Are you asking for he's name?" Kiyoshi asks in amusement.

I shake my head yes as I sit down beside Kiyoshi.

"I do not want to make a decision without Mine but I am considering either Yakumo or Sanosuke. I know that Mine once mentioned the idea of naming him after me, but I don't necessarily like the idea. I think it would be far too confusing having two Kiyoshi's in the household," Kiyoshi replies with a smirk.

I nod my head in agreement. I'm not much of a fan of naming a child after their father either. Well, unless the father is dead, but that isn't the case. Both names are lovely, and I'm sure Mine will agree.

I immediately stand up from my seat next to Kiyoshi and resume clearing the mess left from Mine's delivery. The last thing I would want to do after going through labor is wake up in messy sheets.

As I finish clearing the sheets I point to the child then immediately point to the door.

"I'm sure that the others will want to see the child. Can you show them for me? I'd rather not leave Mine's side. Last time I checked everyone was in the sitting room down the hall," Kiyoshi says in concern.

I nod my head in understanding before taking the child from Kiyoshi's hands and exiting the room.

Child in hand I walk into the waiting room with a smile on my face. Sakura, Kenshin, Jiro and the three Nursemaids rise from their seats and begin to smile upon the child. From their expressions I'm sure that they didn't expect to the see the child so soon.

"What a beautiful child!" Sakura exclaims in excitement, "It's a boy right?"

I shake my head in bafflement. Sakura has never spoken to me so informally before. I didn't even sense a bit of malice or resentment. I wonder what has caused her to change her attitude? Kenshin and Jiro must have also noticed the same thing because they are currently sharing a puzzled look.

"I want to apologize to you. It was wrong of me to order my nursemaids to keep you from the delivery room. My ignorance almost cost Mine and her child. I hope you can forgive me," Sakura says apologetically.

I stand in shock for a couple of minutes before nodding my head in acceptance of her apology. I do not pretend to the know the woman all that well, but I do know that apologies do not come easily for her. I would not be ungracious enough to reject her attempt to make amends, especially in front of others.

With a smile Sakura asks kindly, "Do you mind if I hold him?"

With a nod I hand the child to Sakura. She immediately begins to fuss over the child among the three Nursemaids a few paces away.

Placing a hand on my shoulder Kenshin states proudly, "You did a great job back there. We're all proud of you."

I smile up at Kenshin in joy. Not only has Sakura apologized to me, but Kenshin is proud of me? Have I finally gained some acceptance in the household?

"Shinta," Sakura excitingly says while walking towards Kenshin, "Do you wish to hold Kiyoshi's child?"

With a soft smile graced upon his face, Kenshin takes a hold of the child so eagerly presented to him by his mother. Slowly rocking the child in his arms he attempts to put the child to sleep. Kenshin's smile grows warmer as the child begins to fall asleep in his arms.

The scene leaves me absolutely breathless. Kenshin will make a wonderful father. Tomoe is a very lucky woman.

Looking up from the child, Kenshin stares straight into my eyes. I immediately begin to blush knowing that Kenshin caught me staring at him. I can't believe that I let myself get entranced by the scene in front of me! Not only is it wrong to stare at a man who is soon to be married, but I have done so in public! I'm never going to live this one down!

With a smirk Kenshin hands me the child while he eagerly inquires, "You look tired. Do you need an escort back to Mine and Kiyoshi's bedchamber?"

Holding back a yawn I shake my head no. I don't want to trouble anybody.

"Nonsense," Kenshin replies in amusement, "It's not at all a bother. I actually was hoping to check on Mine and Kiyoshi; that is if you will allow me?"

I stare at Kenshin in bewilderment. Why would he ask me for permission? I'm only a guest in his household!

With an amused grin Kenshin states, "It's only customary to ask for a healer's permission on matters regarding a patient. A healer has far more knowledge than I when it comes to a patient's needs and abilities, so who am I to go against their orders?"

I shake my head in exasperation. Despite how tired the entire household may be, Kenshin's smart answers continue to flow. How does Kenshin do it? I can hardly think straight none the less come up with cheeky comments! Does he not tire?

Leading me through the hall Kenshin replies in delectation, "I do tire; it just takes more to show. If I went through as much as you did today, I'm sure I would be passed out in my room by now. I'm surprised you're even able to walk without falling over."

I give Kenshin a tired smile before opening the door. As tired as I am, the day is not even close to being over.

Nodding toward Kiyoshi I make my way to the opposite side of the bed. Kenshin and Kiyoshi closely observe me as I hand the child to a now conscious Mine.

She loving smiles at the child in her arms before asking, "Kiyoshi, do you have any ideas for a name?"

"I have a couple," Kiyoshi replies with a smirk.

"And they are...?" Mine inquires in amusement.

"I was thinking of either Yakumo or Sanosuke," Kiyoshi states in deep contemplation. "Though honestly Sanosuke is my first choice."

Looking down at her son Mine replies with a grin, "I like the name Sanosuke. Though both names are nice, Sano is a much better nick name than Yak or Mo. I wouldn't want the other children teasing him."

Kiyoshi gives Mine a quick kiss before playfully inquiring, "And what other children would you be speaking of?"

"I was thinking of Kenshin's future children,"Mine says with a wink in Kenshin's direction, "but I wouldn't mind a couple more of our own."

Wickedly Kiyoshi replies, "I highly doubt you will be feeling the same once the herbs wear off."

"All the pain in the world wouldn't change my mind," Mine lovingly states.

With a smile Kenshin begins to lead me towards the door. I do not protest being that the couple desperately need the time alone with one another. The day has been very emotional for the new family.

I must admit to myself that the biggest draw to leaving is the thought of getting some much needed sleep. With all the happenings of the day I wouldn't be surprised if I slept the rest of the day and straight through the night.

"Marina," Mine replies in embarrassment, "I just wanted to thank you for everything."

I bow my head in appreciation before joining Kenshin once more. Clasping my hand in his, Kenshin smiles at me as we walk down the hall towards my bedchamber.

* * *

Getting out of bed I begin to make my way towards the window. Though the weather is cold and rainy I can not help but feel elated. There's something about the rain that makes me feel cleansed and refreshed. 

Finally tearing my gaze from the window I make my way to my dresser. Kenshin was adamant the other day that I wear pants under my dress today. He wouldn't tell me exactly what he was planning; all he told me was that it's a belated birthday present. I don't think I have ever been more nervous or excited as I am now.

Finding the pair of pants Kenshin left me I slip them under my dress. Dressing like this reminds me of my childhood in Sevenwaters. How I miss my brothers. I wish I knew where they were.

Shaking my head in an attempt to rid myself of my depressing thoughts I quickly make my way to the training hall downstairs. Skipping gleefully I enter the practice hall.

"I'm happy to see that you are up so early and in good spirits," Kenshin states in amusement.

I smile at Kenshin shyly. I had no idea that Kenshin was in the room when I entered. I should have known better.

Kenshin playfully replies, "I'm sure you are enjoying yourself now that Mine and the child have had a couple of months to settle down. I've noticed that she doesn't call you nearly as often as she used to."

I shake my head yes while holding back a smile. It would not be proper to show my gratitude at not serving Mine. After all, she's technically a part of Kenshin's family.

"You shouldn't feel bad about being happy. You've had a hectic couple of months. I'm sure even Mine would understand," Kenshin comments in concern.

I smile full heartedly toward Kenshin before focusing my attention on the room. I have walked past the training room several times but never have I entered it. I would have never imagined the room to be so massive! It's bigger than the great hall my father uses to entertain his guests!

"My father was obsessed with this room. He never spared any expense when it came to training. For a man who was so adamant to stay out of conflicts he sure had a healthy appetite for swordplay," Kenshin wittily states.

I smile at the thought that one so interested in war could possibly not wish to use his skills. I really wish I could have meet Kenshin's father. I'm sure the man would have many interesting stories to tell. I'd rather like to hear his view point on the "terrible twosome."

With an knowing smirk, Kenshin replies, "As interesting as my father's memory may be I'm sure you are interested in finding out what your surprise is."

I eagerly shake my head in anticipation. Something is telling me that I'm really going to enjoy what he has in store for me.

Kenshin softly chuckles, "You must close your eyes first."

I quickly cover my eyes in expectation. I can't wait to find out what surprise is awaiting me.

"Don't even think of peeking," Kenshin playfully comments. "I might take away your present if that is the case."

I begin to pout at the thought. He would take my present away?

Kenshin laughs cheerfully before replying, "I wouldn't take away your present. I was just teasing you, but I really don't want you to peek."

With a smile I comply. How can I deny Kenshin's request? He is about to give me a present!

Within a couple of minutes Kenshin says excitedly, "You can open your eyes now."

I open my eyes to find Kenshin in front of me with a wooden training sword. Never have I ever seen its equal.

"I figured that you might need a sword if you plan to train under me. Most of the swords I have are not made with a woman's hands in mind so I had this made for you. I hope it's to your liking," Kenshin states cheerfully.

I look at Kenshin in shock. He was truly serious about training me? I'm a woman; why would he waste his time?

"Go ahead and take it," Kenshin replies in amusement. "I want to see if it meets your expectations."

Taking the wooden sword presented to me I gingerly examine the masterpiece in my possession. Never in my wildest dreams would I have believed that I'd be the owner of such a beautiful sword! Not even my brothers' swords came close to this one. The man who created this has an incredible ability to carve. The sword looks to be carved out of a single piece of wood! I've never seen anything like it.

Grasping the hilt I swing at the air to my left. After a few swings I look upon the sword once more. Never have I ever felt a sword more a part of my body than this one. It's enough to take my breath away.

"Do you like it?" Kenshin inquires expectingly.

I shake my head yes enthusiastically. How could I not?

"I was a little concerned that it wouldn't fit right," Kenshin replies in relief. "Not only have I not twiddled in a long time, but I've never made a practice sword for a woman before."

I stare at Kenshin in disbelief. He made this sword?

My father's love for swords did not end with sword play. He was a master are creating both live blades and wooden practice swords. I became quite expert at carving wooden swords, but sadly I never mastered live blades. He died before he could complete my training," Kenshin replies with a smile.

I look at Kenshin in awe. He is a Lord, a Swordsman, a Craftsman and a Swords Smith. What else can he do?

With a smile Kenshin replies, "I promise you that there are no more surprises and technically I can't be considered a Swords Smith. I do not know how to weld metal."

He's kind of got a point there. You can't really be considered a Smith when you have no knowledge on how to use one properly.

Walking towards a wall with several swords hanging on it, Kenshin immediately proceeds to take down a wooden practice sword.

Taking a defensive stance a few yards in front of me, Kenshin playfully asserts, "I hope you're ready to begin your training."

Glaring back at Kenshin haughtily I take up a defensive position. I observe Kenshin carefully in hopes of finding a weakness in his stance, but sadly I cannot find one.

"You were trained well," Kenshin says in appreciation. "Your brothers must be very skilled. I'd like to meet them one day."

I look at Kenshin in bafflement. He wants to meet them? I'm sure he 'd feel otherwise if he knew who they were. He probably wouldn't want to speak to me again if he knew the truth of my lineage.

"You're distracted," Kenshin yells in mid attack.

With a speed I never thought I was possible of achieving I block the sword aimed for my left shoulder. Kenshin smirks at me as he pushes away from my sword. Within the blink of an eye Kenshin is back to his original place. If I wasn't so sure that Kenshin just attacked me I would think that the entire episode was just a figment of my imagination.

"You shouldn't allow yourself to get distracted," Kenshin replies with a sigh. "If this were a real fight, you might be dead right now."

I glare at Kenshin in anger. How dare he speak to me like that?

"In a battle one will use any tactic to insure their victory. One of the most common tools is distraction. You must keep a clear head while fighting," Kenshin states in concern.

Chocking down my pride I focus my attention on Kenshin once more. I wont allow him to make a fool of me.

We had been sizing each other for what felt like an hour before a voice breaks through the room. I do not know who just spoke or what they are saying, for I am too busy preparing for Kenshin's oncoming attack.

Kenshin flies through the air in attempt to attack me from above. Knowing that his momentum and strength will prevent me from blocking his attack unscathed I immediately roll out of the way. As soon as I am able to stand up I feel my feet give way. I fall back on my back in shock. He's so quick!

Giving me a hand Kenshin comments, "That was smart of you not to block my attack, but next time create more distance between your opponent."

I nod my head in appreciation. At least he's not going easy on me.

Kenshin just smirks at me before turning his attention toward the door. Standing by the door is Jiro and Kiyoshi who are both staring at the me in shock.

I lower my head in embarrassment. I hope that the two of them don't have a problem with me practicing swordplay. The last thing I need is for the entire household to be up in arms because a woman decided to go against convention.

"Wow," Jiro replies in awe.

"I'm amazed that a girl knows how to fight, none-the-less keep her own against Kenshin," Kiyoshi states while walking toward us.

I look up to see Kiyoshi and Jiro smiling at me with something close to pride. Do all men in this country appreciate female swordsmen?

"I'm surprised that you are training her. I'm sure that your mother wouldn't approve," Kiyoshi says with a wink.

With a smirk, Kenshin replies, "What she doesn't know wont hurt her."

"I don't know about Kiyoshi, but I think I'll need some extrinsic motivation to keep this secret," Jiro replies wickedly.

With a glare Kenshin brusquely inquires, "And that would be?"

Sheepishly Jiro replies, "I'm not asking for much..."

Kenshin glares at Jiro in annoyance. Kenshin does not seem to find the humor of the situation much like Jiro does.

Jiro does not seem to notice this as he continues, "All I ask is to have a small part in the training."

"How do you mean?" Kenshin asks bluntly.

"Don't look at me like that! I just want to help with her training. I'm not as good with a sword as you or Kiyoshi are, but I can help with self- defense. If she is in a battle and loses her weapon she will need to know how to protect herself," Jiro retorts somewhat pridefully.

Kenshin asks inquisitively, "And what makes you more qualified than I?"

"I never said that," Jiro replies remorsefully. "But in my experience the more teachers you have the more prepared you are in the face of battle."

Kiyoshi and I stare between Jiro and Kenshin. Kiyoshi seems unconcerned, but I can't help but fear for Jiro. Kenshin seems so short with him. How can Kiyoshi watch the two speak to each other like this? Does he not fear what Kenshin might do to Jiro?

After a couple of seconds in deep thought Kenshin looks up at Jiro and laughs, "Is that all?"

With a smile Jiro replies, "For now, but I might think of something later."

"I'm sure you will," Kenshin playfully remarks while putting an arm around Jiro's shoulders.

"I didn't over step my boundaries this time, did I?" Jiro replies with a smirk.

"Did I?" Kenshin wittily retorts.

I look at the two in bewilderment as they continue to share a laugh between the two of them. What exactly is so funny about the situation?

Placing his hand on my shoulder Kiyoshi states softly, "Kenshin and Jiro have been acting this way since they were young. When Kenshin was first learning to manage the estate under his uncle, Kenshin was highly discouraged from befriending any of his subjects. Not wanting to lose their life long friendship, Kenshin and Jiro learned to mask their relationship. It's become a game of sorts for the two of them."

Laughing Jiro replies, "You should have seen Kenshin when his uncle first told him that he was not allowed to befriend me. I've never seen anyone cry so hard!"

"Who are you trying to fool," Kiyoshi replies in disbelief. "Kenshin did not cry and you know it. In fact, Kenshin never showed his emotions in front of his uncle. If I recall the one who was crying was you."

"I did not!" Jiro replies in an attempt to recover his lost pride.

Laughing a few paces behind Jiro, Kenshin desperately attempts to regain his composure.

In shock Jiro turns around to face Kenshin. We all stare at Kenshin's open display of emotion.

"I'm sorry," Kenshin manages to utter in between fits of laughter. "I can't help it. I have never seen anyone cry so pathetically as you did back then. Gohei was so angry."

Wrapping his arms around his stomach, Kenshin erupts in another round of laughter.

Joining in Kiyoshi replies, "It was pretty amusing seeing the look on Gohei's face. All day he was muttering about stupid effeminate boys."

"Hey! To my credit I was only in my ninth year and I thought I was losing my best friend," Jiro retorts in embarrassment.

Now completely over his laughing fit Kenshin says in a sympathetic voice, "If it makes you feel better I probably would have been crying if I had the luxury."

With a smile Jiro replies, "Well you made up for your inability to show your emotions just a moment ago. I haven't seen you laugh like that since we were children."

"I'm in a strange mood today," Kenshin retorts coltishly.

"Whatever has made you in such a good mood, I suggest you embrace it," Kiyoshi comments with a wink in Kenshin's direction.

Kenshin smiles back at Kiyoshi in understanding. There is some underlined message behind his words, but for the life of me I can not understand it..

Before another word could be spoken one of the maids runs into the room in a panic. With obvious fear she states short on breath, "Fire... up stairs... Mine..."

In a blind panic Kiyoshi runs up stairs towards his room. We run after him in concern, but quickly lose him as he breaks down the door to his room.

The maid catches up to us and fearfully replies, "The baby's in there too!"

In fear Kenshin immediately runs through the doorway and into the flames. Jiro, the maid and I watch the scene in horror knowing that there is nothing we can do. Jumping in after them would only create more chaos.

Noticing that the maid is crying I tightly embrace the woman. I'm sure she is feeling guilty at not having alerted us sooner. It is not her fault since no one informed the household where we would be, but in her state I highly doubt she would think in those terms.

Watching the door from a safe distance we eagerly await for the four to emerge from the room safely. It feels like hours before Kenshin comes back with Mine in his arms. Kiyoshi is no where to be seen nor Sanosuke.

"Where's Kiyoshi? Where's Sano?" Mine asks frantically.

"He's looking for Sanosuke," Kenshin replies sympathetically.

"Someone needs to go in there and help him," Mine replies trying to free herself from Kenshin's grasp. "I have to go and save him."

"He's risked his life to save you and Sanosuke. Are you going to ungratefully disregard his efforts?" Kenshin firmly states.

Crying Mine inquires, "Is there nothing anyone can do to aid Kiyoshi?"

Gravely shaking his head Kenshin replies, "The flames are too high. Even if one of us ran into the room I doubt we would be able to find him or the child."

Wrapping her arms around Kenshin, Mine begins to sob uncontrollably. Returning the embrace, Kenshin desperately attempts to comfort Mine while keeping his emotions in check.

The amount of restraint he has over his emotions is impressive. I'm sure he would love to cry along side Mine but as the Lord of Harrowfield he must remain strong and composed. Too many people depend on him.

All of us stare intently towards the door in hope that Kiyoshi will pull through and find his way out. The odds are not likely, but hope is far stronger than reality.

A few minutes pass and all of us are beginning to lose hope. One can not last too long in the flames. Jiro is about to say something just as Kiyoshi runs out of the door with a squealing child in his arms.

"Kiyoshi!" Mine yells in joy as she runs towards her husband.

Embracing Mine in his arms Kiyoshi asks in concern, "Are you alright?"

Looking up at her husband Mine retorts, "You just ran through a burning room and all you can think about is my safety?"

After giving Mine a passionate kiss on the lips Kiyoshi replies, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you or Sanosuke."

With a smile Mine embraces her son and husband once more. It is a quick embrace being that our position outside the room is not the safest. Kiyoshi and Kenshin begin to direct the group outside as several of Kenshin's men attempt to put out the fire.

We continue to watch the men diminish the flames for the next hour before making our way back into the house. Not a word is uttered the entire time.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I desperately attempted to appease those who wished for a longer chapter. It's not nearly as long as Chapter 12 but I didn't want to have too much happen at once. **

**I also had not planned to add a training session in this chapter, but your reviews inspired me. Thank you for all of your support. I immensely enjoyed all of your reviews. I'm over joyed that many of my original viewers have continued to follow my story. I can't believe that I've been working on this story for nearly a year now! How time flies!**

**As a heads up, the story is starting to reach it's conclusion. Things are going to get darker from this point on. Next chapter will be a real tear jerker.**


	15. Of Life and Death Love and Marriage

**Full Summary: Kaoru, the only daughter of an Irish King, must save her six brothers from an enchantment placed on them by an evil sorceress. What will happen when she falls in love with a Britain? Story is based off of Juliet Marillier's book Daughter of the Forest. KK**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Daughter of the Forest. As much as I'd love to take credit for Nobuhiro Watsuki's and Juliet Marillier's creations, I'd rather keep what little money I have.**

**This story is a work of fiction and should not be taken as a serious era piece. Sevenwaters, Harrowfield, Northwoods and the Three Sacred Islands are made up places.**

**A/N:**

**(Set Scene: _/Cue All My Vikings theme song/_ A regal man with a high black pony tail and striking red eyes sits leisurely upon his thrown. Standing beside him is a man with mid-length hair and a long face. His face is abnormally creased and his hair appears to be receding at the hairline.)**

**Messenger Boy: (Briskly walks to the man standing by the thrown and hands him a document before patiently awaiting orders.)**

**Lennon: (looks over the document) Very good news. You may leave boy.**

**(With a bow the Messenger Boy quickly makes his way out of the room)**

**Eamonn: What word comes from the front?**

**Lennon: Good news my Lord. Ciaran (Kee-ur-aun) has landed at the port and is on his way. He should be here in a couple of hours.**

**Eamonn: I see. **

**Lennon: If you don't mind my asking, why exactly did you ask council with Viking Ciaran? Couldn't someone else have easily assassinated Lord Iubdan (Youb'-dan) and Lady Erin?**

**Eamonn: Yes, but none of them would be able to cover their tracks like Ciaran. Our lands have been ransacked and plumaged by Vikings for several generations. No one will give it a second thought that one ship became bold enough to conquer an entire tuath. No one will ever expect that I had anything to do with it.**

**Lennon: How are you going to finance his services?**

**Eamonn: I'll give him the land. It's prime land for his trade. Lord Iubdan has a strong port and fertile lands. It's also strategically placed in the middle of various wealthy tuaths. With the land he'll easily be able to create a successful market for looted wares.**

**Lennon: How are you going to sell that offer? First off, I thought you wanted the lands; second, it's too suspicious. Why would you give him the better end of the deal?**

**Eamonn: That's why I'm going to trade him for immunity and my tuath to be equal partners in the affairs of his "business deals."**

**Lennon: And once you gain his trust and Lord Iubdan and Lady Erin are out of the picture...?**

**Eamonn: It'll be off with his head. (Evil laugh)**

**Lennon: (joins in with his own evil laugh) **

**(Outside room a beautiful woman with dark brown hair and green tinted lips is listening in on the conversation.)**

**Woman: Ciaran huh? I look forward to meeting you.**

_Italics_** mean mental conversations.**

* * *

**Daughter of the Forest RK Style**

**Chapter 15: Of Life and Death; Love and Marriage**

It's been five months since the infamous fire and things are just beginning to get back to normal. Mine, Kiyoshi and Sanosuke have finally moved back into their old room and the business of the estate is beginning to settle down slightly.

Between rebuilding the damaged parts of the castle, investigating the cause of the fire, tending to the fields and holding trials I have seen little of Kenshin. For the most part, my days have been spent with Mine, Sanosuke and Kiyoshi. Jiro has also been kept busy overseeing the new recruits for border patrol.

Though I enjoy Mine, Kiyoshi and little Sanosuke's company I can't help but miss my talks with Kenshin. His presence never fails to calm me.

Lately my day consists of daydreaming over my next outing to gather figwort with Kenshin. Since the night Gohei so crudely propositioned me, Kenshin has made it his sole duty to accompany me on my trips outside the palace walls. Today will be the first day in several months that Kiyoshi will accompany me. I am kind of disappointed that I will not be spending time with Kenshin, but I am not going to complain. Kenshin has more pressing matters to attend to. I will not keep him from them.

Under Kenshin's orders, Kiyoshi assembles two other men to keep watch over me. At the moment Kiyoshi is standing watch beside me while the other two are stationed to the north and south of us. The one at the north is hiding in the forest while the other is hiding behind some shrubbery on the top of the mountain range.

"Marina, do you need any help?" Kiyoshi asks in concern as he watches me lift my bag of figwort.

I shake my head no. He should know better than to ask me such a question. I never accept any outside help.

"I thought it was worth a try," Kiyoshi states with a sigh.

Continuing my work Kiyoshi comments, "You're going to hurt your back if you continue to bend down like that. It might help if you crouch down."

Smiling up at Kiyoshi I decide to take his advice. Not surprisingly it is working. My back doesn't hurt nearly as much as it did before though I'm sure that my knees will not appreciate me maintaining this position for too long.

Moving to a new patch of figwort I immediately begin to pick the plant. Suddenly I hear a loud roaring noise making its way towards us. Looking up at the hillside I notice a boulder heading straight towards me. I'm paralyzed in fear.

"Marina!" Kiyoshi screams as he pushes me away. My head hits the ground as I fall backwards. Suddenly the world turns dark around me.

* * *

I wake up to a throbbing pain in the back of my head and a complete feeling of disorientation. Looking around I notice that I'm in the middle of the valley I usually frequent to pick figwort.

Suddenly it dawns on me; I was picking figwort when a rock fell and Kiyoshi...

In a panic I frantically search for Kiyoshi. I have to find him! I seriously hope that he isn't dead.

I follow my eyes over the path the boulder made until I notice a man pinned between a tree and boulder. In fear I run to the tree in hopes of saving Kiyoshi.

As I approach the tree my fears are verified. Though not dead, Kiyoshi is slowly dying. If I don't get him out he'll lose too much blood and surely die. I can't watch my friend die in such a fashion.

With all my strength I attempt to push the boulder off of him. My efforts are lost being that I am not strong enough to push such a large boulder on my own.

I am about to search for a log or some other large object to pry the boulder off of him, until Kiyoshi softly mumbles, "Ma... rina, it's too... late...I'm...go...going... to d... die soo... n."

I shake my head no in frustration. He can't die! He has to go home to Mine and Sanosuke!

"Tell Mi...ne I'm so... rry th...that I wont s...see our son grow... up... and... that I... l... love her."

I begin to sob hysterically. This can't be happening! Kiyoshi can't die! Mine and his son need him. I can't let him die knowing that the boulder was meant for me. I should be stuck pinned to a tree, not him!

"I... it's no...not yo... your f...fau...lt. I d... did my job... and d... do n... ot re...gret it."

Unable to control my tears I begin to cry hysterically. Kiyoshi is a good man. He doesn't deserve to die so young. He and Mine should grow old and gray together and tend to a pack of grandchildren. After all they have been through, it cannot end like this!

"Ma...rina, pr...omise me th...that wh...en the time... comes th... at y...you will ex...cept Ken... shin's... off...er. Y...you n...need ea...ch other m... more than y...you re... alize."

I shake my head yes. How can I deny a dying man his last wish?

Coughing up blood, Kiyoshi whispers, "P... please... don't... c...cry."

Taking Kiyoshi's hand I watch the light in his eyes slowly fade. In less than a few minutes Kiyoshi finally takes his last breath. In a complete loss, I fall onto the ground.

Pain sweeps through me as the whole situation begins to come to light. Kiyoshi's dead and there is nothing I can do about it. He's dead and it's all my fault! Never again will I hear Mine and Kiyoshi playfully tease one another, or listen to Kiyoshi's embarrassing stories about Jiro. Sanosuke will never grow up knowing the love his father held for him, and Mine will forever live in mourning. All this because of my stupid task and Kiyoshi's unselfish need to protect me. I don't deserve such loyalty. I don't want it! I just want Kiyoshi back!

"Marina!" Kenshin rides up to me. "What...?"

Looking at the tree beside me he finally gets a glimpse of Kiyoshi's bloody body. I try to rise to my feet but feeling too weak I kneel down on the ground and begin to cry uncontrollably. After this, I'm sure Kenshin will want to have nothing to do with me.

Kneeling down beside me Kenshin embraces me tightly. We cry in each others arms for a couple minutes before Kenshin apologetically states, "I should have canceled my meeting today and taken you instead. Kiyoshi would be alive if it were not for me."

I stare at Kenshin in shock. How can he blame himself? If he had accompanied me, all it would have achieved was Kenshin's death on my conscience. Either way a man would die because of my existence.

Lifting my chin Kenshin firmly states, "It's not your fault that Kiyoshi is dead. You did not kill him nor did you force us to protect you. Kiyoshi died protecting you because you were friends. I'm sure that he would not want you to blame yourself."

Walking toward Kiyoshi's body Kenshin painfully says aloud while closing Kiyoshi's eyelids, "Your presence will be greatly missed. You were the older brother I never had. I promise that those who did this to you will be brought to justice. I'll personally see to that. Mine and Sanosuke will remain safe in my household and treated like family."

Taking my hand Kenshin assists me in standing up since I am still slightly shaky from the events of the day. Kenshin mounts me on the top of the horse before grabbing my bag of figwort and placing it in my hands. Swiftly Kenshin mounts the horse behind me and we ride back to the castle in haste. I'm sure that Kenshin wants to get the details of the day while it's still fresh.

As soon as we approach the castle, Kenshin hands the horses to the stable boy and eagerly leads me into the palace. Waiting for us eagerly are Mine, Jiro and Sakura. On the floor a few feet from where the others are seated is Sanosuke tasting the wooden toy animals Kenshin made for him. For a child of his age, he is quite advanced when it comes to motor skills.

"Kenshin, where's Kiyoshi?" Mine inquires in panic.

Judging from the tone of Mine's voice, I'm sure that Kenshin had been searching for us a while. I wonder how long I was out there?

With his head bowed down Kenshin replies in a highly depressed tone, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but Kiyoshi was pressed between a tree and a boulder. He was dead upon my arrival. There was nothing we could do to save him."

"What do you mean that he's dead?" Jiro replies in shock. "How did this happen?"

Everyone else in the room remains silent not able to completely comprehend what Kenshin just said. I'm sure that they were concerned that we had not returned earlier, but would have never imagined that Kiyoshi might have been killed. I'm still in shock that he is gone and I was there!

I look down toward the floor in shame. Kenshin's kin have all been so kind to me and now I repay them by being the cause of death for one of their own. How can I face them knowing that I have caused them so much pain?

I silently cry tears of frustration and sadness. Not only did Kiyoshi die on my behalf, but I wasn't able to save him. I just sat there and watched him die! I'm a healer! There must have been something that I could have done to save him!

"Marina," Kenshin sympathetically states while lifting my chin, "I know that you are still in shock over what has happened, but we need to know what occurred. If you need more time we would understand though the quicker the story is told the sooner we can bring those responsible to justice."

I nod my head in understanding despite my nervousness. What will happen to me after I tell them what happened? Once they know the truth I'm sure they will hate me and scorn my name.

"Are you sure you are able to tell us what happened? I don't want to distress you further," Kenshin says in concern.

I shake my head yes shyly before looking Kenshin in the eye. Though this form of communication may be too intimate in front of others it is far more accurate than signing my answers.

"As long as you are willing. The last thing I want to do is force unwanted memories on you," Kenshin replies wearily.

I nod my head in understanding. He worries far too much.

I see a glimmer in his eye for only a second before he looks upon me with a serious expression on his face. Taking in my expression Kenshin asks softly, "When you were picking figwort where was everyone positioned?"

Staring in Kenshin's eyes I immediately begin to relay my answer to him.

"She says she was picking figwort beside Kiyoshi, Yama was in the forest and the Kozue took post in the mountain range in the shrubs."

"How long were you picking figwort?" Kenshin inquires in concern.

Scrunching up my face in deep thought I begin to calculate how long I was out. Why this would be important is beyond me.

"About two hours? During this time did either Yama or Kozue report back with Kiyoshi?" Kenshin asks suspiciously.

I shake my head no. There is no sense having Kenshin translate simple yes and no answers.

"That seems odd. You would think that they would report to Kiyoshi or at least make their presence known. It's also not like the men to still be out missing," Jiro replies in deep thought.

"I agree," Kenshin states in concern towards Jiro.

Looking toward me Kenshin inquires, "I know that it must have been sudden, but did you happen to notice from what direction the boulder fell?"

I shake my head yes.

"Just as I feared, it came from the same direction as Kozue," Kenshin barked out in obvious disdain. "I will have to investigate my men further."

"You're not saying that one of your men might have killed my husband are you?" Mine replies in shock.

"It's looking like a strong possibility," Kenshin replies with a sigh.

"What happened when the boulder fell?" Kenshin asks compassionately.

With tears in my eyes I look into Kenshin's eyes. The whole event begins to play out in my head. The way Kiyoshi screamed my name and pushed me away from the boulder in time to save me from a fate he fell victim to. If only I had not become paralyzed in fear, maybe Kiyoshi would be alive and well. If only I had been stronger!

"Marina, it's not your fault. Kiyoshi died protecting you because it was his duty. You did nothing wrong. If anyone is to blame it's the one who orchestrated the attack," Kenshin states sympathetically while softly wrapping his arms around my shoulders. So caught up in my grief I embrace him back while continuing to cry in his arms.

After a couple of minutes I suddenly remember my surroundings and back away from Kenshin. It's not appropriate to be making a spectacle of one's self in front of so many people, especially when they are awaiting important information.

"We understand that you have gone through a lot, but we need to know what happened to Kiyoshi," Sakura replies with a sigh.

Bowing my head in embarrassment I stand beside Kenshin as he explains how Kiyoshi pushed me out of the boulder's path before it could crush me. The entire room is staring at me wide eyed by the time Kenshin is done explaining. I look away from my audience in fear of what I might see in their eyes.

"So Kiyoshi died protecting the girl," Jiro states sadly.

With eyes down cast Mine sobbingly replies, "D... did he leave any... l...last words?"

Looking at Mine for the first time since I returned with Kenshin I notice that she is crying with child in hand. Guilt takes over me knowing that despite my best attempts, nothing will ever be the same between the two of us. Her husband is dead all because of me. I'm sure she will forever resent me.

No longer able to look at Mine I stare into Kenshin's eyes and relay the message Kiyoshi gave me. I left out the personal message regarding Kenshin, but other wise I left nothing out.

With tears in his eyes Kenshin translates, "He's sorry that he won't see Sanosuke grow up and that he loves you Mine."

No longer able to hold back her emotions Mine clings onto Sakura and begins to cry hysterically. Her despair is so strong that not a single person in the room is left with dry eyes. Even little Sanosuke seems to be affected by his mother's tears. Not quite understanding what is going on around him, but able to feel his mother's distress, he lifts his little fist towards his mother's cheek. His motor skills are not quite developed fully, by his intentions are quite obvious. Never have I seen such a sweet- hearted child.

Noticing the child in her hands, Mine gives him a small smile before bring him into a strong embrace. The scene before me gives me some hope that maybe Mine will be all right. She'll always have a piece of her husband in the form of their little one. He looks so much like Kiyoshi that maybe it will make her pain not quite so profound.

Loosening her hold on Sanosuke Mine states while wiping her eyes, "I'm sorry but I need some time to myself. If you don't mind."

"Of course not dear," Sakura replies sympathetically. "Take as much time as you need. I'll send up a maid in the morning with your breakfast and fresh water."

"Thank you, Sakura," Mine states while holding back tears, "I appreciate your kindness."

Looking towards the door on the opposite side of the room from me Mine continues, "I hope you don't find me rude Marina but I need some time to think things over. I need to be alone for a while and come to terms with all of this."

I bow my head in shame. Though I understand her intentions, it still hurts to know that she cannot even look towards me. I will always be associated with her husband's death and that, more than anything, pains me most. I've lost my best friend.

"I'm sorry Marina. I hope you understand," Mine replies painfully.

I shake my head yes, despite the fact that she is not looking at me. At this point my response is more for Kenshin and Jiro who are more than likely concerned over my welfare. The last thing I want is for the two to follow me around and monitor my every move. No matter how horrible or desperate my life may become, my life is not my own. I would never intentionally hurt myself knowing that it might mean my brothers permanent imprisonment as swans. Even if they were not put under a spell I could never leave my loved ones in anguish or let those who have kept me down win. I will not treat my life as worthless, especially after the sacrifice Kiyoshi gave to protect me. I will honor his memory and continue to live strong.

"Kenshin, Jiro," Mine states with a bow.

"If you need anything do not hesitate to give Jiro or myself a call," Kenshin states with a nod.

"That I shall," Mine replies while exiting the room with Sanosuke in her arms.

* * *

It's been three months since Kiyoshi's death and I have seen little of Mine or little Sanosuke. Since hearing the news of her husband's death she has locked herself and Sanosuke in their room. The only time the two come out is for an hour or two at night and that is only because Sakura pressed on Mine that a growing child needs to go outside and have more space to run about.

Kenshin keeps on telling me that I should go out with him one night and talk to Mine, but I do not have the courage. I highly doubt that Mine wants anything to do with me. After all, I am the cause of all her pain and suffering. Kenshin insists that I am being too hard on myself and that no one feels that way, but I do not believe his words. If Mine does not feel that way, why has she called on everyone in the household excluding myself? She may not blame me for his death, but I am still associated with it. Instead I have inclined myself to watching the two from my bedroom window.

Under Kenshin's insistence no one in the house is allowed to leave the house unguarded. A few days after Kiyoshi's murder Kenshin and Jiro found Yama's mangled body hung to a large oak a few yards from his post in the forest. From Kenshin's estimations, he was killed an hour before the boulder fell.

As for Kozue, he has gone completely missing. Jiro and Kenshin extensively interrogated their men only to find out that he was never a part of his troops. Though there is no evidence to back up Kenshin's suspicions, he believes that Kozue is one of Gohei's men who was sent to either kill him, Kiyoshi or myself.

Because Kenshin was called into an emergency meeting a couple of hours prior to our departure, the two men were not alerted of Kiyoshi's substitution. As Kenshin explained it, the only way the attack could have been accomplished if Kozue had an accomplice. His accomplice more than likely was stationed in the forest prior and Kozue had no way to alert him of the situation at hand. If the plan had been intended for Kenshin, Kozue might have decided that if he couldn't take Kenshin out he might as well target Kenshin's guest or kinsmen. If it had been intended for myself Kiyoshi was just unfortunate enough to be placed in the situation that he was. Either scenario spells out future trouble for those residing in this household.

Kenshin is rightfully taking no chances and has the entire estate under high alert. Everything from the food and water supply are tested before any of the household consumes it. This might have unnerved me had I not grown up with such a threat. More than ever I feel pity for those who are testing our food. I would never want to be in their position.

The lock down Kenshin has created has not been entirely horrible though. Now that I have very few visitors I have had more time to devote towards my brothers' shirts. So far I have completed four shirts and I am half way through my fifth. With my current pace I might be able to finish my task sometime between four to six months. How I will contact my brothers I have no clue, but I'm sure I will find a way.

I suddenly hear a knock at my door, instantly shaking me from my thoughts. I quickly rise from my work wondering who might interrupt me. Kenshin alerted me yesterday that he and Jiro would be out investigating something of great importance and would not be back until later this afternoon. The only other people who might call on me are Sakura or her maids in waiting, but they only call me when something urgent needs attending to.

Whoever is knocking, I hope it isn't an emergency. With the thistles implanted in my fingers, I will not be able to take care of any medical needs. The last thing I want to do is scare some poor helpless maid with the condition of my fingers or more importantly not being able to properly tend their wounds. That would be frightful!

I open the door in shock to find Mine smiling at me with little Sanosuke in her arms. Of all the people to greet me, Mine is the last person I would expect.

"I figured you might be working and thought that I might join you. That is, if you don't mind," Mine states shyly.

I have never seen Mine act shy in front of anyone before. Why is she so reserved now? Could she be feeling guilty and if so why? It couldn't possibly be over me, could it?

After setting Sanosuke on my bedroom floor she immediately opens her bag and places a sky blue blanket with little bees on it and a couple of Kenshin's wooden animals beside him. With a squeal of delight little Sanosuke begins to crawl over to the blanket and play with the toys. Lifting up a wooden bear Sanosuke yells out in excitement, "To...e."

"That's right," Mine replies proudly. "That's the toy Kenshin made you isn't it?"

Little Sanosuke looks up at his mother in confusion before turning his attention back to the toys in front of him.

I look upon the child in awe. In the three months that I have not seen him he has grown so much. He is beginning to lose some of his baby fat and his facial features are becoming more profound. It's amazing how similar Kiyoshi and his son look. If I didn't know better I would think I had gone back in time and seen Kiyoshi as a child rather than looking at his son.

"It's amazing how quickly children grow. He's already begun to pick up words. If he's as similar to his father mentally as he is physically I'm sure he will be walking and speaking shortly. As Sakura likes to tell me every time she sees me, the children on her husband's side of the family develop quickly. Kiyoshi and Kenshin were walking when they were only a couple months older than Sano and running only a couple of month soon after," Mine comments with a smile.

"I'm kind of hoping that he doesn't grow up too quickly. I'd like to have a baby a little longer," Mine states with a sigh.

I smile at her comment. I too would probably feel the same. After all, what is the sense of having a child if you can't enjoy all their stages? I'd imagine that it would hinder the bound between a child and their parents if the child were able to become independent so quickly.

"Marina, I want to apologize for not talking to you sooner. I have never blamed you for what happened to Kiyoshi, but at the time anything that reminded me of Kiyoshi was far too painful for me to endure. I know it was wrong for me to associate you with Kiyoshi's death and I can't tell you how sorry I am for that. I am your friend and I should have realized that you are going through as much if not more trauma as I am. I cannot imagine how much pain you are going through knowing that Kiyoshi died protecting you. I'm so sorry for treating you the way that I have and I hope you can forgive me," Mine states with her eyes on the floor.

I look upon Mine in shock. Did she just apologize to me? This whole time, was she feeling guilty over her treatment towards me and was that why Kenshin was so adamant about me confronting her?

Standing up Mine says painfully, "I'm sorry that I've bothered you. I completely understand..."

Before she could finish her sentence I run towards her and embrace her tightly. The last thing I want for her to think is that I don't care. I am a little shocked but that's only natural. After all, this whole time I thought Mine hated me! I'm overjoyed to know that isn't the case.

Sobbing on my shoulder Mine replies, "Oh Marina, I'm so sorry. It's just been so hard. I still can't believe that Kiyoshi's dead."

Tightening our embrace I begin to cry along side Mine. It's been far too long since I could express my emotions so openly. I have Kenshin but lately he's been far too busy and I don't want him to concern himself over me. Last time I cried in front of him he canceled all his meetings and spent the entire evening trying to comfort me. I felt so horrible afterward that I haven't cried in front of his since. The last thing I want is for Harrowfield to fall into ruins all because a certain Lord had to spend all his time comforting some overly emotional girl.

After a couple of minutes of crying we finally pull apart from each other. With a smile graced upon her lips Mine states playful, "Now look at you. If you keep this up I'm scared that you'll soon become one of those miserable spinsters that all the village children run away from. You already have the spindle handy."

I smile at Mine's comment. It's nice to know that even while morning she still has her natural defense mechanisms. The woman might be depressed but at least her spirit is still intact. Maybe she will pull through this better than I originally thought.

"I think I have just the solution for you, but first I'll tend to your hands," Mine firmly asserts.

What does she mean she has a solution and is she trying to use it as a bargaining chip in order to tend my hands? She should know that such measures would not be needed to get my consent!

"I could tell you now, but what would be the fun in that?" Mine chuckles. "A little suspense always makes surprises all the more enjoyable."

Like I would believe that! It's not the suspense that she enjoys; it's the idea of holding something over my head. I swear the woman enjoys seeing me suffer!

"Now, now Marina. You wouldn't deny a woman the chance to enjoy herself would you? There are far too little things I find such pleasure in these days," Mine replies with a pout.

The woman is absolutely prime evil! Using her current status as a widow to make me feel guilty for her mistreatment towards me! What amazing powers this lady possesses! Her talent at manipulation would be the envy of any wife. Let no individual cross paths with this woman, for I would fear for their safety!

Mine and I sit side by side on the bed as she begins to pick the thistles from my fingers. With a playful smirk Mine states, "I have been working diligently on my manipulation skills. What type of mother would I be if I didn't use guilt as a motivation on my child?"

I smile at her in amusement. Now she has found an excuse to taunt me and I'm sure she'll continue to use it for the remainder of my stay. I highly doubt her abilities will ever extend further than myself, or quite possibly Jiro if she hasn't already. I don't really mind though. If it helps her keep her spirits up and maintain some semblance of normality I will embrace her cheeky comments with open arms.

"I thought you would see things my way," Mine triumphantly replies as she eagerly begins to apply the cooling balm on my hands.

Putting the balm back in her bag Mine playfully states, "Since you've been such a good girl I'll let you in on a little surprise Kiyoshi and I had been planning for you. We had hoped to give you this present a couple of months ago, but I hope you will still except it as a token of our appreciation for safely delivering our son."

Opening her bag she eagerly watches me as she lifts the present into my arms. Unfolding the cloth so lovingly given to me I notice that it is a full-length sky blue dress. Hand embroidered on the sleeves and hem of the dress are little bumblebees in mid flight chasing one another. Never have I ever seen anything so lovely in my entire life. It must have taken her a long time to create such a masterpiece.

"Do you like it?" Mine eagerly inquires.

I enthusiastically shake my head yes. It's absolutely wonderful, but I fear that I wouldn't have an excuse to wear it any time soon. It's far too nice of a dress to wear for everyday use.

"I'm happy that you like it. The bumblebees are kind of a symbol for my family. It's kind of a family crest you might say. I had hoped that the dress might symbolize a sense of sisterhood between the two of us," Mine says with a full- hearted smile.

I embrace Mine in a bear hug worthy of one of my brothers. After all, she's practically the sister I've never had.

"I'm happy that you like the dress. I was hoping you would wear it when Kenshin comes by later this afternoon," Mine states with a knowing smirk.

I stare at her in disbelief. What does she mean by when Kenshin comes over? Is there something going on that I should be aware of?

With a sincere smile Mine states, "Kenshin told me last night that he wished to speak with you later this afternoon. He has something important to talk to you about."

Something important? Is something wrong? Is Kenshin going to tell me to leave his life forever and to never come back?

Smiling brightly towards me Mine calmly asserts, "I can not tell you what it is Kenshin wishes to talk to you about, but I can tell you that you are not in trouble. For the most part I think you will enjoy it."

I just stare at her in confusion. If I were not in trouble why would he want to talk to me? Not only that, what does she mean by the most part? There is something unusual about this impromptu meeting and I will get to the bottom of it.

"Seriously Marina! After all the clues I have given you, I would have hoped that you'd know Kenshin's intentions. Well, I guess you'll figure it out soon enough," Mine states exhaustedly.

"Now hurry up and get changed. Kenshin should be back any minute," Mine states in amusement.

Without further word from Mine I quickly put on the dress. Looking at myself in the mirror I can't help but admire Mine's needle work. If I had half the talent Mine possesses I wouldn't have been forced to suffer Lady Yumi's femininity lessons. Just thinking about that evil woman makes my blood boil in rage.

"Is something wrong?" Mine asks in concern. "I know I didn't say something wrong because I haven't so much uttered a word since I told you about Kenshin's visit. Are you upset about the last minute meeting, because if that's the case I promise you that it will be worth any aggravation you're feeling presently."

I shyly shake my head no. I'm so embarrassed that someone has once again been able to read my emotions. What's worse is that I had to think about my evil stepmother.

"Do you wish to tell me about it?" Mine replies in concern. "It might make the problem easier to bare."

I smile at Mine as I shake my head no. As much as I'd love to talk about my family issues, I cannot. To do so would not only sacrifice my brothers' chances at transformation, but also give away my identity. The minute Kenshin and the others get word of who I am I'll surely be killed or worse used for ransom. The daughter of Lord Koshijiro would be a nice little pawn for Gohei and his allies.

"I understand. When you feel comfortable enough you know who to come to," Mine replies with a smile.

I smile back at Mine in appreciation. Thank the Tuatha De Danann that I've taken shelter with such kind and understanding individuals. I have truly been blessed. Despite all the hardships I have faced, it could have easily been far worse. I could have been stuck with a man like Gohei! The thought terrifies me to no end.

Placing me in front of the dresser Mine begins to comb out my hair. As soon as she is half way through combing my hair Mine states, "Since we are short on time I will not do anything special with your hair, though truthfully I wouldn't even if we did. Your hair is much too pretty to be kept up. I think Kenshin would also agree."

Feeling that my hair is as thoroughly combed out as is physically possible, Mine lifts me up from my seat and begins to look over my appearance.

With a sad smile graced upon her lips Mine comments, "Kiyoshi would have been thrilled at how lovely the dress looks on you. I originally wanted to use a darker shade of blue, but Kiyoshi was adamant that this shade would look better. He was right."

I look at Mine with a sympathetic smile. I'm sure the memory of her husband will be bitter sweet for many a moon.

"Thank you for your concern, but I am alright. It will just take some time to get used to the idea that he isn't around anymore. I have Sano though and hopefully that will be enough to make my sadness somewhat bearable," Mine states while smiling towards little Sanosuke now curled up under his blanket.

I look at the child in awe. Sometime between my preparations Sanosuke became bored and feel asleep. For a child his age he is extremely well behaved.

"The child is like clockwork. Everyday he falls asleep at the same time," Mine states in amusement. "Don't let his schedule fool you though. When he's fully awake he can be quite the troublemaker. The other day I caught him trying to eat one of Sakura's roses stem first. How he got to that vase is still quite a mystery to me."

I'm sure the entire household was petrified when they saw little Sanosuke trying to eat the rose. I know I would though at the same time I have to admire the boy's ingenuity. The fact that he was able to get a hold of the rose and not wind up hurting himself is quite impressive. Either the child is really lucky or incredibly smart. Little Sanosuke is full of surprises.

Our conversation is cut short by a soft knock on the door. Mine in anticipation runs towards the door and opens it painfully slow. Why she would run swiftly towards the door only to take her time opening it puzzles me.

"I came by to see... Mine?" Kenshin states concerned. "I'm surprised to see you here. Did you two finally settle things?"

"Of course!" Mine replies in mock anger. "Did you think we wouldn't?"

"The fact that both of you were too stubborn to speak to one another was starting to make me have doubts," Kenshin retorts with a wicked grin. "I'm happy to see that I was proven wrong."

"Did I hear my Lord correctly? Did he just admit that he predicted something wrong?" Mine replies in mock horror.

"What can I say? You are far too complex a creature to accurately predict one hundred percent of the time," Kenshin states in delectation.

"I'm happy to see that some can see my involution for what it is," Mine arrogantly replies. "I just wish the others could see it as a positive trait as well."

With a chuckle Kenshin states, "That will take far more time and patience than even I possess. Maybe I should bring your case in front of the high bishop."

"If you weren't being so condescending I might just take you up on that offer," Mine replies with a sigh. "Jiro could use a little reprimanding from someone in a higher position than he. I've given up hope on you many years ago."

"I'm happy that you're starting to come back to your old self. The talk with Marina must have gone well," Kenshin states happily. "As much as I'd love to keep talking to you I'd hoped to escort Marina this afternoon."

"Where are my manners? Come on in. I was just about to leave. I hope the two of you have a good time," Mine replies with a smile.

Walking into the room Kenshin replies, "We most certainly shall try."

"I know that the two of you will. Marina's a very lucky girl," Mine remarks with a wink towards Kenshin.

"I hope I live up to your expectations," Kenshin replies with a chuckle.

"Of that I have no doubt. Have fun and don't be out too late now," Mine playfully retorts as she gathers Sanosuke in her arms.

"Don't worry. I'll have your daughter back at a reasonable hour," Kenshin states jovially.

Gleefully Mine chuckles, "I'll hold you to that. In case I don't see either of you later, goodnight."

"Goodnight," Kenshin replies with a courteous bow of the head.

Mine immediately takes her leave and only Kenshin and I remain in the room. Taking a good look at me, Kenshin states appreciatively, "I see that Mine has decided to give you the dress she made you. I have to say that the dress looks lovely on you, though I doubt that even rags would make you look less lovely."

I blush in embarrassment. It's not uncommon for Kenshin to compliment my appearance, but somehow this feels much different. He's being far more direct than I have cause to remember.

Taking my hand Kenshin states confidently, "I hope you don't mind but I'd hoped that we could go somewhere outside the palace walls and talk to one another privately. Since we'll be gone for a while I thought that it might be nice to pack a light dinner."

I nod my head in contained excitement. I have been longing to leave the castle for quite some time and now I'm going to be doing just that.

"I'm happy that we are in agreement," Kenshin replies jocosely. "We better start heading out or else were going to be late."

As we hurriedly walk down the hall towards the stables I can't help but smile at the man beside me. I wonder what he has planned for me? If it's anything like his last surprise I'm sure I'm going to love it!

* * *

We rode for a couple of hours before arriving at a cliff side. I look at Kenshin beside me in bewilderment. Why are we on top of a cliff?

"Akira and I used to come here when we were children. In my opinion it's one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen. Don't take my word for it, go over there and look for yourself," Kenshin states with a smirk.

Getting off my horse I quickly make my way toward the edge of the cliff. Below me is a beach of fine white sand occupied by a family of Selkies. I'm not an expert on beaches but I'd imagine that none quite compare to this one. The remote setting and untamed element of this place makes it so appealing.

"It's lovely isn't it? When I was a child I used to come here to play, but as I've gotten older it's become more of a sanctuary than anything else," Kenshin comments while staring out into the distance.

A stray wind begins to blow and I can't help but stare at the man beside me as his hair softly blows in the wind. My breath catches in my throat at the pure tranquility portrayed from him. He looks like a portrait of a young hero from some fantastical tale. I highly doubt that even the most gifted painter could render a more romantic image than the one before me.

Looking back at me Kenshin replies with a heart-warming smile, "We can't go down that specific cove, but I can take you to another one close by if you'd like."

Breaking out of my trance I shake my head in excitement. There's nothing I would love more than to go down to the beach.

It takes us no more than a half an hour to walk down to the beach below us. Because the path is too narrow and steep for the horses we decided to let them graze on the top of the cliff. There isn't anywhere for the horses to run so Kenshin isn't too concerned about leaving them unsupervised.

"What do you think? To your standards?" Kenshin gaily inquires as we approach the beach.

Without being given permission I throw off my shoes as quickly as I can and begin to run on the beach with little regard for anything else. I have never been on a beach before and I will not waste the opportunity. I'm sure Kenshin will not mind if I postpone our talk until a little later.

The sand is so soft underfoot that I do not want to stop running, but I eventually stop in fear that Kenshin will call me back if I go any further. Looking towards the ocean I slowly make my way towards the waves. Not knowing what to expect I stand still as a wave hits my feet. In shock I run away from the water. It's so cold!

Laughing beside me Kenshin comments, "It's not so bad once you get used to it, though I do not suggest swimming in it. The waters have been known to catch innocent people unawares. The sea is as beautiful as it is dangerous."

I gaze at Kenshin to find him smiling amusedly at me. I'm guessing that my reaction towards the beach isn't what he's used to seeing from a woman in her seventeenth year.

"I'm happy that you are enjoying yourself. I am guessing from your reaction that this is your first time walking on the beach," Kenshin states matter of fact.

I bow my head in embarrassment.

"No need to be embarrassed," Kenshin warmly asserts. "It's not uncommon for one who lives inland to never see the Ocean."

I look up at Kenshin in appreciation. The fact that he is not making fun of me is a great relief.

Walking me back towards the beach Kenshin begins to unpack our dinner. It is starting to get late and I'm sure the sun will be setting in a couple of hours. It's best to eat while the food is still visible.

Handing me a plate of assorted vegetables, potatoes and chicken Kenshin states softly, "I have told you that I have been investigating something of importance and I feel that I should explain what I have found."

Looking up at Kenshin expectantly. What could be so important? Is it something about Kiyoshi's murder?

"One of my informants has alerted me that there has a been a sighting of a British man of unknown origins currently taking refuge in a Christian Monastery. From the description they have given me I am sure that it's Akira," Kenshin replies in deep thought.

I look at Kenshin in horror. How can this be possible? Akira's dead! This can't be right; it must be a trap!

"I didn't believe it at first either," Kenshin replies in concern, "But the more I looked into it the more convinced I am that this is Akira. Even if this is just a rumor I have to see for myself if he is alive or not. If I don't go I'll forever be guilt ridden knowing that I didn't at least investigate further."

Hopelessly I begin to cry. He can't go. It's a trap! The Tuatha De Danann said that he was gone and they do not lie. I'm sure someone is just trying to get him away from the estate and planning to attack while he's away. He can't leave, he might be killed or lose everything if he goes searching for his brother.

"You're so sure that this is a trap. What makes you believe that he's dead? Did you see his body?" Kenshin asks in concern.

I shake my head no regretfully. I did not see his body, but one does not have to see something to know the truth.

"I know that you are concerned about me but I promise you that I will come back alive and that nothing will happen to you while I am gone," Kenshin states compassionately.

Shaking my head in denial and begin to cry hysterically. He can't leave me! I'll surely become easy prey for Gohei!

Holding me in a warm embrace Kenshin coaxingly replies, "Nothing will happen to me nor will I leave you unprotected. That's why I brought you here. I will be leaving tomorrow and to my great regret I will be forced to leave the estate in Gohei's control."

I stare at Kenshin angrily. How can he leave me in hands of Gohei? This is getting worse and worse by the moment!

"I do not like the idea but there is no one else that can oversee the estate," Kenshin states with a sigh. "Jiro is not related to me by blood or marriage and the rules are that as long as there is a male in the family to take the throne they are given first priority. My mother has no legitimate claim to the throne as long as her brother is around. Technically Sanosuke has top priority to inherit the throne since Kiyoshi was related on my father's side, but he is far too young to hold any power."

I take in the information in defeat. I will just have to except that I will no longer be alive by the time Kenshin comes back.

"There is a way that you will have diplomatic immunity from Gohei. I would not suggest such a solution unless I felt that there was no other way to protect you nor will I force you into it," Kenshin states nervously. "Marina, Gohei has no power over those who hold blood ties or are bound by marriage to one of members of Harrowfield's royal family. If you marry me he cannot harm you. You will officially be one of my people and subject only to my ruling. If Gohei attempted anything he would not only jeopardize his lands but his life."

I look up at Kenshin in shock. Is he asking for my hand in marriage?

"I understand that you must be nervous about this whole situation but I promise you that if you wish not to be wed to me once I come back I will let you leave. We will forget that we were ever wed and renounce our vows," Kenshin states with his eyes downcast.

I can see the concern and doubt in his eyes and can't help but trust the man before me. He's a man of his word. If he tells me that he'll do something it's as good as done. If I wish to be unwed to him he will let me go unharmed.

"Will you marry me?" Kenshin replies self-consciously.

I shyly nod my head yes. There is more at stake than my virtuosity. My life will be at risk if do not marry him. I can't force Kenshin to stay behind and except Akira's spotting as a myth nor can I save my brothers if I am dead. Though this is not the way in which I would choose to be wed it could be far worse. I'm also sure that this is what Kiyoshi had in mind when he told me to except Kenshin's offer. How long had he been planning this and who else was alerted to his plans?

Embracing me tightly Kenshin states in relief, "I'm so happy that you agreed. I don't know what I would have done if you declined my proposal. Tomoe and Mine told me that I shouldn't worry about your reaction, but I couldn't help it."

I look up at Kenshin in disbelief. How long had he been planning to propose to me, and Tomoe approves? I can see Mine, but Tomoe?

With a smile Kenshin replies, "Tomoe and I have always been good friends but we could be nothing more. Tomoe loved Akira with all her heart and I'm sure she will love no other the same. We were betrothed to one another since we were little children and had no say in the matter otherwise she would have married Akira years ago."

Suddenly everything begins to make sense. Akira's main resentment wasn't the fact that he had no trade or that he didn't inherit the land so much as the fact that he couldn't be with Tomoe. Akira must have run off once he found out that Tomoe would be forced to marry Kenshin. He probably thought Kenshin was going through with the marriage to spite him. Poor Tomoe and Akira! No wonder she was so depressed when we had tea!

"At this very moment Tomoe has alerted her father that our engagement is over and that I shall be leaving in soon. I figured that even if you had said no I would not be able to go through with the marriage. I just couldn't go through with it now that things have changed," Kenshin states sadly.

He was going to cancel his wedding even if I said no? What could have changed his perspective of his marriage so suddenly? Does he feel guilt in taking his younger brother's love interest?

"We best hurry to the chapel. I doubt the minister will wait for us all night," Kenshin playfully comments.

I nod my head in understanding before following Kenshin up the cliff towards our awaiting mounts with our left over dinner and supplies in hand. Looking back at the beach below us I realize that things are only going to get more complicated from this point on.

Later

The ceremony was a simple one. There was no large party of family or friends nor an overly elaborate procession. The only person to witness our wedding was Jiro who never stopped smirking. He was especially happy when Kenshin was told to kiss the bride. Never in my life would I have guessed that Jiro would be so joyous over our wedlock.

For the last half an hour we have been slowly riding towards Kenshin's estate. The sun had fallen a while ago but luckily it's a full moon tonight. The moons rays are the only things keeping our horses from breaking their legs.

Stopping his horse Kenshin states calmly, "Jiro, do mind if I have a word with my wife alone."

With a nod of the head Jiro leaves without a word. The two of us are left alone once more only this time I am not looking forward to what Kenshin has to say to me.

Reaching into his pocket Kenshin firmly states, "No proper wife should go home without a token of her marriage. The ring probably wont fit but at least no one will doubt your word."

I glance at the wooden ring now placed in my hands. The delicate oak leaves engraved around the band look to be carved with exceptional care. The craftsmanship put into this piece will no doubt give away its creator.

"I wish I didn't have to leave so soon after our marriage, but I promise that I'll make it up to you," Kenshin regretfully replies.

With tears in my eyes I nod my head in understanding.

"Marina," Kenshin states lovingly. "Nothing will stop me from coming back."

Holding Kenshin for dear life I begin to cry hysterically. I can't stand the thought that Kenshin is leaving me behind. The only person who has come to truly understand me is leaving me in a strange land all alone. It's too much to bear!

Tightening our embrace Kenshin coaxingly replies, "I must be going but I promise that I will be back as soon as possible. Mine, Jiro and my mother will be here to protect you until I return."

Shaking my head in denial I begin to cry harder on his shoulder. We just wed and now he's going to leave me. I know that it is only a paper marriage, but it still doesn't seem right.

"Shh," Kenshin replies while kissing me on the forehead. "Everything will be alright, you'll see. I wont be gone long. You'll hardly notice that I've left."

I shake my head no in despair. How could I not notice that Kenshin's gone? Things will be so gloomy without his presence.

"Sorry," Kenshin sadly apologies. "That was a horrible attempt at humor."

Looking up at Kenshin I shake my head yes in annoyance.

Drying the tears from my eyes Kenshin softly states, "I'll miss you too."

I give Kenshin a sad smile as tears once again begin to roll down my checks.

""Please don't cry," Kenshin replies disheartened. "I could never leave a woman alone when she cries."

Wiping away my tears in an effort to lessen Kenshin's guilt I look into Kenshin's eyes desperately searchingly for any clues towards his emotional state.

Turning away from me Kenshin replies in a soft voice, "Take care while I'm gone. Don't give the others too hard of a time now."

Despite my need to grab a hold of Kenshin once more I reign myself from my impulses and instead watch him walk away from me.

Before I can collapse in despair Jiro takes a hold of my arm and directs me towards my horse. Sympathetically Jiro states, "We best be getting home; it's getting late."

Knowing that Jiro is right I follow his lead and silently make our way toward the castle. We make it back in good time and without running into any of the household residents or staff. That night I cry myself to sleep only to realize that this time I will not have Kenshin to comfort me in the morning.

* * *

**I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving and to show my appreciation towards my viewers I have created a very long chapter. I'm very proud of this update, especially the names for the guards. It's kind of dorky but I think it's cute so there: )- Oh, and I've beaten the chapter length of chapter 12. YAY!**

**Thank you for all the reviews and I hope I answered some your questions Anonymous but very interest... Thank you for bringing up a very good point about the shirts. I probably should have mentioned her progress in some of the earlier chapters. I hope you all will forgive me. bows head in shameUntil next time ja ne!**


	16. The State of Affairs

**Full Summary: Kaoru, the only daughter of an Irish King, must save her six brothers from an enchantment placed on them by an evil sorceress. What will happen when she falls in love with a Britain? Story is based off of Juliet Marillier's book Daughter of the Forest. KK**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Daughter of the Forest. As much as I'd love to take credit for Nobuhiro Watsuki's and Juliet Marillier's creations, I'd rather keep what little money I have.**

**This story is a work of fiction and should not be taken as a serious era piece. Sevenwaters, Harrowfield, Northwoods and the Three Sacred Islands are made up places.**

**A/N:**

**(Set Scene: Cue All My Vikings theme song Seated on a comfortable chair a man with long red hair tied in a low ponytail worriedly looks upon a tall man man with short black hair. Both men look tense and tired.**

**Aedan (Aidan): I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen soon. It's not like Lord Eamonn of Tirconnell to remain dormant for long. There hasn't been an assassination attempt in several months nor spies. **

**Lord Iubdan (Youb'-dan): (with a silly smile) Does this not please you? **

**Aedan: (in annoyance) You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! This is getting serious! Don't you think that you should inform Lady Erin?**

**Lord Iubdan: (with a slight frown) I don't want to worry her. The last thing she needs to know is that our lives are being threatened. **

**Aedan: Don't you think you're being selfish my Lord? As your wife she deserves to know what is going on. I know that you have been married for less than a year, but if something happened...?**

**Lord Iubdan: Nothing will happen to her; I will keep her safe.**

**Aedan: That I have no doubt, but shouldn't you at least prepare for the worst? If she ever found out, or worse was hurt, I'm sure she'll be angry. You know more than anyone how passionate she can get towards such things.**

**Lord Iubdan: (rubbing head with a knowing frown) Don't remind me. My head still hurts from the blow she gave me four days ago when I accidentally scared her. Who would imagine that such a small girl could be so powerful! It was just my luck that she was holding a candlestick at the time. **

**Aedan: (mockingly) You're one to speak. You're a better fighter than I am and you're a good five inches shorter than me! You should know better than to judge one by their appearance!**

**Lord Iubdan: (laughing) You do have a point.**

**Aedan: (proud fully) I wouldn't be your advisor if I didn't. (with a sign) I cannot make your decisions for you, but I think that you should inform Erin of the situation as soon as possible. Not only does she deserves to know, but also she's bound to eventually find out. She's not a fool.**

**Lord Iubdan: (head bowed) I know, it's just that I want to protect her from all of this.**

**Aedan: (hand on Iubdan's shoulder) As a friend I completely understand your reluctance, but remember that hiding something like this will do more harm than good. Things will work out; Erin will understand.**

**Lord Iubdan: (shyly smiling) I certainly hope so.**

**Aedan: (smiling) Of course she will! You shouldn't doubt her love so easily. (bowing) I'm sorry but I must bid you my leave. I promised my wife that I would be home for dinner.**

**Lord Iubdan: (slightly nodding head) Of course. Give Ailis (AY leesh) my regards.**

**Aedan: (bowing) I shall! Have a pleasant evening.**

**Lord Iubdan: I shall try.**

_Italics_** mean mental conversations.**

* * *

**Daughter of the Forest RK Style**

**Chapter 16: The State of Affairs**

Somehow I had imagined married life to be far different. It is true that I complained about the near mention of being wed when I was a child, but somehow my opinion changed much as Okubo and Soujiro teased. I had begun to dream that I would find a love much like Okubo and Tae did. The thought of being betrothed to someone who would love and cherish me for the remainder of my days is ever present.

If you had asked me a few years back if Okubo and Tae had an attainable love I would have laughed at the idiocy of the statement. Such a thing just wouldn't happen! Why would a skinny little twit such as myself attain such a gift? I'm just a little homebody who can't stand the thought of leaving the woods of Sevenwaters. The Kaoru of old would never believe that she would one day travel across the water and become wed to a Britain! Though I have not wed in the name of love I have seen so many such couples that I cannot help but believe that it's a far more common phenomenon than I once thought.

How I have changed. Such thoughts would have never crossed my mind two years ago. I'm sure that my brothers wouldn't recognize me if they heard me right now. They would probably tease me relentlessly if they could.

It's hard to believe that it's been close to two years since Kenshin rescued me and brought me here to Harrowfield. So much has happened in that time that it almost feels like I've lived two lives; the one I had in Sevenwaters and the one I have now in Harrowfield.

The longer I fulfill my task the more I come to realize that nothing will be the same. I'm no longer the innocent girl I once was and I dare not think how much my brothers have been affected by Lady Yumi's curse. I haven't even heard from them. For all I know, I could be making shirts for people who no longer exist! As horrible as the thought is, the truth of the matter is that I don't know what has become of them.

As much as I fear for their safety I have far more pressing issues to deal with at the moment. Not only do I have shirts to complete but also I have to deal with Gohei. If I thought the man was insufferable when Kenshin was around I was wrong.

Gohei has taken every opportunity to degrade me. Just a few weeks ago during dinner Gohei had the audacity to call me Lord Shinta's little tart in front of an audience of neighboring lords. Surprisingly Sakura stood up for me and yelled at her brother for treating her daughter-in-law in such a fashion. She even went as far as to support her son's choice. I was absolutely floored at the outburst. Such a comment I could imagine out of the mouth of Jiro, Kiyoshi or Mine, but never Sakura!

My awe was quickly disrupted by the overly infuriating man at the head of the table; He quickly made the accusation that Kenshin only wed me as an obligation. He even had the nerve to add that Kenshin probably got me pregnant out of wedlock!

That enraged Sakura to new heights I would have never imagined. The usually composed woman began to verbally throttle her brother over his, as Sakura stated, "ill conceived thoughts toward her son and his bride." After stating her mind Sakura immediately dismissed herself, Mine and I from the room with the excuse that our company was quite inappropriate when conversing over politics.

Ever since that night Sakura has called upon me numerous times to ask for my advice or share tea with her. I have come to enjoy Sakura's company. Though we are not as chummy as Mine and myself, it is pleasant all the same.

Now Mine is another concern of mine. Outwardly she seems fine. She eats meals with the entire household routinely and no longer plays with Little Sanosuke exclusively during the evenings, but those who know her well know she is no longer the Mine of old. She no longer laughs whole-heartedly at jokes nor does she go out of her way to accommodate guests in the house. In fact, she rarely even seeks anyone in the household for the mere sake of talking. There is always a purpose behind her conversations.

I still sew beside her for a couple of hours each evening. To an average spectator nothing would seem to have changed. She'll talk about something amusing Little Sanosuke did or snap little jokes about Kenshin and I being married, but for some reason the conversations feel forced. She no longer puts all of her being in her taunts nor is there any playfulness behind her words. She's just making the motions of a normal life; not actually living it. I know that deep down inside all she wants to do is lock herself in her room and cry, but she doesn't for Little Sanosuke's sake.

Then there is Little Sanosuke. I have come to the conclusion that he is a gift from the Tuatha De Danann. Not only does he give Mine a purpose to live but I do not know a single soul in the household who isn't head over heels for the dear child. He holds a light that few possess. With every smile and gesture he makes the house is slowly coming back to life. With the sudden lose of Kiyoshi and the quick departure of Kenshin; Little Sanosuke is like a breath of fresh air. It's amazing how much influence a child can hold on an entire household.

Not only does his spirit hold strength, but he's also grown quite strong physically. The child has already begun to walk and is beginning to form simple commands. Not surprisingly his first word was 'eat'. I swear that the child could eat the entire kitchen on his own if given the chance. I once jokingly told Mine that she set a bad example for him while he was in her womb. To that she half heartily laughed, "He is his father's son after all."

Something that has been puzzling the entire household is the lack of news from Kenshin. He has neither sent word by letter nor by messenger. Jiro seems particularly concerned! He tries to hide it, but I've noticed how often he meets with the guards. With the passing of every day Jiro's trips seem to be increasing. I'm sure something is going on, I just wish I knew what.

"Marina! Are you ready to go?" Mine shouts from outside the door.

Opening up the door I nod my head in understanding. A couple of days ago I promised to accompany Mine, Sakura, Jiro, Gohei and Little Sanosuke on a family outing. Sakura originally came up with the idea in hopes of dragging Mine out of the house. Of course she knew the only way to do so was to gather a family outing and make Mine feel guilty about neglecting Little Sanosuke's need to explore. Though I don't agree with the idea of using guilt I cannot fault Sakura for her actions. I'm sure Sakura would have used another method if she knew of one.

Lifting Little Sanosuke into my arms I begin to walk alongside Mine down the long corridor. Feeling a soft tug on my ponytail I look down at the little culprit who just so happens to be in my arms smiling gleefully. Bouncing up and down eagerly, Little Sanosuke asserts, "Na pway?"

I smile at the nickname Little Sanosuke created for me. He has trouble pronouncing Marina so he has resorted to Na. Mine once asked him why he uses Na and his reply was, "You Ma; she Na!"

"It's not polite to ask someone a question before greeting them Sano," Mine replies with a condescending voice only a mother could make endearing.

With a pout little Sanosuke replies, "Sowy Ma." With a bright smile in my direction he continues, "Hewo Na! Pway now?"

"Marina can't play at the moment but I'm sure she will later," Mine replies with a smirk in my direction.

Tugging on my hair once more Little Sanosuke asks determinedly, "Pweese?"

I shake my head yes amusedly. How could I turn the little one down? He knows just how to pull on my heartstrings.

"Dow!" Little Sanosuke states excitedly, while pointing to the floor. If I weren't so used to his brash behavior I would see it as an insult, but as I have come to learn; little ones in this stage in life aren't too concerned over others feelings. They are far too caught up in their own wants and feelings to pay attention to others. It's not necessarily a bad thing. After all, you have to understand yourself before you can begin to accurately piece together what's going on around you.

Running down the hall as fast as his little feet can carry him he screams, "Gwa' Ma!"

"What a big boy!" Sakura replies while lifting him on to her hip. Giggling she continues, "I think you've grown since last I saw you. I can barely lift you!"

Beaming Little Sanosuke replies, "Na no pway. Gwa' Ma pway?"

With a prideful grin Sakura states towards Mine, "My how quickly do the children on my husband's side grow up. He's picking up English very quickly!" Looking down at the little man still attached to her hip Sakura replies, "As much as I'd love to play with you I can't."

Little Sanosuke begins to pout pitifully all the while holding Sakura's gaze. This boy has got to be one of the best beggars I've ever seen and he's not even two yet!

"Now don't give me those eyes; they're not going to work on me," Sakura replies with a stern voice. Tapping Little Sanosuke's nose she continues with a wink, "I have had plenty of practice fighting pleading looks thanks to your Uncle Ken."

Kenshin isn't really his uncle or Sakura his grandmother, but it's far easier to say Grandmother and Uncle than Great Aunt or Second Cousin.

His head immediately perks up at the mention of his "Uncle." Looking up at his mother Sanosuke eagerly exclaims, "Unc' Ken home?"

"No, not yet sweetie," Mine replies with a frown.

Looking up at Sakura Little Sanosuke states with a frown, "Unc' Ken no home?"

"No sweetheart but we have a surprise for you," Sakura replies playfully.

Little Sanosuke's face lights up in excitement at the news. He begins to jump up and down on Sakura's hip in absolute joy. You would think that the child never received anything in his entire life by the way he is reacting to Sakura's statement.

"That's right, we're going to take you to a lake," Sakura says in amusement.

"Laaaka?" Little Sanosuke asks in bafflement.

Stepping beside Sakura Mine replies, "That's right, a lake. It's a big body of water."

Little Sanosuke excitedly exclaims, "Pud' il!"

Ruffling Little Sanosuke's hair Jiro amusedly replies, "That's right squirt, only it's very big." To demonstrate his point Jiro extends his hands fully.

Sanosuke looks upon the man with wide eyes before replying, "Big?", and all the while mimicking Jiro's previous hand motions.

"That's right little buddy," Jiro states in amusement. "Maybe if you're good I'll teach you how to swim."

"Yay! Pweese?" Sanosuke inquires enthusiastically while desperately trying to reach his mother.

With a bright smile she takes Little Sanosuke in her arms before replying, "I see no problem as long as you behave."

"Yay!" Little Sanosuke exclaims in excitement. Giving his mother a kiss he continues, "Me good!"

"Is everyone ready to leave yet?" Gohei remarks shortly after entering the hall.

With a glare Jiro replies, "We've been ready for some time now. Just waiting on you."

"I had no idea you were waiting for me. Someone should have alerted me," Gohei remarks unapologetically. Now staring at me disdainfully Gohei continues, "It is so... nice of you to see us off for our little family outing Marina."

Laughing nervously Sakura replies, "I could have sworn that I alerted you that Marina was joining us."

"You did," Gohei replies condescendingly.

I glare at him in utter disgust. How much more pompous can a man get? More than ever, I have to wonder how Kenshin became the man that he is now! Not even my father is this arrogant!

Mine and Jiro look just about ready to verbally assault the horrible man I regretfully am now related to when Little Sanosuke assertively declares, "Go!"

Anger forgotten we all look at the child in Mine's arms. Again he declares while pointing towards the door, "Go!"

Mine, Jiro and Sakura share a relieved laugh as we make our way out the door. As we approach the door Jiro wraps an arm around my shoulders and softly whispers, "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Gohei. Just try to enjoy yourself."

I smile up at the man warmly. He's words seem so brotherly that I can't help but be touched. Jiro is a good man; I'm sure even my brothers would agree!

As we make our way to the awaiting carriage Little Sanosuke gleefully cries, "Horsey!"

"Yes those are horses," Mine replies with an amused smile. "What do horses do?"

With a proud lift of his head Little Sanosuke replies, "Puw"

"What a smart boy!", Mine replies equally proud. "Are you ready for the horses to pull us to the lake?"

"Horsies puw!" Little Sanosuke exclaims seeking more praise from his mother.

"Let's get into the carriage," Mine smiles towards her son.

"Go!" exclaims Little Sanosuke happily while being placed into the carriage by his mother.

"You heard the boy," Jiro replies playfully helping me into the carriage. "We don't want to keep him waiting now would we?"

With smiles and laughter shared between all of us except Gohei we take our places in the carriage and set out for our little excursion to the lake.

* * *

We made it to the lake with little incident. In fact, the trip had been somewhat pleasant! Gohei said not a word the entire time and seemed rather content staring out at the scenery. Every once in a while I noticed an evil smirk grace his lips, but I blamed it n my overly active mind. After all, any gesture of his would look evil in my eyes. 

Upon arrival to the lake Sanosuke immediately became fascinated with this new thing called a lake. I have never seen so much awe and wonder in a single being. It's been almost a half an hour and the child is still playing in the water. The child is a fish!

Deciding to enjoy my surroundings I find a rock not too far away from the embankment the others are entertaining the child and begin to meditate. It has been such a long time since I last meditated. This is the first time I've been outside the palace since Kenshin left and I never could concentrate indoors like Shougo could. Though that's not saying much since the man could probably find his center in the middle of a war field. He wasn't visited by Druids for nothing!

"_Kaoru! Sister Kaoru! Is that you?"_ Shougo mentally calls out in haste.

"_Shougo?"_ I mentally reply back in bewilderment, _"Where are you?"_

"_Dear sister, I think it is I who should be asking that of you," _Shougo replies in concern. _"We were scared that something happened to you. I've been trying to contact you mentally since we found you missing."_

Depressed I reply back, _"I'm so sorry Shougo. Is everyone all right? Soujiro isn't mad at me is he?"_

"_I will not lie to you Kaoru," _Shougo states regretfully, _"But Soujiro was very angry when you left without any word. Though to tell you the truth I think he's more upset with himself than he is you. He unrightfully blames himself for everything that has happened. He somehow feels that it is his fault that he could not fully foresee Lady Yumi's evil intent."_

"_But he can not foresee everything and even if he could his vision wouldn't have helped matters. He's visions do not always speak true!" _I angrily retort.

"_I agree," _Shougo replies sympathetically. _"I have told him just that yet he still continues to believe that such a vision might have prevented this."_

"_How are the others?" _I inquire remorsefully.

"_Kaoru, it's not your fault. I'm sure you would have tried to make contact if you could. This is the first time in several months that I have had enough energy to fight the natural instincts of my swan form. It's hard enough to keep my soul none the less communicate. I'm just as hard to reach as you are," _Shougo asserts firmly.

"_I'm sorry," _I reply sympathetically. _"I'm sure this is hard on all of you."_

"_It is," _Shougo states with a pause. If one could sigh mentally I'm sure he would be doing so. _"But I'm sure it's nothing in comparison to what you're facing. While we fear for our own lives you fear for yourself and the rest of us. Your strength has kept us strong."_

With a smile I reply back, _"Thank you, but any sister would do the same for the love of their brothers."_

"_You give yourself far too little credit," _Shougo comments amusedly. _"Still the ever humble Kaoru."_

My face heats up in embarrassment. Shougo thinks that I underestimate myself?

With a chuckle Shougo states, _"Not only do I think that you underestimate yourself, but you are by far the strongest child of Sevenwaters."_

"_How can you make such a claim?" _I exclaim in shock.

"_Very easily," _Shougo replies indifferently.

"_You make a claim and you aren't even going to explain your rational?" _I ask in disbelief.

With a short pause Shougo replies, _"Even if I explained my believes to you I doubt you would completely absorb it. Such things are best learned on your own."_

"_Ever the druid,"_ I retort back in amusement.

"_It's in my very nature," _Shougo replies back playfully. The image of Shougo winking suddenly enters my head.

"_As much as I miss talking to you I need to cut short our conversation short. I will not be able to hold off my swan instincts for much longer. Where are you? Can you send me a picture or some sort of instructions? I need to see you in person," _Shougo hastily states.

"_Of course," _I reply while thinking of some way to show him where I am without alerting Shougo of whose house I'm residing in. If he found out that I was residing with Lord Gohei's nephew my brothers might do something stupid like attempt to rescue me and possibly get killed in the process.

Suddenly I get an idea. As long as I don't send him a mental image of Kenshin's estate he shouldn't be suspicious. If he does ask I just will make it seem like I'm living with an insignificant Lord's manor. My brothers don't know the holdings of the British all that well. The only ones my father concerned himself with were Northwoods and his allies.

Sending Shougo an image of the little beach where Kenshin and I parted I immediately flash images of my travel towards the estate. Instead of showing him the entire route I decide to stop at a wooded glen just close to a half a mile away. I would much rather meet Shougo in this location than at the estate.

"_What are you doing in England and why wont you show me the house you're residing in? _Shougo states in concern. _"Are you trying to protect that red head I saw on the beach? If you are I must ask what your relationship with him is?"_

I'm no longer able to form any form of cohesive thought. I accidentally sent an image of Kenshin and now he knows that I'm withholding information!

"_As much as I wish to interrogate you further on this young man our link is fading. I will contact you as soon as I can get there. I'm expecting some answers from you the minute I see you," _Shougo states over protectively. _"May the Tuatha De Danann continue to guide your steps little sister."_

"_Same goes for you. Send my love to the others," _I reply suddenly depressed.

"_Don't worry, I shall. Do not fear, our parting is only temporary," _Shougo states light heartedly.

With those parting words our link is severed and I immediately wake to laughter in the distance. Luckily no one noticed my meditative state being that they are too fully emerged in entertaining Little Sanosuke. Even Gohei who is off on his own is paying little attention to me! The Tuatha De Danann must really be protecting me right now.

"Lunch is prepared!" Sakura announces joyfully.

"You ready to eat little buddy?" Jiro asks with a playful grin.

"Me Eat!" Little Sanosuke replies in excitement.

"Hold your horses little guy. We'll get some food in you soon," Jiro replies in amusement.

"Eat now, horses watter!" Little Sanosuke exclaims with a determined scowl.

"My, my," Jiro replies with a chuckle, "The little guy got me on that one."

Mine for the first time in several months begins to laugh full heartedly. Getting a hold of herself Mine comments, "I'm happy that Sano got my sense of humor even if he doesn't quite understand it at the moment."

I look up at Mine and give her a bright smile. The boy truly is a gift from the Tuatha De Danann!

* * *

It has been a week since our little trip to the lake and I have heard no word from Shougo. I didn't necessarily believe that I would meet up with him within a couple of days of our first communication but I at least had hope that he would try to give me some word of his whereabouts. I realize now that it was a stupid thought. 

Tonight is a full moon. A part of me is slightly disappointed that I wont be able to spend it with my brothers, but what did I expect? For Shougo and my brothers to fly all the way to England, find where I live and meet with me all within the matter of a week? Did I really expect that after expending so much energy talking to me, that he would be able to gather all of our brothers and guide them all the way here? The logic of such a thing being possible is faulty to put it lightly. I can't believe I ever held such a hope in the first place!

Drawing my attention away from the shirt I was currently working on I glaze out the window in front of me. I frown at the weather outside. In the distance I can see a couple of storm clouds quickly approaching. I'm sure that the storm will be overhead by the time morning breaks tomorrow. At least I'll be able to enjoy the full moon before the storm breaks.

"_Kaoru! Kaoru! Are you there?" _Shougo's voice suddenly breaks through my mind.

"_Shougo? Are you alright?" _I mentally reply back fearfully.

"_I'm here," _Shougo exhaustedly states.

"_What do you mean here?" _I inquire in shock.

"_I would laugh if I wasn't so tired," _Shougo replies in amusement. _"I'm in England. I should be to that place you showed me by night fall."_

Finally registering his words I ask in disbelief, _"You'll be here by night fall? How?"_

"_Can you meet me at that place in the woods by dusk?" _Shougo inquires hastily.

"_Of course I'll be there! If I run into trouble I will alert you," _I reply still not quite believing that I'm having this conversation.

"_Please be careful Kaoru," _Shougo replies in concern. _"I don't want to put you in any more danger than you already are." _

"_I promise that I will not leave if I feel there is any danger. I'll do what I can to be there by night fall," _I reply back with more confidence than I possess.

"_I'm sure that you will. I'll talk to you soon," _Shougo happily states.

Before I can make a remark Shougo's mind slips away. With a smile I continue working on my previously discarded shirt. For the first time in nearly two years I will finally get to see one of my brothers. Nothing could ruin this night!

* * *

Dinner was an excruciating task for me this evening. This isn't unusual being that Gohei is in residence but because of the impromptu meeting set up by my brother, dinner seems all the more unbearable. The entire time I was eating all I could think about was running out of the dining hall and running into my brother's arms. I don't know how I did it, but I somehow managed to keep myself seated at the table and halfway follow the conversation at the table. 

I have to thank Sakura for giving me an excuse to leave the dining hall early. I guess my listening skills that evening didn't go unnoticed by the lady of the house and she immediately insisted that I go up to my bedchamber and rest. I eagerly took her advice and made my way to the room. I have been in here for a couple of hours waiting for my chance to make a clean break from my room. It has already grown dark and I'm starting to fear that my brother will leave before I'm able to escape.

Suddenly I hear the occupants of the house leave for their rooms. The schedule of the house is pretty much like clockwork. Every night after dinner Mine, Jiro and Sakura depart to their room while Gohei makes his way to the study. I don't know what he does in there and quite frankly I don't care.

Half of the household staff also departs to their rooms while the rest of them congregate in the kitchen and gossip. Almost every night before making my way to the garden I hear the maids making snide comments about my person. At first it used to annoy me, but now I just ignore them. Though I must admit that since I married Kenshin things have significantly improved. Maybe Sakura has taken the time to reprimand them?

Knowing that it is now or never I slowly make my way towards the door and begin to sneak my way down the corridor. I just hope that the clothes I chose are dark enough to conceal me. The last thing I want to do is stick out like a sore thumb!

Hearing footsteps in the hall I quickly press my back against one of the conjoining corridor walls. Closing my eyes I attempt to calm my nerves and control my breathing.

"I thought Jin was sweet on Yuki?" a female voice asks in disbelief.

"No, Jin's sweet on Hana! Yuki is friendly with Yoshi!" a second female voice states in exasperation.

"Oh!" the first woman replies distantly down the hall.

No longer hearing their voices I continue down the hall towards the back entrance to the castle. It isn't used all that often and as an added bonus it is on the opposite side of the castle from the study and kitchen.

Making my way quietly down the stairs and through an empty corridor I finally approach the door without any problems. As soon as I make it out the door and I immediately begin to bolt toward the woods. This section of the castle is usually vacant so I do not fear that my movements will be noticed.

Without stealing a glance behind me I run through the woods as if a banshee were on my heels. At this point my mind is far too focused on the excitement of the journey to give any other matters thought.

I run for several minutes as if I ran this path everyday. Somehow I knew my way as if it were second nature. Approaching the clearing I immediately notice the figure of my brother ahead of me. Turning towards me with a smile on his face I run into his arms. I have never felt such an intense feeling of euphoria. The whole world could fade around me and I wouldn't give it a second thought. If it were up to me I would have stayed in my brother's arms forever, but hesitantly my brother puts some distance between us.

Looking in my eyes Shougo mentally comments, _"You've grown and look cared for! Whoever this man is, I must thank him for properly tending your needs."_

Taking some time to catch my breath I reply back in awe, _"It's really you Shougo? I'm not dreaming right?"_

Lightly wiping the tears from my cheek Shougo state, _"I'm here Kaoru."_

"_Shougo," _I state joyfully, _"It's been so long. How I've missed you and the others."_

"_I know Kaoru," _Shougo replies while firmly embracing me. _"I've missed you; we all have."_

Looking into Shougo's eyes I playfully retort, _"I'd most certainly hope so!" _Hitting him on his shoulder coltishly I add, _"After all I am your favorite sister."_

"_Only because you're my only sister," _Shougo condescendingly retorts.

"_I'm hurt,"_ I reply in mock anger. _"And here I thought that you were proud of me!"_

Laughing out loud Shougo replies back mentally, _"I am proud of you especially when it comes to your sense of humor. Despite all you have faced you're able to take things lightly. It's been a long time since I last poked fun with someone."_

Tightening our embrace I joyfully exclaim mentally, _"Promise me that you'll laugh more often. I miss it."_

Laughing aloud once more Shougo replies, _"You really are a strange girl, but if that is your wish I shall not deny you. As my sister and savior it's the least I can do."_

Taking in my brother's appearance I blush at the realization that he's naked. I've naturally seen him naked before, but that was when I was a little girl! I wasn't a grown woman like I am now!

"_You didn't notice before?"_ Shougo replies slightly embarrassed.

I shake my head no in shame.

Rubbing the back of his neck he replies nervously, _"I would have looked for clothes but that's kind of hard to do in the middle of a forest. The only thing I could imagine using are leaves and well, those wouldn't help conceal much."_

My face heats up in further embarrassment. I cannot believe that Shougo is talking to me in such a fashion! What happened to the shy reserved Shougo I remember in my childhood?

"_He grew up," _Shougo replies with a smirk, _"Though being stuck in the form as a swan has helped play an important part in my lack of modesty."_

I nod my head in understanding. I'm sure one would get comfortable with the idea of nudity after spending most of their days as a wild animal. After a while it would become natural.

In concern Shougo replies,_ "If I make you uncomfortable I could always find those leaves..."_

Gently placing a hand on his shoulder I shyly shake my head no. I might feel slightly uncomfortable with his current state of dress but I don't want to waste any of our precious time attempting to dress him. For now, all I want to do is hold him in my arms and feel safe.

As if he were reading my thoughts, which are more than possible, he grabs hold of my shoulder and presses me against his chest. One would think that such an intimate action in his current state would make me feel uncomfortable, but strangely it has a calming affect. I don't know if it's because I haven't seen him in for close to two years or the fact that I haven't been held in a long time, but at the moment nothing could make me feel more loved or cherished. My brothers are my strength just as much as Shougo claims I am for them. I would fight Morrigan both in her warrior and banshee form just for the opportunity to save them!

"Ma... Marina?" someone gasps behind me.

Looking towards the voice I recognize the figure of Jiro appear from behind the trees. I stare at him in shock unsure of how to respond. How does one explain without the use of words what is going on? Even if I could, would he believe me?

With a dark chuckle Gohei enters the clearing with several foot soldiers in tow. Glaring at my brother and I he replies victoriously, "I knew my nephew was a fool to choose you as his wife. Both you and your lover will pay for your adulterous ways. Capture them both!"

"_Run Shougo! Get out of here!" _I mentally scream at him.

"_Kao..."_

"_Go now! Hurry!" _I scream back angrily.

Without further word Shougo flees with a speed and grace none of Gohei's men had expected. He easily makes his way past the guards and sprints further into the heart of the forest.

"Don't just sit there, catch him!" Gohei shouts furiously. Fearing for their lives his men go after my brother in haste.

"You truly made a mess of things now. Unluckily for you your precious Lord Shinta wont be here to save you," Gohei replies with a scowl. Twisting my arm behind my back forcefully he whispers in my ear, "You have made this far too easy, though I will enjoy it all the same."

Holding back the urge to scream in pain I clench my jaw in fiery.

"Jiro, alert the household of what has passed. I'll take the Irish wench to her rightful place in the dungeon," Gohei states smugly.

As Jiro swiftly makes his way back to the palace Gohei self satisfied comments, "Don't worry your pretty little head. Your stay in the dungeon will be short lived I assure you."

Brutishly dragging me towards the castle I pray to the Tuatha De Danann that Shougo makes it out alive and safe. Do what Gohei may to me, but I could never live with myself if Shougo were harmed in any way, shape or form.

"_Brother, please make it out of here safely," _I mentally exclaim tearfully as Gohei none too gently leads me to my dreadful fate of imprisonment.

* * *

**Happy Mean Geimhridh (Moon Gerry), Christmas, Chanukah, Kwanzaa or whatever winter holiday you choose to celebrate. I hope I have not forgotten to mention anything. There are so many holidays that I'm sure there is at least one that has slipped my mind. If I have I am terribly sorry. Please alert me if you know one I've missed! **

**Thank you for all those who reviewed my last chapter. I hope I have given you all a greater scope of the house dynamic. If you have anymore questions or concerns do not fear emailing me. I really do enjoy all your comments. It has made writing this chapter all the more fulfilling. I can't even begin to fully express how much your reviews, even the critical ones, have inspired me. Without you guys I would have no reason to post this story. This chapter is my present to all my faithful viewers and my lovely beta Gin. **

**Have a great holiday and a happy new year. Stay safe and don't party too hard! ; ) And for those who I have distracted from studying for their finals (you know who you are) please forgive me. Please do not fail your classes on my account. As flattering as it is, I don't need that on my conscience. I want to see all my viewers graduating!**

**May the Lord and Lady be with you all! Merry meet and merry meet again.**


	17. War & the Dirty Warlords Who Start Them

**Full Summary: Kaoru, the only daughter of an Irish King, must save her six brothers from an enchantment placed on them by an evil sorceress. What will happen when she falls in love with a Britain? Story is based off of Juliet Marillier's book Daughter of the Forest. KK**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Daughter of the Forest. As much as I'd love to take credit for Nobuhiro Watsuki's and Juliet Marillier's creations, I'd rather keep what little money I have.**

**This story is a work of fiction and should not be taken as a serious era piece. Sevenwaters, Harrowfield, Northwoods and the Three Sacred Islands are made up places.**

**A/N:**

**(Set Scene: Cue All My Vikings theme song Two young highly effeminate men are walking side by side in a dense forest. The taller of the two has brown hair and eyes while the shorter one has black hair and blue eyes.)**

**Eilis (AY lesh): Lady Erin, do you really think this is necessary? Do we really have to dress as men and more importantly when did you learn to disguise yourself in such a manner. I highly doubt Lord Iubdan (Youb'-dan) would be happy to see you nice such clothe. We could be killed for such deception!**

**Erin: (with an irritated huff) Men can make a living dressing as women on a stage but we can't even dress like a man for a single second. I really do not understand such laws; is it really so threatening for a man to see a woman as an equal? Besides, my husband wouldn't care unless I happened to get caught and that isn't going to happen.**

**Eilis: How can you be so sure of yourself? As the Lady of this tuath you have an obligation to uphold our laws and be a dutiful wife. Why wouldn't Lord Iubdan be furious? What makes you so sure you can pull off being a man? After all, we've never done anything like this before.**

**Erin: (with a playful smirk) What makes you so sure that I've never done something like this before or that my husband doesn't know about it?**

**Eilis: (with a gasp) What? How is that possible? We've never done anything like this before and I've been by your side everyday since Lord Iubdan brought you to the estate.**

**Erin: Eilis, have you ever thought about the possibility that I've done this before we meet?**

**Eilis: (in shock) But... but you have amnesia. **

**Erin: (shaking head no) Correction, I had amnesia.**

**Eilis: (with horrified expression) Wha... what?**

**Erin: (with an overly cheerful voice) I remembered! Aren't you proud of me?**

**Eilis: (in disbelief) You've learned of your past yet you haven't told anyone until now? How long have you keep this secret from us?**

**Erin: (rubbing back of head nervously) I remembered a week before Iubdan and I were wed.**

**Eilis: (angrily) Why would you hide something like that from Iubdan for so long? There's nothing more important to our Lord than your health. I am happy that you learned of your past, but how could you keep your husband worried for so long?**

**Erin: (apologetically) I'm so sorry to have concerned the entire household, but I just couldn't tell Iubdan. I was worried that once he and his advisors learned of my past that he would reject me. I love Iubdan with all my heart; I couldn't stand the thought of losing him.**

**Eilis: Oh Lady Erin, Lord Iubdan couldn't care less of your status; he loves you regardless. He would fight his advisors, along with any others who would dare to stand in his way of marrying you. I doubt there is any man this side of Erin who could rival his love and dedication towards you. (with a sigh) I wish I could find someone who loves me half as much as Lord Iubdan does for you. You're so lucky!**

**Erin: (with a goofy grin) If he cares for me nearly as much as you say, I truly am. Regardless of your words, I still am not ready to announce my past. Maybe one day, but not right now. I hope you understand.**

**Eilis: (with a disappointed sigh) I do not, but it's not my place to make your decisions. If my Lady commands me to hold my tongue I shall.**

**Erin: Thank you Eilis. You are far too good for the likes of me.**

**Eilis: (giggling) You're far too kind of a Lady; you really ought to work on that. Now explain to me how Lord Iubdan would not be angered by our dress.**

**Erin: (with a smirk) When Iubdan first found me washed upon the shore I had been dressed in male clothing.**

**Eilis: (bewildered) You were dressed as a man and Lord Iubdan didn't mind?  
**

**Erin: (shaking head no) He was shocked but not at all angry. He even complemented me on my disguise.**

**Eilis: (in shock) He complimented you? **

**Erin: I too was shocked until he explained that there is no wrong in protecting one's self. When I explained that I had no recollection of why I would choose to disguise myself he justified that it was probably to avoid being captured by pirates. He claims that it isn't all that unheard of.**

**Eilis: What was the real reason?**

**Erin: (with a cocky grin) Let's just say that Iubdan was on the right track.**

_Italics_** mean mental conversations.**

* * *

**Daughter of the Forest RK Style**

**Chapter 17: War and the Dirty Warlords Who Start Them**

"My Lady," a kindly guard states while nervously glancing around the dungeon. "I have something for you."

Reaching my hand through the bars I gratefully take the bundle the man has graciously offered me. I have been in this dark cell for what I can only guess to be a month now and I have yet to be visited by anyone other than Gohei and the guards. No one has offered me any kindness other than this solitary guard, but sadly he only watches over me of me for a couple hours at a time and seldom at that.

Opening up the package I notice a bar of soap, a hair brush, a small piece of bread and thin slice of cheese. I look up at the guard in shock. Why would he give me these items?

"I do not agree with what you have done nor do I think you should go unpunished, but I can't stand the thought of holding a prisoner in such a state. You might be Irish and guilty of high treason, but I have no intension of lowering my standards to that of your people," The guard disgustedly comments. "Despite your crimes you are part of the royal family and should be treated as one in your position should. Lord Shinta would be highly offended if he knew of your treatment."

I nod my head in understanding. I do not blame him for his anger towards my person. I'm sure that Gohei has accused me of horrible crimes against my husband and his people. Knowing Gohei and the situation in which I was caught, I highly doubt that my crimes will not be bountiful. If I were in this guard's position I would hold little remorse towards my current treatment.

"You really ought to answer Lord Gohei's questions. If you continue to remain silent it will be seen as testimony of your guilt," the guard states in concern. "Though you can't talk, you can at least defend yourself through gestures."

I nod my head no in shame. How can this man understand that no matter what I do I will be declared guilty of whatever crimes Gohei seems fit to label me under. My fate has been decided for me long before I was imprisoned.

"I know that you think it is pointless to fight but I'm sure that you will see that Lord Gohei is a just man. If you are in fact innocent Gohei will surely let you out of this cell," the guard states in sympathetically.

I sadly smile back at the guard. How I wish that the man's words were true.

Taking his place in front of the cell once more I am left in the seclusion of my dark and dreary prison. I always figured that a prison cell would be unpleasant, but never would I imagine the experience to be nearly as horrifying. As terrible as sleeping on the floor in a rat infested room with no light may be, it's the thought of being so vulnerable and defenseless that truly terrifies me. I don't like the thought of being unable to decide my own fate. I'm a swordsman and a fighter. The concept of being unable to defend one's self not only scares us but marks our pride.

Curling myself on top of the pile of hay I call a bed I begin to think about the events that led me to this fate. As horrible as the consequences have been for meeting my brother, I wouldn't change it for the world. I love my brothers and would face far worse for lesser reasons. At least I will have been able to see Shougo once before I die. The only thing I will truly regret is the fact that I will not be able to free them of their curse. If only things had turned out differently; if only Kenshin were here.

As much as I would fear Kenshin's reaction towards Gohei's claims I can only hope that things would be different if he were here. For one, I could possibly explain the entire affair, though I don't know how I would do so without giving information about my task and my brothers' enchantment. But if he were there maybe he would notice the fact that I was fully clothed. What type of person in the middle of an affair would remain unclothed while the other was completely dressed. I do not pretend to know all that occurs between a man and a woman but I'd imagine that he would at least be taking off my clothes at the moment of our discovery if that were the case.

I'm sure that everyone in the household hates me right now. I've caused Kiyoshi's death and now I've fled from the castle in the middle of the night to meet a man. I had hoped that Mine or Jiro would have come to speak to me, but none of them have. I really have made a mess of things, haven't I?

"You look even more pitiful than the last time I visited you. I see that you're starting to understand your little predicament. I highly doubt your tears are of remorse though. You Irish are far too treacherous to feel such emotions," Gohei replies callously.

I look up at Gohei defiantly. How dare he speak to me in such a manner? I may be his prisoner but I still have some pride!

"I came to see if you thought over my..." Gohei pauses while roaming his eyes over my body, "little proposition."

In anger I spit at the man's feet. I will never become his little plaything.

"Don't worry, your company isn't lost. Why would I want my nephews table scraps? I have more pride than that. I was hoping to hear you plead for your life though. It would have made your demise all the more enjoyable," Gohei states with an evil smirk.

I glare at the man mirthlessly. If I have learned anything from the time I have spent in Kenshin's estate it's that Gohei lives for a reaction. If I remain cool maybe he'll leave.

"I have to say that Shinta could have done much better for himself. I thought it was bad enough that he married an Irish woman, but when I found out that you were Lord Koshijiro's child I was absolutely appalled. I could use you as ransom, but I think the fate I have for you will be much more fitting for a witch such as yourself," Gohei comments fully amused.

I stare at the man incredulously. What makes him think that I'm a child of Sevenwaters?

"I have many sources of information; in Britain as well as Erin. My informants are truly remarkable," Gohei replies with a chuckle.

I stare at the man wide-eyed. He has spies among my people?

"Did you think your father was the only one with such a far reach? I can assure you that your father's network, though impressive, is child's play in comparison to my own, especially now that he's slacked off in his security. The man has become increasingly lazy as of late. I can thank his lovely bride and Shishio of the Marshes for that," Gohei states proudly.

Shishio of the Marshes? But how could one of my father's most trusted allies do such a thing? I know that he had gone missing for the past few meetings my father orchestrated, but that was due to his burns.

"Shishio is quite easy to manipulate as long as you are willing to give him his needed funds. I paid for his army expenses so he could be free of your father's influence in exchange for information to kill off Koshijiro and his family. Shishio's little mistress was all too willing to play a part in retrieving information for me as well. In return for the information she receives from her pitiful husband all she requests is that I kill you off. I think I get the better side of the deal though. Not only will I get needed information to kill off my enemy, but Tomoe will finally be wed to Shinta," Gohei chuckles like a maniac.

I can't believe my ears! I figured that Lady Yumi would have some sort of scheme planned, but the fact that she is so involved with Shishio is shocking. I never did feel comfortable around him but I would never imagine him to play such dangerous games. He seemed far more intelligent than to get involved with Lady Yumi. I have a feeling that she was the one to truly convince Lord Shishio to betray my father. The woman is definitely a powerful sorceress to pull over such a skillful plot. Gohei is a fool not to realize that even he is being used as a pawn by those two. Once my father is out of the way Gohei will be thrown out like trash. She'll probably use her son as a way to secure the throne my father holds.

"Lady Yumi and myself were very shocked to find out that you were living with my nephew. It was quite a risky move on your part. Too bad it didn't work though. You might have fooled Shinta, but I'm sure that isn't hard for a vixen such as yourself. Shinta has always had a soft spot for the opposite sex. Unluckily for you I am not so easily fooled. After you are dead Shinta will be forced to wed for the good of his kingdom. He will take Tomoe as his bride and all will fall into its proper place," Gohei states proudly.

I stare at Gohei in shock. He's been planning to kill me from the very beginning!

Leaning towards my cell with an amused smile Gohei replies, "Since you obviously can't talk I'll tell you something really shocking. The fire and boulder incidents were all my doing."

I glare at the man in front of me. I had a feeling that he was behind the attacks but the fact that he has stated his involvement with such pride angers me. He killed Kiyoshi and nearly did the same to Mine and little Sanosuke. How can someone so heartlessly attack his family?

"The fire was originally supposed to be set in your room but unluckily for me, the man that I gave the task to thought you resided in Mine and Kiyoshi's room," Gohei angrily states. "The fire was meant to scare you away from the household while destroying what shirts you had completed but sadly my assassin failed. Rest assured the man was severely punished for his stupidity."

The man's cruelty knows no bounds! How can he so callously punish his men?

"As for the boulder incident I have to say that it didn't turn out as planned, though thanks to Kozue's quick thinking he was able to keep Shinta unaware of it's intended target. You see my dear," Gohei states while leaning closer to my cell with a predatory eye, "my true target was my lovely little nephew."

I look at the man in shock. He tried to kill Kenshin? Why would anyone ever do such a thing?

Laughing evilly Gohei replies, "Easily my dear. As long as Shinta is alive I have no legitimate claim to the throne. His behavior since he met you only strengthened my resolve that Shinta is a fool and does not deserve his holdings. I see it as a service to his subjects that they no longer deal with a weak- hearted King. No such person should ever hold such an important position. He's father was also a fool. I also took it within my hands to deal with Hiko."

Gohei killed his brother-in-law? But why would he do such a thing to his sister and her young children? The man is truly heartless!

"Hiko was a moron!" Gohei yells angrily. "I tried to convince him that his involvement in my campaign was necessary. Your father had just attacked my men stationed on the islands unsuccessfully, but my loses had been great. I needed more men and my stupid brother-in-law had deemed it unnecessary to get involved in the war. I was defending our lands from a possible take over by you filthy Irish and he had the audacity to call my war a foolish power struggle. I had hoped that with Hiko out of the way I could convince Shinta to get involved but he turned out to be even more stubborn than his idiotic father.

Smirking at me Gohei continues, " I knew that Shinta was already suspicious towards my involvement in his father's death so I had made plans to marry Tomoe off to him. I was able to bribe the high bishop into blessing the union and everything was going to plan until Akira nearly ruined everything. To my horror Tomoe and Akira had fallen in love and Akira was not happy with the engagement. Akira stupidly decided to approach me about winning Tomoe's hand in marriage just as I was having a meeting with one of Shishio's men. Akira didn't seem to notice that the man in my midst was a messenger from across the sea but I was not willing to take any chances. So when he asked me how to gain my favor I told him that he was far too weak and unstable for the likes of my daughter; only a true warrior could earn my favor. Akira fell into my trap and enlisted himself in my campaign. I set up an attack on his camp but Akira ran off prior to the attack. When he came back I had one of the men declare that your father's men attacked him. Like the hotheaded youth that he is he stormed the castle and was captured. My secret was safe and Tomoe and Shinta would be wed without complications."

Unable to look at Gohei I clench my fist in anger. How could he kill Akira? Akira and Tomoe did not deserve such pain. How could a father deny his daughter her happiness so cruelly?

"It seemed that Akira was always in the wrong place and the wrong time. It's quite a shame though. The boy was far too stupid for his own good," Gohei states apathetically.

I glare at Gohei angrily. How dare he speak of Akira with such a lack of attachment?

"I see that I've hit a soft spot. Such strong feelings you hold for Shinta and his brother. It's too bad that you can't do a thing about it. You will be killed and once Shinta is wed he will soon follow. Of course you will first have to go on trial, but I'm sure that you will be found guilty. I have asked Father Ryu, assistant of the High Bishop, to stand as a judge in this case since his specialty lies in witchcraft and sorcery. In all my years we have never disagreed on a judgment. If I see you guilty I'm sure he shall also," Gohei smirks evilly.

I stare at the man incredulously. His testimony is far too much to take in. He killed Lord Hiko, Akira and Kiyoshi, has committed arson, given bribes, conversed with the enemy and now is going to kill Kenshin and I. How can one man hold so many crimes?

"As much as I enjoy our little chats I have much to plan. When Father Ryu makes an appearance I will be sure to alert you. I'm sure I'm looking forward to his visit far more than you are though," Gohei states with an absolutely horrid chuckle.

I watch the man angrily as he makes his way out of the dungeon. How dare the man commit so many crimes and feel no remorse. I will not give up. I need to find a way to retrieve my brothers' shirts and gather them before I'm sentenced to death. I can't give up yet; my brothers and Kenshin are depending on me.

* * *

I don't know how much time passed but things for the most part have been quiet. No one has visited me since Gohei testified to his various crimes, not even the guard who handed gave me food and supplies. If it weren't for the sound of the guards speaking outside the dungeon I doubt I would still be sane. The lack of human interaction is slowly taking its toll on me.

"I've come to see Marina," I voice barely audible from the other side of the door utters. I don't know who it is, but I can tell that it is a woman.

One of the guards firmly replies, "We have orders from Lord Gohei..."

"You dare to deny my right to see someone in my own house! Do you forget who is truly in charge of this household? As the mother of your true Lord I have the right to see anyone within. Do you so quickly forget my son's orders?" the lady, who is undeniably Sakura, firmly asserts.

Unlatching the door a second guard replies, "Please forgive us for being so rude my Lady."

With a humph Sakura states, "As long as you see to it that this does not occur again I shall think upon it."

"Of course," the two men reply in unison while closing the door. From the sudden shuffle of feet and the lack of voices I can only guess that the men made a hasty departure.

I hear soft footsteps slowly making way towards my cell but the darkness of the dungeon makes it hard for me to see anything further than a few feet away. Turning the bend that my cell is on I notice Sakura holding a torch. I close my eyes in pain at the sudden light before slowly opening them once more.

Adjusting to the light I notice that Sakura is now seated on a chair outside of my cell looking at my surrounding in disgust.

"I thought it was time that I visit you though I'm starting to think that I should have visited earlier. Gohei has a lot of explaining to do. Your people might be used to treating prisoners in such a manner but it doesn't mean that we ought to," Sakura states while twitching her nose in disgust.

I look upon the woman in shock. Why has she chosen to speak to me now after so much time has passed?

Handing me a bundle of what I can only guess to be cloth Sakura states, "I figured that you might want this."

Looking at the items in my hands I stare in disbelieve at what I see. Sakura just gave me my brothers' shirts, my needle and the remaining thread I prepared.

With a smile I look up at Sakura. Now I might possibly have a way to save my brother's, Kenshin and I. Sakura has no idea how much she has done for me.

"I do not approve of what you have done to Shinta. He loves you more than anything yet you have chosen to betray his devotion. He gave you his name and you thank him by running into another's arms. I will never be able to forgive you, but unlike yourself I keep my vows. I promised Shinta that I would allow you to continue your task and I will not let my feelings to interfere. If this is what Shinta wishes above all things I would be hard pressed to deny him such a request," Sakura states with a glare.

I bow my head in understanding. Though I don't like the thought that Sakura feels so poorly of me, I can not help but admire her devotion to her son. I'm surprised that such a woman could be related to someone such as Gohei.

Her glare softens slightly as she asks, "How could you betray my son like this?" Looking down at her hands she continues, "I've never seen Shinta as happy as he is with you. At first I thought that he had a childish infatuation but when he took you as his bride and gave you his name I knew that I was wrong. Since then I have looked back at my son's actions and have come to terms with the fact that he's deeply in love with you."

Staring at me in anger Sakura states, "He has loved you, given you his name, nearly ruined his reputation and his alliances for you and you thank him by deceiving him? Are you truly so heartless? Your people killed one of my sons, must you destroy the other?"

I look upon Sakura apologetically. I never meant to hurt any of them. I would never hurt Kenshin. He has taken care of me and I would never betray his trust. Though I was taken as a captive I have learned to care for this household. I would never do the things these people have claimed me of doing.

With more spite than I have ever felt directed towards me Sakura comments, "If you truly hated my people you should have dealt with my brother or myself. My son is innocent of your war and does not deserve to be treated so unfairly. I have no control over your fate, but I assure you that I will do nothing to stop it."

I bow my head in shame as the woman in front of me makes her way out of the dungeon. As I am left in the darkness once more I can't help but pity Sakura. She does not deserve such pain. For all her faults, she is a good woman who only cares about the welfare of her children. If I am unsuccessful in returning my brothers back into their former selves not only will I be dead but also Sakura will lose her last remaining son. I cannot let Gohei continue to manipulate his family.

* * *

I have tried for what feels like days yet I have not been able to reach my brother. Fearing that something is wrong I increase my efforts. I have to get a hold of him soon or all is lost.

"_Shougo, please Shougo," _I mentally cry out to my brother. _"I have to talk to you urgently."_

The only reply I receive is silence. I begin to cry in frustration. How will my plan work if I can't alert the participating parties of their involvement? I have to get send word to them. I can't allow all my hard work to end like this. Too many people are depending on me.

"_Little sister what's wrong?"_ Shougo replies in concern. _"Are you in trouble? Are those men that captured you harming you?"_

"_I fear that my days are soon going to be numbered. One of the men who captured me is putting me on trial. If we are going to break the curse we will have to do it soon," _I reply desperately.

"_When are you going to be put under trial?" _Shougo asks calmly.

"_I don't know yet, Father Ryu is on his way, but has yet to show up,"_ I reply fearfully.

"_Everything is going to be alright Kaoru. I promise." _Shougo states sympathetically. _"Now, tell me where you are so we can think of a way for you escape."_

"_I'm currently in a dungeon in Harrowfield. It's exact whereabouts I have not idea,"_ I reply back in embarrassment.

"_You don't know exactly where it is?" _my brother replies back in bewilderment.

Shamefully I admit, _"It's all kind of a blur. I think one of the guards might have knocked me out."_

"_So you have no idea where your exact whereabouts are?" _Shougo inquires calmly.

"_No," _I reply back in shame.

In concern my brother states, _"You really shouldn't be ashamed. This type of thing is quite common. Stress or a knock to the head can easily cause memory lose. Do not concern yourself over it. Even if you did remember I highly doubt an escape would be possible. You're captors have probably secured your cell heavily and none of us know the area well enough to make a clean get away. I think the best chance we have is to meet the day of your execution. When you learn of your fate contact me and I'll lead the others to you. I wish there were a better way, but I can't think of anything better."_

"_I understand. I will contact you when I can,"_ I reply back sadly.

_Kaoru, we have complete faith in you. If you can't pull this off no one else could. Regardless of what you may face I know you will be victorious. You just have to have believe in yourself," _Shougo passionately states.

"_Thank you Shougo. I will succeed; too many people are counting on me," _I assert more confidently than I truly feel.

"_May the Tuatha De Danann continue to guide you," _Shougo replies before leaving my mind.

Despite my brother's departure I mentally reply back, _"As for you, brother, as for you."_

* * *

Engrossed in finishing my final shirt my concentration is broken when Gohei so rudely comments, "I see that Sakura paid you a visit and gave you your things."

After composing myself I continue to work on my brother's shirt. I don't feel much like listening to another one of Gohei's highly self-centered speeches.

"I see that you are going to ignore me. Well, it doesn't matter much to me whether you enjoy our discussions or not. I find them quite enjoyable and that is all that really matters," Gohei states arrogantly.

Pausing to no doubt create some self- satisfied air of importance Gohei states, "I was talking to your lovely step mother not too long ago. It was about a month ago, a few weeks after you were imprisoned. I had a meeting with Shishio and Lady Yumi and brought up the subject of appropriate punishment for your crimes. For some reason Shishio likes to have Lady Yumi present. Normally I find a woman's presence in a meeting highly annoying, but that meeting I found it quite... enlightening. I had complained that beheading was neither cruel enough nor hanging quite entertaining enough, so I had hoped that the Irish, being as barbaric as they are, would have some sort of worthy punishment. To my surprise Lady Yumi was the one with the answer to my dilemma. She suggested that since I was punishing a witch that I ought to give you a proper send off. There is no better way to be rid of a witch than by fire. Of course I was at first opposed to the idea; fires are not nearly entertaining enough for my tastes. Shishio and Yumi provided me with some worthwhile fuel though. It seems that Eamonn ran across a type of wood that burns brighter and hotter than I could ever imagine. It's said to burn all but bone. It also produces quite a magnificent flame. It should make for quite a fitting departure, wouldn't you agree?"

Continuing to sew my brother's shirt I pretend to ignore his words. The last thing I want for him to do is continue talking to me though I do not dare miss anything that could prove helpful in implicating him further. Once my brother's are free of the enchantment I will be able to properly implicate the man for all the crimes he committed. I want to make sure that the case against him is as solid as possible.

"You truly are not interested in my words? You would much rather work on those shirts than listen to me?" Gohei inquires amusedly. "It's too bad that you wont be able to do with your shirts as you once planned. I was told to burn all that hard work you've been doing as soon as possible though I rather think you enjoy harming yourself. It's quite a shame you married Shinta though. He's not much into that sort of thing. He's far too kind hearted wouldn't you agree? I'm sure that's why you ran into the arms of that Irish man we found you with. I'm sure he likes to torture you to no end. A little slut such as yourself would enjoy such attention."

Closing my eyes I quickly try to calm myself without bringing my reaction to the forefront. Luckily Gohei is too enraptured with the sound of his voice to take notice of my reaction.

"At one time I might have taken advantage of that, but due to recent events I have changed my opinion. I think I would much rather go for a woman with more virtue such as that little widow Mine. Despite the fact that she has a child, I'm sure I could teach her a few tricks," Gohei states lustfully. "He would never be able to take over my holdings but I doubt that would be a problem. I'm sure my allies would understand such reasoning, especially if she bares me a child of my own."

In anger I focus more of my energy on the thread and needle in hand. I will not let Gohei know what reaction his words are causing me.

"You aren't nearly as entertaining this evening… such a pity. I guess I should get to business then. Father Ryu was suddenly called to deal with an important case and regretfully will not be able to make any judgment at your trial. He was kind enough to send another man of the cloth to assist me. Father Tohru has just arrived this morning and has asked to start your trial as soon as possible. In a few days time expect a call from the guards. I shall be kind to you and allow you the courtesy of allowing you to work on your shirts. By the way, I know that your kind enjoy wallowing in your own filth but I suggest that you at least attempt to make yourself more presentable for the court," Gohei tauntingly states while making a sudden departure.

I focus back on my work with more conviction than I had prior. I have little time to finish my task and I still have three quarters of a shirt left. I just pray that the time I have left will be enough.

* * *

**Hello everybody. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I know that this chapter isn't as long as some of my others nor is it all that pleasant, but hopefully it has answered some of your questions. Gohei is quite evil in this story, wouldn't you agree? Tehehe**

**I hope you all had a good holiday and I look forward to your reviews. What better gift for the New Year than new reviews? ; ) Ja ne!**


	18. One Mustn't Speak of Courtly Matters

**Full Summary: Kaoru, the only daughter of an Irish King, must save her six brothers from an enchantment placed on them by an evil sorceress. What will happen when she falls in love with a Britain? Story is based off of Juliet Marillier's book Daughter of the Forest. KK**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Daughter of the Forest. As much as I'd love to take credit for Nobuhiro Watsuki's and Juliet Marillier's creations, I'd rather keep what little money I have.**

**This story is a work of fiction and should not be taken as a serious era piece. Sevenwaters, Harrowfield, Northwoods and the Three Sacred Islands are made up places.**

**I forgot to mention earlier that I do not own any of the shows that my author's notes are spoofing, excluding Druid You Know?. All borrowed plots are merely for entertainment purposes only.**

**A/N:**

**Darragh (DAR ah) Flaherty: (mental monologue) My name is Darragh Flaherty (image of a High School student kicking a soccer ball while making his way toward school appear) and I am just your typical seventeen year old High School Student who just happens to be the captain of the my school's football team and did I mention one of the top detectives in all of Ireland.**

**Female Reporter outside of School: Oh, Darragh, the case you solved yesterday was brilliant. People are starting to call you the new Sherlock Holmes. How do you manage to handle this much pressure?**

**Darragh: (with a cocky grin) I don't know if I'm the next Sherlock Holmes though I do have to admit that he is my role model. As for handling my cases I just take the pressure one case at a time. (with a wink) As long as I'm on the case only one truth shall prevail! (all females around him begin to swoon) I really need to get to my next class.**

**Darragh: (Walking into the High School building he immediately walks towards a girl with short brown hair who is currently looking through her locker.) Fainne (FAN ya) you left your lunch on the kitchen counter.**

**Fainne: What? But how do you know what I was looking for and where I left it?**

**Darragh: (with a cocky grin) First of all, I noticed that you put all your books in your locker yesterday before I walked you home. You said something about how you had already finished all your homework at the library and didn't want to lug them around. Second, I know you well enough that you would never forget your homework. Even if by chance you had, you would be searching your back pack since you never leave anything other than your books and your lunch in the locker. Any other materials you might need for class would also be in you bag. And lastly, there are no birthdays or anything special going on today so I was able to deduce that you had misplaced your lunch. (rubbing his chin in deep thought). As for the where abouts of your lunch, that is simple. (giving Fainne a wink). I've known you since we were children. Before leaving the house for school you always go down to the kitchen to get a glass of water and pick up your lunch. You probably were running late and forgot that you left your lunch behind. Because it is second nature for you to put your lunch in your locker in the morning you didn't notice that it wasn't in your bag. Am I right?**

**Fainne: (impressed) Yet another case solved by Darragh Flaherty.**

**Darragh: (with a playful smirk) Just another day in the life of one of Ireland's best.**

**Fainne: (Giggles uncontrollably) What would I do without you to keep track of my every move?**

**Darragh: (with an exasperated sigh) You make me out to sound like some kind of stalker or something.**

**Fainne: (finally controlling her giggling) Are you busy after school?**

**Darragh: (leaning against the lockers to the side of her) Captain Hawes has asked me to come into the police department today. I think he has a new case for me.**

**Fainne: (disappointedly) Oh.**

**Darragh: (apologetically) I really would like to...**

**Fainne: (shaking her head no) It's alright. I understand that you're busy.**

**Darragh: (leaning closer to Fainne he smiles) How about I make it up to you. How about I take you to Bloom? You've been talking about going for the past week.**

**Fainne: (with a hug) Really? You'd go with me? I didn't think you would be interested in something like a garden exhibit!**

**Darragh: (with a blush) Of course I'd like to take you. After all what are best friends for?**

**Fainne: (turns head in embarrassment) I'll see you later then. Better be off! (runs away eagerly)**

**Darragh: (with a smile he walks in the opposite direction towards his next class.)**

**Italics mean mental conversations.**

* * *

**Daughter of the Forest RK Style**

**Chapter 18: One Mustn't Speak of Courtly Matters**

I have been working diligently on the last shirt for the past day and fearfully I have yet to complete the last sleeve. Since Gohei alerted me of my impeding trial I have had no rest nor do I plan to do so. I must complete my shirts swiftly before my execution if I wish to save my brothers and Kenshin.

Between the words spoken by Sakura and Gohei and the dungeon's deafening silence many things have gone through my head. I have had a lot of time to come to terms with the confessions made by Gohei and though I am still confused and unsettled by them it's not his words that continue to echo in my mind. I do not believe Sakura's words anymore than when I first heard them, but I can't help but feel confused over them. If only she knew the truth behind Kenshin's and my relationship. Maybe if she was told of the demands the Tuatha De Danann imposed on him, the secrets I hold of Akira and the suspicion Kenshin holds towards her brother she would understand. Kenshin may hold friendly concern for my welfare, but he doesn't love me.

Kenshin's actions are based on a sense of duty yet I can't help but feel comforted by the mere thought of him. Even now I hold faith in the fact that he'll come back and save me. After everything that we have gone through I can't help but continue to believe in him. My faith is the only thing that is keeping me from collapsing on the floor in defeat.

Wrapping my fingers around the ring hanging around my neck I begin to dream of all the things worth fighting for. I remember the days long ago when my brothers and I would gather at Rock Lake, of the nights spent on top of the roof conversing with Soujiro, and the loving glances Tae and Okubo would share when they thought themselves to be all alone. All the fondness I hold for the folk of Harrowfield suddenly flood my consciousness as well. I slowly begin to relive the memories of Mine's temper towards Jiro, the day little Sanosuke was born and how his father held him so lovingly, all the late night walks Kenshin and I shared in the garden, and of the day Kenshin took me to the beach and gave me this ring. For them I will continue to work without rest; for them I will succeed.

* * *

As Gohei promised two days prior, I am currently being escorted to the courtroom by several guards. I figured that they would not take much pity on my current condition, but I was not expecting them to treat me this harshly. I am being dragged quite forcefully despite the fact that I have been under nourished and under-acclimated to the elements. I don't know exactly how long I have been in the dungeon, but it has certainly been long enough for my body to protest my sudden movements. My eyes are burning due to the sudden exposure to light, my legs are wobbly from lack of use and my skin is incredibly pale from being malnourished and lacking sunlight. My head is spinning so fast that I can barely make out the difference between the curtains and people walking down the halls. Everything seems to be passing by me in a blur and I can't seem to clear my vision no matter how hard I try.

In a daze I find myself in a large room prepared for my trial. The room would be extremely dark if it weren't for the many candles scattered around the room and a large fire in the hearth. In the room is a large wooden table positioned against the opposite wall with four chairs facing the doorway. On the sides of the table like two bookends are two men with inkwells, quill and several piles of parchment. In the middle of the table are Gohei and a man of fine robes that I can only assume to be the bishop's man. On the remaining three walls is a full audience of what I can only assume to be influential members of the court. There looks to be not a single seat left vacant in the hall, but I am not able to know for sure due the guards hastily pushing me to the center of the room where a high pedestal stands.

As I take my seat my head begins to further spin. I do not know if it is because of the poor conditions I've been under or from all the eyes on me, but I can hardly concentrate on my surroundings.

Rising from his seat Gohei pronounces regally, "This moot shall now commence. In the absence of my nephew, Lord Shinta of Harrowfield, master of this estate, I, Lord Gohei of Northwoods, will be preceding over these hearings. All matters of court previously scheduled for today shall be pushed to a later date due to the importance of the case before us. As inconvenient as this may all be I assure that it could not be helped. Food and drink will be provided for as long as the business of the moot takes place." Mutters of approval are heard around the room. "Today a most pressing matter shall be addressed. The girl before us, known as Marina, has been charged for various crimes, all in which are punishable by death."

My head begins to spin uncontrollably as those around me gasp. Though I am not paying attention to the crowd surrounding me I have no doubt that they are also staring at me. Trying to focus once more I close my eyes and listen to the voices surrounding me instead.

"Because of this woman's position in my family I have asked Father Ryu of Ravenglass to help advise me on a final verdict, but he was unfortunately called upon to deal with another case. I had hoped that Father Ryu would be able to grace us with his presence so that the opinion of the church might be heard on the charge of sorcery, but alas that will not be." The crowd gasps in horror at Gohei's words. "In his stead Father Tohru of Whitehaven has so graciously given of his free time to proceed over these hearings."

Opening my eyes I take in Gohei's expression. Is it my imagination or is Gohei not pleased with the change of council?

"This morning the evidence against the girl will be presented. After all the evidence has been placed before the court we will give the girl a chance to speak for herself. I shall question her along side Father Tohru, if he feels so inclined. Anyone in the moot who wishes to question the girl will also be given a chance to do so. Later tonight the moot will be dismissed and Father Tohru and myself will speak among ourselves. Though the decision will no doubt be agreed upon quickly we shall wait until the following morning to announce the girl's fate."

Nodding with an almost bored expression Father Tohru replies, "Fair enough." Grabbing his quill and some parchment the man continues, "Now onto the matter at hand. What charges are you pressing against this young girl?"

"There are several," Gohei states arrogantly. "The first to be addressed is her involvement in spying for the enemy. She has not denied her origins among the Chieftains of Erin nor has she tried to hide it. The second charge is reception of an outlaw on our lands. This has no doubt something to do with her first charge. Lastly, she is being charged for sorcery and witchcraft. She has used her craft to cause mischief and other such disturbances upon my nephew's household."

"These are very weighty matters you have addressed. Do you have witnesses to testify your claims?" Father Tohru replies with a raised brow.

"Several," Gohei quickly replies with a smirk.

"Then I suggest that you proceed." Looking towards me Father Tohru continues, "When the time comes I expect you to account for yourself."

I stare at the man incredulously.

"Lord Gohei, are you sure that this girl is able to understand our tongue?" Father Tohru inquires in annoyance.

"I assure that she does," Gohei replies angrily while glaring at me. "She is not able to speak but she is able to make herself understood through crude gestures when she chooses."

In exasperation Father Tohru states, "For your sake I hope she can. I find it quite difficult to hold trial for one who has no knowledge of our tongue or means to communicate. Does she at least have someone to assist her?"

"She can do well enough for herself. May I continue to proceed?" Gohei dismissively replies.

"I am not pleased, but you may continue," Father Tohru comments with a shake of the head.

Gohei immediately begins to walk the length of the room taking in all the faces around him. Much like an expert storyteller Gohei dramatically pauses in front of the room before beginning, "The girl in front of you may look innocent by all accounts, but do not let appearances deceive you. My nephew brought her into his household after conducting a search party for his brother that her kindred murdered. When my nephew, Shinta, brought her home with him it came as much of a surprise. He had never once brought an unknown woman into his household nor had he ever dared to bring one from Ireland into his midst. Immediately I suspected sorcery." The crowd gasps in shock. "In my mind there is no other reasonable explanation for her actions. Not only did he never show any interest in the Irish before, but shortly after he took her as his bride despite the fact that he was already promised to another. It goes against everything he stands for! The only explanation is witch craft." The crowd suddenly goes pale at his testimony.

Glancing in my direction he continues, "Since then I have asked myself what a witch like herself would want with my nephew. He is not involved in any war with her people so I concluded that she has used my nephew's possession as a means to spy on my campaign. Marina has been spotted several times listening in on meetings held by Shinta and myself. I have even seen her run off from the castle in the middle of the night suspiciously. Each instance she has been out for several hours at a time."

"This is nothing but speculation," Father Tohru comments in annoyance as he looks up from his parchment. "Do you have any evidence to prove your theory?"

"I was just about to get to that," Gohei replies back in frustration. "As I was about to say, my suspicions were proven less than two months ago when my men and I found Marina in the arms of an Irish man. From the looks of it, we had interrupted them in the middle of a very intimate situation. He was naked while she was wearing very few articles of clothing. I could only assume that she was having some sort of relations with the man we found her with."

"You wish to add charges of adultery as well?" Father Tohru calmly asks while dipping his quill in the ink well between one of the young scribes and himself.

Gohei nods his head but Father Tohru does not pay him notice. I can only assume that the Father knew the answer to his question before asking and thus is writing it down in his notes.

"Do you have any witnesses to back your claims?" Father Tohru inquires without so much as a lift of the head.

"A close friend of my nephew, Jiro of Harrowfield, Chief of Security for the house of Harrowfield was also there to witness the event," Gohei replies calmly.

"I expect that this man will be heard from later in the proceedings?" Father Tohru asks with a raised brow as he lifts his eyes from the parchment in front of him.

"Of course," Gohei replies with a smirk.

"Good, I wish to hear his side of the story. Now are there any other claims you wish to make or are you finished?" Father Tohru inquires enervated.

"Those are the only charges in which she shall be tried for," Gohei replies cockily.

Addressing Gohei directly Father Tohru curtly states, "If you have any witnesses this might be the time to bring them before me. What of this Jiro of Harrowfield? He seems like an important witness."

"I assure you that my guards will bring him soon," Gohei replies while glancing at the door in anticipation.

"Since he is not here do you have any other witnesses that you'd wish to bring forward?" Father Tohru questions in slight annoyance.

With a smirk Gohei answers back, "I wish to bring forward one of the household maids working in my nephew's household, Yukiko."

"She may come forward," Father Tohru replies not at all impressed.

Walking forward is one of the chambermaids I commonly over hear gossiping. If my head weren't hurting so much or my life wasn't on the line I'm sure I would be highly amused at Gohei's choice of witnesses.

"What is your relationship to the girl under trial?" Father Tohru inquires before Gohei can get in a word.

Nervously the girl stutters, "I... I ah... am her chambermaid."

"What are your tasks as her chambermaid?" Father Tohru asks suspiciously.

"I... I prepare her baths, keep her room in order and wait on her when she is in need of service," the girl quietly replies.

"Do you take care of any other member of the household?" Father Tohru asks while taking notes.

"Normally I only tend to one person at a time and have no other tasks to perform, but because she doesn't ask for my assistance often I also work in the kitchen," she replies back while glancing at the floor.

"You are a chambermaid, why would you assist the kitchen? Is there no other person to do so," Father Tohru asks in puzzlement.

Slightly blushing the girl replies back, "I originally worked in the kitchen but none of the chambermaids would wait on her so I was given the position."

"I see," Father Tohru replies while writing something on the parchment in front of him.

"Yukiko, you saw first hand some of Marina's witch craft?" Gohei states coaxingly.

"Ah... yes, I was cleaning Marina's room while she was out walking with Lord Shinta one afternoon and fell across her shirts and a talisman," Yukiko replies nervously.

I am trying to concentrate on the testimony in front of me but I can't help but become distracted by this sudden uncontrollable swaying. Closing my eyes firmly I try to push down this feeling but I can't.

Opening my eyes once more I hear Father Tohru comment, "...no idea what it looks like nor can you present it to me. For all I know, it could have just been a necklace."

"I assure you that it wasn't," Yukiko replies, "I never saw it after that nor did she give it to any of the females in the household. I would have noticed if any of them were wearing it. I'm sure that she used it on Lord Shinta and that's why it has vanished. She probably cursed him like she did Kiyoshi, and Mine after delivering their son Sanosuke."

After writing something on the parchment in front of him Father Tohru asks firmly, "Does anyone else wish to question the witness?"

The room is completely quite.

"I think that is a no," Gohei states with a smirk.

Father Tohru does not reply to Gohei's comment but instead looks upon the man in disgust before continuing, "Do you wish to bring out any other potential witnesses while we wait?"

With an irritated tone Gohei replies, "I wish to bring forward one of my nephew's guards Hiroshi."

With a nod of the head Father Tohru dips his quill in the ink well before inquiring, "What is your relationship to the girl under trial?"

"I commonly watch her sector of the palace from evening to early morning, Father," the guard states straight to the point.

"How often do you have this shift?" Father Tohru asks while taking in the man's expression.

With little emotion or hesitation the man replies, "Up until a month ago I was posted to this shift two or three times a week. I was transferred once Lady Marina was imprisoned."

"I see," Father Tohru states in deep thought. "So what exactly did you see that might support Lord Gohei's claims?"

"There were several occurrences that had me suspicious," the guard replies calmly. "Several times during my watch I noticed that the girl would sneak out of the palace. She would be out for hours at a time."

"Where would she go?" Father Tohru inquires calmly.

"I do not know Father," the guard replies honestly.

"You were suspicious of her activities yet you nor any of the men on duty thought to follow her?" Father Tohru states in bafflement. "Is it not in your job description?"

Bowing his head in shame the man replies back, "We were told by Lord Shinta not to follow her and remain at our post. We were to report her disappearance directly to Lord Shinta and no one else."

"I wonder why he would do that?" Father Tohru replies while stealing a quick glance in my direction. "Was there any other suspicious activity?"

"Few days before Lord Shinta left the estate I was posted outside the palace walls when I saw Marina run outside toward the forest. Being suspicious I followed her only to find the woman dancing naked and chanting something in a foreign tongue. Fearing for my life I naturally ran away from the scene before she found me," the guard replies back far too calmly.

"I see," Father Tohru states in deep thought. "I assume you told your superior or Lord Shinta?"

"I did not," the guard replies back in shame. "I feared that if word got out that I saw her she would curse me. I was not thinking."

"Obviously not," Father Tohru states unimpressed by the man before him. "If she had been practicing witchcraft she might have hurt your King. Is it not your duty to protect him and his own even to the point of risking your own life?"

The man nods his head down in shame as Father Tohru opens the floor for further questioning. Again no one takes up his offer, not even Gohei.

As Gohei begins to address the crowd once more my ever-present headache begins to become unbearable. My vision, though already bad, suddenly becomes worse. Everything is suddenly getting much darker and less defined. Feeling my body sway at an increasing rate I close my eyes as the world seems to slip away from me.

* * *

"Marina? Can you hear me?" a concerned voice inquires. 

Opening my eyes I come face to face with the concerned face of Sakura. After the lecture she gave me while in my prison cell I never expected her to look down at me with so much sympathy. Wait a minute, what am I doing on the floor? Last I remember...

"Be careful," Sakura asserts firmly. "You shouldn't get up so quickly. After the fall you had, I wouldn't doubt if you had a concussion."

Grabbing a hold of my head I slowly rise into a sitting position. As soon as my vision starts to clear I look upon Sakura in shock. Why is she being so kind to me?

With a frown Sakura states disgustedly, "I still have not forgiven you. You have hurt my son more than words could ever express. You have betrayed his trust and therefore you have betrayed mine. I am only taking care of you because my son would wish it and because your treatment goes against everything I stand for."

I stare at the woman in disbelief as she gets up from off the floor and brings me a glass of water and a bowl of something that looks to be broth.

"You need to drink and eat if you're ever going to make it through your trial. As soon as you do so I will have you cleaned up and changed. No respectable person should be in the state in which you're in," Sakura states in pity.

Before I can gesture a response the door swings open and a voice screams, "Oh, Marina! I'm so sorry. I've been so worried."

Before I can turn to see my friend Mine cries, "I know I should have seen you before, but I was so upset over Kiyoshi and I just couldn't take another tragedy. I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?

Looking at the woman now kneeling in front of me I smile up at her and nod my head in understanding.

Grabbing me in a fierce hug Mine tearfully replies, "I'm so sorry Marina. I should have been there for you and I wasn't. I didn't know what to do."

Pulling apart from her arms I smile at the woman in front of me. How can she be so kind to me after all the things everyone has claimed me of doing?

With a sorrowful smile Mine replies, "I know you didn't do the things Gohei claims you to have done. I know you wouldn't intentionally do anything to harm Kenshin or the household and that there is no other man in your life. You two are meant for each other."

"As touching as this moment is," Sakura replies harshly, "I'm going to have to break you up. You shouldn't even be here Mine. Though the trial is in recess you are still not allowed to converse with the accused. I shouldn't even be allowed in here."

With a sad face Mine replies, "I know Sakura and I'm putting you at risk but  
I had to see Marina once more. This could be the last time I ever talk to her."

In sympathy Sakura states, "I understand. You can stay only if you promise to keep a low profile." Looking at me once more Sakura comments, "You smell horrible. Let's get you out of those clothes, bathed and into a cleaner dress."

Quickly Mine takes my arm and assists me to my feet. While she holds me up Sakura immediately strips me out of my clothes and begins to sponge bathe me. I watch the sponge as it quickly turns a sickening shade of brownish red. Little by little the blood and grime on my body begins to vanish.

As soon as Sakura finishes bathing me one of her maids comes up to her with the dress Mine so lovingly made for me. The dress looks to have been recently cleaned yet it still bares the marks of ocean's waves at the bottom of the dress.

I look up at Mine in a panic. I do not want to die in this dress. I cannot tarnish Mine's gift of love with such a horrible departing memory. This is dress of joy, not sorrow. Mine also looks at me stricken in panic but says nothing to Sakura as she slips it over my head.

Once done fitting the dress Sakura and Mine place me on one of the now vacant chairs and begin to insist that I drink and eat. I eat a couple of mouthfuls to appease the two fussing women but cannot manage to consume more than that. The water was far easier for me to consume. The full glass of water I drank only seemed to intensify my thirst rather than appease it.

"Oh, Marina. You're so skinny. Kenshin's going to be so angry when he sees the state that you're in," Mine states in despair.

I look at the woman in bewilderment. How can she still believe that Kenshin will save me? There's no possible way that Kenshin's going to get here in time for my execution tomorrow. Though Gohei has not officially set a date I know that he will not delay it any further. He is far too excited over the prospect of my death.

"Kenshin loves you. I know he'll make in time to save you. Nothing could stop him from doing so," Mine states optimistically.

I nod my head in disbelief. As much as I want to believe her words I know better than to blindly do so. He might have been able to stop the inevitable had he shown up today, but no later. Kenshin is not coming back and I have to except that. I will just have to save my brothers and hope that they can get me out of the blaze in time.

"We don't have much time left," Sakura states hastily. "Someone will surely come and see to us if we don't alert them of Marina's condition soon."

"I understand," Mine depressively replies, "Keep believing in Kenshin. He'll come back for you; I know it."

With a sad glance toward Sakura, Mine quickly makes her way out of the room unnoticed. Looking back at me Sakura states firmly, "I do not have nearly as much faith in you as Mine does, but I know at least half of the accusations are false. You should attempt to defend yourself or you will surely never see my son again."

With that said Sakura quickly leaves the room. I take my seat on the pedestal once more as I wait for the trial to commence.

* * *

"Now that all the members of the moot are congregated together once more we shall get back to business," Gohei states in irritation.

"Please do," Father Tohru replies back calmly. "We are further behind the schedule than originally anticipated so unless you have anyone other than the hired help to interview I suggest you call in this Jiro of Harrowfield."

I have my men searching for him as we speak," Gohei states slightly anxious.

"This is a very crucial witness. You should already know of his whereabouts," Father Tohru replies in disbelief. I too am shocked that Gohei would not keep better track of his key witness.

Running into the hall swiftly one of Gohei's men clearly states aloud, "Jiro is no where to be found. One of the stable boys admitted to having seen him depart around four days ago. Supposedly he went to see his family and has yet to return."

I stare at Gohei's man in disbelief. Jiro has run off? I know that I should be relieved that he is not speaking against me, but he isn't speaking for me either. I guess he isn't as forgiving as Mine.

"Not only do you not know where your key witness is but you have given him the opportunity to run off before testifying. That does not look very good no your part," Father Tohru disappointedly says while shaking his head.

"I assure you that I had no idea he would hastily leave like this," Gohei replies with deflated pride.

"I'm sure you didn't," Father Tohru comments in disgust. "If you have no more witnesses I suggest that we cross- examine the witness." Taking in my expression Father Tohru states slowly, "The evidence Lord Gohei has brought against you looks quite damning. How do you account for yourself?"

I stare at the man in shock. I didn't actually think he would question me; I thought it was all for show.

"You assured me that this young girl would manage to speak up for herself," Father Tohru comments in frustration. "She either is dimwitted or lacking knowledge of our language."

"I assure you that she has made herself understood many a time before," Gohei replies in panic. "Her silence is a testimony of her guilt."

Looking towards me once more Father Tohru inquires, "Do you understand what I am saying child?"

After a slight pause I manage to shake my head yes.

"Good. Are you guilty of the crimes presented against you?" Father Tohru asks coaxingly.

I am not able to respond. Despite Father Tohru's fair treatment of the case I know that I will still be killed. In the end, the only opinion that matters in this court is Gohei's and he will not back down from his verdict. My testimony will not save me and I do not want to jeopardize giving away any information about my task. If my brothers do happen to make it before my execution, I want to be able to free them of Lady Yumi's enchantment.

"You do understand that your silence will be taken as a testimony of your guilt?" Father Tohru questions in concern. "You should speak up unless you wish to die."

"She understands perfectly well," Gohei replies cockily. "Her kind are a stubborn and ill- educated lot. She probably thinks that her silence will somehow give her a gain."

Staring at Gohei mincingly Father Tohru replies, "I would not speak so harshly of her people. Many of my brethren happen to be among her people and are highly educated in the ways of debate and lore. She is young and highly malleable. If she were to speak up in her defense or decide to repent for her sins her case might be commuted."

Gohei is shocked speechless.

"Do you still wish to remain silent?" Father Tohru asks anxiously.

I do not reply.

"Are there no more questions?" Father Tohru asks the members of the moot.

No one raises a voice.

"Since there are no other witnesses I suggest that Lord Gohei and I speak further of this case in private," Father Tohru states firmly.

"I am sure that will not be necessary. As I see it, this is a simple matter," Gohei replies cockily.

"I would feel much better if we talked about the case further in a more secure room," Father Tohru firmly asserts.

With a nod of the head Gohei quickly dismisses the members of the moot. Swiftly his guards grab a hold of my arms and drag me back to my cell where I will remain until the following night for my execution.

* * *

I stayed up all night working on the last sleeve but by the time the guards came to pick me up in the morning I had yet to attach it. All the shirts have not been completed yet I fear that there is no time left to do so. I feel bad that Tsunan's shirt is not finished but somehow I think that doesn't matter much. I highly doubt my brothers will show up since I was unable to get in contact with Shougo last night.

The guards quickly direct me towards Kenshin's study, which just so happened to have become Gohei's base of operations after Kenshin's departure. Standing in front of a bookshelf searching through titles Gohei states distractedly, "I never realized that Shinta had such an extensive library full of books until recently. And all this time I thought Shinta cared only for his silly little fields and trees."

The guards firmly close the door with a thud as they leave me alone in the middle of the room in fear. I have no idea what to think about the situation I'm now in. The last time I was in a room along with Gohei I was nearly violated. Kenshin isn't here to save me this time around and I highly doubt anyone nearby would care to come to the rescue.

Turning towards me Gohei states with a smirk, "Father Tohru and I came to a verdict last night. He wished to be here to announce the sentence beside me but to both of our disappointment the High Bishop has just recently passed. He assured me that it was most urgent that he be present for the mass they are holding in two days time." In amusement Gohei continues, "There was no doubt in mind that the good Father would agree with my verdict. You have been found guilty of being a spy, receiving a mortal enemy of these lands, of using witchcraft and adultery. All four of these crimes are punishable by death."

Roaming his eyes over my body Gohei states huskily, "Come here."

I stand paralyzed in fear. The last time I heard such a tone was when I was raped and beaten. I no longer have my brothers or Kenshin to protect me from whatever Gohei has planned for me.

"I see that you will not come to me, so I'll just have to come to you," Gohei comments as he makes his way toward me.

Before I can react one of Gohei's hands has both of arms pinned behind my back while the other begins tracing the line of my jaw slowly as if trying to memorize the contour of my face. I turn my head to the side in an attempt to avoid his touch, but instead Gohei's free hand firmly grabs my chin and turns my head back toward him.

With a dark chuckle Gohei states, "Despite how skinny you have become you truly are a magnificent creature. Nothing in comparison to your step-mother of course but quite..." he trails off while roaming his eyes over my body. " adequate."

I try to struggle out of Gohei's clasp but I am far too weak to do more than squirm.

"You do not like my words?" Gohei inquires while slightly gliding his hand over my arm. "I would have expected that one such as yourself would not care for sweet words. Sluts such as you generally prefer men who take action to those who whisper sweet nothings. My nephew must have spoiled you. The fool probably thought that was the key to winning your heart. What an idiot."

I stare at the man in anger as I slowly stand on my own two feet.

"My my," Gohei replies in amusement, "Such anger and defiance. What I would have once given to be the one to tame such emotions. It's too bad that you must die, even if you are Shinta's slut. If things had turned out differently I probably would have had my way with you by now."

If not for the fact that I'm too weak I would have escaped his grasp and beaten him senseless! How dare he speak to me in such a manner?

As much as I'd enjoy playing with you longer I most regrettably have to prepare for your execution... So much work and so little time. My guards will come to escort you this evening so do be prepared," Gohei replies sinisterly while making his way towards the door.

As he approaches the door Gohei turns back and adds, "And by the way, I want you to enjoy the little time you have left to live. I think you need a little break from your work so I suggest that you watch the construction. I hear that it's going to be quite the event."

With a final chuckle the man makes his way out of the room and locks it behind him. Collapsing on the cold floor below me I begin to cry out in frustration. The only thing left for me to do is hope and pray that my brothers somehow received my message and are on their way.

* * *

**Aren't you proud of me? I updated so quickly! I'm actually really surprised at how swiftly I produced this chapter though it's kind of short. Thankfully it's not as bad as the last update, but I can't help but be slightly disappointing. There's not much I can do about that though. **

**Many of you were interested to see what happened during the trial so I decided to give a more detailed account of the proceedings. I remember being so frustrated at the book when it shortchanged the testimony, so I decided to give you guys a fuller account. I hope you all weren't too bored. I know that not everyone holds my interest in court scenes. **

**I will try to post a new chapter as quickly as possible. I know that the cliffhanger I left is horrible and I'm truly sorry. I promise that the next chapter will make it up to you. Soon all your questions will be answered. **

**Thank you for the support. I've now reached over 13,000 hits. Yay! Ja ne!**


	19. Hate to Break it to Ya Rousseau, But

**Full Summary: Kaoru, the only daughter of an Irish King, must save her six brothers from an enchantment placed on them by an evil sorceress. What will happen when she falls in love with a Britain? Story is based off of Juliet Marillier's book Daughter of the Forest. KK**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Daughter of the Forest. As much as I'd love to take credit for Nobuhiro Watsuki's and Juliet Marillier's creations, I'd rather keep what little money I have.**

**This story is a work of fiction and should not be taken as a serious era piece. Sevenwaters, Harrowfield, Northwoods and the Three Sacred Islands are made up places.**

**I do not own any of the shows that my author's notes are spoofing, excluding Druid You Know?. All borrowed plots are merely for entertainment purposes only.**

**A/N:**

**(beep) THIS IS JUST A TEST OF THE EMERGENCY BROADCASTING SYSTEM. REPEAT, THIS IS JUST A TEST OF THE EMERGENCY BROADCASTING SYSTEM (beep)**

_Italics_** mean mental conversations.**

* * *

**Daughter of the Forest RK Style**

**Chapter 19: Hate to Break it to Ya Rousseau, but This Ain't no Place de Grève **

Sitting on the cold floor of Kenshin's study I begin to slowly inhale and exhale. With each breath I take I begin to elongate the draw of my breath. Long ago my brother Shougo had taught me this technique of meditation. It surprisingly helped me better concentrate on Soujiro training and I can only hope that it will help me concentrate on finding Shougo.

Satisfied with my breathing I immediately seek out my center. Imagining the woods of my birth place I then conjure up the image of my brothers. Focusing on Shougo I attempt a line of communication. If I had been trying to communicate with Soujiro this would be a far easier task but in his current state as a swan I doubt any of my words would reach him. Soujiro hasn't replied to my mental calls in the past so I doubt he is able to do so now.

"_Shougo,"_ I plead. "_You and the others must meet me at the this place."_ I immediately send an image of the courtyard Gohei and his men are currently building upon. "_This is going to be the last chance that I'll have to save you. Please, you must be here before nightfall."_

Not a word in response is given. As I am about to wake out of my meditative state in disappointment a vision suddenly manifests in my mind. I see a young girl with long black tresses that shine green in the sunlight laying on her stomach while playing with the otherwise tranquil lake water absentmindedly. Beside her is a boy a year or two her junior with crimson hair and amethyst eyes.

Looking up into the sky longingly the boy comments, "The swans are coming Misao." With a smile he continues, "They're coming later today."

The girl's emerald eyes grow wide before replying joyfully, "Really? How are you always so sure of when they'll be arriving?"

In the distance is a shadowy figure. I try to focus in on the entity but my vision is cut off before I can do so. An ancient yet surprisingly quite voice echoes in my mind, _"Your children."_

Quickly snapping out of my meditative state I begin to weep in agony. Is this some way for the Tuatha De Danann to punish me for not completing their task. Why would they send me a vision of the children I'll never have? Holding the ring around my neck like a life support I begin to slowly succumb to my ever growing weariness.

* * *

Forcefully I am woken out of my sleep by a couple of men lifting me onto my feet. Before I can react the men begin to drag me out of the castle towards the courtyard. Not a sound is uttered by the guards as we make our way to my execution.

The sight before me is utterly shocking. I expected there to be an audience, but from the looks of it everyone in Kenshin's kingdom has shown up for the event. I really shouldn't be shocked that Gohei has turned my execution into a public spectacle. If Kenshin were here he would be completely disgusted.

To my absolute horror the men guide me to the pedestal Gohei is so regally gracing. It seems that killing me isn't enough of an embarrassment; he has to show me off before doing so!

"Good folk of Harrowfield," Gohei states with a dramatic pause. The audience immediately quiets down to listen to his words. "The court has found Marina of Erin, wife of my nephew Lord Shinta of Harrowfield, guilty of spying, receiving an enemy of our lands, adultery and sorcery. For her treacherous acts she is hereby condemned to death." Looking upon me with a bored expression Gohei commands, "Take her away."

Before the two guards can drag me off a woman screams at the top of her lungs, "How can you kill Lady Marina? She saved my life along with my child's. What has she done to deserve such treatment?"

A few people in the crowd begin to murmur over Mine's words. I can not see her, but I could recognize that voice anywhere.

"What about Lord Shinta?" an older gentleman inquires in defiance. "I doubt he would be happy to hear that his wife was killed without his knowledge whether or not she is truly guilty."

A couple of cheers of support begin to rise among the crowd. Though I know that their efforts will not change the outcome of my fate I can't help but be touched by those speaking on my behalf. It takes much courage to speak against your ruler.

"She's a witch!" a young man whom I can't see screams aloud passionately.

Another voice echoes through the crowd by what sounds to be a middle-aged woman, "Burn the witch!"

The two guards at my side once again drag me away forcefully all the while the crowd begins to chant phrases such as "Burn the witch," and "No sympathy for the heathen." I look upon Mine who is now toward the front of the gathering with a sad smile. I will always remember Mine's kindness. She truly is a faithful friend. I hope that she won't be punished for this.

The men begin to tie me firmly against the stake. My entire body is bound except for my left arm. I don't know if the guard didn't notice or just didn't think it important, but I am not about to complain. Even if I don't have my shirts, at least I wont feel nearly as restrained.

I look down at Mine once more to find her sobbing, but no one other than myself seems to notice. They are far too intent on watching my send off than to pay attention to anything else.

Unable to bear the sight of Mine's tears any longer I stare up at the darkening sky above me. If I weren't going to die, I'm sure I'd enjoy the evening far better. I have always found the purple hue the sky produces at dusk extremely comforting and awe inspiring, but tonight is truly breath taking. The sky seems to be shining brighter than I can ever recall seeing. It seems as if someone has taken pity on my situation and is trying to give me a proper send off.

Looking below me I take in the structure I'm bound to. It seems that Gohei has gone to great lengths to prepare my execution. Surrounding the stake and the platform he so thoughtfully provided me to stand upon there seem to be three tiers of wood piled on top of one another. The bottom two tiers are standard enough. For the most part, they consist of sticks and twigs that easily catch aflame and standard logs of wood. It's the last tier that has me fearful. These logs seem to be darkened from being over-saturated. I am not an expert on wood treatment but the shinny gleam has me suspicious.

"Tonight we shall see the departure of this ungodly witch. No longer shall she taint these lands with her heathen ways. May God have mercy on her soul," Gohei exclaims self- righteously.

A man holding what looks to be my possessions reaches for one of the torches surrounding the structure I'm currently bound to. As he approaches me I immediately recognize him as the kind guard who gave me food and supplies. In desperation I immediately reach my left hand out in an attempt plead for my brothers' shirts. If I am to die, I want to die with my work in hand.

The man in sympathy puts down his torch and hastily begins climbing the various tiers of wood with shirts in hand. Reaching my free arm out eagerly I take the bundle from his arms.

"What do you think you are doing?" Gohei screams out in anger. "Do you wish to die along side her?"

Climbing down the tier the man states loud enough so only I can hear, "This is the last time I'll take post at an execution. You're too young; this just isn't right." The man swiftly makes his way through the crowd ignoring the torch he previously abandoned.

Before Gohei could utter a word a young child joyfully exclaims while pointing at the sky, "Look Mother! Up there!"

Gohei and the crowd immediately begin to gasp at whatever the boy pointed out. I look up to the sky in curiosity to find a flock of swans flying quickly overhead. I begin to smile happily. Swans aren't migrating at this time, the only explanation is that my brothers have heard my call and finally arrived.

A strong wind suddenly picks up and a voice enters my head, _"Now Kaoru. Do it now."_

Without hesitation I begin to throw the shirts on my brothers as one after the other they begin to fly within arms length of me. The crowd begins to gasp in horror as they watch me perform my task.

"Stop her at once!" Gohei screams fearfully. "It's obvious these swans are her familiars! Put an end to her sorcery!"

The guards look upon their ruler in bafflement. With the fire already started they have no idea what to do.

"Don't just sit there!" Gohei screams in agitation, "Shot them out of the sky!"

"They're too close to the fire," a guard states cautiously. "Not only can we not see the target well, but the arrow might catch on fire before hitting it's mark."

Before Gohei can retort there is a gasp coming form the back of the crowd. Not minding the murmurs I throw the fifth shirt on my brother. In a panic I notice that one of my brothers isn't here.

Before I can figure out which brother has gone missing a joyful voice calls out, "Lord Shinta and Akira are back!" The crowd begins to cheer triumphantly.

In disbelief I stare out into the crowd only to lock eyes on Kenshin. I've never seen so many emotions pass through his eyes before. There's so much pain, fear, guilt and longing in those amethyst eyes. For the split moment that our eyes meet all thoughts over the flames now licking my feet and my fear over my sixth brother vanish. All that matters is that Kenshin is here.

My attention is finally broken as Kenshin calls out to me at the top of his lungs while pushing his way frantically towards me.

Looking to the sky once more I finally see my sixth brother. Despite his slow movements he should be approaching the courtyard quickly.

Suddenly I notice Gohei smirking from his place on his pedestal. Something is going on. The rightful Lord of these lands has come back and is attempting a rescue; Gohei should not look pleased!

Deflecting his attention from Kenshin, Gohei begins to glance at a house a few yards away from the courtyard. Up on the second floor is an archer currently aiming at Kenshin.

A strong wind picks up and takes the shirt out of my hand. I would be paying more attention to this but the arrow aimed at Kenshin holds more shock value at the moment. What am I gong to do? No one other than Gohei and myself seem to notice the archer and Kenshin isn't looking at me anymore. I can't communicate to him non-verbally.

Without thinking about the consequences I scream out with a raspy broken voice, "Kenshin! Behind you!"

Kenshin begins to turn around as an arrow aimed for his heart is fired. With a painful grunt Kenshin takes an arrow to his right shoulder. Without hesitation he reaches the back of his shoulder and breaks off the back of the arrow. With a quick thrust and a restrained scream Kenshin pulls the arrow out. Hastily he once again continues his way to the front of the crowd.

As Kenshin makes his way to the front Gohei firmly grabs a hold of Kenshin's left shoulder. Before Gohei can say a word Kenshin turns toward his uncle and punches him straight in the face. Gohei falls to the ground unconscious.

Without looking back to check on his uncle's condition Kenshin begins to ascend the wooden tiers. The fire is getting painfully higher and my dress is beginning to get scorched. In a matter of minutes the fire should reach the last tier. Not only will I have failed to save my brothers but also Kenshin and I will be dead.

Quickly Kenshin makes his way to the top of the tier and steps onto the platform I'm standing on. Without pause he takes out his sword and cuts me loose from my bindings. I try to speak but instead squeak as Kenshin throws me over his shoulder and leaps off of the structure. As soon as Kenshin lands on the ground the last tier ignites with a blue- green flame.

With his arms firmly placed my waist Kenshin places my feet on the ground. I try to take a step back but he pulls me firmly into a tight embrace. In a hushed tone Kenshin states with a kiss on the top of my head, "Marina. Thank God you're alright."

I can no longer hold in my tears. Beside the shock of Kenshin, Akira and Jiro showing up before my execution, I have failed my brothers and the Tuatha De Danann. Lady Yumi has become victorious and my tuath will fall to ruin. Without my brothers intervention the islands will never return to my people and we will quickly begin to lose our faith. My family was given the job to safe hold the islands and our fate is tied to them. The more the islands get defiled the sooner our people will die off. My inability to free my brothers has not only cost my happiness but those of my tuath.

In desperation I grab Kenshin's shirt and bury my head on his chest. In response he embraces me protectively while resting his chin on my head. With a sigh of relief Kenshin replies, "It's okay. I wont leave you again."

If I thought my tears couldn't come down harder I was wrong. I begin to sob uncontrollably as I continue to firmly clasp his tear shed and bloody shirt. I faintly smell what seems to be burnt feathers but I don't give it much mind. At the moment the only thing that matters is that Kenshin is alive and well and holding me in his arms.

Suddenly Kenshin's arms pull me closer to his body in a possessive manner. I try to step away from Kenshin in an attempt to see what might have caused such a reaction, but I can not escape his firm embrace.

In a threatening voice Kenshin replies, "Who are you? What do you want?"

The angry voice of my brother Okubo replies back in Gaelic, "We are her brothers. We will be taking her back home whether you like it or not. We will take her by force if you leave us no choice."

"He doesn't understand Gaelic," Tsunan replies back mockingly. "We should probably leave the talking to Shougo and Kaoru."

"You're probably right," Okubo states with a humph. "Will you do the honor Shougo?"

"We are her brothers," Shougo replies calmly in English, "We mean no harm, but we wish to take our sister home. Now that her task is done there is no need for her to remain under your protection. If you choose not to hand over our sister we will be left no choice but to fight you. We are not afraid to fight for her release."

Kenshin wraps his arms around me tightly before releasing his hold. I turn my head around quickly to find all six of my brothers in front of me. In the back of the group is Soujiro timidly wrapping his right arm over a swan's wing in place of his left arm.

Before I can say a word Shougo steps in front of me and wraps his arms around my shoulders. While in his embrace Shougo states proudly in English, "You did it Kaoru. You've succeeded."

Looking into his eyes I reply disbelievingly in English, "How is that possible? I spoke before I placed the finally final shirt on Soujiro. I didn't fulfill the task!"

"Do you remember that wind that swept that shirt out of your hands?" Shougo amusedly inquires.

"Um... yes?" I reply back questioningly.

"I don't quite know how it came to pass, but somehow the shirt landed on Soujiro's neck just before you spoke," Shougo states joyfully as he releases his hold on me.

As soon as I back away from Shougo, Tsunan rushes towards me and twirls me in the air. "You did it Kaoru! You really did it!"

I laugh joyfully as my brother puts my feet on the floor and embraces me in a bear hug.

"That's the man that she slept with," One of the guards screams at the top of his lungs while pointing at Shougo. "Don't let him get away!"

I stare incredulously at my brothers as they circle around me protectively. Somehow Okita and Soujiro were able to find swords and are now taking defensive stances.

For the first time in my life I honestly see fear in Soujiro's eyes. I've never seen him react to a crowd like this before, but then again, he is no longer fully human. As long as he bares that swan's wing he will always harbor animal fears and instincts.

"What we have seen this evening is truly a miracle graced upon us by the Lord," Father Tohru proclaims from the top of the pedestal Gohei once occupied. "This child through bravery and God's grace has not only faced death and conquered it, but has saved her brothers and husband in the process! She has silently suffered horrors no man should ever speak of yet she still stands tall. I for one am truly honored and blessed to have been witness to such a joyous event. This night will be one that will forever go down in history."

I stare at Father Tohru in disbelief before replying, "Father, Gohei said that you were on your way to the High Bishop's mass. Why are you here?"

"Why child, if you had spoken earlier my decision would have been far easier," Father Tohru comments good- naturedly. "Lady Sakura rode out in search of me earlier this morning when she heard that I had left before giving judgment. I am very thankful that she did. My child, you were never sentenced to death. Gohei and I had agreed that judgment was best postponed until your husband's arrival. Not only should he have a say in your fate but I had hoped that he could help you speak. I could never sentence a young girl who has no means to defend herself."

"By the way, where is Gohei?" Kenshin asks angrily. "He has a lot of explaining to do."

"He must have run off while we weren't watching," Jiro states in irritation. Looking at Kenshin's wound Jiro continues, "He wont get far without a mount. First we need to have you're wounds dressed. It also wouldn't hurt for Marina and her brothers to change into finer clothes."

For the first time since their transformation my brothers take a close look at there clothing. Luckily I had thought ahead and made them long shirts, but otherwise they are completely nude. My brothers are currently sporting bright red faces.

"That is probably best," Father Tohru states calmly. Addressing the crowd once more he proclaims elegantly, "Though most of your questions have yet to be answered I assure you that all will be announced in due time. For now let us depart with the knowledge that innocent blood was not been spilled tonight."

The crowd reluctantly leaves a few minutes after the Father's announcement. I'm sure the shock of the night's events had many of the crowd frozen to the spot in shock. I was one of the main players and I'm still utterly confused.

"Follow me," Sakura states gracefully. "I shall lead you to our estate."

* * *

Upon arriving to the estate Kenshin, Jiro and Akira were sent to the infirmary while Sakura gathered clothes for my brothers and me. Upon announcing that I needed a bath my brothers became instantly protective. My brothers did not trust Kenshin and his household to keep me safe while Sakura insisted that I take a bath. My brothers tried to accompany me but Sakura retorted that it is improper for a woman of my age to be bathed by men regardless of blood ties. Naturally my brothers would not hear such an excuse. In times of need such actions are not seen as inexcusable; to them this situation would be quite justified.

I finally broke up the argument by pointing out how crudely my brothers were acting in front of those giving them refuge and by allowing one of them to stand outside of the door. Currently Okita is outside the door while I am soaking in a water basin. Normally I would have used a sponge but Sakura felt that I needed a more thorough scrub. After being in the dungeon so long without a proper bath I have to agree.

Because my condition needed attending to Sakura insisted that one of her handmaidens accompany me in the bath. Okita was not pleased when he heard of this arrangement but I eventually talked some sense into him by allowing him to choose which handmaiden would accompany me. We eventually agreed on a handmaiden by the name of Kimi, who just so happened to the same girl who brought me Mine's dress that day at the moot.

"Marina?" Kimi gently inquires. "I have your dress if you are ready to exit the bath."

With a smile I reply, "It's Kaoru and yes, I am ready to leave the bath."

Joyfully Kimi exclaims, "Your voice is exactly as I'd imagined it!" Nodding her head down in shame she shyly apologizes, "I'm so sorry Lady Kaoru. It was improper of me to address you so informally. I hardly know you. Please forgive me."

With a smile I reply, "You have nothing to apologize for. You were rightfully excited, plus I've never been much for formalities. I do not mind."

"But I do my Lady," Kimi states with her head bowed down. "A lady of your status should not be spoken in such a crude manner. I promise that it will not happen again."

I nod my head in understanding. A girl such as herself will not easily be talked out of formal speech. Such an effort would be pointless, especially since I'm not going to be here for much longer.

After getting dressed in my new gown Kimi picks up Mine's dress and states, "I will dispose of this dress immediately."

"No," I reply rather harshly. With an apologetic look I continue, "I mean, that is not necessary."

"I do not wish to be rude, but the dress is stained in blood and has been scorched by the fire," Kimi states questioningly. "I find it strange that anyone would wish to keep a dress in such poor condition."

Looking at the girl before me with a sad frown I reply, "That dress holds some of my fondest memories here in Harrowfield. I with to keep the dress as a memento for when I go back home with my brothers."

With wide eyes Kimi inquires while she sets me in front of the dresser, "My Lady, if I may inquire, what do you mean by when you go home?"

I answer back with a sad smile, "My brothers are overly protective and will not allow me to stay here alone. If I stay they would surely remain and I cannot put everyone else in harm's way. Not only that, but I am a child of Sevenwaters; my heart resides in the forest."

"I'm sorry my Lady. I'm sure you know what is best, but I feel bad for Lord Shinta. I'm sure the news will break his heart," Kimi states somberly.

I nod my head lost in thought. I am sure that Kenshin will miss my company but eventually he will move on. He will find a woman far more suitable than myself and have children of his own. Kenshin will do well without me. Akira has been found and I have no further purpose.

Akira will also do well enough without me. Now that Gohei is locked up, maybe he and Tomoe will have the chance to be together.

"I don't know if the opinion of a lowly hand maiden will mean much to you, but I will miss you when you leave," Kimi states with a frown. "The household will feel so empty without your presence."

I smile warmly at the woman. It is a shame that I will never get the chance to know her better. I'm sure that we would have become fast friends in due time. I guess I will never know though. I watch the woman comb out my hair as I begin to prepare myself mentally for tonight's dinner.

* * *

Dinner came and went quickly. Kenshin, Jiro and two of their men decided to hunt down Gohei as soon as Kenshin's wounds were treated. The healer attempted to talk Kenshin out of going by claiming that his shoulder needed to heal and couldn't be used. Kenshin being extremely stubborn and hotheaded would not be talked down. From the accounts that Sakura told over dinner I'm surprised that Kenshin even allowed the healer to put his arm in a sling.

As a healer I was mortified by the thought that Kenshin would join the search party but my brothers seemed slightly impressed. Of course they would never confess such feelings towards Kenshin or his household, I know my brothers well enough not expect such an overt reaction, but I can read it on their faces The only person who has been able to keep his feelings toward Kenshin hidden is Soujiro. He has barely spoken a word or made any gesture that might signal that he's been paying attention to anything said. He didn't even touch his food!

Currently Sakura, Akira, and Mine are accompanying my brothers and I in a cozy sitting room not far from the front entry. Father Tohru left immediately after being assured that the situation was being dealt with properly while Kenshin and Jiro have yet to come home. All of us are anxious to speak of what occurred but in courtesy we have decided to wait for Kenshin and Jiro before speaking further of such matters.

"Ma... I mean Kaoru?" Mine cautiously inquires. "You don't need to be concerned. I'm sure Kenshin is all right. It's not like he's gone to battle!"

I smile at my friend before replying, "What makes you think I'm concerned over Kenshin?"

With a chuckle Mine comments, "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to hearing your voice; it's going to take some time before I become accustomed to it. It's still a little strange." Collecting her thoughts Mine continues, "I do have to say that you are just as horrible at speaking lies as you are physically expressing them. You have been watching the door anxiously for the past ten minutes and I'm sure you aren't worried over Jiro or Gohei."

In annoyance I remark, "For your information I am concerned over his arm. I am his healer after all!"

"You have quite an attachment towards an arm you did not treat," Mine replies with a smirk. "Not even the healer who treated his recent injures is this worried."

"Mine," Sakura states firmly. "You really shouldn't be teasing Ma... Kaoru so much." Sakura immediately looks around the room hastily.

Mine and I look up to see all my brothers excluding Soujiro standing up threateningly. With a shake of my head I state firmly in Gaelic, "Honestly, I have been taking care of myself for close to three years; two of those years just so happen to have been in this household. I know that you have not had a good first impression, but believe me when I tell you that Kenshin and his family have for the most part treated me well. The person responsible for the recent events is Kenshin's uncle Gohei and he has no claim over these lands. We are perfectly safe in this household and you shouldn't concern yourselves over me."

"That's not going to happen," Souzou replies in a matter-of-fact tone. "We have just seen our sister nearly executed. We aren't going to begin trusting anyone in this household so quickly."

"Is this a private conversation or can you explain what has just past between the two of you?" Sakura asks impatiently.

Staring at Sakura in contempt Shougo replies, "Kaoru attempted to defend this household by claiming that events of tonight were not of your doing, but my brothers and I do not agree with Kaoru's assessment. We can not easily forget what nearly passed on your land."

"I completely understand your distrust," Sakura states humbly. "If one of my sons had been treated as Kaoru had I wouldn't be so quick to forgive either. I am not asking for your forgiveness but I do hope you trust us enough to stay here for a visit. I'm sure you wouldn't want to leave your sister so soon after being reunited."

I quickly translate for my brothers.

"Now that we are able to take care of Kaoru once more we have no plan of leaving her side," Shougo replies holding back his anger at her assumption. "Why would we leave our sister with those who have proven incapable of protecting her?"

"I could also say the same of you," Kenshin retorts unnervingly calm from the entryway. "When I first found your sister she was half starved, delirious, horribly beaten and drowning in a river. Where were you when all this happened?"

As Shougo angrily translates Kenshin's words all my brothers excluding Soujiro begin to growl in anger. I've never seen my brothers so angry in my entire life!

"If it weren't for the enchantment we were under we wouldn't have needed your intervention," Shougo states slightly calmer though his anger is still dangerously high.

"Then you have no right to blame me for everything that has occurred to Kaoru," Kenshin states while taking in my brother's expression. "As I see it, we all hold an equal share in Kaoru's treatment. At one point or another we were not able to be there for her when she needed us most. I am willing to admit my share of the blame, are you?"

I begin to translate for my brothers as Shougo replies respectfully; "I apologize. It seems that I have judged you unfairly. I do not forgive what you have put my sister through, but I am willing to admit when someone has a point."

With a bow of the head Kenshin states, "I'm happy to hear that you are not unreasonable. I only hope that your brother's share such an admirable trait."

"How could you back down?" Okubo questions furiously. "We had no choice in the matter. He on the other hand was perfectly able to care for Kaoru but choose not to!"

Not caring to give an English translation I reply angrily, "How dare you say something like that! You have not heard his story yet you are so quick to judge! I thought you more reasonable than that!" With a disgusted shake of the head I continue, "If this is how you continue to treat weighty matters I fear for our tuath. No leader should be so quick to judge!"

Shougo begins to translate the conversation between us as Okubo lowers his head in shame. Not at all sympathetic I continue, "Not only have you shown poor leadership skills but you dare to insult the leader of a land that not only has held me for two years, but has kindly received you. We are seen as enemies in these parts, yet he chooses to ignore what his neighbors will no doubt be saying. You should be focusing on making a good impression and a possible truce rather than fighting."

Okubo along with the entire room stare at me in shock, no one would have expected me to defend Kenshin so passionately. Before turning my attention once again on Okubo I notice a small smirk shared between Sakura and Mine. I have a feeling of what exactly they are thinking and I completely disagree.

Recovering from his shock Okubo states apologetically, "I'm sorry Kaoru. You are right; I have set a poor example. I apologize to Lord Shinta. It was not fair of me to judge him so quickly. Will you forgive me Kaoru?"

After Shougo translates the message in full I reply with a smile, "Have I ever been able to remain angry with you?"

In deep thought Okubo replies with a smirk, "Now that you mention it, no."

"That's not fair," Souzou replies in mock annoyance. "If I had said something like that you wouldn't have forgiven me!"

"That's because you aren't nearly as cute," I reply playfully while making my way towards Okubo. Pinching Okubo's cheek I state in an overly exaggerated high pitch, "He's just so cute!"

My brothers all begin to laugh uncontrollably. Tsunan is the first to get control his laughter enough to state playfully, "You better watch out Soujiro. Kaoru might just replace you with Okubo." Unable to hold back his laughter any further he continues to laugh hysterically.

Recovering from his laughter shortly there after Soujiro surprisingly translates the conversation. While the household of Harrowfield begin to softly chuckle Soujiro mentally states, _"Are you really going to replace me?"_ I can't help but notice the sad expression on his face and the lack of his trademark smile.

"_No, Soujiro,"_ I smile back somberly. _"The bond we share can't be that easily broken. You will always hold a special place in my heart."_

"_I don't deserve so much loyalty,"_ Soujiro states pathetically. _"I'm no longer the same boy from our childhood. I am only a former shell of what I once was. How can you still make such a declaration?"_

Running towards Soujiro I quickly embrace him in my arms. In tears I reply back, _"No matter who or what you become I will always love you. You're not only my brother but you are one of the few individuals who will ever know me completely. No matter what happens, I will always be there to support you. Don't doubt my affections so easily."_

Pulling me at arms length Soujiro lifts my head and wipes away my tears. For the first time since his transformation he smiles at me with his trademark smile before stating aloud, "Thank you Kaoru."

With a smile I nod my head happily before turning back towards the folk of Harrowfield in embarrassment.

"What was that all about?" Mine asks completely baffled.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I reply back in an attempt at avoid the question.

"After tonight I would believe anything," Sakura quickly retorts.

Taking a deep breath I begin, "It often comes as a shock to those outside of the family, but some of us are born with the ability to speak to one another mentally. It has been said that this ability stems from one of our ancestors who married a woman from the otherworld. It is a long tale that takes several evenings to tell in its entirety."

"You can read minds?" Jiro asks fearfully.

"Nothing like that. Soujiro, Shougo and I have been born with the ability to speak mind to mind with those with like abilities. We cannot enter your thoughts or speak to you mentally. If I had, I probably would have used my ability to communicate with you all earlier," I state bashfully.

"I now understand what those people in the cave were talking about," Kenshin states in contemplation. "I don't blame you for not mentioning it earlier. I'd imagine it isn't a skill you speak of often."

"It isn't," Soujiro replies bluntly.

"So you called one of your brothers before your execution so you could release them from their spell," Kenshin states thoughtfully. "What a handy ability to be born with."

"It can be, though it's very limited," Shougo replies with a smirk. "It only works between people born with the ability. It's not a skill you can depend upon to conduct a campaign. Not only that but it takes a lot of energy. Soujiro and Kaoru use it easily only because they share an abnormally strong talent and bond. I think they speak more mentally than verbally."

With a smile I state, "You would use it just as often as I do if you had to communicate with Soujiro! The mind's voice doesn't mask the expression behind a smile."

Still masking his face behind a smile Soujiro replies, "It's kind of a habit."

"That's kind of creepy," Mine whispers to Jiro under her breath.

I begin to giggle in response; "I've been telling Soujiro that for years."

Soujiro's smile widens as he catches my comment, but says nothing.

"I think there are several things I should explain before we continue speaking of my family," I comment somberly. "As I'm sure you have already guessed, my brothers and I are the missing children of Sevenwaters. Our father, Lord Koshijiro, wed a sorceress by the name of Lady Yumi some years ago. The sorceress felt threatened by our existence and turned my brothers into swans. I was able to run away before Lady Yumi could capture me and went into hiding. Kenshin happened to find me in between relocating."

Collecting my thoughts I continue, "There is more to the story though. Before Lady Yumi wed my father a young man was horribly wronged. This young man was manipulated by his uncle because of a conversation he had over heard. The uncle was in a meeting with one of my father's allies who was selling information when the young man paid him a visit. He was afraid that his nephew would inform others of his treason and plotted a way to kill him off. The original attack was meant to kill the young man while he was on duty in his uncle's campaign but when they found out that he was not in the camp they made it seem that my father's men raided the camp. Naturally the young man was angered and wanted to seek revenge. Unfortunately he was captured while attempting to storm my father's palace. He bravely spent several days in the dungeon but never once did he speak against his uncle. My brother Soujiro and I felt pity for the young man and helped him escape."

Looking upon Akira I continue, "The boy's condition became worse. The wounds inflicted upon him were not only taxing on his body but scarred him mentally. The Christian hermit we sent him to was unable to reach him and thus I nursed the boy to health. Eventually the boy became strong and we became friends." Grabbing the crest out of my pocket I begin to rub it nervously before continuing, "The last day I saw him the young man presented me this crest as a gift of gratitude." Presenting the crest I add, "When I heard that Lady Yumi attacked the Christian's place of refuge I assumed that he was also murdered."

The members of the hall, excluding Soujiro, Kenshin and Akira, gasp in shock as they take in the crest and the story behind it.

"I knew that Soujiro was somehow a part of it, but how could you Kaoru?" Souzou inquires angrily. "Akira was an important key in father's campaign. If father had learned of your involvement he would have disowned you."

"I knew the consequences," I reply back in Gaelic shortly after Shougo's translation. "When I saw Akira dragged into the banquet hall I couldn't stand the thought that such a young man being tortured. It was obvious that he wasn't trained in the art of war."

After translating Shougo replies in Gaelic, "I can't fault you for your judgment since it obviously helped you in the end, but I am slightly angered that Soujiro would put you in harm's way." Glaring at Soujiro he adds, "Such defiance against father is to be expected, but Kaoru shouldn't have become involved. She could have been in grave danger!"

Bowing his head in shame Soujiro begins to translate Shougo's words. The folk of Harrowfield stare at Soujiro and I in shock.

"Do not blame Soujiro for my involvement," I reply angrily in Gaelic. "When I heard of Soujiro's plans I insisted in becoming involved. Soujiro tried to talk me out it but I wouldn't hear otherwise. If he hadn't allowed me to join him I would have followed him."

"How were you involved?" Shougo inquires in Gaelic after translating my statement.

"Sleeping draft," I reply back in Gaelic.

"Sleeping draft?" Shougo states in English completely mortified. "You could have killed the guards!"

Shaking my head no I reply back in English, "I have had a lot of practice creating sleeping drafts for surgery patients. I knew what I was doing."

With a sigh Shougo begins to translate for my brothers. The folk of Harrowfield all the while are staring at me in shock.

"There is still more to the story," I state firmly in English while staring into Kenshin's eyes. "After my brothers were cursed I was informed that the only way to free my brothers was to sew them shirts made of figwort, to never utter as sound and never communicate the purpose behind my task to anyone. So when Kenshin rescued me and found Akira's crest among my possessions I was unable to tell him what had happened. As much as it pained me, I was unable to properly inform Kenshin of what had occurred."

"So he held you for information," Okita states in disgust.

"Originally, yes," Kenshin says with eyes downcast, "but time changed my priorities."

Taking in Kenshin's expression Shougo begins to smirk knowingly. "Time will often change things one would otherwise feel fundamentally fixed," Shougo states scholarly.

Looking up at Shougo Kenshin replies with a frown, "As I have come to learn."

"Do you regret this change of heart?" Shougo inquires genuinely concerned.

"There are many things in this world that I regret but that is not one of them. I did what I thought was best and will stick by it," Kenshin replies confidently.

"So Kenshin rescued you from drowning in the river and brought you here," Shougo states with a serious face, "So where in between that time and my first visit did you wed Lord Shinta?"

My brothers stare at me in absolute shock. I don't think I've seen so many jaws drop.

"You've got to be kidding!" Okubo exclaims angrily towards Shougo. "Kaoru would never do something like that! This is the girl who stated that she would never marry or leave Sevenwaters!"

After translating our brother's word Shougo replies back in Gaelic, "I am not; just take a look at Kaoru."

I look down at the floor in fear of the reaction my brothers will have toward the news. The journey home will not be pleasant, that's for sure. Mean while Shougo translates his words into English unaware of my nervousness.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Soujiro calmly inquires in English.

"I... I didn't know how to tell you. I was frightened that you wouldn't understand," I softly reply.

"How could you?" Souzou exclaims angrily after Shougo's translation. "How could you marry the enemy?"

"I did not marry an enemy. Harrowfield has remained neutral for the entirety of the war," I reply back timidly in Gaelic. "The marriage was more for protection than anything else."

"Protection? Protection? You married a Britain for protection? How can you be so foolish?" Souzou disappointedly questions.

"I don't know what you have said to my wife but I will not allow you to speak to her in that tone. You will pay her more respect if I have any say in the matter," Kenshin firmly asserts.

Shougo translates Kenshin's words in shock as Kenshin glares at Souzou with amber eyes. "Apologize immediately!" Kenshin growls out in anger.

Placing my hand on Kenshin's shoulder hesitantly I softly comment, "Kenshin, it's alright. What Souzou said was rude, but he meant me no harm." Looking firmly into Kenshin's eyes I continue, "Trying to hurt my brother will not help matters."

Kenshin's eyes quickly turn violet once more as he smirks at me. Clasping my hand Kenshin replies, "Once again you are right. I will keep a better check on my anger."

With a smile I whisper, "Thank you."

Conscious of our hands I free my hand from his and seriously state, "There is more that I have to discuss. When I was in the dungeon Gohei confessed all his past sins along with any future plans he was scheming."

"Still the same Kaoru," Shougo replies amusedly. "Still can coax a mute man into talking."

With a smile towards Shougo I continue after Soujiro's translation, "Gohei confessed that he had attempted to kill Akira and withholding important information that might have helped Kenshin's search. He also told me of his various attempts to claim Harrowfield for his own." In an attempt to lighten the blow of my next confession I grab Kenshin's hand in my own. Looking into Kenshin's eyes I add, "I hate to be the barer of such grime news, but your suspicions towards Gohei were indeed justified. Gohei killed Kiyoshi."

Sobbing Mine replies, "He... he really did kill my husband. Why?"

With a frown I state, "Kiyoshi wasn't the original target nor was I." Looking at Kenshin once more I add, "Kenshin was."

Sakura gasps in shock before replying, "Why would he kill his own nephew? His daughter was engaged to him?"

Looking at Sakura I reply sympathetically, "He originally planned to wed Kenshin to Tomoe as a means of gaining Kenshin's trust. The minute they were wed Gohei had plans to kill Kenshin and claim Harrowfield as a part of his holdings."

"If that is true," Sakura states questioningly, "Why would he get rid of Kenshin before then? He was still engaged to Tomoe!"

"Gohei had his suspicions," Kenshin answers somberly. "The week before the attack Gohei and I were supposed to meet to talk over wedding arrangements. I canceled the meeting having forgotten that I was supposed to help Kaoru gather figwort. I'm sure that he probably followed me to see what my urgent business was."

"You let our sister be followed?" Okita chimes in angrily.

"I didn't feel anyone following us," Kenshin replies after I translate for him, "I would have felt his ki. Gohei probably expected that I would be looking for a spy so he more than likely planted someone in my household and learned of my plans."

"Is it really so easy for the help to get information on your whereabouts?" Okubo states disappointedly. "You say you are trying to protect her yet your actions speak otherwise."

I look upon Kenshin sadly as I finish translating. Kenshin looks absolutely guilt ridden as he replies, "You are right. I put Kaoru in danger and I will never forgive myself. I only further condemned her when I decided to leave her alone in my household to search for my brother. I thought Kaoru would be protected by my name. If I had known that it was my very name that would endanger her I would have never left."

I begin to translate for my brothers while Shougo comments unsympathetically, "You have left her alone in you household in search for your brother yet you want us to believe that you are qualified to protect her? I am sorry Kaoru, but so far I am not impressed by your chosen protector."

"How dare you speak of my son so harshly?" Sakura exclaims in anger after hearing Soujiro's translation. "My son has loved and protected you sister; she's like family to us. If he was unable to protect her I'm sure it couldn't be avoided."

"Mother," Kenshin replies with eyes down cast, "He is right. I became comfortable and did not take the proper steps to protect her. I do not deny my fault in the matter however I will not apologize. I took what I thought to be the best course of action having received the information I was given. All I can do is take what I can from the situation and move forward. I will not be so careless next time around."

"There wont be a next time around," Shougo quickly retorts. "Kaoru has finished her task and will be needed back at home. You would not deny your wife her happiness and health for your petty feelings would you?"

"Kaoru," Kenshin states questioningly. "Do you wish to leave?"

Painfully I bow my head down in shame. I had wished things to turn out differently but I cannot deny my feelings. I miss Sevenwaters more than anything.

"I think it's best that I leave," I reply sadly. "I have a responsibility to my people as well as my brothers to return home."

"I don't want to hear what responsibilities you hold," Kenshin states while grabbing my hands, "Do you want to go back?"

"I do," I reply guilt ridden. "As much as I have come to appreciate everything you have done for me I am a daughter of the forest. Until the day I return to Sevenwaters my heart will never feel completely whole."

Bowing his head so that his bangs cover his eyes Kenshin states painfully, "I made you a promise before we wed that if you wished to be free of our vows upon my return I would grant it." Dropping my hands Kenshin turns to Shougo and inquires, "My guards and I will accompany you to the nearest port as soon as you are ready to leave. I will not take any chances with Kaoru's safety. Gohei may be captured but that does not mean that others might not try to attack you on the way."

With a nod Shougo relays the message among our brothers. They speak to one another privately towards the corner of the room before Shougo faces Kenshin and states, "We are grateful for your hospitality and will gladly take your escort however our tuath is growing further into ruin everyday. I'm sure you understand that our departure must be immediate."

"That depends on how immediate you are speaking," Kenshin warily retorts.

"Tonight," Shougo replies calmly.

"That surely is not necessary!" Sakura exclaims in shock. "Today has been long day for all of us. You should at least get some rest and give Kaoru sometime to prepare."

"I wouldn't suggest it if it weren't necessary," Shougo replies bluntly. "It's a matter of urgency that we return home immediately. Our lands are already deteriorating due to our absence. If matters were different I assure you that we would not leave so hastily."

"I understand the urgency," Kenshin states calmly, "but leaving now will not get you home sooner. The nearest port is a two-hour ride and the fishermen will not be manning their ships. The village is small and sleeps early."

Shougo quickly translates to our brothers who are staring at Kenshin distrustfully. They talk among themselves for a couple of minutes before Shougo states with a sigh, "We have no reason not to trust your judgment. After all, you are the Lord of these lands. We will stay over night, but we will be leaving on the first boat tomorrow morning."

With a nod Kenshin sincerely replies, "I would expect no less. I will have my men ready before dawn unless you feel that we should leave earlier."

Smirking in amusement Shougo replies, "My brothers and I might wish to leave earlier, but I'm sure Kaoru would kill us if we insisted."

"You don't have goodbyes to make," I reply in Gaelic slightly annoyed. _"Soujiro, is there any way that you could..."_

"_Of course," _Soujiro answers in amusement.

With a fake yawn Soujiro states smoothly in Gaelic, "I don't know if it's because I'm still partially a bird but the darkness is making me sleepy. Judging that we are leaving early we should call a maid to assist us to our bedchamber. I'm sure Kaoru will make her way well enough without us."

Tsunan is about to protest but Shougo pushes him out of the hall while stating in Gaelic, "Kaoru's a big girl now; she can take care of herself. She needs to say her farewells properly."

Soujiro hesitates as he reaches the door. Turning around with his overly cheerful smile and a playful wink he inquires in English, "Anything else you want me to do before I leave?"

"Thank you Soujiro," I reply joyfully.

"I think that should be my line," Soujiro states with a nod. "Have a pleasant rest of the evening. If you need anything you know how to call."

With a laugh I reply in disbelief, "Did I just detect a hint of humor?" Looking beyond the door I add, "I was going to tell you that our brothers will leave without you but I think they already have."

With wide eyes Soujiro turns around to find no one in the hall. "Thanks for the prior warning."

"My pleasure," I reply haughtily.

Staring at me with narrowed eyes Soujiro asks in annoyance, "Which direction?"

With a giggle Mine replies, "Right."

"Thank you," Soujiro replies appreciatively. "By the way, it's nice to see you again Akira. I'm happy my little sister was wrong abut you being dead."

Within a blink of an eye Soujiro is gone. I can't help but laugh at the others look of puzzlement. It's almost as if they are expecting Soujiro to suddenly reappear in the entryway.

"Some things never change," I comment with a shake of the head. "Soujiro still enjoys showing off. It is like the time he fought one our father's best soldiers. He could have easily defeated the man with one swift move, but for some reason he had to play with him. He said it was to test how fast his opponent was but I don't buy it for a moment. Everything he does is a scream for attention; especially that smile of his."

With a deep chuckle Akira playfully retorts, "You're right, some things never change. When I found out you were Kenshin's mute girl I had thought that you might have somehow lost your flare for storytelling but I see that you haven't. You still speak of nonsense!"

Crossing my arms over my chest I inquire, "Speaking of stories, have you finished yours yet?"

"What?" Akira answers back mortified. "You can't be serious!"

"Do you not remember the story you told me?" I inquire smoothly. "If you don't I'm more than willing to refresh your memory."

"No, " Akira replies bashfully, "I remember. I didn't think you were serious about that though."

Poking Akira on the shoulder I reply, "I have to say that I have thought long and hard over this story of yours and I think you need a few lessons in storytelling. Since we parted ways another storyteller told me the tale. He said the journey wasn't so much an act of rebellion as it was an act of love. I wonder why you chose to omit such a big part of the story?"

In shock Akira chokes out, "I thought it held little relevance in the man's path."

"Love always has relevance," I reply with a smile, "Not to mention I'm a girl. I may be raised by men but I enjoy a good romance like any other."

"Could have fooled me," Akira replies while rolling his eyes.

"When you were my patient I let your cheeky comments slide, but now that you are healed I have no qualms with hitting you over the head with the nearest blunt object," I reply with a humph.

Defensively Akira states, "As I remember you weren't at all gentle with me. I swear you were trying to kill me with how tight you wrapped those bandages!"

Embracing Akira in my arms tightly I reply tearfully, "I wanted to go back to the Christian's and continue treating your wounds but Lady Yumi told me that it wasn't proper for a lady to become a healer or converse with those of a lower status. I wanted to continue your treatment but when I heard that the Christian was found dead and your body was never recovered I assumed you were murdered. If I had known..."

"You couldn't have known," Akira states comfortingly. "I ran away from the Christian's house as soon as I was able to walk without assistance. I didn't like being coped up in that hermit's place."

Breaking our embrace I wipe my eyes before making eye contact with my old friend. "Where did you go?"

"You know that one time when you told me the story of the Miller's daughter who fought for her fiancé's freedom?" Akira somberly asks.

"Akira?" I exclaim in shock. "You mean in the forest...?"

Akira slowly shakes his head depressively while I stare at the man in disbelief. Akira was stolen by the Fairy Queen? Deciding not to press Akira further I turn towards Mine with a smile.

"Thank you for everything," I state as I embrace Mine tightly. "I wish I could see little Sanosuke grow up."

"Don't talk like that," Mine replies in tears. "We'll see each other again. I'm sure you can always come and visit."

I shake my head no regretfully. Once I leave Harrowfield I will once again me an enemy. To set foot in England would be an immediate death sentence and the opposite is also true for Mine. We will never have a chance to see each other, at least not in the physical realm.

"I know," Mine states sadly, "But I still want believe."

With a sad smile I reply, "I'm sure we will then."

Letting go of Mine I walk toward Sakura. With a bow Sakura states calmly, "I'm sorry that I ever doubted you." With a slight pause Sakura continues, "I know that my son is allowing you to leave us but I can't help but feel this is wrong. You are married; you should remain by his side."

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I cannot do that," I reply regretfully. "My people need me just as Kenshin is needed here. It's also not fair to the household for me to stay. As long as I remain Kenshin's wife this household will be attacked. I could never repay your kindness by jeopardizing your welfare."

"Kaoru?" Jiro asks uncharacteristically serious. "If things were different would you have stayed?"

"Things aren't different," I reply with a frown, "But if they were I wouldn't be having this conversation with you."

"I'm sorry Kaoru," Sakura states sympathetically. "I know this isn't easy on you, but we're still in shock. So much has already happened and now I'm losing my daughter-in-law."

"Thank you Sakura," I reply while embracing the woman in front of me. "It means a lot to me that you consider me a part of your family."

Quickly releasing Sakura I firmly hug Jiro. "Thank you for being a good friend. Watch Kenshin and Akira for me."

With a smile Jiro questions playfully, "Shouldn't that statement be reversed?"

Pretending to think over my statement I reply back, "I made no mistake. Tomoe told me about the terrible twosome. From all accounts it sounds as if those two are far more dangerous together than you could ever be."

Breaking our embrace Jiro laughs gaily, "Your brother wasn't kidding when he said that you could make a mute man talk. You're quite resourceful."

"My brothers would also say that I could cure stupidity," I retort amusedly. "In their eyes their little sister could do anything."

"After everything that you have faced I have to agree with your brothers," Kenshin states while standing beside me. As I turn towards him Kenshin grabs me firmly against his body. With his lips brushing against my ear Kenshin whispers, "I might even go as far as compare you to a Goddess."

I shiver at the feeling of Kenshin's lips brushing over my skin. I never have felt so strange. Kenshin's words and actions not only have brought a blush to my cheeks but some undefined emotion. It almost feels like being nervous and giddy all at the same time. The feeling isn't all that unpleasant.

Loosening his hold Kenshin smilingly adds, "I'm sure that you are tired. You should get some sleep; you still have a long journey to make. I'll see you in the morning."

Taking my leave I walk through the hall in deep thought. Does Kenshin really think me a Goddess?

* * *

The next morning came quickly and in no time Kenshin, four of his guards, my brothers and I were on our way to the port town Kenshin mentioned the night before. We rode the entire way in complete silence.

Honestly, I didn't know what to say to Kenshin. I can't just say, "I have to go but for some reason I'm finding the thought of leaving you devastating." He would probably tell me not to leave and then I would be stuck in the same situation as I was last night. I have to leave; my family and tuath are depending on me.

Not only that, but there is nothing here for me. As much as I care for the folk of Harrowfield the only place I could ever consider home is Sevenwaters.

Finally approaching the outskirts of the village Kenshin dismounts from his horse and begins assisting me from my own. Letting his hands linger on my waist Kenshin turns to Shougo and inquires somberly, "Do you mind if I say goodbye to my wife?"

With a nod Shougo begins to lead his brothers into the village in search of a boat.

"Kaoru," Kenshin states while looking into my eyes searchingly, "Are you sure this is what you want to do? If you don't..."

Putting my finger over Kenshin's lips I reply with a sad smile, "It's for the best. I know that it will be hard on everyone at first but I'm sure life will quickly get back to normal."

Shaking his head no Kenshin begins to state, "Kaoru..."

Cutting him off I state, "You will. You're a good man, I'm sure in a couple years you'll have a family of your own and I will just be a memory. Who knows, maybe Akira and Tomoe will finally be allowed to love one another." Looking up intently into his eyes I continue, "This will be extremely hard on Mine. She'll need you more than ever Kenshin. Please take care of her and little Sanosuke for me."

With watery eyes Kenshin chokes out, "Kaoru, I don't know if I can do this. I... I..." Suddenly deflecting his gaze from my person he continues, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," I reply in tears. Collecting my composure I continue, "Kenshin, Gohei told me something important but I thought that it would be best to tell you in private. Your father was murdered."

Looking into my eyes intently Kenshin inquires, "Why did you decide to tell me in private?"

"I was fearful of how the rest of the household would react," I reply with eyes downcast. "Gohei is going to be under trial soon for various crimes and I have seen Sakura's pain. I didn't want to make her more distressed, plus I felt you should decide if the information becomes public. If this information is spread, disputes over his holdings will surely follow. It's up to you whether or not you want to handle such responsibility."

With a sad smile Kenshin states, "This information will leave me much to consider. You did well to tell me in private."

Happily I reply, "I'm proud that I took the proper course of action." With a bow I add, "Thank you for everything. If it weren't for you I would be dead. I will always be in your debt."

Looking down at the ground sorrowfully Kenshin replies, "I only did what any other man in my situation would."

Lifting Kenshin's chin I state firmly, "You're not any other man Kenshin. Most men wouldn't risk so much for their charge. You could never be seen as ordinary."

"K... Kaoru?" Kenshin stutters out completely stupefied.

"Kaoru," Tsunan states short of breath. "We need to hurry or the boat will leave without us."

Giving Kenshin a quick hug I state sadly, "I'm sorry Kenshin."

"I understand now," Kenshin smiles sadly. "You better hurry or you'll miss your boat."

"Thank you," I mouth as Tsunan grabs my hand and drags me towards the boat. As the boat slowly makes it's way from the pier I watch Kenshin's figure grow smaller on the shore before fading completely from view.

"I know that this is going to be hard for you to absorb," Shougo replies in concern, "But sometimes what we think is the end is truly only the beginning."

Unable to hold back my tears I begin to sob uncontrollably. Lovingly Shougo pulls me into a firm embrace as we make our way further out to sea.

* * *

**I know that this chapter came out later than my last update, but I'm hoping that the length will make up for that. Not that this chapter is all that late, but I'm sure you know what I mean.**

**Thank you for all the kind reviews. Writing is much easier when you're getting honest feed back. Thank you, thank you, and thank you for all the reviews! I cannot express how much I appreciate them. **

**I have a couple of anonymous viewers so since I am unable to write you a reply I would like to thank you for taking the time to review. I hope some of your questions were answered. If they weren't then I shall have to do a better job with the next chapter. **

**I have one final update for this segment of the trilogy, and I guarantee you that it will be a real crowd pleaser. Well, I like it, so hopefully you'll enjoy it as well. Cheers!**


	20. Destinies Interwine Once More

**Full Summary: Kaoru, the only daughter of an Irish King, must save her six brothers from an enchantment placed on them by an evil sorceress. What will happen when she falls in love with a Britain? Story is based off of Juliet Marillier's book Daughter of the Forest. KK**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Daughter of the Forest. As much as I'd love to take credit for Nobuhiro Watsuki's and Juliet Marillier's creations, I'd rather keep what little money I have.**

**This story is a work of fiction and should not be taken as a serious era piece. Sevenwaters, Harrowfield, Northwoods and the Three Sacred Islands are made up places.**

**I do not own any of the shows that my author's notes are spoofing, excluding Druid You Know?. All borrowed plots are merely for entertainment purposes only.**

**A/N:**

**Due to our low ratings, or more than accurately lack there of, The All Celt's Network is off the air. Sorry for any inconvenience but we have no power of this. If you have any complaints please send a message to the network programmers.**

**Italics mean mental conversations.**

* * *

**Daughter of the Forest RK Style**

**Chapter 20: Destinies Intertwine Once More**

The journey home was not one filled with joy and excitement. We all knew what we were about to face and though we traveled swiftly we were not looking forward to our fate.

As strong as my resolve was by body was too weak. We made it three quarters of the way before my body gave up in exhaustion. My brothers were angered at me for not alerting them of my physical state earlier but eventually they over looked my stubbornness and provided me a cart. I do not know how they were able to get one but I didn't object. I had already pushed my body beyond its limit.

Despite Shougo's warnings I couldn't help but cry when I first saw the condition our land was in. The trees that so loyally protected us from invading armies had been chopped down to two thirds of their original population and the crops were dead or dying.

As we approached a village on the outskirts of our land a young woman informed us of the conditions our people faced. Supposedly my father was so devastated over our disappearance that he completely neglected the land. Without my brother guidance and my father's provisions the crops and livestock began to die off.

Because the people had little to eat many of the weak, elderly and young began to grow ill and in many cases died. The village representative tried to seek aid from our father on several occasions but Lady Yumi would turn him away with the excuse that Lord Koshijiro was too busy to deal with the common folk.

As more and more people began to fall ill people began to leave for neighboring tuaths. Those who stayed started chopping down lumber in desperation. The lumber they sold to neighboring tuaths was enough to feed their families meagerly but they still weren't able to afford animals or supplies to recover their fields. They were forced to continue chopping down trees to survive.

After tending to the ill we left the village with a promise to aid all the villages our father neglected. In anger we continued home every once in a while stopping at a village to check on the sick. I know that my brothers would have rather stormed the castle walls but I felt it my responsibility to do what I could. I couldn't walk past a village knowing that someone might be needing my assistance.

When we first approached the castle walls we were shocked to find that not a single guard was at their post. The castle seemed eerily quiet and devoid of life. In a panic my brothers and I ran through the halls in search for any sign of life.

Because of the vast size of our home we decided to split up. Okita, Tsunan, Souzou and Shougo searched the western half of the castle while Soujiro, Okita and I searched the eastern half.

I had been extremely angry with my father for letting our lands fall into ruin until I found my father collapsed on the floor of his study. I can still recall the sadness in my father's eyes as he pleaded in an airy voice, "Please forgive me Akiko. I only wished to move on with my life, but instead I've lost everything. I've lost our children and now my new wife and child. Why did I have to lose Aoshi as well?"

Holding my father in my arms for the first time in my life I began to cry. Despite all his strict treatment towards my brothers and I love him. He did not deserve to be manipulated by Lady Yumi so cruelly. No one deserves to be used and thrown away so thoughtlessly.

It's been nearly a year since I first found my father and he has slowly begun to make progress. No longer does he call me by my mother's name and little by little he has come to learn of Lady Yumi's part in our disappearance.

Father originally took out all his anger upon himself when he heard what she put me through but with Soujiro's guidance he came to terms with his feelings and found a more constructive outlet for his anger. After four long months of Soujiro treating him, he became fixated on finding our long lost brother Aoshi. Souzou and Soujiro accompanied our father as he roamed around Ireland for three months looking for our infant brother.

It's funny how things work out. All of my life Soujiro and our father never got along. They would constantly fight and argue, but now the very son my father despised is the only one who can properly heal his wounds. Soujiro's gift of the sight has an incredible healing quality that until now was never fully tapped into. By stringing images of our father's past Soujiro has begun to provide a glimmer of hope our father had once lost.

This has taken a great toll on Soujiro both mentally and physically. Soujiro no longer eats and drinks with the family when we gather for meals or speaks much. The more he treats our father the more animal like he behaves.

The most apparent changes in his behavior are his newfound fear of dogs and confinement. Soujiro has been spending less and less time in the castle as the days wear on and we have even had to ban all dogs within a hundred yard radius of the castle walls. Soujiro's fear of dogs is so intense that just the mention of the word will send him cowering in a corner for several hours. The effect of mentally healing my father has cost my brother much of his sanity but he continues to do so with an ever present smile on his face.

The rest of my brothers have been kept busy rebuilding the villages. The damage was far worse than we initially expected. By the time our father returned with Aoshi my brothers were only able to plant new crops in half of the villages, replant a hundred trees and start reconstruction for a handful of villages. Even with the villagers help our tuath has a very long way to go before it will begin to stand on its own two feet again. If not for Lord Raidon's support I doubt my brothers would have gotten as far as they have.

Shortly after our homecoming, tragedy befell the houses of Sevenwaters, Glencarnagh and Sidhe Duhh (shee dove). As Lord Raidon explained, after a couple of months of our disappearance we were all thought to be dead and therefore Tae was still unwed and his place in the alliance was unproven. Lord Shishio of Sidhe Dubh had made a proposal for Tae's hand in marriage and like a dutiful daughter she did not complain when she was forced to marry him.

As we later found out Tae was not happily wed. Lord Shishio was cruel to her and treated her like a slave. With a two-year-old son named Enishi and a two-month-old named Chizuru, Tae felt trapped. Once a woman bares a child, especially one who has a claim to a throne, she has few options. A woman cannot just leave her home in such a situation; even if she could she would never be able to take her children without deadly consequences.

Even after her husband's death, finding another husband would be difficult. Men want woman who can bear them a child and provide legitimate heirs. The likelihood that you could bare heirs for your new husband and that your previous children will not fight for his throne are too great a burden for most to handle. Once you bear children of noble blood you are a slave to your children's and husband's whims. As horrible as that sounds, it is a reality all woman of noble birth must come to terms with.

When news of our return reached her ears Tae was devastated. Her one and only love was alive and she could never be with him. It was reported by Lord Shishio's men that in an attempt to clear her mind Tae took a walk in the marshes surrounding her home and slipped. A few of the guards tried to save her, but they were unable to reach her in time. She drowned in the murky marshes of her cruel husband's land and left two young children to grow up in the world without a mother's love. All that she left behind were letters addressed to Okubo, her children, her father and myself explaining what lead to her untimely death. Her supposed slip was not as accidental as her husband's men had claimed.

To add to Okubo's anguish the following day, Lord Shishio was found dead on his way back home. Okubo, Okita and Lord Raidon have surprisingly spoken little of this incident. Every time I make mention of the assassination they change the topic quickly. I can't help but speculate that Lord Shishio was killed for his treason against the campaign. I'd only imagine that it would take a while to orchestrate an assassination. The assassin would have to know their target's plans and weaknesses so this plan had to be put into motion far before Tae's death. If my brother had in fact been a part of the planning it would explain his unusually dark and sad demeanor.

I did talk to Okubo shortly after the deaths and he made mention of his guilt. Somehow he blames himself for not contacting Tae earlier and confessing his feelings. For the first time in my life Okubo cried on my shoulder and confessed that he would have married her and taken her out of the household if she had alerted him about her mistreatment. He would not have cared what others would say; he would take her children as his own. In his depression he swore to take her children under his wing and to never love another. I cried beside my brother for the happiness he and Tae were so cruelly denied.

Much like our father did when we were younger Okubo shortly there after become obsessed in the inner working of the tuath. Having newly inherited the throne from our father, I am not too concerned over his chosen outlet. If it gives him purpose and a sense of accomplishment I have no room to complain. Needless to say, I haven't seen much of him as of late.

I can't really complain about Okubo keeping busy. Ever since I returned home I haven't had a day to myself. The death toll was horrible but it could have been far worse. With the conditions my people were living under I'm amazed that so many were able to treat the ill for as long as they had.

What is even more remarkable are the people's resolve. Any and all able bodies were either assisting my brothers or helping me tend to the sick. A few of people in various villages have even begun creating clinics and training under me. Despite their physical condition they are still strong in spirit. I have never been prouder of my people.

As soon as word spread of our return people who previously fled Sevenwaters began to return, many of them providing supplies and much needed labor.

Things are finally starting to look up for my family and our people yet I am still troubled. No matter how much I try to distract myself my thoughts always return to Kenshin. The only time I have peace is while I'm tending to the sick and even then it is short lived. I can't help but wonder how Kenshin and the others are doing. As happy as I am to be home I miss them terribly.

This is the first day since I returned to my tuath I have the afternoon to myself. The village I planned to visit had no need of assistance. I checked the patients and was surprised to find that those who were studying under me had everything under control. The patients I saw two weeks prior had recovered and are helping the rest of the village in their restoration. Though I am sad that I have no way of distracting myself this evening I am proud of my people. Soon my visits will be less frequent and life will start to get back to normal. I am very proud of them.

As I am making my way back home I notice a particularly large tree a little ways from the path I'm traveling. Not wanting to return home so quickly I loop the bottom of my dress through my belt so that my dress ends slightly passed my knees and begin to swiftly climb the tree.

Reaching the top I smile as I look down towards the ground. I have not climbed since I was a child. I'm sure that if anyone saw me they would disapprove, but that is unlikely to happen. I'm far too high in the tree for anyone to notice me. As long as I remain quite all should remain peaceful.

Stretching my legs on the large branch I'm perched upon I close my eyes in thought. A lot of things have been on my mind since I came back. The most pressing issue on my mind is Lady Yumi. I could not vocalize my fears in front of my brothers but I feel a sense of wrongness about the whole situation. Why did Lady Yumi leave so quickly and why did she choose to leave Aoshi with an unsuspecting couple? It isn't too unbelievable that Lady Yumi would not nurture the child on her own, but being that she is a powerful sorceress, why would she choose for a couple of strangers to take him in unprotected. As Soujiro reported there were no magical guards in place and Lady Yumi chose to give her child to one of the poorest families in the town. Why would she do something like that? Could she not think of someplace safer for the child or did she not care?

I wonder what my brothers and father did with the child? When they came back the child resided in the nursery for a couple of weeks before he mysteriously vanished with Shougo. When Shougo came back without the child he told me that the child was in good hands and that he would live a good life under our family's protection. I did not question him further since I knew it would get me nowhere.

I wish my brothers would stop sheltering me. As a child of Sevenwaters I have a right to know about the affairs of the estate. Have I not proven myself qualified to safeguard our family's affairs? I have sewed six shirts made of figwort, and managed to remain silent for nearly three years yet my brother's still refuse to let me get involved in any other affair outside of visiting the villages. What more must I do to prove to them that I am just as much a leader of these lands as they are?

At times I think Kenshin listened to me more than my brothers. At least when I was in Harrowfield Kenshin actually was interested in my opinion. He didn't treat me as some weak and fragile girl like my brothers do. I miss our training sessions, and the evening strolls we would go on. When I was with Kenshin I felt important; I felt like I was an equal. As much as I miss Jiro, Mine, little Sanosuke, Sakura, Akira, Tomoe and Kiyoshi, I miss Kenshin more than anything. I feel suddenly empty without his presence nearby.

Playing with the ring around my neck I begin to cry in frustration. Why do I miss him so much?

"_Because you love him child," _A sweet unearthly voice amusedly chuckles.

Opening my eyes I see the Lady sitting beside me on a nearby branch. I stare at her wide-eyed in shock.

"_Why do you look at me so child? You honestly don't believe that our involvement would end once your brothers were free did you?" _The Lady inquires with a smirk.

"_I don't know what I expected," _I reply back honestly, _"But I didn't expect you to come and visit me so soon nor in a tree no less."_

With a bell-like chuckle the Lady replies, _"My daughter, I could not think of a better place to speak with you. I prefer to speak immersed in nature; I am a creature of the earth._

"_I'm sorry," _I state apologetically, _"I should have known better."_

"_There is no need to apologize," _The Lady replies while taking in my expression. _"I am not insulted that you would forget my position in this world. Others of my kind might not take it well, but I am able to overlook it. Though the others sometimes forget, you are human; you are expected to have your times of weakness."_

I bow my head in appreciation.

"_Child, there is no need to bow. You have done your tuath and the Tuatha De Danann proud. You have proven yourself stronger than most of your kind and you have our respect. You have the right to stand tall in front of us. You have more than proven yourself," _The Lady states proudly.

With a smile the Lady continues, _"Because of your bravery and your strength of spirit the Tuatha De Danann have decided to give you our thanks. If it were not for you we would have lost the islands before the prophecy could be reveled."_

"_What do you mean by the prophecy?" _I inquire in bewilderment.

"_I thought I explained this to you before," _The Lady replies with a sigh. "_One neither of Erin nor Britain yet at the same time both shall bare the mark of the Raven and keep watch at the needle. Only then shall the islands be won."_

"_I understand but why is this of any importance to me?" _I reply back in shock.

"_Your people are the protectors of the islands. When one of your ancestors married a member of the Fomhoire (fo- vo-reh) your family alone was given the task of safeguarding the islands. You personally will have no further part in the islands, but your children and your children's children shall," _The lady states calmly.

"_My children?" _I begin before the image of the girl with black hair and emerald eyes speaking with a boy with red hair and amethyst eyes replays in my mind.

"_Yes, your children," _The Lady states with an amused smirk.

"_But, how?" _I inquire in disbelief.

"_Why, as any human female has before you," _The Lady replies wickedly. _"By taking a husband of course. I must add that for a mortal he's quite the prize."_

"_How is that possible?" _I ask unable to register the Lady's words.

"_What is so hard for you to understand?" _The Lady states with an annoyance bordering on anger. _"Do you dare to second guess me child? I tolerated one slip but I will not tolerate another. When one of my kind speak we do not lie."_

"_What about the time you told me Akira was dead?" _I retort angrily. _"Did you not lie then?"_

Calming down the Lady calmly states, _"I did not lie to you child. I told you that the Christian was dead and that your friend's body was never recovered. We could no longer sense him in the mortal realm and therefore I told you my suspicion. I never specifically stated that he was dead; you filled in the missing information on your own."_

I stare at the Lady in shock. I misinterpreted her words?

"_We did not find out about your friend until he was released by the fairies and had run to the convent. By that time you were in England and outside our protection. We could not inform you of the news," _The Lady states sympathetically.

"_I'm sorry that I doubted you," _I reply back apologetically. _"I hope you will forgive me."_

"_If you were anyone else I wouldn't," _The Lady states shortly. _"For that you should be thankful."_

I bow my head in shame as the Lady continues, _"Do you have any questions of me? This will more than likely be the last time that we will ever call upon you."_

Staring at her in shock I hesitantly inquire, _"What happened to Lady Yumi?"_

"_That is a question we can not fully answer," _She replies back calmly. _"She used most of her power on imprisoning your brothers and bewitching your father. When you broke her enchantment she knew she would be too weak to fight you and your brothers so she fled with your younger brother. After she found a home for your brother she disappeared from this realm and has yet to be found. She is buying her time and recuperating. When the time is right she will appear once more. Thankfully your father and brothers found the child before she could use him as a tool against us."_

I shiver at the words. I wouldn't put it past Lady Yumi to do something as cruel as turn a young boy against his family.

"_Do you have anymore questions?" _The Lady asks coaxingly.

"_Are all of the people of Harrowfield doing well?" _I inquire with my head bowed down. _"Maybe if I knew how they were I would be able to move on."_

"_My child," _she replies in concern. _"Do you truly think any news I could give you would erase your pain?"_

"_No," _I honestly state, _"But I truly hope that it could ease it even slightly."_

"_The house of Harrowfield is in turmoil and will see many trying times, but it is nothing they will not be able to overcome. They will not fall into ruin if that is what you want to hear," _Looking into my eyes searchingly she continues, _"But that is not what you want to hear. Since you will not state your true concern I will answer it for you. Kenshin is doing all right but he is troubled by your absence. He cares for you more than you want to believe. The past year has not been easy on him nor has it been for you. Because I want to see you happy I suggest that you understand your feelings for Kenshin within the span of two moons. If you don't you might lose him once more."_

Before I could reply the Lady states while fading away, _"You have suffered for your brothers enough. It's time you do what was best for yourself and follow your heart."_

My mind is spinning after everything the Lady told me. Instead of easing my fears her answers have only left me more confused. What does she mean that I need to figure out my feelings for Kenshin? I have no feelings for Kenshin other than friendship. Yes, I've missed him more than anyone else in Harrowfield but that's only because I was his charge. He was only taking care of me because the Tuatha De Danann told him I could give him information on his brother.

There are also times when I start to wonder. When he left me for the last time, what did he not tell me? He was so somber and subdued back then and I can't forget the feeling of his arms wrapped around me after he freed me from the flames. Despite my thoughts that I failed to save my brothers I felt safe. I was happy in his arms and I never wanted to let go.

In tears I play with the ring around my neck. My brothers told me I should get rid of the ring but I could never talk myself into doing so. Just the thought of destroying his gift tore my insides. I couldn't get rid of my one precious memory of him; I couldn't give up his gift of love.

Pulling the ring from around my neck I look upon the ring lovingly. This ring symbolized more than a need to protect like I once convinced myself. If it was a marriage of convenience why would he take so much time and energy to make me a ring? Why give someone who you hold no feelings for, something made with so much love? Kenshin loved me and I was too hardheaded to realize it. Mine, Tomoe and Sakura tried to tell me but I still couldn't recognize it.

How could I have been so stupid? How could I have ever been so ignorant? Kenshin wanted me to stay by his side yet in the ultimate gesture of love he let me go. I left a man who loved me more than his own happiness without a thought; without a word of sympathy; without telling him how much I love him.

Firmly clasping the ring in my hand I pull my feet towards my stomach and sob uncontrollably. I love Kenshin and like a fool I only realize it a year after leaving his side. I left him and I'll never see him again. I'll never hold him in my arms or share our first passionate kiss. All I have are memories and broken dreams.

Taking Kenshin's ring I place it on my ring finger. I stare at my hand in shock at the realization that the ring is a perfect fit. Somehow Kenshin was able to accurately guess my finger size despite the swelling my fingers. I truly lost the only man that I could ever understand me; the only man beside my brothers who's touch didn't frighten me.

I continue to cry over my lost love until finally I fall asleep in exhaustion.

* * *

Two days have past since I talked to the Lady. My brothers were worried when I showed up late that evening but I lied and told them that I got carried away with the villagers. My brothers seemed to believe my lie except Soujiro and Shougo. I'm sure they noticed the condition of my dress and the redness in my eyes, but they said nothing. For that I was grateful. 

Tonight our father has prepared a feast in celebration of our return to Sevenwaters. The household has been busily preparing for the feast and Eriko, who was one of the few loyal members of the staff to remain in our father's service, eagerly asked for my assistance. I cannot deny her such a simple request. I hadn't spoken to her much since our return and I missed her company. She's the closest thing I've ever had to a mother even if she is old enough to be my sister.

"Kaoru," Eriko cheerfully greets me with a hug. "It's nice to see ya and yer brothers. Thin's been outta sorts wi'out ya."

I smile up and before replying, "I've missed you too. Things have been really hectic since we arrived. I'm sorry that I haven't visited you earlier.

"Now, now lass," Eriko smiles brightly. "No need to be 'pologizin'. Ya've got much more pressin' matters to ten' to. Besides, ya here now an' tha's all that matters."

Giving Eriko a hug of my own I reply, "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Ya'd burn tha whole house down tha' ya would!" Eriko retorts with a chuckle.

I smile warmly at the woman before me. No matter how sad I am Eriko always seems the right thing to say or do to cheer me up.

Looking me up and down Eriko inquires, "Though' we'd be havin' a banquet this evenin' and yer dressed in some ol' rag. As pretty as the thin' may have been it ain' much to look at now. It's all burnt and stain'd lass. Don' ya think ya oughta wear somthin' else?"

Shaking my head I reply, "A dear friend of mine made this for me and I can't stand to part with it. As a way to remember her and all those I left behind a year ago I am wearing this dress."

"I see lass," Eriko states with a smile. "And tha' ring; does i' also hol' some memory as well? Maybe some ol' love?"

With a sad smile I reply, "My husband whom I left behind."

"I heard rumors but I though' 'em false. Di' ya really wed a Bri'ian?" Eriko asks in concern.

I nod my head sorrowfully.

"O' lass," Eriko exclaims excitedly. "Ya've all grown up and fallen in love. Ya go an' peel me some potatoes while ya tell me all abou' 'im."

With a small smile I take the knife on the counter and begin to peel the potatoes along side Eriko. With restrained happiness I begin, "He's name is Kenshin and I met him three years ago while I was wondering on my own. He saved me from drowning in the river."

"Ya were drownin'?" Eriko utters in shock. "Why woul' ya be drownin"?

"I was on a boat," I reply with a smirk, "And I fell out of it. I was half-starved and not in my right mind and I couldn't think well enough to swim."

"How frigh'enin'," Eriko states worriedly, "Though from the smile on yer face ya don' seem to upset by the fact."

Shaking my head no I reply, "I was at the time, but I am grateful now. If it weren't for his protection I would have been killed."

"I wish thing's like that happened to me!" Eriko replies merrily. "If 'e were cute 'nough I'd purposely jump in tha' water and stage a drownin'!"

"It's probably a good thing you didn't meet him. You probably would be in the river right now," I reply with a smirk. "He has the most exotic red hair I've laid eyes on. Hair like his would make the great sun god Lugh jealous! As amazing as his hair is, his eyes are truly breathtaking. He's eyes are most amazing shade of purple I've ever seen! It's like staring into two shards of amethyst. When he's angry or protective his eyes turn a haunting shade of amber the likes of which I've never seen or heard of before. He has to be one of the most beautiful men I've ever laid eyes on."

With an all-knowing smirk Eriko exclaims happily, "The li'l lass is in love!"

With a sad smile I reply, "I am, but it was fated to fail."

"Why's tha' lass?" Eriko states suddenly somber.

"He's an English Lord," I sigh. "He not only has a responsibility to his people but I could never remain by his side without endangering his people further."

With a frown Eriko states, "Sorry lass, but maybe thin's will work out. Ya ne'er know, maybe he'll come back for ya and realize wha' 'e lost. I'm sure no man woul' give ya up after knowing ya love 'im."

Shaking my head no I reply, "He doesn't know my feelings for him. He wed me in an attempt to protect me, but I didn't realize that I cared for him until recently. I left him despite the fact that he was silently begging me to stay by his side."

Embracing me Eriko states sympathetically, "Though ya weren't able to share ya feelin's at leas' ya had love for a while. Some people will ne'er know such a feelin'. Hol' on to yer memories as long as ya can."

I smile at my friend happily before bringing my attention to the potato in hand. Eriko's right, as long as I hold onto my memories I'll always hold a piece of Kenshin in my heart.

* * *

The meal was festive and joyful. Our father wanted to celebrate the anniversary of our return privately and I can't say I'm disappointed. Between Eriko's kind words and my family's unusually close bond my spirits are higher than they've been since I first left Harrowfield. With time and my family's support I'm sure my heart will heal and I'll be able to look at back at my time with Kenshin with happiness instead of despair. 

"You should have seen Okita," Souzou comments gaily. "He took one look at the old farmer's daughter and became completely sweet on her. What was her name again? Kyoko?"

"It's Myoko and I'm not interested in her," Okita replies with a straight face.

"Oh really, that's not what it looked like to me," Souzou retorts tauntingly. "Unless you take to playing the part of a stable boy anytime a fair maiden seeks assistance?"

"I do not," Okita says keeping his anger in check.

"So she was a special case?" Souzou inquires questioningly.

With narrowed eyes Okita replies, "She was in need of help and her father was sick. I was just being a gentleman. I know that is a foreign concept for you, so I have no idea why I'm even wasting my breath."

"You really shouldn't be ashamed little brother; it just shows that you are becoming a man," Souzou states with a laugh.

"I'll have you know that I've been a man for a while. You on the other hand are far more questionable," Okita exclaims angrily.

Before Souzou could say another word our father begins to laugh happily. I stare at him proudly. I've never heard him laugh before and I have to say that I like the change.

"You boys are still so young," our father replies with a playful smirk. "I feel younger just listening to you."

My brothers smirk at each other forgetting about their argument. The fact that they made their father happy far outweighs any resentment they might have held.

Entering the door in a rush three guards enter the room with a prisoner in tow. I stare in shock as I see the battered face of Kenshin.

Before Kenshin can take a look around the room Soujiro pushes me under the table and mentally states firmly, _"If you want to know how he really feels about you, stay under the table and don't make a sound."_

Standing up threateningly our father states firmly, "What is the meaning of this?"

"This man asked to see you. When we denied him access he threatened to kill us. We were forced to detain him," the taller of the three guards states clearly.

"You did well," Okubo states towards the guards. "May I ask you what you are doing in these parts Lord Shinta?"

My father turns toward Okubo in shock be fore replying, "This is the Britain who married my daughter?"

Okubo turns toward Kenshin and clearly states in English, "My son informs me that you are in fact Lord Shinta of Harrowfield. He also told me that you have wed my daughter. You let her return to her land so I must insist why you are in my hall?"

"It is true that I once went by that title, but I no longer have any claim such a title," Peering from under the table I look upon Kenshin as he continues, "I willingly gave my throne to my younger brother Akira."

Shougo translates Kenshin's words as I stare up at him in disbelief. He gave up his title? Why would he do that? He was a good Lord! Why would he do something so drastic?

As the help hurriedly makes their way to the hall our father inquires challengingly, "Why would you do such a thing? What could you possibly gain from such an action?"

Soujiro immediately takes the position of translating our father's words into Gaelic. In anticipation I await Kenshin's response.

"I wanted to see Kaoru again," Kenshin replies pleadingly.

"So you threatened one of my guards?" My father retorts questioningly. "That isn't making much of a first impression."

With a bow Kenshin answers, "In all honesty the only thing that really matters to me is seeing my wife once more. If I have to threaten someone to get an audience with you I will gladly do so again."

Unable to keep out of the conversation Shougo rebuts, "If I remember correctly you let Kaoru freely leave and denounced your marriage vows."

After translating for Shougo our father questions, "Is this true?"

"It is," Kenshin replies sorrowfully.

"Why would you let her go only to return a year later?" Father inquires with a smirk. I know that look on his face; he's trying to coax something out of Kenshin.

"When I asked Kaoru what she wanted she said that she wished to return home to Sevenwaters. As much as I wanted her to remain by my side I knew that I couldn't force her to stay. To do so would destroy her and I would never be able forgive myself if I had caused her so much pain," Kenshin replies staring my father in the eyes.

"As admirable as it was to let her go, why have you renounced your throne and come to bid upon my daughter?" My father replies doubtfully.

"Those are matters in which I would rather speak to your daughter privately," Kenshin replies slightly annoyed by all the questions.

"My sons and I have every right to know your intentions with my daughter. If you are not willing to make your intentions known publicly do not deserve to see my daughter. I will not allow her to get hurt by you a second time. I heard how your people nearly killed her," My father states with eyebrows raised.

"I will not deny what happened in my absence," Kenshin replies with head bowed. "For the past year I have not for one moment lost a shred of guilt for her treatment. My poor judgment nearly meant her life and I will forever feel unworthy of her love, but that doesn't change my feelings for her. There hasn't been a day that has passed without her in my thoughts. Even though I had planned on turning over my throne to my brother soon after her departure I was constantly tempted to leave sooner. Living without her is unbearable."

I stare at Kenshin in shock. Does he really care for me so much that he would abandon his responsibility as a ruler and renounce his title?

"What held you back from leaving right away?" Shougo inquires genuinely interested in his answer.

"Despite the fact that I gave up my throne I still hold Harrowfield in high respect. My brother will make a good leader but he was never trained and I still had to hold a trial against my uncle. I couldn't allow what he did to Kaoru go unpunished," Kenshin states looking my brother straight in the eye. "When I give someone my word I stick to it. I gave the people of Harrowfield my vow that I would take care of them and I wanted to make sure that I kept my promise after my departure."

"That is good reasoning though I wonder what you can give my daughter. My daughter is very precious to me. I will not just allow any suitor to court my daughter without proving themselves," My father states contemplatively. "You have no land or title and are nephew to one of my sworn enemies. What makes you more qualified than the many other suitors that have asked for her hand?"

I have had other suitors? Why has father kept this from me?

"You are right," Kenshin bows his head deeply in respect. "I no longer have any land or title to give your daughter nor do I have a source of income. I have very little to offer your daughter in terms of possessions or wealth but I love your daughter more than anything. Since the first day we met my whole world revolved around protecting her. I can not imagine a life without her; it is far too unbearable a thought."

I begin to silently cry in joy. It's taking everything within my to keep quite and not run into Kenshin's arms.

"What if we don't allow you to speak to her? What would you do then?" Shougo inquires intrigued by the interrogation.

"I would say that shouldn't be your decision to make. I would hope that you would respect your sister's judgment enough to let her decide her own fate," Kenshin states without a trace of anger of malice.

"I have to agree with Shinta," My father replies in concern. "Kaoru has proven that she is able to take care of herself and make her own choices. I would not deny her the right to decide who she marries but I must ask what will you do if she does not reciprocate your feelings?"

"Whether or not she accepts me I will not go home. I have given my brother full control over Harrowfield and will not revoke it from him. If Kaoru doesn't love me then I will leave immediately and wonder for the remainder of my days. Whatever she decides I will respect her wishes. I could never force her to love me in return; I love and respect her too much to do otherwise," Kenshin answers my father straight in the eye.

They stare at each other for a couple of seconds unwavering until my father states with a smile, "For your sake I hope my daughter found your words convincing. Kaoru, you may come out of hiding."

Keeping my eyes on Kenshin I raise from under the table. He stares at me wide eyed before shuddering, "K... Kaoru?"

Walking towards him I press my finger against his lip before stating softly, "I heard everything Kenshin."

Looking down at the floor Kenshin states shyly, "I didn't want you to learn of my feelings like this."

"Kenshin," I reply with a sad smile, "I already had an idea of how you felt."

Kenshin stares at me with jaw agape. Using all the will power in me not to start laughing at Kenshin's adorable expression I continue, "During our time apart I slowly began to realize your feelings for me."

"Kaoru," Kenshin airily states while looking at his hands, "I would understand if you resent me or wish to never see me again, but after our last departure I had hoped that maybe you loved me in return. I couldn't keep on living in doubt. Even if I leave here without you I will never regret my actions. I have to know if we have a future together."

Lifting Kenshin's chin up so my tear filled eyes could lock upon Kenshin I state, "I have had a year to think about you and no matter how much I wished I could never get you out of my thoughts. I was wrong when I told you that Sevenwaters was the only thing that could make me whole. Without your presence beside me I feel just as incomplete. I love you Kenshin with all of my heart."

With tears falling upon his face Kenshin firmly pulls me towards him and kisses me softly on the lips. The action startled me at first. Beside our chaste wedding kiss I have never been kissed before. Not at all deterred by my inexperience his tongue softly grazes my lower lip. Unable to contain myself I moan against his mouth.

Just as Kenshin and I are about to deepen our kiss someone in the hall begins to clear his throat. Kenshin and I separate from one another red in embarrassment as we slowly turn towards the table.

We must have been kissing longer than I thought because everyone beside my father, Soujiro and Okubo has left the room. The fact that I didn't notice their departure makes me blush an even darker shade of scarlet.

"I see that Kaoru has made her decision," My father replies with a restrained smile. "I respect her choice and so too shall her brothers. You are welcome in our household and in time will hopefully accept Sevenwaters as your new home. I will not have my daughter or grandchildren living outside the protection of the forest. Though you are a Britain we shall do our best to look beyond that. I hope you understand that this will take some time, though my people will not try to burn you on a stake like yours attempted upon Kaoru."

With a bright smile directed towards me, Kenshin replies, "You could tell me that the people would stone me to death every time I step out of the palace walls and that would not deter me from staying beside Kaoru. I thank you for your hospitality."

"I do not do this for you," My father states matter of fact. "Kaoru has done more for this family than anyone could ask. It is about time that her family give back to her." Looking at me with a smile my father continues, "I'm sure the two of you have much to discuss in private. I think it best that we all retire early." Kissing me on the forehead my father adds, "I shall see you later tomorrow."

With a sad smile Soujiro states aloud, "I'm happy that you are together once more. I hope you will finally find some happiness of your own."

With a cheerful smile I reply, "Thank you Soujiro. Thank you for supporting me."

With a nod Soujiro follows Okubo and our father out of the hall towards their rooms. I lead Kenshin in the opposite direction towards my room.

"Kenshin?" I smile. "I'm happy that you are here but I still don't understand why you would leave. I thought Harrowfield was your pride and joy?"

With a smirk Kenshin replies, "It's true that I loved leading my people but not as much as I love you. I could live the rest of my life without a title but I couldn't live without you."

I shyly state, "I don't deserve it. You gave your loyalties to your people first. I feel horrible that you would break your promise to them for my sake."

"Are you having second thoughts over taking me back?" Kenshin inquires in concern.

"No," I answer swiftly. "I could never turn you away. I'm just concerned that you will not be happy. If you stay here with me you'll never be able to rule again."

"Whether or not I stay with you, I have given up my throne," Kenshin states with a smile as he wraps his arms around my waist. "I knew that once I left I would never be able to rule again. I do not regret my decision nor will I ever. I have my wife in my arms again and that is all that matters." Looking around the hall Kenshin inquires with a smirk, "Kaoru, by chance, does anyone reside in the rooms nearby?"

With wide eyes I reply, "The only people who ever occupy this part of the castle are our guests and we have none at the moment. Why do you ask?"

"Hm," Kenshin comments with a wicked glint in his eyes, "So no one should be walking through the halls then?"

With an eyebrow raised I ask, "What are you thinking about?"

His grin gets wider as he replies, "This."

Pulling me against him Kenshin's lips possess mine gently. Much like in the banquet hall Kenshin immediately begins to caress his tongue on my lower lip. Enjoying the feel of his tongue I cling onto him desperately.

He quickly captures my lower lip with his teeth before braking our passionate moment and stating in an airy voice, "We should continue on our way to the room."

**_Alert: Do not continue to read this section unless you enjoy perverted and overly sappy scenes. Mature content below! I shall alert the squeamish as to when this all ends.  
_**

With a blush I nod and begin to lead the way once more. Finally hitting the end of the hall I shyly state, "This is the room." Opening the door I continue, "It's not as big as you're used to..."

Pressing a finger on my lip Kenshin states merrily, "It doesn't matter how large the room is. As long as you're here that's all I need."

In embarrassment I look down at the floor. I'm not use to this much attention.

Lifting my chin and staring into my eyes Kenshin states playfully, "You shouldn't look down at the floor while in my presence; I might start to get jealous."

With a chuckle I pull Kenshin into a tight embrace. Laying my head on Kenshin's shoulder I sigh in contentment as his hands begin to play with my hair. The feeling of his fingers on my scalp is amazingly calming. I'll have to talk him into playing with my hair more often.

"Kenshin?" I sigh happily.

"Yes Kaoru?" he replies distractedly.

"I love you," I state while snuggling into the crook of his neck.

Pulling me away from him he whispers teasingly within a hair's width of my lips, "I love you Kaoru." Stroking my cheek with the tip of his fingers he continues, "My wife."

With tears in my eyes I shyly kiss him on the lips. Despite the fact that he is my husband I am still timid. I don't know what I'm doing; what if I kiss him wrong and he doesn't like it? Will he be angry or worse, what if I hurt him?

As if sensing my nervousness Kenshin states lovingly, "It's alright. I don't expect you to know how to kiss." Cupping my chin against his palm he adds, "I'm happy that you have never kissed anyone before me. It means a lot to me that I'll be the one to teach you."

I smile at Kenshin as I press my hand against his. Nothing at the moment could make me feel happier than I do now. The one person in the world that I love more than anything is holding me as if I were the most precious being in the world. I think I could live the rest of my life and never know a greater joy.

Lifting his other hand to cup the other side of my face he presses his lips upon mine once more. With a sigh I place my hands around his neck and begin to play with his hair. I enjoyed it so maybe he will also.

I begin to smile as Kenshin begins to press his lips firmer against mine with a moan. I reply in kind as his tongue begins to part my lips. Feeling his tongue lick the inside of my upper lip I let out an airy moan. With a satisfied smirk Kenshin begins to caress said lip with his teeth gently. Unable to control myself I open my mouth about to speak before Kenshin's open mouth claims my own.

I am about to close my mouth but suddenly I feel his tongue gliding against my teeth. A strange heat passes over me as I feel his tongue slowly make its way further into my mouth. Before I know it both of our tongues are fighting for dominance.

So caught up with the feeling of our kiss I have fail to take notice of Kenshin's roaming hands until I feel my dress falling from my shoulder. In fear I break away from Kenshin and cross my arms over my chest. As much as I love Kenshin I can't forget what that man in the forest did to me. Though I doubt Kenshin would ever hurt me I can't dismiss the pain and confusion I felt from my prior experience with men. I was in so much pain.

"Kaoru," Kenshin states in concern. "What's wrong?"

I shake my head no in despair. Not only do I have horrible images playing through my head but also I have made Kenshin worry.

"I'm so sorry Kenshin," I cry out. "I know you wont hurt me, but I'm afraid."

"Shh," Kenshin replies while embracing me tightly. "You were hurt, it's only natural that you would fear it. If you don't feel ready I wont force you."

Shaking my head no, I state firmly, "No, I want to be with you. I wont let something like this get in between us."

Looking straight into my eyes Kenshin replies, "I wouldn't walk away from you if you choose to wait. I am willing to wait until you are ready. I don't want you to fear me and most importantly I don't want to hurt you."

With a sad smile I state, "I know, that's why I want to be with you. It's been three years and I have yet to face my fears. With you there to comfort me I'm sure I'll get thorough this."

"Are you sure?" Kenshin asks in concern.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life," I reply with a smile.

Looking into my eyes searchingly Kenshin states unsure, "If you wish to stop at anytime..."

I cut off Kenshin's statement with a firm kiss. If I let Kenshin continue I'm sure he would try to talk me out of this. No matter how painful the memories are I don't want Kenshin to stop. I want to be with him and make him happy. Kenshin has done so much to be by my side, I want to show him how much his love means to me.

Kenshin returns the kiss with a fervor I never would have fathomed. Unlike the other kisses we shared earlier this one seemed full of passion and desire. I can tell that Kenshin is still holding back, but I don't mind. I want to savor the feeling of his arms around me and of his tongue upon my lips.

Breaking our embrace Kenshin takes off his shirt and moves my hands down his back. As my fingers trail down further down his back he begins to moan contentedly. Enjoying the feel of his skin on my fingers and the reaction he is having I begin to explore Kenshin's body. As my hands run lower down his body his moans grow louder along with my curiosity.

Feeling that I have explored his back thoroughly my fingers begin to explore his stomach. Following my fingers I can't help but notice how beautiful Kenshin is. His muscles are perfectly toned and his skin has such a rich golden tone to it. I've never seen anything like it!

As my hands get lower Kenshin's moans rise in intensity. Wanting to heighten his senses further I begin to travel my hands on the belt of his pants but Kenshin grabs a hold of my hands and begins to kiss me passionately. This time his kisses hold nothing back. I can feel his need yet I am not frightened. I want this just as desperately as he does.

Without breaking our kiss Kenshin leads me to the foot of the bed. Breaking our kiss Kenshin inquires softly, "Do you want to assist me with my belt or do you want me to do it?"

Slightly taken aback I reply, "What do you prefer?"

"It doesn't matter either way," Kenshin states with a smile. "I want you to feel comfortable so you are going to make all the decisions. I'll move only as fast as you wish me to. If you even wish it, I'll sing for you though I have to warn you that my singing is horrid!"

With a grateful smile I reply, "I don't think singing is necessary." After a soft peck on the cheek I add, "I am appreciative that you would allow me to set the pace."

"Anything for you," Kenshin states happily before kissing me on the lips. Before Kenshin can pull back I grab a hold of his waist and begin to deepen the kiss. While he is off guard I begin to play with his belt. Letting it fall to the floor with a loud thump I pull back from Kenshin in satisfaction.

"That was very sneaky. I'm very impressed," Kenshin states proudly.

I watch Kenshin as he begins to take off his pants and stand beside me once more.

"Kaoru, are you sure you want to continue?" Kenshin inquires in concern. "We can stop if you feel uncomfortable."

"No," I reply while pressing my hands on his chest. "I want to continue."

With a smile Kenshin asks playfully, "What does my darling wife wish of me next?" Pressing a kiss on my forehead he adds, "As I said before, You are setting the pace. Do you want us to continue kissing or do you want me to take you to the bed?"

Looking at Kenshin in amusement I inquire, "You are willing to remain the only one unclothed?"

"If it makes you more comfortable then yes," he replies kissing me on the cheek.

"I think I'm ready for the bed," I state warily. "No sense delaying the inevitable."

Staring me in the eye Kenshin states firmly, "I wont do anything you are uncomfortable with. If you are not completely sure that you want this I will stop right now. I want you remember our first time fondly, not in fear."

"Get me out of this dress," I command confidently.

With a smirk Kenshin begins to kiss me passionately while his fingers roam my body. He begins to moan against my mouth as my hands begin to travel up and down his back in reply.

Eventually our lips part in a desperate need for air. Taking advantage of our distance Kenshin swiftly drops the dress to the floor and begins to kiss my neck. In shock I moan out Kenshin's name.

Feeling suddenly weak at the knees I fall down onto the bed. Taking a seat beside me Kenshin continues to give me soft kisses on my neck and jaw. With a hazy look in his eyes Kenshin states happily, "I love you Kaoru."

Falling down so that Kenshin is now on top of me I reply, "I love you too."

Noticing Kenshin's slight hesitation I begin to kiss him demandingly on the lips. With a moan Kenshin begins to shift on top of me and kiss my neck. This time his kisses do not end there. His lips trail down my neck to my collarbone then swiftly move to my ear where he begins to nibble with my ear lobe. I shiver in excitement as Kenshin's breath trails down my neck as his hands begin to rub my stomach. As his hands begin to massage my breasts his teeth begin to nibble from the top of my jaw down my neck.

Giving into the sensations his hands and mouth are causing me I begin to moan loudly as my hands eagerly seek out his body. No longer restrained by any clothing my hands travel down his back and down his backside.

Not at all suspecting my hands to travel so low Kenshin moans aloud as his hips thrust into my hip. I tense up when I feel his hardened member but quickly choke down my fear and continue roaming his body with my hands.

With a sense of purpose Kenshin starts trailing kisses down my neck down to my chest. Flicking his tongue on my left nipple Kenshin quickly begins to suckle gently. Hearing my moans he flicks my nipple with his fingers as his tongue plays with the other. Feeling my body shake in anticipation I desperately cling to Kenshin's shoulders.

Satisfied by my reaction Kenshin smiles up at me and inquires huskily, "Do you want me to continue?"

I look into Kenshin's eyes and nod my head yes. I do not trust my voice enough to speak.

While trailing kisses down my stomach Kenshin's hands begin to remove my undergarment slowly. As soon as the undergarment is out of the way Kenshin states softly, "I'm just going to prepare you. Don't worry, I wont hurt you."

Trailing kisses down my stomach his hand begins to stroke me between the legs. As fearful as I am at the prospect of being touched like this I can't help but feel excited. The feeling of his fingers passing my vaginal opening is surprisingly pleasurable. This is nothing like the time that man raped me. Not only does Kenshin love me, but he makes me feel good.

Clinging the sheets beside me I moan as one of Kenshin's fingers enter me. Slowly his fingers move in a circular motion. As my moans grow louder Kenshin's finger begin to move at a faster rate. Soon Kenshin is using two fingers and is thrusting his fingers in and out swiftly.

By the time Kenshin pulls his fingers out of me I am panting in exhaustion. Never would I have thought that anything could feel so good!

Kenshin kisses my lips fervently before lustfully stating, "I want you but I wont continue until you tell me that you want me."

Desperately trying to catch my breath I reply, "D.. Don't... stop."

Kissing me desperately Kenshin begins to play with my nipples quickly before trailing his hands down my stomach. As he reaches my hips he adjusts himself before stating airily, "I love you."

Before I can reply Kenshin slowly enters me. I arch my back and gasp at the feeling. As he thrusts into me slowly back and forth all I can only think about is how good this feels. How could I have ever feared his touch?

As my moans grow louder he begins to quicken his movements. With each thrust he enters me deeper until I can feel him fully immersed. My fingers dig into his shoulders as I struggle to control my breathing. As much as I want to scream out to Kenshin I can't seem to manage it. The only things I can seem to manage are to wrap my legs around Kenshin's hips and move my hips back and forth.

I arch my back as Kenshin releases himself in me. We both stare into each other's eyes as we attempt to breath normally. It's almost as if we are afraid that the moment we take our eyes off each other we'll wake up from some wonderful dream.

**_Alert: My perverted and overly sappy content has ended. All those who are not perverted may continue._**

Slowly removing himself from me he falls onto his back in exhaustion and pulls me to his chest. With a sigh of contentment I snuggle against Kenshin's chest. Stroking my hair Kenshin states with a kiss on the top of my head, "Thank you."

Looking up into Kenshin's eyes I inquire in shock, "Why are you thanking me?"

With a smirk Kenshin replies, "For accepting me and trusting that I wouldn't hurt you."

"I can say the same about you," I reply exasperated. "You have given up your throne and your lively hood all for the chance to be with me. I should be thanking you!"

Giving me a peck on the lips Kenshin states with a smirk, "I guess we both are lucky then. You should get some rest now."

"I'm not tired," I exclaim only to be cut off with a yawn. Kenshin begins to laugh good-naturedly at my body's unwillingness to pull off my lie. "So maybe I am tired, but I'm not going to rest unless you promise to join me."

With a chuckle Kenshin replies, "I wouldn't dream of doing anything else."

With a contented sigh I fall asleep in Kenshin's arms.

* * *

The next month passed blissfully. With each passing night, and in some cases days, my fear of being touched seemed to vanish almost completely. Sometimes I might panic when Kenshin begins to touch me in the middle of a kiss but no longer does my fear get the best of me nor goes it go noticed by Kenshin. I will probably never completely lose my fear towards strange men, but I am happy that my fear of Kenshin has nearly evaporated. 

As happy as Kenshin and I are things have not completely faired well in the past few weeks. Soujiro had begun acting unusually strange three weeks ago and kept on mentioning that father was going to be alright without him and that he no longer had to concern himself over my safety. He would take long walks and rarely sleep in his room.

This is why we didn't notice two weeks ago until he hadn't come home in two days. Soujiro would often leave, but never for so long a period. My other brothers were not so concerned but I was in near hysterics. In understanding Kenshin accompanied me in my search the following day.

Soujiro's footprints mysteriously lead us to the shore of a small lake a few miles from our home. Nobody or any sign of life were found beside the footprints leading into the water and a snow-white swan's feather. I desperately tried to call to Soujiro mentally but I neither heard nor found Soujiro. All I found was absolute silence and stillness.

My father and brothers believe Soujiro to have killed himself, but I do not want to believe that. Soujiro isn't the type to do something so selfish. He knows how much I suffered to save him and my other brothers; even with all his changes I cannot believe him to throw away my gift.

The only person I spoke of my feelings was Kenshin. Everyone was so convinced that Soujiro killed himself that I knew I would not reach them. I'm sure Soujiro is alive and will eventually make contact with the outside world once he deals with his fears. Having had to conquer a fear I understand that he just needs time to himself. He will eventually find himself one day. I had complete faith in him as a child and I still do. I don't need a message from him to know that he's alive.

To add to Soujiro's disappearance a few days later a couple of Druids came to take Shougo to the Nemetons. He would stay there for a few of years in solitude to train in the ways of Druid lore and one day hopefully become head Druid. The Druid's had been interested in my brother before our disappearance but after hearing of his ability to maintain his human mind in his swan form they where fixated on him joining their brotherhood. At the prime age of twenty-five Shougo will be the oldest Druid to start training in the history of the Nemetons.

Everyone, especially our father, was overjoyed by the news. Because the Druids come in the middle of the night and usually in secret we did not have a chance to celebrate with Shougo, but we had a feast the following night in Shougo's honor. The rest of the household had a pleasant enough time despite the still fresh loss of Soujiro. His presence was never more missed.

Only time will tell what will happen but one thing is becoming truer by the moment; we have all grown up and are drifting apart. At Okubo's engagement several years ago I feared this day, but now I see things differently. Though it is sad not all change is bad. As long as my brothers are happy that is all that matters. They will always be in my heart whether they stay in Sevenwaters or leave. I will not stop them from pursuing their own happiness. I have Kenshin by my side and am anticipating a beautiful baby girl with hair of black and eyes the shade of emeralds. How could I ever remain sad?

Rubbing my stomach Kenshin whispers in my ear, "You were drifting off again. Whatever were you thinking about?"

"The usual things," I warily smile. "Just wondering what will become of my brothers. I wish I could know what will happen to all of them."

Looking up at the sky Kenshin replies sympathetically, "I often asked myself that question of the people I left behind in Harrowfield until I realized that asking those questions wasn't getting me closer to an answer. It's impossible to prevent the thought from occurring, but we shouldn't dwell on them. Doing so will only cause us to miss out on our own future."

Smiling at Kenshin proudly I state, "How did I manage to get such a philosopher for a husband? Sometimes I think you missed you're calling as a holy man."

With a wicked grin on his face Kenshin retorts, "I doubt I would make a good holy man. I enjoy married life far too much to have become a Priest."

Laughing whole-heartedly I reply, "Sometimes I forget that your people don't allow holy men to marry or have relations with women. It just seems so strange to me."

"Besides," Kenshin states happily, "Even if they could marry I would have never meet you. The thought of never having you as a wife or expecting our child is painful."

Slapping his arm playfully I retort, "You're just saying that because you don't want to deal with an angry pregnant wife."

Shuddering Kenshin states, "I was actually giving you a compliment, but now that you mention it, I really would like to prevent your anger. Mine was violent enough, I can only imagine what a trained swordswoman would be like."

With an evil chuckle I retort, "That's right and guess whose fault it is that I'm so thoroughly trained?"

"And I don't regret it," Kenshin states while helping me stand up. "It's getting late. I think it best that we get home before you grow too exhausted."

"I can take care of myself!" I exclaim in frustration. "I am a healer, plus I'm not a little girl in need of your protection at all hours of the day."

Looking me up and down thoroughly Kenshin replies amusedly, "You most definitely aren't but that doesn't mean that I wont continue to watch you. We have a child on the way, plus I enjoy watching you."

With a 'humph' I walk ahead of Kenshin all the while mumbling under my breath over how stubborn and excruciating the male gender can be. Kenshin begins to chuckle softly as he makes his way to my side and grabs hold of my waist. We walk side by side silently through the forest as the sun slowly begins to sink in the sky.

* * *

**Tha... tha... that's all folks! Daughter of the Forest RK Style is hereby completed, but do not fear, Son of the Shadows RK Style shall soon be here. YAY!**

**I hope this chapter pleased all of you out there. I know that it isn't completely happy, but at least Kaoru and Kenshin are together. That's got to be worth something!**

**School has just started and I do not have as much time to write. I have tried to create a good schedule for writing but time will tell if my attempt was a failure or success. **

**I would like to send my thanks to all my faithful viewers as well as reviewers. I'm happy that I have gotten so many hits and such positive viewer response. Thank you all and I will do my best to swiftly begin posting Son of the Shadows. **

**Ja ne!**


	21. Author's Note

If you all are wondering this is not a new chapter but in fact an Author's Note. I just wanted to alert everyone that the first chapter in the second book Son of the Shadows RK Style has just been posted. I know that some of you might not receive author alerts from me so I do not want you to be left out of the loop. Hopefully you will all check it out. Ja ne!


End file.
